


Being a Better Alpha Takes Work

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Derek, And a Hellhound, Angels, Baby Betas (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills Deadpool, Derek thinks Stiles in an idiot, Distrust, Feelings, Frottage, Gavin is the next Alpha, Hank meets his uncle Alcide, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Not So Unrequited Crush, Pack Politics, Pack Supprt, Parrish is a doctor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Stiles Feels, Surrogacy, Unrequited Crush, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Peter rips Kate's throat out.  Derek is trying to be a better Alpha by bonding with his pack.  Stiles doesn't know how to control his mouth and tells Derek he has feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fic. I'm a new fan to the show and of course now it's ending with this season. I'm a total Sterek lover and so hopefully I can do them some justice with my writing.

Everyone else was dealing with their own issues after Peter killed Kate. Stiles knew that Derek needed someone even though he would never admit it.  He knew that Derek no longer cared for the woman but he also knew that it brought back all of the memories of losing his family.  The loft door was surprisingly open when he walked up to it.  Derek was standing at his window looking out over their very small town when he walked in.

He knocked even though he knew Derek’s wolfy senses knew he was there. “Just came to check on you.”  He said from the doorway. 

Derek’s posture radiated sadness and pain. “’M fine Stiles.”

Derek couldn’t see the young man nod as he took a tentative step into the loft. “You going to throw a couch at me if I come in?”  Stiles tried to make it sound playful but he knew it didn’t.

Derek’s left shoulder popped up slightly in a shrug. “Sounds like you’re already in here.  And I like my couch too much to ruin it.”

Stiles closed the heavy door and walked over to Derek’s sofa with a pizza box and a bag of Chinese food. “I know you could probably go out and catch a deer or whatever but I thought I’d…that maybe you’d…I brought food.  You need to eat.”

Derek stayed where he was for a moment longer looking out the window. He thought of his family and how a night like this would’ve had them running the preserve together.  He thought of how Kate Argent and his stupidity took all of that away.

He sighed as he sniffed the air, Stiles had brought his favorite food even though he’d never tell him it was. “You didn’t have to do that.  I’m sure you and the rest of the pack have things you’d rather be doing.”

There was no other place he’d rather be than with their Alpha. “Everyone is doing what they need to do after this mess.  I already talked to my dad.”  The _and now I’m doing what else I need to do_ part was implied, he hoped.

Derek finally turned around to look at the young man waiting by his sofa. “And this is what _you_ need to do?  Bring me pizza?”  He saw the bag too.  “And Chinese food?”  He raised an eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged as he grabbed plates and napkins out of the bag. “I’m not good for much else.”  He waved his hand around.  “You know, being a lowly human and all.”

He heard a distinctive growl coming from Derek’s direction. “Don’t do that Stiles.”  He also heard the man, their pack leader, make his way to the kitchen.  “I hate when you put yourself down like that.  You have done a hell of a lot for the pack.  Your brain….”

Stiles scoffed as he stuffed his mouth with the end of a slice and talked around it. “Yeah.  I know.  It’s weird and…”  He flapped his hand again.  “I drive everyone crazy with all of my questions.”

Derek grabbed his hand. “Stiles stop.”  He kept Stiles’ hand in his as he said.  “Your brain is amazing.  All these years of watching your dad.  You have an incredibly investigative mind.”

Stiles blushed as he pulled free and looked at Derek like he’d never seen him before. “Ok Sourwolf.”  He laughed nervously.  “Eat, drink, I’ll be merry-ish and you’ll watch Breaking Bad with me.”

Derek had never understood Stiles’ affinity for the show but he needed a distraction so he agreed. He wandered over to his TV and set everything up before passing Stiles the remote.  “Whatever you want.”  He went to the kitchen and got drinks for them.  “Why are you really here Stiles?”

Stiles broke out of his Netflix distraction and looked over to Derek as he walked back in. “Someone needs to look after you.”  He nodded towards the pizza and said. “Now hush and eat.”

Derek couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. “Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a while watching a few episodes of Breaking Bad. Stiles got up in between episodes to refill their drinks and to throw away the box after they polished off the pizza.  After a few hours he says quietly.  “I guess I’ll head out now.”

Derek wasn’t ready to be alone just yet. “You don’t have to.”  He said then nervously followed it up with.  “I mean…if you want…to stay…you can.”

“Yeah sure.” Stiles smiled a little on the inside.  “Sure.  I can stay.”  He got comfortable on the sofa again and started up another show. 

Derek moved a little closer when Stiles sat back down. “Thank you.”

Stiles found a movie they both could agree on. “No problem.  I’d say that’s what friends do for each other but I know you don’t like me very much so…”

“That’s not true you know?” Derek said quietly.

Stiles was sure he didn’t hear correctly. “What?”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. “You heard me Stiles.”

The young man hid his smile.   “You’re not too bad either Der.”

 They watched movie after movie, only breaking the silence when discussing the best or worst parts.  Derek’s sofa was big enough for both of them to stretch out on, their legs overlapping a little. 

“Are you going to stay around?” Stiles asked quietly from his end.

Derek had a fleeting thought of leaving Beacon Hills but it was home and he was needed. “I’m the Alpha now.  I can’t really leave.  Besides, this is my home.”

Stiles nodded as he listened. “That’s good.”  He was quiet for a few seconds.  “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Derek said as he raised his head so he could see Stiles.

He knew he was taking a chance of ruining the peacefulness they’d been basking in the last few hours but he was curious. “What was your family like?”

Derek hadn’t been expecting that. He settled back in his spot.  “My mom was…she was an Alpha, my dad was a Beta.  Most people would probably think it would be the other way around.  Dad was bitten not born.  My sister Laura was the oldest then me.   She was the next Alpha in line.  The house was always full of family.  My younger sisters Cora, Ellie, and Rebecca and then my younger brothers Elijah and Cole.  Peter had a wife, she was a Beta and she was pregnant.  We lost humans and weres.”

Stiles didn’t say anything about the hitch in Derek’s voice as he talked. “I’m so sorry Derek.”  He squeezed his leg.

“’S ok.” He said quietly.  “What was your mom like?”

Stiles’ heart seized for a few seconds as he thought about her. “I don’t really remember much about her.  I was only 10.”  He swallowed hard as he thought of what else to say.  “I get flashes of her from time to time in my dreams.”

Derek could only imagine what it must feel like. He had many memories of his mother and it made his chest feel hollow when he thought about her and the others.  “I’m sorry Stiles.  I can’t even imagine.”

Stiles wiped his eyes and turned back to the TV. “Do you want to watch another movie?”

“Sure.” Derek turned back over and Stiles found a good horror movie for them to watch.

Both men fell asleep and for each it was the best sleep they’d had in weeks. Derek woke before Stiles so he started a pot of coffee before taking a shower.  When he came out Stiles was sitting up on the sofa and he looked slightly stressed. 

“I’m sorry.” He jumped up and tripped over his own feet as he tried to move away from the sofa.

Lucky for him Derek was fast and made it the few feet catching him before he crashed. “Hey!”  He righted him.  “Are you ok?”

Stiles was mentally freaking out and flailing a little. “Umm.  Uhh….yeah.  I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

Derek smiled a little. “It’s ok. That was kind of the plan remember?”

Stiles gave himself a few seconds to get his brain back on line then nodded. “Yeah.”  He laughed at himself.  “I just…”

Derek squeezed his shoulder. “It’s ok Stiles.”  He tried to smile reassuringly.  “It was a rough night.”  Stiles nodded in agreement.  “You wanna go get some breakfast?  I apparently don’t have any real food.”

Even after hanging out with Derek all night and into the next day he was surprised at the invitation. Happy but surprised.  “Sure.  If you want.”

“Great.” Derek clapped him gently on the back.  “Let’s go.”

Twenty minutes later they were in a booth in the back of Stiles’ favorite diner, they had the best curly fries in Beacon Hills. Their waitress had been by to take their order and now they were just waiting.  Stiles sipping on his Coke and Derek drinking orange soda of all things.

Stiles scoffed and chewed on his straw as he said. “I can’t believe you’re drinking that stuff.”

“I don’t usually.” He took a small sip and wiped his hands nervously, which surprised Stiles.  “Have any plans for today?”

Stiles wobbled his head back and forth as he drained his glass. “I guess I’ll go check on Scott and my dad.  Maybe Lydia too.  She acts tough but all of this supernatural stuff is freaking her out a little.”

Derek nodded as he listened. “You have a thing for her too so that would give you an excuse to go see her.”

Stiles blushed as he nearly fell out of the booth looking around for their server. “I…uhh..what?  No I don’t.”

Derek reached out and kept Stiles from falling again. “How the hell are you still alive?”

Stiles pulled away and blushed. “I manage.”

“I’m sorry.” He gripped his glass with both hands.  “You do great Stiles.”  He could smell the embarrassment coming from the young man across from him.  “We couldn’t solve a lot of the things we face if it weren’t for you.”  Stiles started to argue but Derek cut him off.  “I mean it.  So shut up and take the compliment.”

“Well since you put it so nicely.” Stiles said sarcastically as their server dropped off their food and his refill of Coke.  “And I no longer have a _thing_ for Lydia.”  He rolled his eyes at Derek’s skeptical look.  “I don’t.  I’ve known her since we were 4 even though she had _no idea_ who I was until this last year.”  He waved one of his fries around as he continued to talk, almost like Derek wasn’t even there.  “Besides she’s out of my league.”

Derek almost choked on his burger. “What the hell does that mean?”

Stiles looked up confused. “Which part?”

“That she’s out of your league.” Derek said as he practically threw his burger down.  “I told you I don’t like it when you say stuff like that.”

 He shrunk back a little as he shrugged.  “But it’s true.  I mean, you _have_ seen Lydia right?”

 Derek let out a very frustrated growl.  “Yes Stiles.  I _have_ seen her and you know what?”  Stiles shrugged.  “She’s nothing special.  Sure, she’s pretty but you…you’re a smart, funny, slightly spastic but good looking guy Stiles and anyone…”  They both noticed but neither commented on the fact that he didn’t say a gender.  “…would be lucky to be you.”

Stiles couldn’t do anything but stare at the usually emotionally constipated werewolf across from him. “Did you just compliment me?”  Derek rolled his eyes and dove back into his burger.  “You did!”  Stiles said it so loudly that half of the diner turned to look at them.  He blushed but didn’t care, Derek freaking Hale gave _him_ a compliment.

“Shut up.” Derek rumbled as he covered his embarrassment with a mouthful of food.  After a few minutes passed Derek said.  “So if it’s not Lydia is there someone else?”  

“What’s going on with you dude? Since when have you ever cared about what’s going on with any of us?”  He tried to keep his voice steady but failed a little.

Derek sighed and shrugged. “I’m trying to be a better Alpha.”  He leaned on the table and looked out the window.  “I was never good with words or feelings.”  Stiles scoffed and Derek glared.  Stiles felt bad so he motioned for him to continue.  “After what happened with Kate and my family I decided it would be easier to just never let anyone in.”  He looked back to Stiles with sincerity in his eyes.  “I never hated you.  You’re just so full of energy and life that I didn’t know how to deal with you.”  He laughed a little.  “So tell me.”  Stiles looked confused.  “Is there someone else?”

Stiles swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Maybe.”  Derek raised an eyebrow.  “Ok yes but they’re also out of….”  Derek growled and Stiles stuttered.  “…very unavailable.”

Derek looked so far beyond frustrated. “Have you told her?”  When Stiles blushed Derek listened to his heart beat.  “Or him?”

Stiles blushed horribly at that question. “No.  I haven’t told him.”

“I didn’t know you were….bi.” Derek said carefully.

“Well because until very recently I’m pretty sure you hated me and you have been willing to rip my throat out…with your teeth.” Stiles said with a shiver.  “You’ve never asked nor did it seem like you cared.  I’ve never been shy about my sexuality.”

Derek nodded and pursed his lips. He could and would never admit how jealous he was of whoever had caught Stiles’ eye.  “You should tell him.  You never know what could happen.”  Stiles scoffed.  “Seriously.  You won’t know until you tell him.”

Stiles was so confused and flustered over everything that had happened the last 24 hours he just blurted out. “It’s you Sourwolf!”  He threw down his fries and jumped up.  “It’s you Derek.  Ok?”

Derek stared open mouth for several seconds. “Stiles…” 

Stiles scoffed as he yanked money out of his pocket, counted out enough to cover his meal and a tip. “I told you.”  He threw the money on the table.  “I gotta go.  I’m sorry I….”  He waved his hand around.  “I’m just sorry.”

He was out the door and screeching out of the parking lot before it really hit Derek. “Oh god.”  He said quietly to himself.  “Stiles.”  He threw money down to cover his food and ran out the door.

Stiles called his dad to see if he was free for a visit. He was at the gun range so Stiles drove over there to join him.  His dad knew immediately that something was wrong.  “You ok son?”

There was no way he was going to tell his father what he’d said to Derek so he lied. “Yeah Pop.  I just had breakfast and I think I ate too much.”  He watched his father hit the mark on the target.  “Looks like you’re still a perfect shot.”

His dad chuckled as he reloaded. “You weren’t really doubting that were you?”

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “No dad.  I wasn’t.”

The sheriff finished up and Stiles followed him to the station. They talked for a little while then Stiles went to Deaton’s to see Scott.  His best friend was still getting used to his wolfy powers but even he could smell something was wrong.  “Is your dad ok?”

Stiles looked absolutely confused at this question. “Yeah of course.  Why?”

Scott sniffed the air again and flapped his hand. “Because you…smell…like…like something is wrong.”

Stiles groaned. “Damn werewolves.”  He jumped up onto an exam table.  “I had breakfast with Derek this morning.”  Scott shrugged because he already knew about that.  “Who do you know that has absolutely zero control of their mouth?”  Scott raised an eyebrow and pointed at Stiles.  “Yeah so I kind of told Derek that I like him.”

Scott’s mouth fell open in shock. “You didn’t?”  Stiles swung his feet back and forth as he nodded.  “And what happened?”

“Are you kidding me Scott?” He screeched and some of the dogs in the back started barking.  “What the hell do you think happened?”

His best friend held his hands up in apology. “Sorry dude.  I’m guessing by your reaction that it didn’t go well.”

“You’re an idiot.” He said as looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath.  “Derek fucking Hale is so far out of my league that he passes Lydia with smirk and a snarky remark on his way to his out of my league spot.”

Scott hated it when Stiles did this and has told him on more than one occasion. “Stiles.”

He cut his hand through the air. “I don’t want to hear it buddy.  I know what you’re going to say and you’re wrong.  Just plain wrong.  Now can we please talk about something besides me?”

Scott nodded and waved towards the back. “Sure man.  Want to help me with Mrs. Jenkins’s dog?  He’s not a fan of shots.”

“Sure.” Stiles would do pretty much anything to take his mind off of the utter embarrassment from that morning.

He hung around the clinic for a couple more hours before heading home and starting dinner for his dad. A couple of days passed before he saw Derek again.  He was leaving for school when he opened his front door and ran right into a brick wall otherwise known as Derek “Sourwolf” Hale.

“What are you doing here?” It came out a little angry and Stiles felt a little bad about it especially because of the look Derek had on his face.

He was taken aback by Stiles’ tone. Although he probably shouldn’t be considering what had happened at the diner.  “Good morning to you too.”

Stiles sighed as he hefted his backpack up onto his shoulder more. “Seriously Derek.  I’m on my way to school.”

“I umm…I…” Apparently he had reverted back to his inability to communicate.  “I just…I wanted to tell you that I was leaving.”  Stiles paled and swayed and Derek realized he’d said it wrong. 

Stiles did everything he could to keep from dropping to the ground. “Leaving?”  He swallowed hard.  “If this is about…”

Derek held his hand up. “No this isn’t about the other morning.  I’ll be back in a few days.”  He sighed when Stiles expression went from a death glare to confusion.  “We need to talk about the other morning.”

“Nope.” He shook his head so hard he was dizzy.  “No we don’t.”  He walked around Derek to his Jeep.  “I know my place Derek.  I won’t bother you anymore ok?  I get it.”  He climbed in the driver’s seat and started it up.  “Have a safe trip.”

Derek roared when Stiles left him standing in the driveway. He didn’t have time to chase after the very frustrating idiotic driver of the Jeep.  He had important business with a pack that his family had had an alliance with since before he was born.  It was time sensitive so he’d have to deal with Stiles when he got back.

Stiles watched Derek in his rearview as he drove away. He even jumped at the growl that shook his windows.  He was going to get over Derek Hale and move on.  He’d done it with Lydia so it shouldn’t be that hard.   At least that’s what he told himself about a hundred times a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was a few miles from the packs border. He didn’t know much about why he was needed but he knew it was important.  He and his family had come here a lot when he was a child.  Deucalion’s pack had even been considered family to the Hale’s.  He hadn’t been back since the fire and had only kept in touch with them once or twice a year over the phone. 

Thirty minutes later he pulled up to the main house and was greeted by almost the entire pack. Deucalion and his Beta wife Lena, were the first to greet him when he stepped out of the car.  “Derek!”  They both exclaimed as they pulled him into tight hugs.  “So good to see you.  It’s been too long.”

“I know. I’m so sorry.”  And he really did feel bad about it.  Their packs had been very close at one time.

Deucalion waved him off as he draped an arm over his shoulder. “Nonsense.  What happened was…tragic and we understand.  You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

He led them over to the others and reintroduced Derek to everyone. “So what’s going on that you needed me to come?”  All of a sudden apprehension radiated off of the elder Alpha and Derek tensed.  “What is it?”  He growled, letting them know he was ready for a fight if necessary.

Deucalion held his hands up in a peaceful manner. “Please relax Derek.  I promise there is nothing wrong.  No ill will is intended.”

Derek relaxed a little but was still very uncomfortable. “What’s going on?  I came here out of respect for the alliance our families had.”

Deucalion smiled brightly and clapped him on the back. “That’s why you’re here.  I know you’re going to be angry but I hope you can understand why it had to happen.” 

Derek turned when the crowd parted and got the shock of his life. “Cora?”  He choked back a sob as one of his baby sister’s that he thought had been lost in fire appeared.  She was a grown woman now but he’d recognize her anywhere.  “I don’t…How?”

Cora wrapped her big brother in a bone crushing hug. “I ran when I got out and didn’t stop until I got here.  Deucalion and Lena took me in for a while.  Then they sent me off to New York to keep me safe.  But I’m back now.”

Derek couldn’t hold back the tears as he held his sister. He didn’t have to have his eyes open to know they had been left alone.  “Why didn’t you try to find me Cora?”

“I was scared.” She pulled back from the hug and smiled with teary eyes.  “I didn’t know what else to do.  I’m sorry.  Deucalion thought it would be best if I stayed hidden.”

Derek cupped his sister’s face and smiled. “It doesn’t matter now.  I’m just so glad that you’re ok.”

Cora bounced on her heels. “That’s great because I’m…I have a mate and we…we’re having the ceremony this weekend and I wanted you here for it.”

Derek felt lighter than he had in years. He picked Cora up in a hug and howled.  His howl brought on others and the pack reappeared.  Deucalion had his arm around Lena.  “It is truly a time for celebration.”

More howls rang out around the vast property and the celebration began. Scott had promised to keep him updated on their not so sleepy small town but he hadn’t heard anything from Stiles.  During a quiet moment he told Cora about him.

“What are you going to do?” She asked sincerely and he shrugged.  “Do you like him too?”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “You can’t just simply _like_ Stiles Stilinski.  His first name is so unpronounceable that no one really knows what it is.  He is _the biggest_ danger magnet I have ever met in my life.  He’s narky and sarcastic.” 

His smile was dreamy and Cora laughed. “You have changed.”

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “More than you can imagine.”  They sat quietly for a few minutes.  “He makes me happy Cora.  I haven’t felt like this since Paige.  Of course I haven’t allowed myself to feel anything since Kate but...”  He sighed and bumped his shoulder against hers.  “He’s ridiculously smart and funny.  He knows about us and it doesn’t scare him.  Probably because Peter turned his best friend about six months ago.  Beacon Hills has been plagued with the supernatural ever since.”

Cora could tell he was hesitant about something. “What’s the problem then?”

“He’s only 17.” He said quietly but he knew she heard him.

Cora snorted out a laugh. “Jesus Der you act like you’re 40. 7 He’ll be legal soon and you’re only 24.”  She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.  “Talk it out with him.  It’s going to be fine.”

He sighed, maybe it would be and maybe it wouldn’t be. This week was about Cora and her mate though.  He followed his sister back to the bon fire and enjoyed the night.  He was having such a good time that he decided to stay longer.  On his fourth day he called Scott and asked him to get the others together to tell them he wasn’t going to be back for a while.  He needed one of them to bring him more clothes and some of his other things.

Stiles had been around when Derek called. He knew things with him was a long shot but to hear Derek wasn’t coming back anytime soon was pretty devastating.  When Scott told him about the pack meeting he said he was skipping it.  He decided to go to Jungle and dance his broken heart away.  When they had been chasing Jackson as the Kanima they had followed him into Jungle and for Stiles it was love at first sight.  He’d made quick friends with some of the drag queens and they looked after him when he would go there.

Scott tried to convince him to go to the pack meeting but he still refused. “I already know what the news is.  No need to hear it again.”

Scott felt for his best friend because he knew the news had to be even harder than Derek leaving in the first place. “Ok buddy.  Call me if you need a ride later.”

Stiles had dinner with his dad, said goodbye as he left for work then went to get ready for his night out. He’d been on the dance floor a few hours when he felt a strong pair of hands grip his hips from behind. He didn’t bother looking back, just moved to the music with whoever it was.  After a couple of songs he turned to find a breathtakingly gorgeous guy smiling at him.

“Hey there!” Said the dirty blonde that was still holding his hips.  “I’m Oliver.”

Stiles shivered as Oliver said this against his ear. “I’m Stiles.”

The dirty blonde leaned in, his eyes flicking from Stiles’ lips back up to his eyes letting him know his intent. Stiles didn’t waste time and pulled him the rest of the way in.  Their lips met briefly and both smiled as it deepened.  Stiles spent the rest of the night kissing and dancing with Oliver.  He was different from Derek and Stiles decided that was exactly what he needed.  At the end of the night they exchanged numbers and began spending a lot of time together.  Stiles was excited to learn that Oliver also played lacrosse.

Boyd, Isaac, and Erica decided to take some time off and stay with Derek at Deucalion’s place. Scott could only go on the weekends when he didn’t have lacrosse.  Stiles’ dad had an out of town conference and Scott was going to see Derek so Stiles decided to go watch Oliver play.  He wanted to surprise him so he didn’t call to let him know he was coming.  It was a two-hour drive so Stiles grabbed dinner before he headed out.

By the time he got through traffic and got there the game had started so he grabbed a seat. It was one of those games that was a fight to the finish and it was amazing.  At the end he followed the team to the building where their locker rooms were.  Oliver was still standing outside much to Stiles’ happiness.

“Hey!” Stiles said happily as he took Oliver by the elbow.  “Great game.”

Oliver’s first expression was surprise. “What are you doing here?”  He looked around before leaning in to kiss Stiles.

He was so caught up in the kiss he missed people walking out of the building. “What the hell is going on Ollie?”

He shoved Stiles away and he fell. “This faggot just kissed me.”

The other guys stepped up and Stiles was too shocked to get away. “Let’s teach him a lesson.”

The first punched that connected made his head bounce off the ground. When he realized what was going to happen he tried to protect himself as much as possible but he was too late.  The last thing he remembered was being dragged away and then being held down.  By the time he opened his eyes again he was in a hospital bed.  He could hear the machines beeping and a soft voice at his side.  It was Scott’s mom; he’d recognize her anywhere.

“Stiles?” He opened his eyes to find her watching him carefully.  “Hey!  You’re finally awake.”  He could only blink at the moment.  “Do you remember what happened?”  He shook his head slowly.  She ran her fingers through his hair.  “Your dad isn’t going to be able to make it back until tomorrow but I’m here if you need anything.  We’ll talk later ok?”  He nodded before he drifted off to sleep again.

The next time Stiles woke up he felt someone holding his hand. He knew it was his father by the feel of the callouses.  “Pop?”  He whispered.

John Stilinski had never been so happy in his life. “Oh Stiles!” He hugged his son gently.  “You had us so scared son.”  Stiles let the tears fall as his dad hugged him.  “Do you remember what happened?”  He hoped and prayed that he didn’t.

“Attacked.” His voice cracked as he told his father what he could remember.  “How long?”

His father sighed as he pulled his chair closer. “You’ve been out for a couple of days.  You’re in pretty bad shape son.”  He was hesitant to tell him how bad but he had never lied to Stiles before so he wouldn’t now.  “We can talk about it later if you want.”

“No.” He swallowed hard through his tears.  He knew he needed to get this over with so he could move on.  He spent an hour telling his dad about Oliver and what had happened leading up to that night.  “’M sorry dad.  I didn’t know this would happen.”

John hugged Stiles. “You have nothing to be sorry for son.”  He wiped his eyes.  “I love you no matter who you love and I’m going to get those little bastards.”  John called the police chief where Oliver lived and told him what happened.  “Do you want me to call Scott?”

Stiles shook his head. “Pack business.  I’ll be ok.”  He knew if Scott was there he’d feel Stiles’ shame and he just couldn’t deal with that at the moment.

Truth was it was going to be a long time before he was ok. They had sexually assaulted him, given him a pretty severe concussion, fractured his left orbital socket, busted his lip, broken two of his ribs, his left arm and leg.  They kept him in the hospital for three days, doing MRI’s each day to make sure there was no brain damage.  He finally went home and Scott was waiting when he got there.

Scott rushed back as soon as his mom was able to reach him. He had known about Oliver, had even met him once.  He never would’ve guessed that something like this would happen.  The only good thing was that Oliver and his three friends had been arrested. 

“Hey buddy!” Scott said hesitantly as he helped John get Stiles out of the car.  “How are you doing?”

Stiles flinched when his friend touched him but he didn’t pull away. “I’m fine.”  He hurt like hell and he knew Scott would know without him saying.

They got Stiles inside and laying on the sofa. John was unhappy about having to go back to work but he was short two deputies because of food poisoning.  “Don’t worry about it sir.  I’ll stay with him.”  Scott reassured him and he finally agreed.  “I promise he’ll be fine.”

“Ok but call me if you need anything.” John hugged Stiles then went to his room to change.

Scott set up Netflix and ordered Chinese food for dinner. “Can I get you anything?”  Stiles shook his head.  “I need to call Derek and let him know.”

Stiles shook his head. “No.  Please.  I don’t want him to know.  Not that it matters.”  He sunk further down into the sofa.  “I’m just going to take a little nap.  Wake me up when the food gets here?”

Scott sent Derek a 911 text telling him to call ASAP. He sat back and watched an episode of Animal Kingdom while he waited for their dinner.  Stiles slept but it was fitful and he called out for Derek a few times.  It was a week before Scott heard from the Alpha and he was pissed.

“Where the hell have you been man?” He yelled into the phone.

Derek was taken aback because Scott hadn’t sounded like this since he learned to control his powers. “I was deep in Mexico.  What the hell is wrong with you?”

Scott sighed as he threw himself down on the sofa. “Not me.”  He knew Stiles was going to be pissed but Derek may be the one person that could help Stiles heal.  “It’s Stiles.”

Derek scoffed and shook his head. “What the hell did that idiot get himself into this time?”

“Derek.” Derek felt a lump in his throat at the sound of Scott’s voice.  “He…he was…”  Scott was having a hard time with it even though Stiles was upstairs alive and…far from well but he was alive.

Derek could tell something was seriously wrong. “What is it Scott?  What that hell is wrong with Stiles?”

Scott told him everything. “He’s in really bad shape Derek.  The doctor said he can’t ever play lacrosse again.”  He told him what had happened. “Too much of a risk because of the concussion.”

Derek let out a deep growl and a string of curse words that seemed to go on for hours. “Is he still in the hospital?”

“No.” And Scott was so thankful for that.  “The MRI’s came back clear so they let him go home.  I’m staying with him right now while his dad is at work.”

Derek was already in his room shoving things into his duffel bag. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.  I have a few things to finish up here.  I’ll send Isaac and the others ahead of me to help.”

“Derek.” Scott said with dread in his voice.  “He didn’t want me to call you so could you maybe…”

The Alpha nodded as if Scott could see him. “Don’t worry.  I won’t say anything and thanks for calling.”  When he hung up he rushed outside to find his Betas.  

They growled when he told them about Stiles. Isaac had become friends with the goofy human and he wasn’t taking it very well.  “We’ll go now.  You finish up here.”  Within the hour they were headed home.

It took Derek another day before he could leave and he wasn’t prepared for what he found. “Jesus.”  He whispered when he saw Stiles curled into himself, sitting on his front porch with Scott and Isaac.  He walked up the driveway and onto the porch.  “Hey.”

Scott and Isaac greeted him but Stiles turned away. Thankfully Stiles had mentioned he was thirsty just before Derek pulled up so Scott and Isaac went inside to give them a few minutes.  “We’ll be right back.”  Scott patted his leg and walked inside.

Derek stepped closer and reached out. “Jesus Stiles.  Are…are you…ok?”

“’M fine. You didn’t have to come.”  He kept his face turned away.  “I told Scott not to tell you.”  Derek touched his shoulder and Stiles curled into himself more as he cried out.  “No!”  He pulled his blanket over himself.  “Don’t touch me!”

Derek could feel the pain and fear and… _shame_ radiating off of Stiles and it broke his heart.  “I’m sorry.  I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Isaac had come busting out the door when he felt Stiles’ fear. “What’s…”  He felt for his Alpha when he saw the pain on his face.  “It’s ok Stiles.”  Isaac said as he sat beside him but didn’t touch him.  “You know Derek’s not going to hurt you right?”  His voice was soothing and apparently it calmed Stiles a little.

“I can’t…I just can’t…” Stiles whimpered as he pushed himself further into the swing.  “Please go.”

Scott appeared and waved Derek inside. “Sorry man.”  They shared a pained look.  “I just didn’t know…if he was going to be receptive to you.  He’s been ok with me, Isaac, and his dad but that’s about it.  At least as far as males go.”

Derek was pacing so hard Scott was surprised the carpet wasn’t on fire.  The growl that came out of Derek scared even him.  “Please tell me that they’re still running lose.  I’m going to rip them apart!”  He roared and Scott jumped.

“Derek!” He held his hands up as the Alpha started taking his wolf form.  “Calm down!”  Isaac came running in and collided with him.  “They got all four of them.  Ok?  Just calm down.”

It took hearing Stiles crying to get him to calm. _“Stiles.”_ His voice was so broken.  He walked out to find the young man huddled in a corner of the porch.  “Stiles.  I’m sorry.”  His fangs retracted as he stepped closer and knelt down.  “It’s ok.”  He didn’t try to touch him after what had happened before.  “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

It took a while for the young man to calm even after Isaac and Scott joined them. They finally got him to let them help him inside to his room.  Derek may not be able to touch Stiles but there was no way he was leaving him once he paid a visit to his dad. 

Stiles had told his father about his feelings for the Alpha so it was no surprise to the sheriff when he showed up in his office. “Sheriff.”  Derek said quietly. 

He wasn’t thrilled about his son’s choice of a love interest because of what he was but he knew all too well you couldn’t help who you fell for. “Derek.”  He could see that he knew and had most likely been to his house.  “You’re back early.”

Derek nodded as he paced the office. “Scott called me.  I came back as fast as I could.”

“Have a seat son.” He motioned to the chair in front of his desk hoping he would take the invitation.  It took him a few seconds but he finally sat down.  “So Scott told you?”  Derek nodded, he couldn’t meet the Sheriff’s eyes.  “He’s…”  The sheriff scrubbed his face.  “I don’t know what’s going to happen Derek.  He’s having nightmares and he doesn’t really like for people to touch him.  I’m not sure he’s going to be able to go back to school.”

Derek felt tears wet his cheeks as he listened to Stiles’ dad. “I’m going to stay with him so Scott and Isaac can go back to school.”

John couldn’t deny he needed the help but he wasn’t sure Derek was the right person for the job. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?  I mean…”  He hesitated for a second.  “He told me that he told you how he felt about you.  Then you left him so…”

“Sir, I left because I had business with a rival pack so I had to go. Turns out that one of my younger sisters’ is alive and well.”  John nodded in understanding.  “As for his feelings…I feel the same but out of respect for you and most especially his age I wouldn’t follow through with them until he’s older.”  He chuckled at the sheriff’s surprised look.  “I just want to be there for him.  Please?”

John’s lips twitched at the corners. He had been very weary of Derek when he first met him and especially when he found out he was a werewolf.  He’d proven over the last year to be a good man that had been dealt a rough hand.  “Ok.”  He nodded.  “I could definitely use the help and I think…I think you’d be good for him.  That little shit…”  He took a deep breath before he finished.  “What they did to him…”  His voice cracked and he didn’t bother holding back the tears that slid down his cheeks.  “He needs us Derek.  I miss my happy carefree son.”

Derek swore right then he would do everything in his power to get Stiles back to the happy young man he’d fallen in love with. “We’ll get him back sir.  I promise.”  He went back to the Stilinski house and sent the others home.  “Get some rest.  I’ve got it.”

Stiles was already in bed so they wouldn’t have to worry about him being upset about Derek touching him. He climbed the stairs loud enough so that he wouldn’t scare Stiles.  He could hear his heart rate pick up at the sound of his footsteps.  “It’s just me.  I’m just coming up to check on you.”  Stiles didn’t respond but he did calm some.  “Can I come in?”  He asked as he knocked lightly on his door.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered but Derek heard him with no problem.

He pushed the door open gently and stepped just inside. “Can I get you anything?”  Stile shook his head.  “Ok.  I’m going to be sleeping downstairs on the sofa.  You don’t have to speak loudly if you need anything, I’ll hear you no matter what.  Ok?”  Stiles nodded again.  “Good night Stiles.”

He didn’t say anything back and Derek didn’t take it personally. By the time he’d settled on the sofa Stiles was asleep.  He laid there for a while listening and when he felt like everything was ok he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke to a blood curdling scream. He took the steps two at a time and had the young man in his arms within seconds.  He fought and flailed against him but Derek held him tight and tried to soothe him with reassuring words.  “Stiles.  It’s Derek.  You’re ok.”  His heart was beating so fast that it scared Derek.  “Come on.  Just listen to my voice.  You’ve got to calm down.”  He ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back and rocked him as he spoke.  “Come on.  You can do it Stiles.  You’re tough and strong and brave.  You’ve got to take slow deep breaths for me.”

Stiles had been having the same nightmare he’d had since he woke up in the hospital. He had trusted Oliver, had let him in and he had been betrayed.  Derek showing up should have been soothing but it made it harder.  He had been ruined to touch by Oliver and his friends. 

“D…Derek.” Stiles whimpered and Derek shuddered.  “P…please.”

“Shh. It’s ok.”  Derek continued to rub his back and speak in soothing tones.  “I’ll never hurt you.  You’re safe.  I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.  I promise.”

Stiles didn’t embrace him but he did push in a little closer for a few seconds before he pulled away. Again Derek didn’t take it personally.  He helped Stiles lay down and get comfortable again.  This time he took the chair that was in the corner of the room.  He hoped that his presence would be enough to let Stiles get a restful night’s sleep. 

The days and weeks that followed were filled with doctor’s appointments, physical therapy, and more nightmares. The appointments were the only times Stiles would leave the house.  His bruises were healing up fairly well he just didn’t want to be around other people.  At one of his appointments Derek spoke to Stiles’ therapist about his inability to have certain people touch him. 

“It’s PTSD. He’s doing better in his sessions than he was.  Obviously I can’t talk about what’s said.”  Derek nodded because he understood.  “All I can suggest is that everyone continue to reassure him that he’s safe and to take it slow with the physical contact.  He trusted the person that did this so it’s going to be awhile before he can trust anyone in that way again.  No matter how long he’s known the person.”

Derek shook his hand. “I’ve got plenty of time and patience.  Thank you.”  Stiles was waiting in the car when he climbed in.  “How about we call your dad and see if he wants to meet us at the diner for a late lunch?”  He could feel the anxiety rolling off of Stiles.  “We could go by and see how busy it is first and if it isn’t maybe we could call him then?”  Stiles finally nodded his agreement.  Derek saw it as a small victory.

The diner was empty so Derek called the sheriff and he met them there 10 minutes later. They got a table instead of a booth so Stiles wouldn’t feel trapped.  Lunch was fairly quiet, Stiles only sharing what his doctor said about the healing of his arm and leg.

After they ate and Derek paid the bill and drove Stiles home. He stayed close behind as Stiles made it up the stairs on his own.  “Do you need anything?”

Stiles looked hesitant as he nodded. “I’d really like to take a shower but…”  He wiggled his arm and leg.

“What about a bath? I could fill up the tub for you.”  He offered as he stood near the bathroom door.

Stiles thought for a moment. He was pretty worn out from his day out so he agreed.  “Probably for the best.  I’m not sure I could stand up for the shower anyway.”

“Ok.” Derek ducked into the bathroom and started the water.  He made sure there was a towel and Stiles’ robe in reach.  He walked back into the bedroom to find Stiles stripped down to his boxers.  “You ready?”

Stiles nodded and reached out for him. It was the first time he had actively sought out Derek’s touch.  “Could you help?  I’m just too tired.”

Derek would do anything for Stiles. Even kill if it was what he wanted.  “Of course.”  He held out his hand and Stiles used it to pull himself up.  “Just take your time.”

Stiles held onto Derek’s arm as they walked the short distance from his bed to his bathroom. He didn’t say another word until he was settled in the tub and Derek had turned to walk out.  “Why are you still here?”

Derek stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself. “Because I care about you Stiles.”  He turned back and stepped closer to the tub so Stiles could see his face.  “I have for a while.  I haven’t said anything because you are too young and it would be wrong.”

Stiles spoke quietly when he said. “So what exactly does that mean?”

“It _means_ that I want to be with you when you’re ready.”  He said carefully.

There was a long silence before Stiles said. “What if I’m never ready?” 

The sadness in his voice broke Derek’s heart. “You will get through this Stiles.”  He squatted beside the tub and gently touched Stiles’ shoulder.  “And you’re worth waiting for.”

He felt Stiles’ shoulders shake from crying. “I’m broken Derek.  You should get out while you can.”

“I’m never leaving you again.” He squeezed his shoulder again and stood up.  “Relax and enjoy your bath.”

He waited in the bedroom until he heard Stiles call for him. He helped him out and into his robe.  When Stiles’ knees buckled he scooped him up and carried him to his bed.  A few days later Stiles was having a particularly bad day and threw Derek out three times.  He didn’t leave but did finally call Scott for help.

Scott brought his best friends favorite food over and they stayed in his room all day watching movies. Derek listened from downstairs while he read a book.  He frowned when he heard Stiles say.  “Can you make him leave please?”

“No.” Scott said as he started another movie.  “As your best friend I’m telling you that you need him.”  Stiles started to argue and Scott hushed him.  “Stiles, Derek is in love with you and I know you can see it.”  Scott sighed when he smelled anxiety roll off Stiles.  “You know he is nothing like that piece of shit.  He wants to be here and believe it or not you’re doing better with him here.”

“He deserves better than me.” Stiles whispered, hoping Derek couldn’t hear him.  “I’m not good for anyone.”

Scott felt like it was time for some tough love. It had been two months and Stiles needed a little kick in the ass.  “That’s ridiculous.  Stiles, what happened to you was… _awful_.  If I could kill them for you I would in a second.  Me, Isaac, Boyd and especially Derek.  But don’t you think it’s time to start letting the people that care the most about you help?”

“I’m tired. I think I’d like to sleep now.”  Stiles turned his back to Scott and pulled his covers up.

Scott growled in frustration. “We’re going to talk about this again at some point.”  He left his best friend to sleep and went downstairs to talk to Derek.  “I guess you heard.”  He said as he sat down next to Derek.  The Alpha nodded as he closed the book he was reading.  “Was I being too harsh?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know.”  He took a second to listen for Stiles.  “You’re not wrong but I just…I’ve never known anyone this has happened to so I have no idea how to gauge things.”  Both men sighed as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I guess I should head home.” Scott said warily.  “I’ve got some homework I need to catch up on.  Don’t hesitate to call me if you need me again though.  I can just bring it with me.”

“Thanks for coming.” He walked Scott to the door.  “We’ll be fine.”  He decided it was time for his own version of tough love. 

Scott left and Derek went back to reading his book. It was too early to start dinner so he read his book a little longer.  Stiles’ dad had the day shift so he knew when to have dinner ready.  He went upstairs to check on Stiles and let him know about dinner.  “Your dad called and said he’d be home in about thirty minutes.  Dinner will be ready then.”

“I’m not hungry.” Stiles said quietly.

Derek had a feeling it was going to be a tough night. “You need to eat.  No arguments so be downstairs in 30 or I’ll come get you.”

He felt a little flutter of anger from Stiles but he didn’t say anything. Derek went back downstairs to finish dinner.  John came home a few minutes later then he said he would.  “How’s Stiles?”

Derek chuckled a little as he started setting the food on the table. “Well, he threw me out three times today.  I had to call Scott to help out but other than that it wasn’t too bad.  He should be coming down for dinner.”

John raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”

“I told him I’d come and get him if he didn’t.” Derek smirked a little.  “Scott and I talked about it and we both agree that we need to push a little more.  If we let him keep hiding himself away he’s never going to get better.”

John was reluctant but he couldn’t lose Stiles. “Let’s give it a shot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Derek made an appointment with a therapist to get some professional insight on how to help Stiles. A couple of Stiles’ friends from Jungle had come by to visit and when Derek told him what he was going to do they recommend someone.  Dr. Jordan Parrish was who they sent him to.  Derek could sense he was something supernatural but he couldn’t tell what.

He walked in and sat across from Derek. “It’s nice to meet you.  Please call me Jordan.”

Derek shook his hand, he got a calm safe feeling from him so he smiled. “I’m Derek Hale.  Nice to meet you.”    

“What are you here for Mr. Hale?” Dr. Parrish asked as he opened up a notebook.  “How can I help you?”

Derek liked his direct approach. “Please call me Derek first of all.”  The doctor nodded and Derek continued.  “It’s my boy…my friend.  He’s in high school.  We’re not…involved although he wants to be.  He’s only 17 but I care very much for him.  I love him.”  Derek sighed.  “Three months ago he was attacked and sexually assaulted by a boy he had been dating and three of his friends.”  The doctor nodded along and scribbled in his notepad.  “Physically his recovery is over.  They broke his left arm, left leg, fractured one of his orbital sockets, and gave him a severe concussion.  He, of course, has been unable to let most people touch him.  His father and two of his best friends are the only ones outside of medical professionals.  Before the attack he had professed his feelings and I left him.”  The doctor raised an eyebrow.  “I left because I had an important meeting out of town that I had to go to.”

The doctor smiled a little and said. “A pack meeting perhaps?”

Derek gasped a little. “How did…?”

Dr. Parrish chuckled and said. “I could smell it on you.  Surely you could tell from me as well?”

Derek nodded still a little shocked. “But I can’t tell what you are.”

“I’m a Hellhound.” Derek flinched because he’d never met one but had heard enough about them.  “Don’t worry Derek.  I have immense control over my powers.  I can help you help your friend.”

Derek was still a little worried but if helping Stiles meant working with a Hellhound it would be worth it. “What do you suggest then?”

Parrish sat back in his chair and watched the man across from him for a few minutes. “I sense that you have things that you need to work out for yourself as well?”  It was said as a question.  “If I help you with your friend will you let me help you with your issues?”

Derek had sworn after Kate’s death that he would do everything in his power to be a better Alpha. If opening up to the doctor helped him achieve that then it would be worth it.  “I can live with that.”

Dr. Parrish agreed with Stiles’ doctor’s diagnosis of PTSD. “Start off slow with taking him out in public.  Parks would the best way to ease him into it.”

So that’s what Derek started with. It was a gorgeous day and Stiles was already resting on his front porch.  Derek called Scott and Isaac to see if they could join them.  He made a big lunch for everyone then went out to Stiles.

“Hey.” He took a seat beside him and Stiles sat up. 

Stiles couldn’t understand why Derek was still there. He was just a numb shell of who he was before everything happened.  “Hi.”

Derek knew using the others would get Stiles out in public. “I just talked to Scott.  He and Isaac are going to the park and want us to meet them there.  I even packed up some food.  Thought maybe we could have a picnic.  There’s a nice corner that we could set up in.”

Stiles looked up at him as he talked. “I…I guess…”  He wrung his hands.  “Ok.  The park sounds nice.”

He smiled and patted Stiles’ leg. “Great.”  He stood up and started for the house again.  “We’re leaving in 10 minutes.”

He heard Stiles get up and follow him inside. While Stiles got something from his room Derek packed up the food in a cooler.  It turned out to be a good trip.  They found a corner just away from the crowds and set everything up.  Stile smiled his first genuine smile when a dog came over to play with them.  Derek had a thought.  He’d heard that dogs were therapeutic so if John agreed maybe he would get one for Stiles.

That night after Stiles went to bed Derek talked to John, told him how Stiles was with the dog and both agreed it couldn’t hurt. “He always wanted a black Lab.  Maybe we could find one of those.”

“If I have to drive across the country to get one that’s what I’ll do.” He called Scott’s boss the next morning to see if he knew of anyone that had any puppies.  There was a family in the next town that had two left so Derek drove over to meet them.  He would’ve preferred to take Stiles with him but he wanted it to be a surprise.  When Derek pulled into the driveway a little black puppy bound out to his car to greet him.  He was so full of energy that it made Derek laugh.  He knew right then that was the one for Stiles.

He paid the owner and sat the pup in his front seat. It lay there, not making a move until they pulled up to the Stilinski house.  Derek listened for Stiles and found he was up in his room.  Scott was in the kitchen and smiled like an idiot when Derek walked in.

“He’s going to love him.” He grabbed the plate of food and led the way upstairs.  Derek let Scott go first.  “I made your favorite.”  Stiles perked up a little.  “And something else you like may have followed me upstairs.”

Derek set the puppy lose and he bolted for Stiles, jumping on the bed and licking him like crazy. Stiles brought tears to Derek and Scott’s eyes with the laughter he let out.  “Where…?   What…?”

Derek smirked a little. “I never thought I’d hear Stiles Stilinski at a loss for words.”

Stiles glared at him a little. “Seriously.”  He nodded to the puppy currently lying on its back getting the belly rub of its life.  “Who’s is it?”

Derek sat in the desk chair next to his bed and scratched the pup’s head. “Yours.  If you want him.”

Stiles picked the puppy and snuggled him. “Yeah.  I definitely want him but my dad…”

Derek slipped his hand from the puppy and laid in on Stiles’ arm. “I asked him last night and he said it was fine with him.”  Stiles looked a little surprised.  “What are you going to name him?”

Stiles was quite for a little while as he let Derek take the puppy so he could eat his lunch. No one rushed him and he when he finally spoke he said.  “Batman.  I want to name him Batman.”  Derek raised a surprised eyebrow.  “What?  It’s a good name.”

Derek couldn’t disagree. When he was a kid he had a black lab named Batman.  His parents and siblings told him it was ridiculous and laughed but he never wavered on the name.  “It’s the perfect name.”  Derek ruffled the pup’s head as he and Stiles continued to watch each other.

Scott was confused but didn’t question. “Ok. Well, I’ve got to head out.  Call me if you guys need anything.”

That day was the start of Derek bringing back the Stiles he had fallen in love with. They continued to visit the park, Batman loving every bit of the attention.  Beacon Hills was kicking ass at lacrosse and had made it to the finals.  Derek knew he was probably pushing his luck but suggested that they go to the game.  He knew Stiles had been listening to them on the radio.

John and Melissa were going and they encouraged Stiles to go as well. Scott and Isaac would be so excited to see them.  It took a couple of days but Stiles finally agreed.  His dad arranged a small section for the four of them so that Stiles would feel comfortable.  They even made sure they were a little late so that the crowds would be thinner.  When they walked through the bleachers everyone stood up and cheered for Stiles.

It surprised Derek when he wrapped himself around the Alpha and hid his face in his chest. “It’s ok Stiles.”  He ran his hands up and down his back.  “It’s ok.  No one is going to hurt you.  They’re all happy to see you.”  He whispered in his ear.  “Just listen.”

Stiles took a few deep breathes and focused on the crowd. Derek was right, the crowd was cheering his name.  He looked up and everyone was clapping and cheering for him.  All he could manage was a small wave before he hid against Derek again.  He couldn’t believe all of that was for him.  John led them to their seats and the game finally started.

He’d missed lacrosse and it hurt to know that he’d never play again. But he had to admit that he was having a good time.  Derek even bought him food which was the second best part of the night.  The first was watching his best friends score the winning goals.  After the game everyone came by to speak to Stiles.  They kept their distance but everyone said how happy they were that he was there.

After making plans for a celebratory dinner at the Stilinski house the next night Derek took Stiles home. Batman greeted them excitedly.  “I’ll take him out if you want to go on upstairs.”  Derek offered as Stiles squatted to give his pup attention.

Stiles smiled up at him. “It’s ok.”  He picked him up and kissed the top of his head.  “I’ll take him.”  He started towards his back door.  “You want to come with me?”

Derek smiled and nodded. “Lead the way.”

They walked out the back door and Stiles sat Batman down in the grass. “Go on buddy.”

The pup ran excitedly out into the yard and the guys laughed. Derek watched Stiles and it made his heart feel light.  “Are you ok?”

Stiles turned and smiled. “Yeah.  I’m good.”  He chuckled when Batman yipped at something.  “Thank you.”  His eyes followed the happy black Lab.  “For everything.”  He turned to face Derek.  “There’s a lot I’m not ready for but…”  He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.  “But tonight was great.  Batman…”  He laughed.  “…he’s perfect Der.  You don’t have to worry about me anymore.  You can go back to…”

He waited but Stiles didn’t say anything. “Stiles.”  He touched his arm and the young man looked at him.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before I left.  I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that I love you.”  He felt Stiles flinch a little so he moved his hand.  “I’m not going anywhere.  I don’t care how long it takes to show you.  I love you and I’m here for whatever you need from me.”

The tears were still rolling down Stiles’ cheeks as he listened to the man that he loved. To the man that he knew would do anything for him.  “I don’t want you to leave Der because I love you too but I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to give you what you want.”

Derek reached up slowly and caressed his cheek. “Don’t you get it Stiles?  All I want is you.  Any way I can have you.”  Stiles leaned into his touch and smiled.  Before he could say anything else Batman came running up and barked.  “Hey buddy.”  Derek leaned down and picked him up.  “You ready to head inside?”  The puppy licked Derek’s face excitedly.  “Come on then.”  He looked up at Stiles.  “I think your daddy is ready for bed too.”  

They walked back inside and up to Stiles’ room. Derek set Batman down after he kissed the top of his head.  “See you guys tomorrow.”  He gave Stiles a little smile.

“Thanks again for tonight. I had a good time.”  Stiles smiled at Derek before he walked out.

Derek got ready for bed and lay down on the sofa. He listened to Stiles get ready then talk to Batman for a little bit.  “Your other daddy is pretty cool huh?”  Batman yipped and Stiles laughed.  “Yeah.  I think so too.  We’re lucky to have him.”

Stiles fell asleep pretty quickly after that and Derek followed soon after with a smile on his face. More time passed and Stiles seemed to get better and better.  John had cleaned out a spare bedroom and Derek moved in officially.  He had the building his loft was in renovated and turned into apartments.  It was part of his plight to be a better Alpha.  Stiles helped him with decorating choices and it seemed to be the thing that really got Stiles going.  He was doing much better around crowds; he even oversaw a lot of the work at the loft.

Derek smiled as he watched Stiles order the contractors around.  “I think you’ve found your calling.”  Derek said teasingly.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him as he pulled his hard hat down again.  “You’ll thank me later Sourwolf.”

Derek laughed and nodded in agreement.  “I already am.”

Christmas was around the corner and Derek was struggling on what to get Stiles. He had mentioned a few books and games but Derek wanted to give him something meaningful.  Then it came to him, Roscoe.  Stiles loved Roscoe because he had belonged to his mother.  There was more duct tape than metal in that thing.  Derek had the money to fix it so that’s what he would do.  He would also share something with Stiles that he had never told anyone except his doctor.  Dr. Parrish told him that it might get Stiles to open up more.

Stiles was in his room reading when Derek knocked on his door.  “Hey.  You got a second?”

Stiles greeted him with a smile and waved him in. “Sure.  Just reading.”  Derek sat down in the desk chair and rolled closer.  “What’s going on?”

Derek took a deep breath to ready himself. “I need…”  He paused and looked down at his hands before looking back up to Stiles.  “You know I was involved with Kate.”  Stiles nodded, looking slightly confused.  “There’s something that I’ve never told anyone and…and I want to share it with you.”

“Ok.” Stiles said quietly as he watched Derek fight within himself. 

Derek stood up and started pacing. He wasn’t so sure he could pull this off now.  Then he turned to look at Stiles who was looking at him with deeply concerned eyes.  “I don’t have to tell you what a masochist she was.”  Stiles shook his head.  “I was only 16 and I didn’t really understand sex.”  He sighed and flapped his hands around.  “I mean obviously I understood sex but she was older and I just did what she said.  She said that if I loved her that I would do anything.”

Stiles’ heart clenched up because he had an idea about where this might be going. “Der.”  He patted the bed when Derek turned around.  “Please?”

It took a few seconds before he joined the young man. “She did things to me Stiles.”  He shuddered as Stiles took his hands.  “Things that…that it took me _years_ to get over.  Some things I still haven’t gotten over.  I am the way I am because of the things she did.  Not only killing my family but the…the s…sexual assault.”  Stiles wrapped an arm around him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  “I never told anyone.”  He shrugged.  “I didn’t have anyone to tell.”

Stiles wrapped him in a tight hug. “Derek, I’m so sorry.”

That’s all he could say before the sobs took over. They held each other as they cried.  Derek had never felt more relief in his life than he did finally freeing himself of the horrible things she did to him.  They ended up falling asleep in Stiles’ bed for a while.  They woke when John came home from work and Batman barked at his arrival.  Derek had never been more thankful that he didn’t have supernatural powers.

Stiles bolted up in bed and Derek moved away quickly. “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry Stiles.”  He was standing at the foot of the bed.

Stiles smiled softly and motioned for him to come back. “It’s ok.  I promise.”  He waved him back over.  “Come on.”  He made room for Derek on the bed when he finally joined him.  “I was just surprised by Batman.”

Derek sat beside him and chuckled. “Yeah.  He gets a little excited.”  He smirked a little as Stiles took his hand.  “A lot like his dad.”

Stiles squeezed his hand. “And he can be broody like his other dad.”

Derek was little surprised by that. “Yeah?”  Stiles nodded.  “I like that idea.”  He leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and let out a long breath.  “I don’t care how long it takes Stiles.  I’m here and even if you’re never ready, I’m still going to be here.”

Stiles reached for Derek a few times before he cupped his face.  “I don’t deserve you Sourwolf.”  He said quietly.  “I want to get better for you. I do but I’m…I’m just…”

Derek shook his head as he pressed his forehead into Stiles’ more. “You’re perfect to me Stiles.  Get better for you.  Get better for yourself and everything else will fall into place.”

Stiles brushed his thumb over Derek’s cheek. “How about we get better together?  I know you still blame yourself for what happened to your family.”  Derek opened his mouth to argue and Stiles shushed him.  “It’s all over you Der.  You still blame yourself even though you know…”  He put his hand on Derek’s chest.  “…in here that none of it is your fault.  You couldn’t have known what she was going to do.  No one could have.  She’s dead now and she can’t hurt you or anyone else anymore.  So how about we help each other.  I think I’m ready for that.”

Derek nodded as he moved and put his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “I want to do it too.  It’s not going to be easy but I want to try.”

So they did, they tried. They even went to therapy sessions together.  During a solo session Derek took Stiles’ jeep to a mechanic that owed him a favor.  He told him what he wanted and the guy said he could do it in a week and half.  That would make it ready in time for Christmas which made Derek happy.  He left it there and had the sheriff pick up so he could get the Camaro.  He told him what he was doing for Stiles and the sheriff just nodded.  He couldn’t say anything because he was crying.

When Derek picked Stiles up he told him that the Jeep had broken down and it was at the shop. Stiles was upset because he didn’t have the money to pay for it.  Derek promised they'd figure it out and that he shouldn’t worry.

Christmas finally came and Derek was excited to give Stiles his present. He snuck out after Stiles had gone to sleep on Christmas Eve to pick it up.  Nick, his mechanic, had even given it a paint job.  All Derek could do was smile all the way home.  He went up to check on Stiles before he crashed for the night.

He had been asleep until he sat down beside him. “Hey Der.”  He said sleepily.  “Everything ok?”

Derek smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah.  Just checking on you.  You ok?”

“’M good.” Stiles caressed his cheek.  “Ya look tired.”  Derek nodded and Stiles moved over.  “C’mon.”  He patted the bed.  “Lay down with me.”

Derek was too tired to question him so he laid down. A sigh of contentment flowed out of him when Stiles took his hand and pressed up against his side.  “Love you Stiles.”

“Love you too Sourwolf.” Stiles felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted off of him the last couple of weeks and it was because of the man beside him.  He couldn’t wait to give him his Christmas present.

Derek woke the next morning to John knocking on Stiles’ door. Somehow he had missed him coming up the stairs.  “Morning you two.  Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

Stiles and Derek thanked him before he disappeared back down the stairs. Derek looked over to Stiles who was smiling sweetly.  “Merry Christmas.”

Stiles leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

Derek was smiling like a fool as they joined John in the kitchen. After breakfast they moved to the living room to open presents.  Stiles turned on some Christmas music to set the mood.  He pulled their stockings off of the mantel and passed them out before he sat on the floor.  Derek chuckled at all of the candy that was in his.  He never ate it much but there were a few that were his favorite.  He caught Stiles smiling at him and he winked.  Stiles crowed with excitement at all of the candy he had.  He fought with Batman to keep him from eating it in the wrapper.  He distracted him with a rawhide bone so they could unwrap the rest of their presents. 

John was surprised to have a present from Derek. They’d become close but he wasn’t expecting the silver money clip and black leather monogramed wallet.  “Wow.”  He looked up at Derek who looked hesitant.  “This is really nice.  Thank you.”

Derek blushed and ducked his head. “You’re welcome.”

Stiles opened his presents from his dad; two video games and a new controller for his PS4. “Thanks dad.”  He held the three boxes from Derek and smiled.  He wished he could slow this moment down.  He opened the biggest box which had a few graphic Batman t-shirts.  The next box held tickets for Stiles’ favorite band, The Foo Fighters, that would be in L.A. in February.  The next box is what really had Derek nervous.  Stiles opened it and pulled out a set of keys with small black pewter wolf keyring. 

Stiles held them up and looked between the other two men. “I don’t understand.”

John shrugged and pointed to Derek. “Talk to that one.”

“I love the keyring but I’m guessing that’s not all of the present.” Stile raised an eyebrow at Derek’s blush.  “Should I go outside?”  Derek nodded so Stiles got up and headed for the door.  He looked back over his shoulder at Derek.  “You comin’ Sourwolf?”

Derek chuckled and followed him out the door. Derek ran right into him.  “Oomph.”  Stiles was standing just outside the door staring at his jeep.  “What the hell did you do Derek Hale?”

For a few seconds Derek was afraid he’d crossed a line. “I uhh…well…Umm…”

Stiles ran down the driveway and threw himself on his Jeep. “Roscoe!”  He ran his hands all over it.  “Look at you.”  He said in awe and Derek laughed.  “You’re so handsome.”

Derek walked over and popped the hood. “Take a look inside.”

That’s when Stiles cried. “D…Derek?”  He couldn’t believe it, there wasn’t a single piece of duct tape under the hood.  “You…you fixed him?”

 Derek nodded as he put his hand on Stiles’ back.  “I know how important he is to you and I thought…”  He shrugged.  “You should be driving the best.”

Stiles grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. Derek didn’t move, he didn’t want to scare Stiles.  Stiles smiled into the kiss.  “You can kiss back Sourwolf.”  He said softly.

Derek gently wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. “This is the best Christmas I’ve had in years Stiles and it’s because of you.”  He brushed his lips lightly across Stiles’ a few times then pulled him in for another hug.  “Is this ok?”

Stiles had wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck then buried his face in his shoulder. “’s perfect.  Really perfect.”

Neither man knew that John was watching them from the living room window with a big smile on his face. For the first time in months he was finally seeing his son.  It was too cold to stay outside for too long and when Stiles started to shiver Derek led him back inside. 

Stiles realized that Derek hadn’t opened his presents yet. “It’s your turn.”  He nodded to the wrapped boxes.

In Stiles’ excitement he’d forgotten that Derek hadn’t even opened his. He sat back down with Stiles sitting next to him.  The first box was from John.  It was a really nice pocket knife with a forest scene and his name engraved on it. 

John wiggled his fingers. “I know you kind of have your own built in ones but I saw it and thought you might like it.”

“Thank you.” He chuckled and held it up.  “It’s beautiful.”  He had three boxes from Stiles and he opened the smallest one first.  It was a watch on a leather band with black wolves on each side.  On the back was engraved with _Love Forever_.  Derek leaned in and kissed his cheek.  “It’s…I love it.  Thank you.”  The other boxes had two limited editions of Derek’s favorite books and a framed collage of pictures of Derek’s family.  “Stiles.”  Derek’s voice cracked.  “How…Where...?”

“Peter.”  Derek’s deranged uncle.  “He had pictures in the family vault and I made copies so I could make this for you.”  The frame was black cherry and a platinum plate had been attached with Hale in beautiful scrawling letters.  “Do you…like it?”

Derek shook his head. “No.  I love it.  Second best gift ever.”  Stiles raised an eyebrow, quietly asking what the first was.  “You.”

John disappeared into the kitchen to give them some privacy. He cleaned up from breakfast and put the turkey in for dinner.  It’d be the first time in years he and Stiles had a real family dinner.  Usually he worked and Stiles would spend the day with Scott because Melissa was working too. 

He wiped his eyes as he thought of his late wife. “You’d be so proud of him Claudia.”  He whispered into the air.  “He’s stronger than either of us.”

The rest of the day they spent playing with Batman in the backyard. He was in love with the tennis balls and Frisbee that had been in his stocking.


	4. Chapter 4

The new year brought new and happier times for Stiles and Derek. Stiles wasn’t ready to go back to school yet but he was keeping up with his work and getting out more.  The apartments in Derek’s building were finally finished and the families were going to be moving in soon.  Stiles had suggested a welcoming party and much to his surprise Derek agreed.  That’s what they were doing now.  Derek was standing at the grill in the courtyard firing it up while he directed Scott, Boyd, and Isaac on the set up of the tables.  Erica, Lydia, and Allison were in charge of decorations. 

Lydia was a little unimpressed that Stiles wasn’t with them. “Where the hell is Stilinski and why isn’t he out here helping us?”

Derek looked around for his boyfriend, then he vaguely remembered something about him needing to do one last thing inside. “I think he’s in there wrapping things up for the families.”  Lydia huffed and blew a breath out to get her bangs off her forehead.  Derek couldn’t help but laugh.  “Thank you for your help today Lydia.  You’re amazing.”  His voice was super sweet and she waved him off.

“Whatever.” As she walked away she mumbled. _“There better be some kind of spa day in this for me.”_

Derek chuckled and thought that it was the least they could do. The grill was heating up pretty good on its own so he headed inside to see what the love of his life was doing.  He checked each floor and no sign of Stiles until he got to the Penthouse.  As the elevator door was opening for the top floor he ran right into Stiles.

“Hey! There you are.”  He grabbed him gently by the arms to keep him from falling over.  “What are you up to?”

Stiles pushed him back onto the elevator and distracted him with a kiss. “Just making sure everything is ready for later.”  He pushed the button for them to go back down.  “How is the set up going?”

Derek slid his hands into Stiles’ back pockets and nuzzled his neck. “Apparently we are going to owe Lydia a spa day for helping.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Stiles purred as Derek scented him.  “Mmm.  That feels nice.”  He whispered as Derek kissed and gently nibbled on his neck.

Derek could feel the happiness radiating off of Stiles. “You smell _so_ good.” 

When the elevator door opened on the bottom floor they were greeted with shrieks from Erica, Allison, and Lydia admonishing them for sneaking off to make out. Neither cared as they held each other close and rushed past them to go back outside.  Stiles stuck his tongue out at them as they passed and they gave him an evil glare.

“Payback Stilinski!” They all shouted as they followed the happy couple out.

An hour later the courtyard was full of happy families celebrating their new homes. Derek watched from his place at the grill and he smiled.  This couldn’t have gone any better.  The building was ten stories.  The first two floors had six apartments per floor which were for the people that would run the building for Derek.  They were families that had fallen on hard times so Derek had created the jobs and then offered them housing as part of their income.  The two floors below his held four mini penthouse suites per floor.  The rest of the floors had ten regular apartments per floor.  He was surprised at how fast they had filled up.  He kept the top floor for himself because Stiles was doing so much better and he wouldn’t need to stay with him anymore.  He was also hoping it would be a place they could live together.  He had decided he would work on his apartment after he got the others settled.

Stiles walked over with a cold bottle of water for him and he kissed his cheek.  “You need to keep hydrated.  It’s a little warm out.”

“Thank you.” He kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“You’re welcome Sourwolf.” Stiles said quietly into his ear.  “You did a really good thing here.”

Derek pulled him close and ran his nose up his cheek. “It wouldn’t have happened without your help.”

Stiles smiled and looked around at the families that had been helped by the apartments. “We make a pretty good team.”

Derek and his wolf rumbled at that. “Yes we do.”

They had become more intimate over the last few months. They were nowhere near the point of having sex but they were happy and comfortable with each other.  Stiles went back to mingle with the families and thought about the surprise he had for Derek later.  His penthouse apartment had always been thread bare and that was being kind.  Stiles had worked an overhaul for Derek’s place into the budget without him noticing.  He couldn’t wait to show him after everyone was settled.  After they ate and played in the new pool they all pitched in to help the families move in.  Even Lydia didn’t complain too much.  Derek couldn’t be more proud of his pack.

They finally said their goodnights and Stiles tugged Derek onto the elevator with him then pushed the P button. Derek raised an eyebrow.  “What are we going upstairs for?  Did you leave something?”

Stiles smiled and shrugged. “You could say that.  There _may_ be a surprise up there for you.”

Derek tried to get him to tell him what it was but he wouldn’t. Stiles gave him the key to the apartment when they got to the door.  “Stiles…”  He was saying as he opened the door.  “…what the…?”  He stopped in the doorway as he took in the apartment.  “What…”  He looked back at Stiles who nodded for him to go on in.  He was truly speechless.  The apartment had been dark and gloomy but now it was bright and beautiful. 

Stiles’ had had the exposed beams covered in a dark cherry wood and made a ceiling out of the same. The skylight had been painted in a stained glass fashion.  The other windows had been changed from the dingy little panes to three large windows that opened in the middle.  Stiles of course had made sure they were storm proof.  The large ugly industrial lights had been replaced with low hanging lights that matched the cathedral colors of the skylight.  One whole wall had been turned into a bookshelf that was half full of Derek’s books.  There were paintings and collages of his family and the pack all over the other walls.  There were distinct rooms now and Derek loved it.   An open kitchen to the left where his “living room” had been.  It was all stainless steel, marble, and glass.  A double door refrigerator and a double oven next to the sink.  The cabinets were filled and the doors were glass and wood so you could see inside.  He now had a breakfast bar with a countertop range.  It was big enough to cook for the pack and then some.  Above the breakfast bar was the ventilation system surrounded by a rack that held all of the pots, pans, and big cooking utensils.  Which he was guessing was Stiles’ purpose in picking it.  To the side was a dining table and chairs to accommodate their rag tag group.  Derek was in awe of everything. 

His former bedroom was now a big living room with a flat screen TV boxed in by one black leather L-shaped sofa, two big dark cherry wood coffee tables, two deep red double recliners, and four lamps spread out to give equal lighting around the room. Stiles even managed to fit an office in the corner for Derek.  They went up the spiral stair case, that had white strands of lights wrapped around it.  Again Derek was shocked.  Before the upstairs had been completely vacant but now it was a master suite with a bathroom.  The bed was in the left corner at an angle.  It was a platform bed with a built in bookcase.  There was a matching dresser and nightstands with lamps.  He actually had a walk in closet, something he’d never thought about needing before.  The bathroom blew him away and was his favorite part of the place.  He had never been much for creature comforts but damn, the bathroom.  It had one of the most incredible showers; glass doors, multiple shower heads and even a bench.  Next to it was a garden tub with Jacuzzi jets big enough for four people.  He had double sinks and the toilet was on the other side of the room.

“Wow.” That was all Derek could manage as he looked around.  “You are…just…wow.”

Stiles chuckled as Derek turned around taking in the rooms again. “You actually picked all of this stuff out or at least gave me ideas about what to pick.”  He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.  “You deserve to have the best Der.  You’ve really embraced being an Alpha and the pack is striving because of it.  We’re adding more alliances and things have been really good here.”

Derek pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you so much.”  He let Stiles take the lead and he hummed when he slipped his tongue into his mouth.  They got lost for a few minutes.  When Derek pulled away he was smiling bigger than Stiles had ever seen.  “Everything I am is because of you Stiles.  I wanted to be better for you because _you_ deserve everything.  I want to _give_ you everything.”

Stiles caressed his cheek and smiled, trying to keep the building tears at bay. “You _have_ given me everything.  You didn’t give up on me when I wanted to give up on myself.  You loved me through all of the pain.  You’ve made me a better person Derek and I hope you know you’re stuck with me forever.”

Derek chuckled as he brushed his thumb across Stiles’ cheek catching a tear. “Sounds a little stalkerish there Stilinski.  I might have to call the Sheriff.”  He kissed him before he could respond.  “I love you Stiles and I want you forever so I guess we’re stuck with each other.”    

They shared a few more kisses then Stiles said. “Are you sure you like it?”  Derek nodded and he was met with a blinding smile.  “Great.”  He waggled his eyebrows and said.  “I think we should try out the bed.”

Derek threw his head back in laughter then picked him up and carried him to the bed. He eased him down then lay on top of him.  “I like this bed _a lot_.”

Stiles nodded as he captured Derek’s lips in a kiss. “I think it’ll be perfect for…”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles’ neck. “Yeah.  Definitely will be good for later.”  They made out until Stiles’ stomach growled.  Derek laughed and pulled away.  “How could you possibly be hungry after all that food today?”

Stiles looked sheepish as he said. “I umm…I kind of didn’t really eat because I was so busy talking to everyone.”

Derek slipped off the bed and held out his hand. “Come on.  Let’s go get you some dinner.”

Derek took Stiles to his favorite diner and bought him the biggest plate of curly fries they had. That night in bed they had a conversation about Derek moving back to his place. 

“I don’t want to go.” Derek said as he ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back.  “Your dad’s been so great about me being here but it would be a waste to not live there after all of your hard work.”  Stiles nodded in agreement.  “You can come over anytime you want, spend as much time there as you want.  We can talk to your dad about it tomorrow but I don’t think he’ll mind.”

“He won’t.” Stiles said quietly.  He kissed Derek’s chest and sighed.  “I wish I could live with you.”

Derek wanted that so much too but Stiles wasn’t 18 yet so he wouldn’t push anymore boundaries. “We’ll get there.  We don’t need to rush.”

Stiles knew it was true. They had been through so much and their love for each other had only grown stronger.  “Yeah.  We’ve got plenty of time for us.”

Stiles decided to find a job for summer which was quickly approaching. Scott was still working with Deaton at the clinic in between Lacrosse camp.  Boyd and Isaac were also at the camp and when they weren’t they spent time helping Derek with new additions to the apartment building.  Lydia and Allison had picked up a summer job interning at a fashion design school in San Francisco.  This left Stiles to find something to do with himself.  He decided to try being a lifeguard for the city.  He found that he liked it and Derek liked how tanned his boyfriend was becoming.

Derek decided to do something nice to celebrate how great things were going for them. He sent Stiles a text.  “Be ready at 7 and wear something nice.”

Stiles shook his head at the message. Something nice meant no sweatpants or t-shirts.  “I’ll see you then in my speedo.”

Derek almost ran off the road as he read Stiles’ message. “You…I don’t even know what to say.”  He added a growling face emoji. 

Stiles’ laugh was so loud he startled a few people close by. “Love you.”  Was all he said back.

Derek smiled at those simple words. “Love you too.  See you soon.” 

Stiles couldn’t wait to see what Derek had planned for them. They spent every night together as it was so this would be interesting.  He picked the few things up at the grocery store that his dad said they needed then headed home.  He made dinner for his dad, left it in the oven on keep warm then headed upstairs to get ready for his date.  Derek had said to wear something nice so he picked out a pair of charcoal gray pants, a vest that matched, black shoes, and a cranberry colored shirt.

 “Stiles?”  His dad called for him from the bottom of the stairs.  “You up there?”

He smiled as he walked out of his room and followed his dad into the kitchen. “Hey Dad.  How was work?”

It was a pretty small town and Stiles would’ve heard if anything exciting had happened. “It was filled with paperwork.”

“Sounds exciting.” Stiles chuckled at his father’s disgruntled look.  “I made you dinner and it’s in the oven.  Derek is picking me up in a little bit for a date.”

John waved his drink around. “I was wondering why you were so dressed up.  You look nice.”

Stiles blushed a little. “Thanks.  He said to wear something nice so...”  They talked while his dad ate dinner.  Soon there was a knock and Stiles jumped up.  “I’ll be back later Pop.”  He opened the door and Derek gasped which made him think something was wrong.  “Is this ok?”

Derek’s nose flared as he controlled his urge to pounce on Stiles. “You look amazing.”

Stiles blushed and ducked his head. “Thank you.”  He ran his eyes over his boyfriend and said.  “You look pretty damn good yourself.”

Derek was wearing a dark blue button up and Stiles’ favorite tight black jeans. He flushed pink at Stiles’ compliment.  “Thank you.”  He held out his hand.  “Ready?”

“Absolutely.” Stiles took his hand and followed him to the Camaro.  “I think you forgot something.”  Derek looked around confused and Stiles laughed.  “You haven’t kissed me you idiot.”  Stiles said fondly.

Derek growled playfully and backed him against the car. “Idiot huh?”  Stiles nodded and Derek leaned in, kissing him softly.  “Maybe.  But I’m your favorite idiot.”

“Without a doubt.” Stiles said as he kissed Derek.  They took a few minutes to enjoy each other then Stiles climbed into the car.  Derek slid behind the wheel and pulled out of the Stilinski driveway.  “Where are we going?”

Derek took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it he said. “You’ll see.”

He wanted to do something nice but have Stiles to himself so he added paper lanterns to the decorations on his balcony, set up the table with all the utensils they would need and a bucket with their drinks and ice. Waiting in the oven was homemade lasagna, Derek’s mom’s recipe, and garlic bread.  There was also a salad and a chocolate cake in the fridge.

Derek pulled up to the apartment building. “I wanted you to myself.  I hope you’re not disappointed.”

Stiles leaned over the console and kissed him. “I don’t care where we go Derek.  I just love being with you.”

Derek blinded him with a sweet smile as they walked up to their apartment. Stiles may not live their yet but it was _their_ home.  “C’mon.”  Derek led him to the balcony.  He was so thankful it was a cloudless night. 

“Wow Derek.” Stiles whispered in awe as he took in the set up.  “This is…really…beautiful and…romantic.”

Derek ran his hand up Stiles’ back and gently squeezed his neck. “Have a seat.”  He pulled out his chair and Stiles sat down.  Derek tilted Stiles’ head back and kissed him.  “I’ll be right back.”

Stiles continued to look around as he waited for Derek. Soft music started playing as Derek walked into the house.  Several minutes passed then Derek walked back out pushing a little silver dining cart.  “You really went all out.”

Derek smiled as he sat their dinner on the table. “I wanted tonight to be fun and stress free.”

“I think you’ve accomplished that Der. It’s pretty amazing already.”  Stiles kissed him when he leaned over to put the salad on the table.

Once he had everything set up he took his seat across the small table. “You’re probably going to laugh but I chilled some sodas for us.  I got Coke, Root Beer, and Dr. Pepper.” 

Stiles did chuckle a little but with fondness. “I think I’ll take Root Beer.”

Derek pulled one out and poured it in a glass then poured a Dr. Pepper for himself. “How was work?”

Stiles chewed up the bite of salad before he answered. “Some people are just gross.  I’m so glad the city puts so much chlorine in the water.”  He shivered at the thought of some of the things he’s seen since he became a lifeguard.  “What did you do today besides set up this amazing moment?”

“Well.” Derek took a drink and a deep breath.  “I went to my lawyer today and added your name to the deed for this building.” 

Stiles was so shocked he dropped his fork. “What?  Why would you do something like that?”

Derek was a little confused at his reaction. “Well…umm…”  Maybe he should have talked to him first but he didn’t think he’d react like this.  “…for one, if it weren’t for you this place would still be empty.  And two, I want to marry you one day Stiles and everything I have will be yours so…”

“You want to marry me?” Stiles said so quietly that if Derek weren’t a werewolf he would’ve missed it.  “ _You_ want to marry _me?”_

Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles was so shocked. “Umm.  Yes.”  He took Stiles’ hand.  “You know we mate for life and…and you’re my mate?”  It came out as a question because right then Derek was a little unsure.

Stiles jumped up and grabbed his face, kissing him more passionately than he ever had. “I’m your mate.”

Derek simultaneously pushed back from the table and pulled Stiles into his lap. His wolf was screaming _mate mine_ as he devoured Stiles’ mouth.  “I love you.”  He whispered between kisses.

“God Derek.” Stiles moaned as he gripped handfuls of Derek’s hair.  “I love you too.”  Both laughed as they came down from the moment.  Stiles brushed his nose across Derek’s.  “We should finish this amazing dinner.”

Derek reluctantly agreed and helped Stiles stand up. They talked about different things while they ate.  Stiles had mentioned going back to school for his senior year.  “Are you still thinking about going back to Beacon Hills?”

Stiles nodded as he grabbed another piece of garlic bread. “I’m ready.  I’ve been thinking about college too.  I want to get a Criminal Justice degree and I’ve been checking out schools for that.  CSU Bakersfield has a really good program.  Unfortunately, it’s like three hours away so…”

Derek took his hand. “What are you worried about?”

“Us.” Stiles said honestly.

“Stiles.” Derek caressed his cheek.  “You have to know that after everything we’ve been through I’m not going anywhere no matter how far apart we are.  And it’s only three hours.” 

“I could take a lot of the classes online…” Stiles was suggesting when Derek shook his head.

“I’m not going to tell you what to do Stiles. How you do this is up to you but I think you should go for the full experience.”  He smoothed the worry lines on Stiles’ brow with his thumb.  “You should stay on campus because it would be silly for you to drive six hours round trip every day.  You could come home on the weekends.  To our home.”

The weight of that hit Stiles. “You want me to live here?”

Derek laughed and shook his head. “Of course.  That’s what mates do.”

Stiles smiled a silly smile. “We’re mates.”

“Not officially but when we’re ready we can do that too.” Derek said a little unsurely.  “If that’s what you want.”

Stiles knew werewolf traditions were very different than human ones. “What does that entail?”

Derek moved both of their chairs so they were closer. “There’s a ceremony with the pack, Deucalion’s included because of our alliance.  Then umm…”  He licked his lips as he thought of Stiles’ possible reactions.  “We umm…we consummate the union with me giving you a mating bite in the location of your choosing.”

“Oh.” Stiles said as he thought about the implications.  “Ok.”  He was quiet for a few more minutes.  “That’s uhh…”

Derek was a little concerned now. “We don’t have to do that.  It’s umm…it’s not necessary.”

Stiles frowned and took his hand. “But it’s part of your culture.”  Derek nodded.  “Then we’re doing it.  I’m in this Derek, until the end.  Ok?”

Derek let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and smiled. “Ok.”  He kissed Stiles softly.  “God I can’t wait.”

“Then let’s do it.” Stiles said in a rush.  “Let’s do it as soon as possible.”

Derek chuckled and kissed his hand. “We can’t do anything until you’re 18.  I promised your dad.  Plus, it uhh…it kind of has to be done…during sex.”  He looked up at Stiles.

He wasn’t ready for that yet and he respected Derek’s promise to his dad. “Ok then.  How about right now we move this party inside and watch a movie?”

“I like the sound of that.” Derek said as he stood and started stacking things on the cart he’d brought out.  Derek wouldn’t let him help clean up.  “Tonight is about you having fun and relaxing so go find us a movie.”

Stiles saluted him cheekily. “Yes sir.”

Derek smacked him lightly on the ass as he walked into the living room and sat on the big comfy couch. He ran his hands across the seat.  “I’ve got pretty good taste.  This thing is so comfortable.”

Derek finished up quickly and brought Stiles a piece of chocolate cake. “Dessert?”

“Oh my god Der!” He took the plate and inhaled the delicious looking treat.  “You really do love me.”

“More than you could ever imagine.” Stiles settled in against his side as Derek wrapped an arm around him.  They found a movie and got comfortable. 

They were on their second movie when making out got a little more heated than usual. They hadn't seen each other naked yet much less gotten each other off.  Derek was losing his mind a little. After their big conversation earlier Stiles knew more than ever that he was ready for more.

They were wrapped around each other, kissing like the world was ending when Stiles pulled away.   "Derek?" His voice raspy from not being used.

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'.  "I'm sorry.  I got carried away."

Stiles laughed breathlessly and shook his head.  "No Der.  You're perfect."  He took a few deep breaths then said.  "I want more tonight."

Derek pulled back in confusion.  "More?"  Stiles nodded, he was trying to get him to understand without words but it wasn’t working.  "Like what?"  Derek asked so tenderly.

He knew the next words were probably going to freak Derek out but it was what he wanted.  "Like naked more."

Derek pulled away.  "Stiles."

He cupped Derek's face with both hands.  "Listen to my heart beat."

Derek took a moment to listen to how steady and sure his lovers heart beat was.  "You're sure?  This is a really big step for us."

Stiles kissed him until they need air again.  "I know."  He put Derek's hand over his heart.  "I'm ready."

"Fuck."  Derek groaned like a man that was dying.  "Yeah.  Yeah."  He nodded enthusiastically.  "Ok."  He laughed shakily.  "Anything for you."

They took their time moving to the bedroom.  Derek's hands were shaking so bad that he was afraid Stiles was going to think he didn't want it. He led Stiles to the bed then stepped back.  “God you are so beautiful Stiles.” Tears rolled down his cheeks. “I love you so much and I can’t believe that you picked me.”

Stiles had matching tears in his eyes. He unbuttoned his vest and let it fall to the floor. “Derek, my gorgeous Alpha.” His fingers started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “When we first met I didn’t think I was going to survive because you threatened to rip my throat out on a regular basis.” Both men laughed. “But somewhere along the way we became friends and now look at us.”

Derek loved Stiles’ mouth and nimble fingers. “To be truthful I fell for you instantly. You didn't have any of the abilities that the rest of us had but you were brave and went into battle regardless of the consequences to your own safety.”

Stiles walked the few steps and reached for Derek’s shirt. “I want to see you naked. Do you want to…?”

Derek silenced him with a passionate kiss. “I want everything you’re willing to give Stiles. Everything.”

They took their time undressing each other. Stiles pulled Derek down onto the bed with him. They spent a while kissing with their bodies pressed against each other. Derek’s wolf was humming with lust. He kept it under control because he knew this was a huge step for Stiles. He hadn’t even let Derek see him shirtless until a month ago.

Stiles trusted Derek with everything. He knew he wouldn’t take advantage of it so he wanted to show him how much he appreciated that. He pulled away. “Der?”

Derek smiled and ran his hands up and down his back as he looked at him through hooded eyes. “Tell me what you need Stiles. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Touch me.” Stiles said shakily. “I want… _need_ you to touch me. _Please_?” Stiles was practically begging.

 Derek felt his breath leave him at the request.  Stiles needed something only Derek could give.  “Ok.  As long as you’re sure.”  Stiles nodded.  “I’m going to roll us over so you’re on your back.  I’m going to tell you everything that I’m going to do so that you can tell me no at any time.  Ok?”

Stiles whimpered and wrapped himself around Derek as they rolled over. _“Please. Please.  Please Der.”_ He begged so sweetly it nearly broke Derek’s heart.

“Shh.” He kissed him softly.  “I’ve got you.  I promise it’s going to be so good for you.”

Derek kissed him for a little while then started a trek down his neck and chest. His wolf rumbled at the taste and smell of his mate.  He smelled spicy like cinnamon mixed with the Earth and a smell of home.  Derek couldn’t get enough of him. _Mate, mine, claim_ screamed through his mind. 

Stiles was so overwhelmed by Derek’s mouth. He hadn’t even touched him yet.  He lay back and let Derek take control, panic would flair but then he’d remember that the man on top of him loved him and would never hurt him. 

 _“Derek!”_ Stiles purred as he tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair and dug his nails in lightly.  Derek rumbled at the pressure and bit just a little harder than he ever had before.  _“Your mouth feels so good. Mmmm.   My sexy Alpha.  My mate.  I love you.”_

Derek let out a little howl, his wolf taking over for a few seconds. He kissed his way slowly down Stiles’ stomach, tasting every inch he could.  He kissed and nipped Stile’s hips.  “Roll over on your stomach babe.”  Derek squeezed his hip and Stiles did what he was told.  He was a little nervous about being on his stomach but again he remembered it was Derek.

Derek ran his body up and down Stiles’, keeping his hardened length from touching. Stiles was doing so good and he wanted to keep it that way.  He nuzzled Stiles’ neck, breathing in his scent and marking him with his own. 

He grazed his teeth across the back of Stiles’ neck. _“Here.”_ He whispered huskily. _“This is where most mates get their bite.”_ He licked Stiles’ neck and gently bit him.  “I love way you taste Stiles.  You taste like home, mate.”

Stiles whimpered and raised up to push against Derek. “Oh god!”  It was almost too much for him.  He had never felt like this before.  So loved, adored, so wanted.  “Make me cum Derek.  Please.”

“Christ!” Derek gritted out.  He pressed his face into Stiles’ back.  “I want to do this for you but…God Stiles.  Are you ready for something like this?”

Stiles basked in the feeling of Derek’s lips and tongue tracing a trail down his back. “Yes.  I’m ready.  Because it’s you.”  Derek made his way back up and Stiles turned his head so they could kiss.  “I trust you Sourwolf.”

Derek rolled Stiles back over and lowered himself so they were touching from head to toe. “You feel so fucking good.”  Derek moaned as he closed his eyes for a moment.  “Never felt this good with anyone else.”

He had loved Paige but they never made it further than kissing. He’d given everything to Kate and she’d destroyed his life in every way.  Stiles was different.  All he wanted was him and he would gladly give him what he wanted.

Stiles grabbed Derek’s ass with both hands as they rutted against each other. After Oliver he never thought he’d be able to be intimate with anyone.  Then Derek came back into his life and showed him how to love and be happy again. 

 _“Oh fuck Der.”_ He moaned as he buried his face in Derek’s neck.  “I’m going to cum.”

“Me too.” He gasped as they kissed.  “Close.  So close.”

Stiles pulled away so they were looking at each other. “Cum for me Derek.  Claim me.  Make me your mate Derek.”

Derek reared back; his eyes flashed red and his fangs dropped. _“Fuuuck Stiles. I don’t know if I can hold back.”_ He ran his nose up Stiles’ neck, his wolf fully taking over as he rutted harder against his beautiful lover.

“Then don’t.” Stiles said as he presented his neck to his mate.  “Please Derek.  I know what I want.”

Derek roared as he bit down on Stiles’ neck and they came together, bodies shuddering hard from their orgasms. Derek licked Stiles’ wound to help it heal but there would still be a scar. Derek knew that he’d have to call Deucalion the next morning to plan a time for the ceremony.  He had wanted to wait until Stiles turned 18 even though their laws didn’t care about his age. 

He came back to the here and now to his mate calling his name. “You ok?”

Derek had never been more ok in his life. “I love you Stiles.”  He kissed the bite then kissed his mate. 

When they finally pulled apart Stiles looked worried. “Did we mess something up by not having the ceremony first?  Are you going to be in trouble?”

Derek smiled and shook his head. “It doesn’t always have to be done in the same day although it is preferred.  We’ll have to have the ceremony soon though, the next full moon.”  He cupped Stiles’ face.  “I know we can’t turn back now but I hope you won’t regret doing this.”

Stiles pecked a kiss on his lips. “I could never regret anything with you.  You make me so happy.”

Derek and his wolf rumbled at that. _Happy mate._ “Do you think your dad will be too upset if you spend the night?” 

Stiles shook his head. “I’ll send him a text and tell him we fell asleep and it would be a bad idea for me to drive home.”

They lay wrapped around each other for a while, simply enjoying the moment.  When Stiles started to drift off to sleep Derek got his phone so he could let his dad know he’d be staying.  His dad answered with a good night and that he’d see him the next day.  Derek cleaned them up with a wash cloth then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  The next day he called Deucalion and their mating ceremony was set for three weeks away.  They also decided to invite the pack over to tell them the news.  Stiles’ dad didn’t need to know anything about it right then so he was left out.  Mostly because Derek was afraid to tell him.  The man did carry a gun after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was lounging in Derek’s apartment, their apartment, with Batman by his side when a number he didn’t recognize appeared on his phone. “Hello?”

“Is this Mysl….Misl…” The man tried a couple of more times to pronounce Stiles’ first name.  “Umm…Stiles Stilinski?”  Stiles chuckled as the man finally settled on his nickname.

“Yes. How may I help you?”  Stiles asked with a little humor still in his voice. 

There was a heavy sigh on the other end that had Stiles sitting up straight on the sofa from where he’d been lounging. “My name is Evan Joseph.  I’m an Assistant District Attorney for Beacon Hills.”  Stiles swallowed hard because there was only one reason this man would be calling him.  “Mr. Stilinski, I’m now the lead prosecutor for your case against Oliver King and his friends.”  Stiles could only nod as he listened.  “I know you have given your statement already but umm…”  Stiles heard paper rustling.  “…there seems to be some…problems with everything else.”

Stiles’ heart was beating frantically. “Problems?”  He was barely able to say it.  “What do you mean?”

“I was just given this case a few days ago and it appears that the ADA that had it previously made a plea deal with Mr. King.” Stiles was pretty sure his world just crumbled.

“Wha…what…does that mean?” Stiles whispered through his panic.

Evan felt disgusted at the news he was left to give to the young man whose life had been altered forever. “His statement put the majority of the responsibility on his friends.  He states that he was scared for his life if his friends found out he was gay too.  He went along with what happened to you to keep it from happening to himself.”  Stiles ran to the loft door and turned the locks.  Batman whined at his owner’s behavior.

“What exactly does that mean?” He asked as he slid under Derek’s desk. 

Evan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the terror was obvious in the young man’s voice. “I’m so sorry Stiles.  Because he was a first offender and because of his testimony against his friends he’s going to be put on probation and won’t serve anymore jail time.”

Stiles began to cry. “He’s going to be free?”

“Unfortunately.” Evan said, wishing he could do more.  “The others are going away for a very long time though.”  He said as encouragingly as possible.  “And I will do everything I can to keep him as far away from you as possible.”

Stiles couldn’t take it anymore, he hung up and curled up in the corner. Batman was sitting beside him whining.  At some point he fell asleep because the next thing he knew there was a noise at the door.  He curled into himself further and held his breath as Batman growled.

“Stiles?” Derek called out as he tried to open the loft door.  “Why is the door locked?”  He knew that Stiles was still there because Roscoe was in his parking spot and he could hear Batman growling.  Derek unlocked the door and walked in.  The scent of Stiles’ fear and panic was so strong it made Derek stumble.  “Stiles?”  He called out in his own panic.  “Stiles where are you?”  He walked into the living room.  “Stiles, you’re scaring me.  I can smell that you’re here.  What’s going on?”  He heard a whimper and turned towards his desk.  “Batman?  Hey buddy.  What are you doing over there?”  He walked closer and watched the pup move closer to his desk.  “Stiles?”  He could see his lover under his desk, eyes wide in fear.  “Babe?”  He said gently as he walked over and knelt down.  He hadn’t seen Stiles like this since his assault.  He reached out slowly only to have Batman growl.  He scratched the dogs head.  “Easy boy.  I just want to check on him.”  He flashed his red eyes at the pup who then whined and licked his hand.  Derek turned his attention back to the young man under his desk.  “Can I touch you?”  Stiles pulled back, retreating even further under the desk, not that that was really even possible.  “Ok.”  Derek held his hands up.  “It’s ok.  I’m not going to do that again.  I’m just going to sit here so I can see you.”  He watched how scared Stiles was.  Before he could say anything else his cell started ringing.  It was Stiles’ dad, hopefully he could shed some light on what was going on.  “Sheriff.”

John was in full blown panic. He’d just received a call from the ADA and had been told the same thing Stiles had.  “Derek!”  He was practically screaming and Stiles could hear him which made him whimper.  “Derek where are you?  Are you with Stiles?”

Derek could almost smell his fear over the phone. “Yes.  I’m at the loft.  He’s right here.  What’s going on?”

“That little son of bitch made a deal and he’s going free!” Derek could tell John was in a car now.  “Did you hear me?  He’s free Derek.  After what he did to my son.”

Now Derek understood what had Stiles so scared. “Oh my god.”  He sat down hard.  “What?  How?  How the hell is that possible?”

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” John said before hanging up.  True to his word he busted through the loft door five minutes later.  “Where is he?”  Derek nodded and John knelt down beside him.  “Oh son.”  John reached for Stiles and he let him pull him into a hug.  “Come on.  It’s ok.”  John coaxed him out from under the desk.  “I swear nothing is going to happen to you as long as Derek and I are alive.”

Derek picked up their puppy and moved out of the way so Stiles could slide out more. Stiles was holding onto his dad for dear life and shaking.  “I’ll go get a blanket.”  Derek deposited Batman on the sofa and ran upstairs to their room.

“Ok.” John smiled and stood up with Stiles.  “Let’s go to the sofa.”  He helped him over and Stiles curled up in a corner. 

Derek came back a few seconds later with Stiles’ favorite blanket and draped it over him. Stiles curled up even more and buried his face in it.  “I’ll get some water too.”

John hadn’t been thrilled about Derek and Stiles in the beginning but after everything they had been through over the last year he knew no one could love his son more. Derek came back with some water and sat down on the corner of the coffee table. 

“How the hell did this happen sir?” Derek said quietly so his anger wouldn’t scare Stiles.

John, even as the Sheriff, couldn’t believe this was happening. “He testified against his friends.  He said that he went along because he knew what they would do to him if they knew he was gay.”  John got Stiles to drink a little water.  “Evan Joseph, he’s the ADA that’s taking over the case now, he called Stiles earlier and told him.”

“Fuck.” Derek rumbled quietly as he gripped two handfuls of hair.  All of the hard work Stiles had done to heal was slipping away with one phone call.  “I’m going to fucking kill them.”  Derek rumbled and only Stiles calling out for him stopped him from jumping up right then.

“D…Der?” Stiles called so quietly that it broke Derek’s heart.

John moved over so Stiles could see Derek. “I’m right here.”  Derek said as he gently ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair.  “I’m right here and I’m never going to let anything happen to you.”  He knelt down on the floor and leaned closer.  “I swear Stiles.  I’ll protect you until the day I die.” 

Stiles turned his head and murmured as he revealed their mating mark. “Mate.” 

“Yes.” Derek leaned in and kissed the bite.  “Mate.  Mine.”  He kissed the mark softly several times before pulling back.  Stiles’ dad was watching with a raised eyebrow.  “I’m sorry sir.”  Derek said as he moved Stiles so he was sitting in his lap. 

John relaxed a little as Stiles relaxed into Derek’s embrace, burying his face in Derek’s neck. “I know I’m new to the supernatural world and its workings but I’m guessing this is a big deal in your world.”  Derek nodded as he rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ face, scenting him.  “So is this a ‘for life’ thing with werewolf’s’?”

Derek nodded again as he kissed the top of Stiles’ head. “I know I promised you I would wait until he turned 18.  Please believe I wasn’t lying sir.  Stiles wanted it and it wasn’t a decision that was made lightly.”

John held up his hand and smiled softly. “It’s ok son.  I know you would never do anything to hurt him.  I got my son back because of you and there’s no way I’ll ever be able to repay you for that.”  He sighed as he watched Stiles cling to Derek.  “What does this mean now?”

“A mating ceremony if Stiles still wants to.” Derek continued to scent Stiles, it seemed to soothe him and Derek needed to do something for him.  “The next full moon is in two weeks.  We would go to the land of our alliance pack’s Alpha, Deucalion, and he would perform the ceremony.  If I had family, they would do it.”

John had been thrown into the supernatural world over the last couple of years. He was still trying to get used to everything.  “If you wanted to get human married I would have to give consent?”  Derek was completely shocked by what the sheriff was saying, he could only nod.  “Ok.  We’ll talk more about that later.”

The rest of the pack came as soon as they could to provide comfort for their friend. Stiles was curled up between Lydia and Allison while Derek stood in a far corner with the sheriff, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. 

“What are we going to do?” Isaac growled as he watched Stiles.

John couldn’t deny that he’d love to go get some payback for his son but he had to be the voice of reason. “Nothing.”  The wolves around him, including Scott, rumbled.  “That isn’t what Stiles would want and it’s not what he needs.  He needs everyone to be free.  He needs you all here beside him.  Believe me…”  His voice cracked.  “…there is _nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ I want more than to pay that little bastard a visit.  But I’m not going to because my son needs me.  I need you all to promise me that you won’t do anything.”

Everyone rumbled until Derek growled. “Promise him.”  He flashed his red eyes and they all cowered.  “He’s right.  Stiles needs us out here.”

The others promised, although reluctantly. Dinner arrived soon after and they all settled around Stiles to eat and watch a movie.  John had to leave because he had an early shift and he could leave because he knew Stiles was safe.  He promised to stop by the next morning after he checked in at the station.  Allison and Lydia had to leave too because they had school the next morning.  Everyone else piled up around the sofa, surrounding Stiles and Derek in a ring of comfort and protection.

The next morning Derek called Deucalion while he made breakfast for the pack. “Derek.”  Deucalion’s voice greeted him happily.  “It’s so wonderful to hear from you.  How is your mate?”

Derek sighed as he tried not to burn the eggs. “Not well I’m afraid.  That’s why I’m calling.”  He waved his hand around.  “At least part of the reason.”

Deucalion didn’t need to see him to know he was in pain. “Tell me how I can help.”  Derek spent almost an hour filling him in on everything.  “And this…”  The tone in the other Alpha’s voice made Derek’s skin crawl.  “…foul creature is still alive?”

“Not my choice.” Derek rumbled.  “Deucalion, we want to have our mating ceremony at the next full moon.”

Deucalion smiled. “Ahh.  A celebration.”  His voice full of cheer.  “We will have everything ready.”

“Thank you.” Derek said to the older Alpha.  He had always liked the man and he had been a great ally to the Hale family.

“And Derek, on that other manner…” Derek didn’t have to ask which one.  “…if you change your mind…”  He growled deeply.  “…it would be my honor to do this for you and your mate.”

Derek briefly thought of saying yes but he wouldn’t do that to Stiles. No one would ever be able to trace it to them but he’d know and that was enough.  “Thank you but it really won’t be necessary.”  They talked a few more minutes working out a few things for the ceremony before Derek thanked him again and disconnected the call.

Stiles was sitting up on the sofa when he started taking the food into the living room. “Hey.”  Derek said quietly as he approached.

Stiles waited until he sat the food down then pulled him onto the sofa, nuzzling his neck. “Derek.”  Isaac and the others excused themselves to retrieve the rest of the food and give the guys a moment.   “I’m sorry about last night.”

Derek silenced him with a kiss. “You have nothing to apologize for.”  He ran the pad of his thumb across Stiles’ lips.  “Nothing.”  He leaned his forehead against Stiles’.  “We’re going to get through this together like we do everything else.”

Stiles kissed Derek’s jaw. “I love you so much.  I’m so thankful to have you.”

Derek shuddered with happiness at those three words. “I love you too.  More than you’ll ever know.”

They were interrupted as the others came back with the rest of the food. Cold eggs were no good.  They sat around eating and talking. 

“What’s going on with Deucalion?” Scott asked from his spot on the floor.

Derek had finished eating and was now running his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he ate. Derek and Stiles exchanged looks, they were going to have to tell them anyway and John already knew.  “I called him to arrange our mating ceremony.”

Derek chuckled at the various expressions from the pack. Scott’s look was utter confusion while Isaac and Erica cheered.  Boyd was indifferent like he was with everything else.  “What does that mean exactly?”  Scott asked from his spot on the floor.

“We’re getting werewolf married.” Stiles sing-songed, surprising everyone.

Derek snorted a laugh and shook his head. Scott scrunched up his nose and looked between everyone.  “Is that really a thing?”

The other Betas watched as Derek nodded. “Yes.  In a way.”  He kissed Stiles’ temple.  “Especially for born wolves.  Bitten’s can do it too but for us the instinct is stronger.”  Stiles had finished his breakfast and was now cuddled against Derek, face in his neck again doing his own kind of scenting.  “Stiles accepted the bite and on the next full moon we’ll go to Deucalion’s and have the ceremony.”

Scott could see that Stiles was happy so he nodded. “Are we supposed to go with you?”

“It’s typical for an Alpha’s Beta’s to go.” He said as he watched the Betas he turned bounce with excitement.  “Since I’m not the one that turned you, it’s up to you.”

Scott watched Stiles as he thought about it. His best friend seemed to be even happier since he received the mark so he was happy for him.  “I’ll be there.”  Stiles practically purred and Derek chuckled.

Derek couldn’t deny he was surprised. “Great.”

Scott was the only one that left for school the next morning. Isaac stayed glued to Stiles’ side while Erica and Boyd helped Derek make plans.

Boyd was usually the quiet one but no one was surprised when he said. “I’m surprised McCall is going.  He doesn’t exactly embrace his wolf like the rest of us.”

“I agree.” Derek said as he looked at ring sets for him and Stiles.  “But Stiles is his best friend.”

Erica twirled her hair around a finger as she chewed a piece of gum. “I can’t believe Stilinski’s dad is ok with this.”

Boyd spoke for Derek, which surprised everyone again. “He knows how much Derek loves Stiles; how much they love each other.  Derek brought Stiles back.”  Derek looked at his Beta with a raised eyebrow.  All it got him was a shrug and Boyd saying.  “You know I’m right.”

“I’d like to think Stiles brought himself back.” Derek said quietly as he pointed at a set of platinum bands.  “Can I see those please?”

Erica looked over his shoulder. “Do you even need rings for this thing?”

Derek growled and she moved back. “Stiles deserves the best and he will get the best.  Rings are not typically given but it is left to the couple’s discretion.”

Erica didn’t say anything else as they looked at several more sets. Boyd point to the second set they looked at.  “This one.  It’s simple but elegant.”

Derek’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Is that so?”  Boyd shrugged and Derek looked at them again.  “I think you’re right.”  He picked them up and handed them to the man behind the counter.  “I need engravings done too.”  On the inside of the band he had the triskele engraved with the date of their ceremony.

The two weeks leading to the ceremony were uneventful. Stiles had been so focused on the upcoming events that he seemed to have put the phone call out of his mind.  “Can Batman go with us?”

Derek chuckled as the pup ran around the apartment. “Sure.  Deucalion has a few.  I’m sure he would love running around the land.”

Stiles smiled and picked the pup up. “You hear that buddy?”  He nuzzled the pup’s head.  “You’re going with your daddy’s when we get married.”

Derek loved Stiles’ excitement. “You know we’re not actually getting married right?”

 “I know.”  Stiles said with a little frown.  “At least not human married.”

Derek didn’t need wolf sense to hear his sadness. “Your dad and I talked about that.”  He smiled as Stiles perked up. 

“Really?” He said as he pounced on him.

Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “Yep.  I think he’s willing to give his consent if it’s what you want.”

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and gripped him a little. “I want.  I want more than you can imagine.”  He kissed him then pulled back a little.  “What do you want Der?”

The wolf rumbled at his mate. “You in every way for as long as you’ll have me.”

Stiles’ eye glistened at his confession. “I hope you’re ready to grow old with a very sarcastic and slightly spastic human.”

Derek let out a full belly laugh. “I’m pretty sure I can handle that.”

The weekend of the full moon came and they packed up the few things they were taking. Derek had invited Stiles’ dad to come but he turned it down saying because he had to work.  “I’ll be there for the human ceremony.”

They loaded up in Roscoe and headed out Friday just before lunch. The others would come once the school day was over.  Derek went over the ceremony a few more times as they drove the three hours to Deucalion’s.  Stiles was nervous about doing something to insult the pack. 

“You’re going to do great.” Derek said as he kissed his hand.

Stiles snorted as he scratched Batman’s ears. “You have a lot of faith in me.”

Derek rubbed the back of his neck. “Because you have never given me a reason not to.”

“Aww Der.” Stiles smiled like a fool.

Stiles had been on the side of the supernatural world since he found out it was real. He’d been by Derek’s side through everything that had happened.  There was no one Derek trusted more than the young man holding his hand.

“I mean it.” He said sincerely.  “I haven’t trusted anyone since the fire.  You’re the first and that means more than you could ever imagine.”

Stiles pulled his hand free and rubbed the back of Derek’s neck. It was a sensitive area for his wolf and when Derek purred he smiled.  “I love you Sourwolf.”

Derek pretended to hate the nickname but secretly loved it. His wolf rumbled at the term of affection.  “I love you too.”

Scott and the others arrived in time for dinner. Deucalion’s pack welcomed all of them with open arms and full tables.  The ceremony was the next night.  Stiles was still nervous about doing something wrong but Derek assured him that it wasn’t possible.  At dusk Derek and the other wolf’s shifted and ran off into the woods howling.

Stiles had made quick friends with a few members of the other pack. He hung by them and the bon fire as they waited for their mates to return.  Stiles could only wonder what Derek would bring back for him as a show of the kind of provider he would be.  It felt like hours before everyone began to return.  Derek’s Betas were some of the first since they couldn’t fully shift.  They each scented Stiles as they gathered around the fire and talked about how much they enjoyed the run.

Derek and Deucalion were the last to return. Stiles was in awe at the size of the buck Derek was dragging.  He placed the deer at his mate’s feet and howled.  Stiles smiled with pride.  “I accept your offering.”

Derek howled again, his wolf preening with pleasure at his mate accepting him. He shifted back to his human form, cleaned up quickly and joined Stiles by the fire.  Deucalion cleaned up and joined them as well.  “You have chosen a wonderful mate Alpha Hale.”  Derek stood and pulled Stiles up with him.  “It is rare in our world to find such a deep connection with someone.”   Deucalion walked over to Derek and Stiles.  “It is a great honor for me to welcome you into the Hale pack Stiles.”  He looked to Derek.  “Your mother and father would be very proud of you.”  Derek’s eyes teared up, he could only hope it was true.  “Derek, I understand you have something else for your mate.”

Derek nodded as he turned to Stiles. Derek quietly murmured Stiles’ first name as he took his hand.  “I can’t believe I fought my feelings for you for so long.”  Both smiled sweetly at each other.  “I love you.  I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you.”  He chuckled at the surprised look on Stiles’ face.  “My wolf, it decides a lot of things for me.  Where to go, who to trust.  It chose you that night in the woods of the preserve.”  He waved Isaac over and took Stiles’ ring out of the box.  “You have the bite to show our union for my world.  This is a symbol of our union for your world.”  He slid the ring onto Stiles’ finger.

The young man looked up at him in wonder. “Derek?”  His voice cracked as his mate leaned in to kiss him.  “This is…?”  He swallowed hard as he looked at the ring.  “Wow.”  He laughed and cried.  “I love you so much.”

They kissed passionately while the wolves howled and the humans cheered. Isaac nudged Stiles and held out Derek’s ring.  He took it happily and slipped it on his wolf’s finger.  “I love you so much Derek.  When we first met I was so scared around you.  Not scared of you though.  You didn’t like to let anyone close but somehow you let me in.”  He cupped Derek’s face.  “Thank you for trusting me, for loving me.”  Derek kissed the palm of his hand.  “Thank you for giving me my life back.”

“Stiles.” Derek gasped and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

They celebrated a little longer then Derek led him to the cabin they’d have to themselves for the night. When they walked through the door Stiles wrapped himself around Derek.  “I want more tonight Derek.”

Derek growled as he lifted his mate up and carried him to their bedroom. “Anything you want.”

Stiles nuzzled his neck. “As much as I love your smell you need a shower.”

Derek laughed, he did smell a little more than woodsy. “How about we shower together?”

They walked into the bathroom and found a huge garden tub. “I think I’d rather take a bubble bath with you.”

Derek was pretty happy with the idea. He started the water and picked from the assortment of salts.  Once it was started he turned back to Stiles.  They undressed and enjoyed each other as the tub filled up.  Derek stepped into the hot water then helped Stiles in.  They sunk into the water and cuddled up to each other.  Very few words were spoken while they relaxed.  At some point Stiles found the soap and started using it on Derek. 

He straddled his lap as he ran the bar over his mate’s body. “You’re so beautiful Derek.”  His fingers wandered over his skin as he cleaned him.  “So perfect.”  He began kissing Derek’s neck and shoulders.  “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hips as his head fell back. “Stiles.”  He gasped as his mate’s lips and teeth marked his neck.  “Please.”

Stiles smiled as Derek writhed underneath him. “Let’s finish cleaning you up babe.”

Stiles washed and rinsed Derek’s hair before they climbed out. They dried each other off then Stiles led Derek to the bed.  “Tell me what you want Stiles.”  Derek laid him down gently on the bed.  “I’ll give you anything you want.”

Stiles pulled his husband over on top of him. “Kiss me.”  Derek settled himself between Stiles’ legs and kissed him softly.  Derek let Stiles lead him to what he wanted. _“Derek.”_  Stiles was practically begging him. _“Please.”_

They rutted against each other as Derek pulled back.  “Tell me.  I want to make you feel good.  I want to make you happy.”

“I want…I want you…inside me.”  Stiles gasped as their hard cocks rubbed against each other.  “Please.”

Derek stilled his movements.  “Stiles.”  This would be the first time for them.  “We don’t have to…”

Stiles kissed him quiet.  “I want to.  At least to try.”

Derek’s wolf roared at the thought of being inside of Stiles.  “Don’t think you have to do this for me.  I can wait as long as you need to.”

Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around Derek.  “I need you.  I want you and I don't want to wait anymore.  I’m tired of letting him run my life.”  He cupped Derek’s face with both hands.  “Please make love to me.”

“Yeah.”  Derek breathed out as he nodded.  “Yeah.  Ok.”

He spent a long time prepping Stiles, more to stall for fear of triggering a flashback.  Stiles broke him out of his thoughts.  “I’m ready Der.”  He ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.  “Please.”

Derek rolled over onto his back and gently pulled Stiles on top of him.  Stiles understood what Derek was saying without him speaking.  He was handing the control over to Stiles and he couldn’t love him anymore for it.  Stiles lowered himself onto Derek’s throbbing cock.  Both sighed with pleasure as Stiles moved above Derek.  A litany of praises fell from Derek’s lips as Stiles rose and fell, dragging them to an earth shattering orgasm.

Stiles collapsed onto Derek and buried his face in his neck.  Derek held him close as he ran his hands up and down his back.  “Are you ok?”

Stiles hummed as he kissed Derek’s chest.  “Amazing.”  He looked up at his Alpha.  “Are you?”

Derek kissed him passionately.  “Perfect.  You’re amazing.”  He rolled them over so he was on top. 

“Thank you for everything Derek.”  Stiles kissed him and brushed his nose across Derek’s.  “You have been so amazing and I just love you so much.”

Derek and his wolf growled. They made love again before they fell asleep wrapped around each other.  They spent a week with Deucalion’s pack before going back home.  Their pack had a party for them when they returned.  Stiles’ dad gave them his blessing and Stiles finally moved into their apartment officially.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make this very dark but I just couldn't do that to my guys. I hope you all enjoy. :-)

It took a couple of days to finally get Stiles settled in their place. Derek and his wolf strutted around the apartment, finally having their mate in the same home.  Stiles had decided that he wanted to try to go back to school for his senior year.  He made no promises about being able to stay and everyone understood.  Derek drove Isaac and Stiles to school the first day.  All of their friends were waiting in the parking lot to walk in with them.   Unbeknownst to Stiles, Derek and the sheriff had paid a visit to the school to make sure at least one of the pack was in a class with Stiles.  They also managed to arrange that he had a seat in the front row to avoid him feeling trapped.

The school was on board with doing anything it would take to make Stiles feel safe with his return. Stiles was excited as they drove to the school, his leg bouncing nonstop.  Derek laid his hand on his knee and squeezed gently.  “It’s going to be ok.”

Stiles turned to him with wide amber eyes. “Yeah.”  He swallowed hard and nodded.  “Yeah.  I know.  I’m…I think…I’m excited.”  He let out a long breath.  “I’ve kind of missed it you know?”

Derek nodded, until the fire he had loved school. “I get it.”  He took Stiles’ hand and kissed it.  “Are you going to be ok with not playing lacrosse?”

Stiles had thought long and hard about it. “Yeah.  It sucks but I practically never left the bench anyway so…”  He shrugged.  “So yeah.”

Isaac peeked over from the back seat. “You could be my towel boy.”

Derek shoved him into the back seat. “Shut up.”  He growled playfully and Stiles burst out laughing.

“Just trying to help.” Isaac mumbled with Derek’s big palm still attached to his face.

Stiles’ nervous energy dissipated and he breathed a content sigh as he relaxed in his seat. He would have all of his friends and Derek and his dad were just a phone call away if he needed them.  He could do this.   Everyone greeted him with a hug when he got out of the car. 

Derek was standing behind him, hand on his back so he’d know he was there. The bell rang and Stiles looked back at him.  “I gotta go.”  He said quietly.

Derek pulled him into a hug and buried his face in his hair. “All you gotta do is call if you need me.  If you decide you can’t do this, it’s ok.  No one is going to judge you and if they do I’ll rip their throat out with my teeth.”

Stiles let out a hysterical laugh as he hugged Derek tight. “I’ve kind of missed that line Sourwolf.”  He looked up at Derek and smiled.  “I love you so much.”  He kissed him softly.  “Thank you.”

Derek pulled him back and kissed him deeply. “I love you too.”  He turned Stiles around to his friends and swatted him on the ass.  “Go.”

Things went great for a few weeks. Stiles was thriving at school and his grades were better than they ever had been.  The trial was starting but everyone was staying away from the news coverage and the Sheriff’s department was keeping all the press away from the school and Derek was the best escort anyone could ask for.  All hell broke loose a week into the trial.  It started out like any other morning with Derek dropping Stiles and Isaac off at school.  Derek kissed Stiles and promised to be there later to pick him up.  He leaned against his car as he watched Stiles, Isaac, and Scott disappear into the school.  He was opening his door when his phone rang.  He smiled when he saw that it was Cora.

“Hey baby sister.” Derek said playfully.  “How’s everything?”

Cora growled then laughed. “Everything is good.  Great actually.”  She sighed and even though Derek wasn’t with her he could tell she had news.

“What’s going on Cor? I obviously can’t smell you but I can feel something." He said with concern in his voice.

She laughed again. “The pull of the pack.”  Derek hummed in agreement.  “Well, I’d rather see you face to face to tell you this but I know it’s not always easy for you to get down here.”  Derek was starting to worry and Cora could actually feel that.  “It’s good I promise.”  She paused for a second then said.  “I’m pregnant Der.”

He gasped because that was not the news he was expecting. “Cora.  Really?”

“Yes.” He heard her say as he steadied himself against the car.  “I’m so excited.”

He could hear it in her voice. “God Cora!  This is…this is the best news I’ve had in a while.  Rebuilding the pack and adding to Deucalion’s.  How do they feel?”

“Everyone’s happy. It’s been a while since there’s been a baby.”  She looked up as her mate walked in.  “We’re going to have a celebration at the next moon.  I would… _we_ would love it if you and Stiles came.”

Derek’s chest swelled with happiness and he couldn’t wait to tell Stiles they were going to be uncle’s. “We’re there.  You just let us know when.”

“Ok big brother.” She said happily.  “I love you Derek.  See you soon.”

Derek smiled at her words. “I love you too sis.”

As he was disconnecting the call he looked up to see Stiles’ dad pull into a spot next to him. “Do you know what’s going on?”  The sheriff said as he climbed out of his car.

“What?” Derek asked, confused.

The sheriff sighed and shook his head. “Something is going on.”  He nodded towards the school.  “The principal called a few minutes ago and asked me to come by.”

Derek pushed off the car. “Want me to come with you?”  John nodded.  “Ok.”  They headed towards the building.

Stiles and Scott walked into their first class and found Oliver in a desk in the front row. Stiles thought he was having a nightmare at first.  But in this one Oliver looked scared.  Something snapped inside of Stiles.  He charged the boy and screamed.  The principal and their teacher froze.  Neither had expected him to walk in apparently.  Scott was so shocked that he barely had time to grab his best friend before he reached his assailant.

Isaac had just been walking away when he heard Stiles scream. He ran in to find Stiles screaming and being held down by Scott.  “What the…?”  That’s when he looked up and saw Oliver.  “What the hell is he doing here?”  He roared, his wolf starting to come out.

“Isaac!” Scott yelled, trying to get his help with Stiles who was becoming more difficult to hold down even for a wolf.  “Some help here.”

Derek and the sheriff were walking through the doors when they heard the scream. “Stiles!” Derek roared and ran in the direction his mate’s distress was coming from.

John was hot on his heels and terrified that something else had happened to his son. They reached the classroom quickly and found an unbelievable scene.  Isaac and Scott were practically laying on top of Stiles who was screaming and fighting.

Derek shoved them off and picked Stiles up pulling him against his chest. “Shh.”  He began scenting him in an attempt to calm him.  “What the hell happened?”  His Alpha voice roared. 

“You little son of a bitch!” Derek heard the sheriff yell.  “What the hell is he doing here?”

That’s when Derek saw Oliver. He growled and the whole room shook.  The principal looked so pale that he could be mistaken for dead.  “It’s why I called you.”

John Stilinski hadn’t wanted to punch someone so bad in his life. “You decided to wait until my son was at school to call me?  What in the hell is wrong with you people?  Did you forget what that little bastard and his friends did to my son?  That he’s the reason my son can’t play Lacrosse anymore and that he hasn’t been at school in a year.”

“I’m sorry John.” The principal said, looking as mortified as he should.  “It was just dropped in my lap this morning.  I called you as soon as I knew.”

Derek was still fighting with Stiles. “Then you should’ve told him on the phone so we could have been prepared.”

Derek didn’t waste any time leading Stiles out of the school with John, Scott, and Isaac following close behind. Isaac drove them home with John following in his cruiser and Scott on his motorcycle.  Derek didn’t like the way Stiles’ scent was changing.  He didn’t say anything until they got back to the loft.  He led Stiles to the sofa but was pushed away when he tried to sit them down.

“I want the bite.” Stiles’ voice was rough but what he said was unmistakable.

Everyone was so in shock though that they all said. “What?”

Stiles was pulling at his hair as he paced. “I.  Want.  The.  Bite.”

“Stiles. No.”  Derek shook his head and reached for Stiles who slapped his hand away.

Everyone jumped when he screamed. “I said I want the bite!”

Derek was so shocked that all he could do was stare. Scott moved closer and reached out for his best friend.  “Stiles, you’ve always said you don’t want it unless it’s necessary.”

Stiles laughed hysterically. “You don’t think this is necessary!”  He began pacing again.  “They ruined my life!  They took…”  He began to cry but it was angry tears.  “They took everything.  Everything.”  He growled out.  “I…”  He turned and looked at them, his face as hard as stone.  “I want it so that I’ll never be vulnerable again.”

Derek could barely breath from the taste of anger radiating off of Stiles. He felt physical pain from their mating bond.  “Stiles, I’ll never let anything happen to you again.  I promise.”

“I don’t want you to protect me like I’m some pathetic piece of meat!” Stiles screamed and heaved heavy breaths.  “I…” He stabbed at his own chest.  “I want to protect myself.”  His face turned even harder.  “And if you won’t do it I’ll find someone who will.”

Derek stood up with a growl. “No one is going to touch you because of our mating bond.”

The other men in the room looked between them, unease spreading around the room. “Then how do we break the bond?”

It was like the air had been sucked out of the room. Derek stumbled and reached for Stiles.  “You…you don’t mean that.”

Stiles got in Derek’s face. “Listen to my heart Derek.  I can’t lie to you.”

Derek closed his eyes, fighting the emotions that were welling up inside him. _“Stiles.”_ His voice was so broken that the other men flinched at the sound of it.

John stepped in and wedged himself between them. “Let’s not make any rash decisions.”  He gently pushed Stiles back and blocked him from seeing Derek.  “Son, please.  You need to calm down and not do something you’re going to regret later.”

Stiles stepped away from his father and looked around the room. “I know exactly what I’m saying.”  He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.  “I’ll get what I want.”

Derek fell onto the sofa as Stiles walked out of their home. Isaac whined as Derek’s pain seeped through the bond.  He joined his Alpha on the sofa and scented him.  Scott stood in shock as he watched his best friend leave.

 John was the only one to make a move for Stiles.  He chased his son outside but he disappeared into the woods before he could catch up.  He wandered around for a while, eventually running into Scott and Isaac who had also been out looking for him.

“It’s confusing.” Scott said as he scrunched up his nose.  “It’s like he’s everywhere but also nowhere.”

Isaac shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

Erica was with Derek trying to keep him calm while Boyd had joined the others in looking for Stiles. He sniffed the air a little.  “It’s magic.  He has magic hiding him.”

The others sighed, knowing it wouldn’t do any good to continue to look. Stiles would appear when he was ready.  John reluctantly went back home and passed out on his sofa hoping his son would reappear soon.

Stiles hid in the veil of the magic he was using. He felt nothing but triumph.  If he could hide from three werewolves there had to be a spell to hide his mating bite so that he could get someone to turn him.  He wandered around the Preserve for a while.  He knew he couldn’t go to Deucalion because of the alliance with Derek.  He knew there was a smaller pack north of Beacon Hills so he headed in their direction.

Derek called Deucalion to tell him what had happened. “I’m so sorry Derek.  I have contact with many of the packs in your area.  I will reach out to all of them to warn them.  It is almost impossible to break a mating bond.  One would need a very powerful witch or one of the mates would have to…”

“Die.” Derek finished his sentence.  “One of the mates would have to die.”

All either man could think was surely Stiles wouldn’t go to that extreme to get what he wanted. Surely he wouldn’t kill Derek. 

“I’ll keep in touch.” Deucalion said before disconnecting their call.

The longer Stiles was gone the worse Derek felt. Bond sickness was something he’d heard of but never knew anyone that had gone through it.  Three days passed before he saw Stiles again.  He was shocked at the hatred and anger he saw on the man he loved.  He was so happy to know that he hadn’t received the bite yet.  The happiness faded when he saw Stiles holding a gun.

“Stiles.” Derek choked out.  “What are you doing?”

He sneered as he looked at his former mate, because that’s what he was to him. “I told you I want the bite.  I want to break the bond.”

Derek shook his head, pleading with his eyes. “I won’t give you the bite.  You’re angry and hurt but you don’t really want this life Stiles.  You’ve told me so many times.”

Stiles laughed darkly. “Yeah well, a person is allowed to change their mind.  I will _never_ be a weak pathetic human again.”  He pointed the gun at Derek.  “Now there are two ways we can do this.”  The Betas were growling as if they were going to attack but Derek waved them off.  “You can either give me the bite or you can break our bond.”

Derek shook his head. “I won’t do it.”

“I don’t want to have to shoot you.” Stiles said as he moved closer.  “Give me what I want and I’ll walk out the door.”

“I love you Stiles. You love me.”  Derek stepped closer.  “You won’t do this.  Not after everything we’ve through.  Not after what we mean to each other.”  He reached for Stiles and he pulled away.

“Give me what I want.” Stiles demanded through gritted teeth.  “Now!”

Derek shook his head and stood up straighter. “No.  You’ll have to kill me.”

Stiles threw back his head in a dark laugh. “I’m still getting what I want then.  You do realize that right?”

Several things happened at once. Stiles was tackled but before he went down the gun went off.  The Betas jumped on Derek knocking him to the ground.  When the melee was over lives were changed.  Scott had come in without anyone knowing it and in the process of saving Derek he had bitten Stiles.  Thankfully the bullet that fired from Stiles’ gun had missed everyone.  Derek was finally able to get up and when he looked at Stiles his heart split in two.  His arm was bleeding from a set of fresh bite marks and then he looked to Scott's mouth that was wet with blood. 

“Get out.” Derek growled.

Scott looked so ashamed but he’d done it to save his Alpha. “Derek.”

 _“GET OUT!”_ Derek’s eyes flashed red and he roared as Scott fumbled backwards for the door.  “Take him with you!”  He snarled over his dropped fangs _.  “NOW!”_

 Scott grabbed Stiles and dragged him out into the hallway.  He managed to get Stiles out to his Jeep before calling his dad.  John’s heart sank when Scott told him what had happened. 

“Oh Stiles.” He met them at his house and helped get Stiles inside.  Scott called his mom and she came over to do wound care.  Stiles was passed out on the sofa when John called Derek.  “Are you ok son?”

“I’m not your son.” Derek growled and hung up on the sheriff.

 Stiles had really screwed up this time.  Scott sat on the floor by his best friend with his head in his hands.  “I was just trying to help.  To save Derek.  I wasn’t trying to bite Stiles and now Derek is angry.”

John squeezed his shoulder. “It’ll all work out son.  Don’t worry.”

Scott shook his head. “You don’t understand sir.  Stiles was going to kill Derek.”

John was taken aback by Scott’s words. “Well, all we can do now is be here for him.”

Stiles snuck out in the middle of the night and found himself outside of Oliver’s house. Much to Stiles’ delight Oliver was outside walking his dog and it didn’t take much to subdue him.  He dragged him deep into the woods behind his house and tied him to a tree.

John and Scott were searching everywhere the next morning after they woke to find Stiles gone. His stomach flipped when he got a call from the station about a missing boy.  The same missing boy that had assaulted his son.  “I’ll be right there.”

Scott had heard everything. “I’ll get Derek and the others.  We can search the Preserve while you lead everyone somewhere else.  Anywhere else.”

John scrubbed his hand down his face. “What if they won’t help?  I wouldn’t exactly blame them after everything.”

Scott wouldn’t either but he was hoping. “I guess we’ll find out.”  He pulled up to Derek’s building fifteen minutes later.  When he got to the door he felt like he was going to be sick.  He knocked and it took a few seconds before there was an answer.  It was Erica and she did not look welcoming.  “Is Derek here?”

She snarled as he stepped closer. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here after what you did.”

Scott had the mind to look ashamed. “I know but it’s important.  It’s about Stiles.”

Derek pushed Erica out of the way and stood before Scott with his hand on the door. “He’s your problem now.”  He said as he closed the door in Scott’s face.

Scott leaned his head against the door. “Derek, you don’t stop loving someone overnight.”  He sighed as he put his hand on the door.  “He’s taken Oliver.” 

Scott was surprised when the door opened and was more surprised to find Isaac standing in front of him. “Stiles made his decision. _He_ walked away from _us.”_ He sighed as he looked back at Derek.  “And that little bastard doesn’t deserve to be saved after what he did to Stiles.”

Scott couldn’t agree more. “But if Stiles kills him, it will change him forever.  He won’t be the person we all love.  He won’t be that sweet innocent goofball anymore and no matter how upset you are, I know you don’t want that.”  He was talking to Derek more than anyone.  Derek was the last to come out and he didn’t say anything as they all walked outside.  “My gut says he’s in the Preserve somewhere.  Most likely close to where Oliver lives.”

Derek nodded in agreement, shifted fully and ran for the woods. Everyone else shifted and followed him.It didn’t take long to find them.  Oliver was tied to a tree crying and Stiles was lying on the forest floor crying.

“He’s all yours.” Derek said as he shifted back and ran away with his Betas close behind.

Scott dropped to his knees beside his best friend. “Stiles.”

Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Scott. “Alpha.”

It made his stomach churn but he couldn’t deny his status. “I’m here buddy.”

“I…I couldn’t…do…it.” He said as he sobbed.  “I just couldn’t.”  He rolled against his best friend and Alpha.  “Please help me.”

Scott called John and told him where they were. “I’m going to get Stiles out of here.  I don’t think you’ll have any problems with Oliver.”  The terrified young boy shook his head.

Scott managed to get Stiles back to his house through the woods. Derek’s would’ve been closer but that wasn’t an option at the moment.  Over the next few days Stiles withdrew into himself even more than he had after the assault.  Scott tried several times to call Derek but would only get voicemail.  He went to the loft several times but neither Derek nor the Betas were there.

He finally found a number for Deucalion and called him. “May I speak to Derek Hale please?”

Deucalion’s cold voice greeted him. “No you may not Scott McCall.  What you did is unforgivable.”

“I was saving Derek’s life!” He practically screamed.  “Biting Stiles was an accident.  Please.  I need to talk to Derek.  I know he still loves Stiles.”  He sighed and rubbed his face.  “Please.  He’s…it’s…really bad.  Really really bad.”

“Deal with it.” Deucalion hung up and Scott screamed.  It wasn’t fair, he really hadn’t intended on biting Stiles.

He walked back upstairs and looked in on his best friend who was curled up in a ball on his bed. He wouldn’t eat or leave his room.  He would only sleep and cry. 

Derek wasn’t doing much better. He was suffering from a severe case of mate bond sickness.  He couldn’t get out of bed and wouldn’t eat.  He had gone to Deucalion’s the night they found Stiles.  He couldn’t take being in the same place and not being with him.  He managed to make it outside to celebrate Cora’s pregnancy but that was it. 

She took a seat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. “How are you feeling Der?”

“Fine.” He said quietly and leaned into her embrace.  “I’m fine.”

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You need to go home Derek.  You need to talk to him and see if you guys can work through this.”

A sob slipped out as he whispered. “He tried to kill me.  I’m pretty sure there’s nothing to work out.”

“I disagree.” She said as she hugged him tightly.  “Go get some rest.  You guys should leave in the morning.”

She had already talked to his Betas about getting him back. Bond sickness could eventually kill him if he didn’t do something.  The next morning Erica and Boyd packed up Derek’s car while Isaac got him out of bed and to the car.  Isaac called Scott to tell him they were on their way back. 

Scott sighed with relief. “Oh thank god.”  He looked over to his best friend.  “We had to take him to the hospital.  He won’t eat or drink.  They have him on an IV.”

Isaac felt sick at his stomach. “Derek’s not doing much better.  We’ll bring him there.  Maybe it’ll help both of them.”

It took a few days of feeding both through IV’s before they were coherent. Scott could feel Derek’s hurt and Stiles’ shame.  They left them alone in hopes that some kind of conversation would be started but neither would acknowledge the other.

Derek was an Alpha so there was no way Scott could influence him. He called Deucalion to see if he would drive up to help them.  He was reluctant but finally agreed and brought Cora along with him.

One smell of the room and she backed out. “I can’t go in there.  It’s…”  She covered her nose.  “It’s crippling.  God.”

Scott had spent enough time in there that he was almost getting used to it. “It’s getting worse and I don’t know what to do.”

Deucalion walked over to Derek. “Wake up.”  He touched Derek’s neck and the Alpha opened his eyes.  “Hello Derek.”  His scent washing over the sick Alpha. 

“D…Deucalion?” He said weakly.

The older Alpha nodded. “Yes.  You need to talk to your mate Derek.”  His voice left no room for argument.  “You must resolve this or we will lose both of you.”

Derek swallowed hard and shook his head. “He doesn’t want me anymore and I don’t know if I can…”

“Derek you love the boy.” He said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “You mated with him and you love him.”

“D…doesn’t…doesn’t love me…any…anymore.” Derek said weakly.

“Yes he does.” Derek shook his head.  “Yes he does Derek.”  Deucalion put his hand on the young Alpha’s chest.  “Focus Derek.”  He said soothingly.  “Focus and listen to his heart.  You’re losing him and you need to focus, to get strong so you can bring him back.”

Derek closed his eyes and tried to listen. “I can’t.”  He shook his head.  “I can’t.”

“You can and you will.” Deucalion’s Alpha voice boomed.  Stiles whimpered and stirred.  “He’s not strong enough Derek.  He’s a newly bitten.  He needs his Alpha.”

Derek whined. “Not his Alpha.”

“Fight Derek!” Deucalion yelled again and both Stiles and Derek whined.

Deucalion spent hours talking to Derek and Stiles. He moved their beds closer and linked their hands together.  It took several days before both men showed any sign of recovery.  Their mere touch seemed to be healing them.

Stiles stirred awake on the fourth day and looked at his hand. Then his eyes found Derek’s and both started to pull away.  “You will remain joined.”  Deucalion’s Alpha voice making his presence known. 

They looked up to find everyone they knew watching them. Stiles’ dad was sitting by his side.  Scott was standing beside Deucalion at the foot and Cora was on Derek’s other side.  The rest of the Hale pack was against the wall watching everything.

“What’s going on?” Stiles croaked as he continued to look around the room. 

Deucalion looked between them. “You are suffering from bond sickness.  You are recovering but there is more work to be done.”

Derek couldn’t stop the wetness on his face as he said. “He doesn’t want to be my mate anymore.”

You could hear a pin drop but everyone nearly missed Stiles’ voice. “Not true.”

Everyone looked to him and Cora jumped up and her eyes glowed yellow. “You don’t deserve him!  You tried to kill him.”

Several things happened at once. “Stop!”  Deucalion spoke calmly as the other wolves growled and flashed their eyes, including Derek.  “Beta Hale this is not your decision.”  She submitted and sat back down.  Deucalion looked to Stiles.  “What did you say?”

He swallowed hard several times and squeezed Derek’s hand. “Alpha.”  He recognized the man in front of him.  “I said not true.  I love him.”  Derek gasped and looked to his left, to his mate.  “But she’s right.  I don’t deserve him.  I…I’m ashamed of what I’ve become and he deserves better.”

“Stiles.” Derek called to him.

Stiles shook his head and sobbed. “Can’t.  I’m so so sorry.”

Derek flashed his red eyes. “Look at me Stiles.”  When the young man turned to him Derek said.  “Did you mean it when you said you still love me?”  Stiles nodded.

Anything else that could be said was interrupted by Scott’s mom walking in. “You’re not going to believe this.”  She was holding up a chart and gasped when she saw how full the room was.  “Oh.  Hello.”

Deucalion chuckled as her eyes landed on him. “Hello Mrs. McCall.”  He held his hand out.  “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Melissa blushed as she shook his hand.  “I believe you said you have some news for us?”

She giggled a little and nodded. “Uhh.  Yes.”  She held up the file again.  “I had the lab run tests on Derek and Stiles’ blood.”  She received a confused look from everyone.  “I wanted to check something.”  She took a deep breath as she stepped closer to Stiles and Derek.  “You know how a werewolf’s blood is different from a human’s?”  They all nodded.  “Well, Scott told me that he bit Stiles and I wanted to check his blood to see what it looked like since he had also received the mating bite from Derek.”

Scott was getting antsy. “No offense mom but could you get to the point?”

She glared at him a little before she said. “Stiles isn’t a wolf.”  There was a lot of noise asking if she was sure.  “I’m positive.  I had the test run three times.  He’s definitely not a wolf.”

Scott looked so relieved at the news. “But what about him healing from the bite?”

Melissa nodded. “Well, there’s enough of Derek from the mating bite to cause him to heal like you guys.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. “Can we have some time alone?”  He asked as he looked around the room.   

Cora glared at Stiles as they all filed out. “I’ll be right outside.”

Derek appreciated his sister being so protective but at this point he was sure Stiles was no threat. “Thank you.”  She was the last one out.  Derek raised his bed and turned more to Stiles.  “We need to talk about this Stiles.”

The younger man shook his head. “You were right to walk away from me.”  He kept his eyes on his hand that wasn’t holding Derek’s.  “I’m a monster.  I was going to kill you and then I was going to kill Oli…him.  I can’t come back from that.”

Derek moved closer to Stiles and cupped his face. “You are not a monster.  You were violated by someone you trusted.  I know what that feels like Stiles.”  He caressed his mate’s face.  “I was…raped by Kate and I thought I’d never be the same.”  He took a deep breath as he made his own confession.  “Until I met you.  You did for me what no amount of therapy could.  You loved and respected me.”

Stiles scoffed as he pulled away from Derek. “Until I tried to kill you.”

“You were traumatized all over again Stiles.” He carefully slid out of his own bed and over to Stiles’.  “I can’t imagine what that must’ve felt like for you.  It had been years since I’d seen Kate and it was difficult but for you it’s still so fresh.”

Stiles began to cry as Derek pulled him into a hug. “You can’t forgive me.”  He sobbed into Derek’s shoulder.  “You can’t.”

Derek gripped a handful of his hair and pulled him back. “Yes I can and I do.”  Stiles locked eyes with him.  “It’s going to take work but we can make it through this Stiles.  I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“You can’t mean it.” Stiles choked out.  “After what I was going to do to you.”

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles back against him. “We’ll chalk it up to all of those times I threatened to rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered as Derek scented him.  “I’m so sorry.”  He wrapped his arms around his mate and held on tightly.  “I’m so sorry.”

Derek kissed their mating bite and whispered soothing words to the man he loved. “We’re going to be ok.”

Cora and Boyd weren’t as forgiving but didn’t argue when Derek told them Stiles was going home with him when they were released. Two days later they were deemed strong enough to go home and they did.  Isaac had moved in with them to help until they were completely healed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles make up and make a decision about how they want to heal together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it. I hope this link works. This was the idea of the beach house Derek takes Stiles too. It's probably a little small for the Hale's to use as a vacation home but I thought it was really cool. 
> 
> http://www.bodegabayescapes.com/pages/coastal_homes/ocean_fall/ocean_fall.html

Derek stood in their kitchen with his Betas and his sister as Stiles lay on their oversized sofa. Cora watched her big brother with concerned eyes.  “Are you sure about this Der?”

He nodded as he focused on Stiles’ heartbeat. “You don’t know what it was like for me after the fire Cora.  I can’t tell you how many nights Laura had to save me from people worse than Kate.”  He sighed as he looked back to his pack.  “She didn’t just rape me, she killed my family.  I gave her everything to do it because I was stupid and blind and now all we have is each other.  Stiles was doing great but seeing his attacker again, especially after finding out that he’s not going to serve _any_ time for what he did…”  Cora’s face softened a little.  “You can’t blame him for acting out.  I can’t say I wouldn’t have done something similar.”

She growled a little. “He was going to kill you Derek.”  Her brother shook his head.  “He had a freaking gun!”

“I’m well aware of that.” He said quietly.  “He also didn’t fire until Scott tackled him.  Stiles is a good person that something horrible happened to.  No one is going to beat him up more than he is himself I can assure you.”  He sighed when Stiles whimpered and moved around fitfully.  “I’m glad you never got to see what I turned into.  You would’ve hated me. _I_ hated me.”

Cora shook her head vehemently. “You’re my brother Derek.  I could never hate you.”

“I got our family killed little sister.” He said painfully.  “Our _entire family.”_ He focused on Stiles again, thankful that Isaac was sitting with him.  “Peter went crazy because of what he lost.  He killed Laura, his own flesh and blood to become an Alpha to get revenge.  He was a monster and I killed him to save everyone else.  What does that make me?”

“You’re not a monster Derek.” Cora said as she squeezed his arm.  “Kate Argent is a monster and deserved to die a much more horrible death than what she did.”  She looked to Stiles, still a young boy.  “I just worry about you.  We’re all we have left.”

Derek smiled as he reached over and put his hand on her stomach. “Not all.”  He pulled her into a hug.  “If he can’t be saved then I’ll be the first to admit it.  But you don’t know him like I do Sis.  He’s strong and brave and so stupidly loyal.  He was thrown into our world and didn’t even blink an eye.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “Everyone needs to get some sleep.”

The rest agreed, Boyd and Erica headed for Isaac’s bed because he was passed out on the sofa now and it was pretty impossible to wake him up. Cora headed to the other room.  Derek walked over and knelt beside Stiles.

He shook him gently and Stiles opened his eyes. “It’s late and you need to get some more rest.  Let’s go upstairs.”

Stiles immediately began to cry and shake his head. “Can’t.”

Derek was a little confused. “Can’t what Stiles?”  He asked as he smoothed his hand over Stiles’ head.

“Can’t sleep there.” He tried to hide his face.  “Not after…”

Derek shushed him and moved him closer to the back of the couch. He spooned Stiles against him and kissed the top of his head.  “It’s ok.”  He said quietly as he gently rocked him.  “We’ll sleep right here until you’re ready.”

It was long night of restless sleep for the both of them. Stiles had nightmares through the night, even waking up the others with his screaming.  Cora stood in the bedroom door watching as Derek held him close trying to comfort him.  Stiles broke down and cried himself to sleep apologizing to Derek for everything.

Cora went back home the next day with a promise from Derek to call if he needed anything. He sent his Betas back to school with a promise not to harm Oliver if he was still there.  He was doing much better than Stiles was so he got up to make them breakfast.  Stiles’ favorite thing was pancakes and bacon so he made a big plateful of both.

When he sat them down on the table in front of Stiles he smiled when he heard his stomach growl. “They’re blueberry and it’s real bacon, not turkey bacon.”

Stiles looked at the food for a moment. “Why?”

Derek knew what he was asking but pretended he didn’t. “I heard your stomach growl and I’m pretty hungry too so I thought we'd have a nice filling breakfast.”  He piled a plate high and dug in.

It took Stiles a few minutes but he finally made himself a plate. “Thank you.”  He said quietly as he ate.

Derek moved closer and rubbed his nose up Stiles’ neck. “You’re welcome.”

It was a quiet day filled with Netflix and light eating. John stopped by on his break and had lunch with them.  Even his father’s presence didn’t perk him up.  A few more days passed with them sleeping on the sofa and Derek decided they needed to have another talk.

He waited until after breakfast and turned the TV off. Stiles looked up, confusion all over his face.  “We need to talk.”

Stiles nodded and pushed the blanket off of his lap. “I’ll get my stuff and have my dad pick me up on his break.”

Derek reached for him to keep him from getting up. “Why do you automatically assume it’s something bad?”  Stiles looked surprised at the question and shrugged.  “Well it’s not.  Or at least I don’t intend for it to be.” 

He felt Stiles relax a little as he said. “Ok.  What uhh…what do you want to talk about then?”

“Us.” Derek said gently and Stiles looked surprised yet again.  “I’m not going to lie and say what happened didn’t hurt.”  Stiles flinched a little.  “I love you Stiles.  You said you still love me, did you mean it?”  Stiles nodded.  “Ok.  Good.”  Derek smiled.  “That’s good.”  Derek took his hand in his and squeezed gently.  “We can do this together Stiles.  Just like we did before but you have to forgive yourself.”  Stiles shook his head.  “Neither one of us are ever going to heal if you don’t.  I forgive you and I need you to forgive yourself.”  Stiles opened his mouth to argue.  “You saw what happened to us?” 

Stiles had never felt so empty in his life. He saw it in Derek’s eyes at the hospital.  “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Derek caressed his face and smiled softly. “We’re going to hurt each other.  That’s what happens sometimes when you let someone into your heart.  I know you were and still are overcome with grief Stiles.  I told you, I’ve been there.  But you have to let it go now.  We’ll move to another city if we need to.  I’ll do whatever you want but I just want you back.”

Stiles sobbed as he threw his arms around Derek and buried his face in his mate’s neck. “Please Derek.  I’m sorry.”  He shook as Derek held him tight.  “I just want you.”

Derek knew this was there second chance and he refused to let it get away. “I’m here Stiles.”  He kissed him softly.  “I’m here.”

They stayed wrapped around each other for hours. Stiles fell asleep splayed across Derek’s chest.  Derek ran soothing touches up and down his back as he snored softly.  It was the first time since they’d been home that Stiles slept peacefully and Derek could only hope that meant he’d started forgiving himself.

Stiles surprised Derek a few nights later when it was time for bed and he headed towards the stairs. Things were slowly getting better between them but were by no means fixed.  Stiles changed into pajama pants and one of Derek’s shirts before climbing into their bed.  Derek’s wolf rumbled as he changed and joined his mate.

“I’ve missed sleeping here.” Stiles said as he cuddled up to Derek and kissed his chest.

“Me too.” Derek whispered as he inhaled Stiles’ scent.  For the first time in weeks he smelled a little bit of happiness.  “I love you Stiles.”

He squirmed closer, if it was possible. “I love you too Derek.”  Derek lay there for a while as Stiles’ breathing evened out.  “Derek?”  He received a _hmm_ to let him know he was listening.  “Were you serious earlier?”

He shifted so he could look at Stiles. “Probably.  About what exactly?”

Stiles moved back so he could lock eyes with Derek. “About getting away from here.”

“Absolutely.” Derek said without hesitation.  “If that’s what you need then we’ll do it.”

Stiles nodded as he smiled a little. “Maybe we could go to the beach for a little while?  Find some place where you could run too.”

Derek knew the perfect spot. “Sounds great and I know the perfect spot.  Batman will love it.  I’ll need a few days to get things together and then we can go.”

“Thank you.” He smiled and kissed Derek.  “I think it’ll be really good for us.”

Derek couldn’t agree more. “I can’t wait.”

The next morning while Stiles made breakfast Derek made the necessary calls to get the place set up for them. They weren’t in a rush so they had lunch with the sheriff and dinner with the Betas before leaving town.  Derek gave everyone the address and the house phone number because the cell service was spotty sometimes.  It would take six hours to get there so Derek decided they’d wait until early the next morning to leave.

The next morning they loaded up Stiles’ Jeep and headed to the Hale family beach house. Batman was having a blast hanging his head out of the Jeep and barking at everything.  Derek hadn’t seen Stiles laugh like that in a really long time.  He gripped his mate’s hand as he drove them to the beach house. 

After a few hours and a few stops Stiles asked. “How much further?”

Derek chuckled at Stiles’ excitement. “Another hour.”  He looked to the young man beside him.  “Are you excited?”

Stiles nodded as he watched the scenery fly by. “Yeah.  I…”  He looked back at Batman then to Derek.  “…I feel better already.”  He sighed and sat back in his seat as he scratched his pups head.  “Ever feel like you’re suffocating?”

Derek squeezed his hand and nodded. “Yeah.  Is that how you feel in Beacon Hills?”  Stiles nodded.  “I understand.”  He reached over and cupped Stiles’ face to turn him so they were looking at each other.  “This place we’re going belongs to my family Stiles.  We can stay as long as you need, ok?”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed and leaned over, kissing Derek quickly.  “Yeah.  I can’t wait.”  An hour later they pulled up to the house and Stiles gasped.  “W…Wow.”  He looked to Derek as he got out and opened the door for Batman to get out.  “Seriously Der?”

Derek nodded as he walked around and opened Stiles’ door. “Yep.  We used to come here for most of the summer.  We don’t have neighbors for miles.”

Batman took off across the big yard barking and playing. Stiles took Derek’s hand and jumped out of the Jeep.  “Look at him.”  They watched him run and play.  “I think he’s going to love it here too.”

They grabbed their bags and walked inside. Stiles was again in awe; it was the most amazing place he had ever seen.  It was literally steps from the beach and it had a Jacuzzi.  Batman ran around the house for a while smelling things.

Derek showed Stiles to their bedroom then around the house. “I had our maid pick up a PS4 for you and I packed some of your games.”  He held up two controllers.  “I even brought one so I could play too.”

Stiles bounced with excitement. “You’re the best.”

Derek held Stiles close. “You’re pretty amazing too.”

They unpacked and relaxed on the deck for a while watching Batman run around on the beach. “What do you want to do for dinner?  We have literally anything you could think of.”

Stiles looked up from his place between Derek’s legs. “What are you in the mood for?”

Derek shrugged, thought for a minute then said. “I know the perfect thing.”

“What?” Stiles looked excited at Derek’s smile.

Derek nudged him and said. “Come on.”

Stiles got up and followed him inside to the kitchen. “What are you going to make?”

“We.” Derek said as he opened the fridge and started pulling food out.  “ _We_ are going to make pizza.”

Stiles fist pumped and did a little dance. _“Man I love you.”_

Derek laughed and waved him over. “Come over here.”  They laughed and flirted as they prepared the homemade dough.  “Why don’t you go take a shower while it’s rising.”

“Why don’t you shower with me?” Stiles said as he moved towards the stairs.

Derek blew out a breath and nodded. “Yeah.  Ok.  If you’re sure.”  He hadn’t seen Stiles naked in a couple of weeks and the flirting while making the dough had him very aroused.

“It takes a little while to rise right?” Derek nodded as he followed Stiles to their bathroom.  “Do you really want to shower with me?  I mean because if you don’t…”  Stiles said as he stopped outside the bathroom.

Derek stepped up and reached for the hem of his shirt. “I do.”

They kissed for a few minutes, getting reacquainted with each other. Derek wasn’t going to rush things so he pulled back slowly, led Stiles into the bathroom and started the shower.  They watched each other as they undressed then stepped under the hot spray.  They took a little time to enjoy touching each other again while they soaped each other up.  Then they took turns shampooing and rinsing each other’s hair.

They didn’t go beyond kissing and light touches but it was the best Derek had felt about them since the night everything went to hell. Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck as they were rinsing off.  “I…I’m so sorry about…everything Derek.”  He pressed harder into Derek’s neck as he shook his head.  “I never would’ve shot you.  You have to know that.”

Derek held him close and whispered reassuringly. “I know.  I know.”

Stiles started to cry and it broke Derek’s heart. “It’s not fair.”  His voice cracked as he hugged Derek tighter.  “It’s not fair that he…he does something like that to someone and gets away with it.”  He was sobbing and Derek was crying with him because he didn’t understand either.  “I saw him in that room and it was like it was all happening again.  I saw red Derek.  Like literally saw red.”  He shook his head.  “I swear I wouldn’t have hurt you.”  He pulled back and cupped Derek’s face with both hands.  He looked pleadingly at his mate.  “Please tell me you know that.  Please tell me that you know I would never have hurt you like that.”

Derek knew, he really did because he could’ve as soon as he’d walked into the loft without any of the monologue. “I know Stiles.  I’m sorry you had to see him again.  I’m sorry that we didn’t know in time to save you from that pain.”  The water was starting to run cold so Derek reached behind them and turned the water off.  “This is going to be a fresh start for us, ok?”  Stiles sniffed and nodded.  “I want everything with you if that’s what you still want.”

“You forgive me?” Stiles asked, surprise all over his face still.

“Oh Stiles.” Derek leaned in and kissed him softly.  “You know everything I’ve ever done and you still love me.  You’re still willing to be with me.”  Stiles nodded excitedly.  “Like I couldn’t do the same?”  He smiled and ran his thumbs across Stiles’ cheeks.  “You’re my mate and wolves mate for life.”

Stiles kissed Derek with everything he had. “For life Der.  I promise.”

After a few minutes Stiles started to shiver. “Come on.”  Derek chuckled fondly as he hurried Stiles out of the bathroom so they could get dressed.  “I think the dough is ready now.  Let’s go finish making dinner.”

They made a couple of amazing pizzas. Stiles set up the table outside and built a fire in the little fire pit.  He helped Derek carry out their pizzas and beer.  Then Derek ducked back inside to start some music, light jazz and Stiles smiled.  It was very relaxing and went perfect with their moonlit dinner by the fire. 

A couple of weeks passed before they invited Stiles’ dad and the pack to visit. They didn’t have a lot of room but they made it work.  Stiles’ dad got the spare room while the Betas piled around the living room.  Derek and John watched them all play on the beach while they grilled dinner.

“How’s he really doing?” John asked as he sipped on his beer and watched Stiles interact with the others.

Derek laughed as Batman tripped Isaac up while he was chasing a stick that Erica threw. “He’s good sir.  He’s doing really good.”  Derek wasn’t sure he should be delivering this news but he wanted John to be prepared.  “He wants to stay here for a while.”

John nodded as he looked back at the Alpha. “I had a feeling that was going to happen.”  He sighed as he turned to watch Stiles again.  “I can’t say I blame him.  The ADA says that there’s no reason Stiles should have to be there but I don’t trust those bastards.”  He looked back to Derek.  “Do you think he could do it if he had to?”

“Not right now.” Derek said honestly.  “No.  He’s still healing.”  He flipped a few of the steaks and chicken.  “I hope that day never comes.”

“Me too son.” John said with a heavy heart.  “Me too.”

After dinner they built a fire on the beach and watched the sun set. Stiles curled up to Derek when they finally climbed into bed.  “Tonight was great.”

Derek kissed him softly. “Yeah.  It was nice having the pack here.  We could relax and not have to worry about the next big bad.”  He chuckled as he ran his hand down Stiles’ arm.  “I think we may have a hard time getting your dad to leave.”

Stiles laughed and nodded into Derek’s chest. “He hasn’t taken a vacation since before my mom.”  Stiles sniffed a little as he thought about her.  “We used to go somewhere every summer.  He threw himself into work after.”  Derek held him tighter as he talked.  “I want him out of Beacon Hills Der but I know he’ll never leave.”

“We won’t let anything happen to him. I promise.”  Derek tilted his head up so Stiles could see him.  “I promise.”

John and the pack left three days later. Stiles was quiet for a couple of days and Derek understood.  He missed his father and friends.  At breakfast a few days later Derek said.  “I think we should go into town today.  I think I saw an arcade.”

Stiles perked up. “You’d do that for me?”

Derek chuckled. “In case you haven’t noticed I would do pretty much anything for you.”

Stiles flashed a big smile. “I’ve noticed big guy and I love you even more for it if that’s possible.”  He laughed at Derek’s blush.  “Since you’re going to do that for me I think we should go to the next town over for the lighthouse museum I saw when we drove through.”

“You saw that huh?” Derek said sheepishly and Stiles nodded.  “Yeah.  I’d like that a lot.”

They guys showered and dressed then headed into town. Stiles talked Derek into going to the lighthouse museum first.  They took their time looking around, took a few pictures from the top then had lunch at the restaurant that was attached.

“Would you want to live in Bodega Bay?” Derek asked as they ate lunch on the deck of the restaurant.

Stiles had fallen in love with the place from the moment they got there. “I haven’t felt this happy in a long time Der.”  He was quiet for a few seconds.  “I always thought I would stay in Beacon, become a cop like my dad.”

Derek could see that Stiles was fighting with something internally. “And now?”

“And now….” Stiles said as he let out a sigh.  “And now I don’t know if I could go back.”  He put his burger down and wrapped his arms around himself.  “I’m afraid.  I’m constantly checking the locks at my dad's.  I know I don’t have to when I’m with you because I know you’d hear someone coming but I still do it.  When I wake up from the nightmares and you finally get back to sleep I go downstairs and check them anyway.  No one should have to live like that Derek. _I_ don’t want to live like that.”

Derek had moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mate. “Then we stay here.”  He nodded.  “It’s close enough that we could visit but not so close that you wouldn’t have to worry.”

Stiles slipped his arms around Derek’s middle and squeezed. “We don’t have to decide now.  I don’t want to disrupt things for you.”

Derek chuckled. “Stiles, you’ve seen the life I live.  I don’t have a job to go back to.”  He pulled back.  “We can have Boyd and Erica move in to help Isaac with the place.”

Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes. “You are too good to me.”  He kissed Derek and they got lost in it.  “Thank you.”

They made out for a little while before going to sleep. The next morning Derek started making the arrangements.  John wasn’t surprised when he got a call from Stiles saying they were coming home for a few days.  What John read between the lines was that they were coming to get some of their stuff because they were going to move to Bodega Bay.

John text Derek and told him that they’d have a dinner at the Stilinski house. Derek passed the message to the pack and of course they promised to be there.  They weren’t happy when Derek told them why they were back in town.  Scott was especially unhappy about the news.

“What?” He said indignantly.  “I mean…”  He sighed and put his burger down.  “I guess I get it but…”  He poked his lip out and gave Stiles his puppy dog eyes.  “I’m gonna miss you dude.”

Stiles laughed through his tears. “I’m going to miss you too Scotty but think of the cool place you can visit.  I mean, we live on a beach.”

Everyone else laughed and Scott perked up a little. “It is pretty awesome.”

The rest of the night went without too much sadness. The next day Derek and Stiles packed up most of their stuff with the help of the Betas.  They packed everything in Stiles’ Jeep and before they headed back to their new home they stopped to see John again.

They had been at the beach house for a little over a month. They’d spent a few days a week exploring their new town and the surrounding ones.  Stiles enrolled in the local school but did his classes online.  Derek was happy that he was back in school but was concerned about college. 

Batman was out running around on the beach and the guys were watching him from the bay window in the living room. “He really loves it here.”  Stiles said as he wrapped his arms around Derek from behind.

Derek pulled him close and held him tight. “Yeah.  I don’t think he stops for more than a few seconds.”

Stiles hummed as he pressed a kiss to Derek’s neck. “He’s a lot like me.”  Both men laughed. 

“Wouldn’t have him any other way.” Derek said honestly.

Stiles started kissing a trail up and down Derek’s neck as he ran his hands over Derek’s chest. “You feel so good Der.”

Derek and his wolf rumbled at his mate’s touch. They’d been slowly building to this moment for the last few weeks.  Stiles slipped his fingers under the hem of Derek’s shirt and started pulling it up.  Derek raised his arms and let the shirt slip up and over his head. 

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek let his name pass his lips on a whimper.

 _“You’re so beautiful Der.”_ Stiles whispered in his ear. _“So beautiful and so perfect.”_ Stiles moved his lips and hands across Derek’s shoulders and downs his back.  He let the tip of his tongue slip out and trace the lines of the triskele on Derek’s back.  He hummed when he felt Derek shiver.  Stiles kissed his way back up and nipped on Derek’s earlobe.

This was the most intimate they’d been in two months. Derek tried to turn around and Stiles pressed him against the window they were standing in front of.  “Stiles.”  Derek whined.

“Let me Der.” Stiles said as his hands slid down Derek’s chest to his belt.  “Let me take care of you.”  Derek nodded and Stiles took his hands and placed them on the window.

Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s chest again and started unbuckling his belt as he kissed, licked, and bit his back and shoulders. _“Fuck. Fuck.  Fuck Stiles.”_   Derek panted as Stiles slowly slid his zipper down. _“Feels so good.”_   He whimpered as Stiles slid his jeans off his hips and down his legs. _“Oh shit.”_ Derek gasped when Stiles lightly bit one of his ass cheeks.

Stiles rumbled with laughter as he moved over and bit the other cheek. “You have the most amazing ass.”  Stiles said as he helped Derek out of his pants.  “I mean; it should be illegal Derek it’s so perfect.”

Derek let his forehead thump against the glass as Stiles pulled his boxer briefs down so they rested just under his cheeks. “You’re going to be the death of me Stiles.  I swear to god.”

Stiles hummed as he pulled them the rest of the way down with one hand and parted Derek’s cheeks with his other. Derek jerked when he felt the tip of Stiles’ tongue swipe lightly against his hole.  A litany of curse words fell from his lips as Stiles breached his sensitive hole with the tip of his tongue.  Derek kicked his underwear away and Stiles groaned because he had both hands free to knead Derek’s ass.

He continued his assault with his tongue for several minutes until Derek begged him for something more. He kissed his way up Derek’s back.  “Can I Der…?"  He slipped two fingers inside his lover to continue to stretch him.  “I wanna be inside you.  Please?”

“Oh fuck.” Derek bucked as Stiles’ fingers crooked and found his prostate.  “Yes.  Fuck Stiles.  Please.”

Stiles groaned as he quickly undressed, slipping a bottle of lube out of his pocket before kicking his pants away. He rocked against Derek as he whipped his shirt off.  “So fucking beautiful Derek.  I swear it hurts sometimes.”  He poured lube onto his hand, warmed it up before slipping two fingers into Derek again.  “God.”  He breathed against Derek’s back as he watched his fingers move in and out of him.  “Look at you, taking my fingers so well.”  Precum leaked from the tip of his own cock and fell to the floor.  “I’m leaking babe.  I need you so bad.”

Derek’s head was spinning. He was so lost in the sensations Stiles had running through his body. _“More Stiles.”_ He choked out.  _“Fuck! I need more.  I need you inside me.”_

Stiles pushed another finger in and scissored for a few seconds. He needed Derek to be ready, it would kill him to hurt him.  “You ready babe?”  Stiles groaned as he slid his fingers out.  “I need to be in you.”

Derek moved a hand from the window and reached back for Stiles. “Yes.  Please.”

Stiles poured more lube in his hand then slicked up his cock. Derek turned around so he could see Stiles.  They kissed messy and fierce as they rutted against each other.  Derek turned back around and pulled Stiles against him.  Stiles slipped into his mate and both men groaned.  He bottomed out and bit down on Derek’s shoulder as he tried to control his breathing.

 _“Please move Stiles.”_ Derek whimpered as heat ran through his body from having Stiles buried deep inside of him and his teeth on his neck. 

Stiles took a deep breath as he pulled out slowly. He couldn’t help watching as he moved in and out of Derek.  They fit together so perfectly that it almost made Stiles cry.  “God Der.”  He pushed back in and pulled out in a slow rhythm.  “So perfect.”  He ran the tip of his finger over where they were connected.

Derek reached back, scrambling for some part of Stiles he could hold onto. Stiles leaned against him and Derek gripped his hip.  “Fuck me Stiles.”  He growled as he gripped him.

Stiles could hear that Derek’s fangs were dropping. He started snapping his hips hard and fast.  He caught Derek’s eyes flashing red as he pounded into him.  “That’s right my Alpha.”  Stiles fucked into him even harder.  “Want to watch you cum for me.  Want to watch you fall apart on my dick.”

Stiles reached around and started stroking Derek in rhythm with his thrusts. Every muscle in Derek’s body tightened.  “Fuck Stiles!”  He slurred around his fangs.  “I…I’m…cu…”  Derek’s body jerked as he came all over Stiles hand and the window.  

Stiles bit down hard on his shoulder as he tightened around him. Three thrusts later and he was filling Derek.  _“I love you.   I love you.  I love you.”_ Stiles chanted as he ground against Derek letting the last of his orgasm fill his mate.

They leaned against the window for a few minutes riding out their orgasms. Derek was the first to move and both men hissed as Stiles fell out of him.  Derek led them to the sofa where they collapsed.  Stiles managed to pull the blanket off the back of the couch before they fell asleep.

Neither were sure how long they’d been there when they started to stir. Derek cupped Stiles’ face and kissed him.  “I love you too.”

Stiles chuckled as he kissed Derek slowly. “You were amazing.”

Derek hummed and shook his head. “ _You_ were amazing.  I almost forgot how great that was.”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles frowned a little.

“No. No.  No.”  Derek brushed his cheek with his thumb.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  I swear.  Ok?”  Stiles nodded.  “It was perfect and you were perfect.”  He smiled and pecked Stiles’ lips as his stomach groaned.  They laughed and Derek said.  “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Stiles moved off of him and held out his hand. “Come on Sourwolf.  Let’s see what we can find.”

Derek smiled cheekily as he followed Stiles into the kitchen. “Can I still be called Sourwolf if I smile all the time.”

Stiles snorted as he opened the fridge. “Hmm.”  Stiles bit his lip as he thought.  “Would you let me call you Sexywolf?”

Derek snorted and almost spit out his water. “Are you serious?”

Stiles was holding himself as he laughed at the look on Derek’s face. “Maybe.  I think Sexywolf is pretty great but I’m pretty partial to Sourwolf.”

Derek laughed, truth be told he was partial to it too. “I don’t care what you call me.”

Stiles pulled out everything for sandwiches and took a seat next to Derek as they made them. He tossed Batman a few pieces of turkey as they talked.  Derek usually gave Stiles a hard time about feeding him people food but he decided it couldn’t hurt this time.  He tossed him a few pieces of roast beef.  Batman was happy with his haul so he wandered off to his second favorite spot in the house.  The chaise lounge by the bay window was where he could be found if he wasn’t outside or in their bedroom.

Stiles had been thinking about going back to school after having spent a few days on the campus for lab work. “I think I’m ready to go back to school.”  Derek smiled but didn’t say anything to encourage him to continue.  “You know I’ve had to go there for some of my lab work for Chemistry.”  Derek nodded.  “I really like it there Derek.  I’ve met some really nice people and I think I want to actually go to school there.”  He took a bite of his sandwich.  “Of course I’d really like to graduate with Scott and the others but…”

Derek took his hand in his. “I know.  If this is what you really want I think it’s a great idea.”

Stiles wasn’t surprised at Derek’s support. He kissed his mate with a big smile on his face.  “I love you and thank you.”

Derek cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you too and you’re welcome.”

Stiles started school the next week and Derek hadn’t seen him that happy in over a year. Derek even found something to do during the day while Stiles was away.  The lighthouse museum had needed a part time electrician so Derek offered his help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people think that Stiles should continue to grovel to make up for what he did to Derek. I believe that Derek would feel he has apologized enough. Neither can heal and move on if they continue to live in the past.
> 
> Links to see what the boat looks like.  
> http://www.adventureswithinreach.com/ecuador/galapagos/overview.php?boatid=44
> 
> http://galapagosinformation.com/nemo-i-galapagos-cruise.html
> 
> Itinerary
> 
> http://www.adventureswithinreach.com/ecuador/overview.php?trip=15-day-Ecuador-and-Peru-with-the-Galapagos-and-Machu-Picchu

Stiles found himself whistling as he drove to the museum to pick up Derek from work. Typically, he would take the Camaro but today they needed to go to the grocery store and they liked to do that together.  The museum was just a few miles from Stiles’ school so the plan was for Stiles to swing by and pick him up.  He thought about how his life was better than it ever had been and Derek was the reason for that.  He had been so supportive of Stiles over the last year and a half.  They had been in Bodega Bay for four months now and Derek’s birthday was a few weeks away.  He had special plans for his man and couldn’t wait for the day.

He honked when he pulled up to the museum. Derek said goodbye to his boss and walked towards Roscoe.  “Hey Sexywolf!”  Stiles said only where only Derek could hear.

Derek laughed as he approached the Jeep. “Sexywolf today huh?”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “You’re always Sexywolf and you know I’m particular to that jumpsuit you wear to work.”

Derek climbed in and leaned over the console to kiss Stiles. “Ahh yes.  The famous or is it infamous uniform kink of one Stiles Stilinski.” 

Stiles hummed an affirmation against his lips. “You know you love it.”

“I cannot confirm or deny that comment.” Derek laughed as he buckled up and Stiles pulled out of the parking lot.  “By the way…”  He held up a big paper bag.  “Josephine saved some of her special beef stew for you.”  He looked into the bag.  “And she _may_ have also sent an apple pie.”

Stiles whooped and fist pumped. “That woman is _awesome_.”  He waved for Derek to bring the bag closer and inhaled a deep breath.  “I think we should adopt her.”

Derek laughed as he closed the bag. “Yeah.  I’m not sure we can adopt a 75 year old woman.”

“But…” Stiles poked his lip out.  “…but she’s the best cook next to you of course.”

“Of course.” Derek said as he took Stiles’ hand.

Derek had the top part of his jumpsuit tied around his waist and his tank top was causing quite a few looks at the grocery store. Stiles tried hard not to be jealous but with a man that was as hot as his wolf husband it was hard.  Derek always seemed to know when he needed him because he walked up and wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him into a kiss.  Whenever this happened his knees would go weak and his stomach would flutter.  Derek would just smile and shake his head.  It didn’t take long to get the things they needed.

They pulled into their driveway twenty minutes later and Batman greeted them at the door when they opened it. “Hey buddy!”  Derek greeted him.  “Did you miss us today?”

Batman jumped around and barked. Stiles dropped to the floor and rolled around with the pup while Derek took their dinner and some of the groceries to the kitchen.  “Hey why don’t we take him for a run?”

Stiles was lying on the floor with Batman on top of him. “What do you think Bats?”  He scratched behind his ears.  “Want to go for a run with your dads?”  Batman barked and ran towards the back door.  “Sounds like a yes to me.”

They put the food away then went up to change into running shorts and change their shoes. Derek didn’t bother grabbing a t-shirt and Stiles was forever thankful.  There was nothing he loved more than a shirtless Derek except a naked Derek.

His phone beeped while Derek was in the bathroom. It was a text from Erica.  **_Deaton will do ceremony. Cake and flowers ordered._**

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. **_You’re the best ever. Thank you for helping._**

Derek’s birthday was going to be a surprise wedding and birthday party. They had been talking about it more and more over the last couple of months.  They were both ready so Stiles decided to surprise him with a wedding.  Small and private, just for their family, their pack.  Cora had even been to visit a few times before she had her baby boy, Elijah.  They had managed to repair their relationship and become close.  She was the one to help Stiles list and sale some of his most rare comics on Ebay.  Erica had been a pain about it, asking why he didn’t just use Derek’s money to pay for the wedding.  Stiles actually whacked her in the back of the head with a magazine and then explained because it was a surprise.  He very well couldn’t surprise Derek with a wedding if he used his money.  Scott was more than a little surprised because every one of the comics had been gifts from Stiles’ mom. 

Stiles smiled when his phone beeped again. It was Scott this time, adding to the group thread. **_Mom is all over the food._** **_Tuxes and dress for Betas are ready. Isaac looks great in pink._**

 ** _Ass. You’ll pay for that._** Isaac added to the thread and Stiles laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Derek made Stiles jump when he reappeared.

He shoved his phone in his pocket. “Oh nothing.  Just Scott being Scott.”

Derek kissed his cheek. “Ready for that run?”

“Absolutely.” Stiles jumped up and followed Derek.  Batman was nipping at their heels when they got to the door.  “Go on buddy!”  Stiles said as he opened the door.

They followed him out and down the beach. It had become a new thing for Stiles to run with Derek.  He had agreed that it was great for clearing the mind so they ran two miles every morning before they left and every night when they came home.  When they got back Stiles started their bread machine with an Italian Herb and cheese mix then they went up to take a shower. 

Derek was shampooing Stiles’ hair. “Have I mentioned how much I love this domestic Stiles that’s popped up the last few months?”

Stiles hummed and leaned back into Derek. “You may have once or twice.  You know you have yourself to thank for that right?”  Derek hummed.  “I’ve loved you teaching me how to cook.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ mating bite. “And I’ve loved teaching you.”

Stiles took his hand and kissed it as he turned around. “My turn.”  He smacked Derek gently on the ass as he turned around.  He loved washing Derek’s hair because his wolf would practically purr from happiness.  “Listen to my Sourwolf all happy.”  Derek growled.  “Ahh.  No growling when we both know it’s true.”  He teased as he soaped up Derek’s hair, massaging his scalp.  “I certainly love it when you do it to me.”  He did the biting this time.  “How was work?”

Derek loved Stiles’ ability to jump from one subject to another. “It was good.”  He shrugged.  “I’m thankful for no major events.”  He leaned his head back as Stiles worked on his temples.  “How is your Lit project going?”

“Well…” Stiles started.  “…we _finally_ got Jessica on board.”  He sighed as he pulled the shower head down and started rinsing Derek’s hair.  “I’m not really sure what her problem is.  She’s the one that wanted to do the thing on Edgar Allen Poe in the first place.”  Derek took the shower head and started rinsing Stiles’ shampoo out. 

Derek knew exactly what the problem was. “She has a thing for you.”

 _“What?”_ Stiles squeaked and flailed, almost knocking them both over. _“You can’t be serious!”_

Derek laughed as he caught him and held him steady. “You can’t be that oblivious?”  Stiles shrugged.  “Who am I kidding?  Of course you can.”  He grabbed the body wash and squirted a generous amount in his hand then started rubbing it over his body.  “I can smell it all over her.” 

Stiles was momentarily distracted by Derek’s hands on his chest. “Uhh…”  He looked back up and said.  “Wh…what were we talking about?”  Derek shook his head with a smirk.  “Oh yeah!”  He almost yelled.  “Jessica.”  Derek nodded as his hands moved down and over Stiles’ stomach.  “Oh shit.”  He groaned and his head fell back.  “You are so distracting.” 

Derek laughed as his hands ran down to Stiles’ hard cock. “I don’t want to talk about how someone else wants you and I like that I can distract you.”  He leaned in and started sucking on his neck as he stroked Stiles slowly.  “You’re so beautiful.”  He continued to stroke with one hand while his other dipped down and fondled Stiles’ balls.

Stiles leaned back against the wall and moaned. “God that feels so good Derek.”  His hands flapped around as he reached for him.  “C’mere.”  He pulled Derek to him and licked into this mouth.

Derek groaned and opened up for him. Somehow Stiles managed to get some of the soap on his hand and he started stroking Derek.  “I fucking love touching you.”  He took control and backed Derek against the opposite wall then slotted himself against Derek and took both of their cocks in his hand.

Derek relinquished his hold and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “Oh god.”  He panted in Stiles’ ear as he thrust into his hand.  “I love your hands Stiles.  So much.”  He kissed and licked Stiles’ neck. 

“Gonna make you cum so hard Sexywolf.” Stiles breathed heavily as he stroked faster and faster.  “Come on Der.”  He let go of himself and flicked his wrist as he twisted his hand around his head.  “Cum for me Derek.”  He bit his neck and Derek came hard, his body arching and shaking.

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek groaned and collapsed against him.  Seconds later he felt Stiles shake and a warm feeling hit his stomach. _“Fuck.”_ Stiles had cum too.  They held onto each other for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow.  Stiles felt Derek’s smile on his neck and fingertips caressing his mating bite.  “You’re an animal.”

Stiles burst out in laughter. “Mmm.”  Then he started howling and it was as bad as the howl Scott let out at the school the night they were trying to attract the Alpha that had bitten him.

Derek was laughing now, he covered Stiles’ mouth. “Please, please stop that.”

Both broke out in laughter, Stiles licked his hand and he moved it. “You know you love me!”  Stiles crooned.

Derek rolled his eyes as he manhandled Stiles out of the shower. “I’m not exactly sure why I do but you’re right.”

They dried off, dressed, and went to the kitchen. Right as they walked in the bread machine beeped.  Stiles danced his way across the kitchen.  “That’s the last step.” 

Derek walked up behind him and inhaled. “Mmm.  Smells really good babe.  I’m going to put the stew on to heat up.  It’ll be ready by the time the bread is.”

“Let’s eat by the pit.” Stiles suggested as he turned in Derek’s arms.  “By the time everything is ready the sun will be setting.”

Derek stole a kiss and pulled away. “Sounds great.  I’ll get the fire started.”

“And I’ll watch the stew.” Stiles swatted Derek’s ass as he walked away.

Batman followed Derek out to the deck and played while Derek built the fire. When he went back in Stiles was taking the bread out of the maker.  “That smells so good.”  He peaked in on the stew.  “I think we’re all set.”  He pulled out bowls, spoons, and a plate for their bread.  “Want me to cut it?”

Stiles had previously had issues with cutting the bread until Derek bought him an electric bread knife. “Nah.  I’ve got it.”  He took his time and cut perfect slices.  They carried the food out to the deck and got comfortable.  “I’m really glad we came here Der.”

Derek reached over and squeezed his hand. “Me too.”

Batman licked both of their hands and yipped. Both men laughed and ruffled his hair.  “Looks like Bats agrees too.”  Stiles said with a sappy smile. 

After dinner and watching the sun set they went for a swim with Batman. He seemed to love the water as much if not more than Stiles and Derek.  They didn’t bother with showers but did give Batman a bath before going to bed.  Stiles stayed in constant contact with the rest of the pack the week leading up to Derek’s birthday.  The first night was going to be his party with the pack.  Stiles was thankful for not having to hide why they were in town. 

Derek walked into the house and everyone stopped talking. This was the third time this had happened since his Betas had arrived.  He’d been so distracted with watching John grill that he hadn’t been paying attention.  “What’s going on?”  He narrowed his eyes at everyone, hoping one would give something away.

Stiles made a noise and flapped a hand. “You’re imaging things Sourwolf.  Nothing is going on.”

Derek didn’t quite believe him but had no reason to push it. “Mmm.  Hmm.”  He waved a finger around.  “I do have really good hearing.  Don’t forget that.”

Everyone laughed it off nervously. John saved the day by informing them that the food was ready.  Stiles threw his dad a thankful look.  Stiles had arranged an emergency call in to work with Derek’s boss so they’d have time to get everything together.  With the help of the Betas, Scott, Ms. McCall, Allison. Lydia, and Stiles’ dad they transformed the beach in the backyard into the perfect place for a wedding.  Cora helped with the food while her mate Michael helped the guys get wood together for a bonfire.

Derek’s boss kept Stiles updated on their progress. Stiles would never be able to thank the man enough for his help.  They’d worked fast and everything was set up in 2 hours.  Scott’s mom had brought the cake and the food.  They were going to grill after the ceremony so she did all the prep work she could beforehand.  Stiles finally sent Derek’s boss a text to let him know they were ready.  Everyone was dressed and in place in the backyard when Derek arrived.

Stiles was standing in their living room in his dark blue suit and light blue button down. Derek stopped short when he saw him.  “Wow.  Uhh.  What…?"  He looked over Stiles’ shoulder and saw their family, their pack standing at a makeshift altar.  “Stiles?  What the hell is going on?”  He sounded extremely confused.

Stiles dropped to one knee as he took Derek’s hand. “Derek Stephen Hale, will you do me the honor of marrying me tonight?”  Stiles was starting to get nervous as Derek stood there staring at him with his jaw dropped.  Stiles felt like he was going to be sick.  “Ok.”  He started to stand.  “Well umm….”

Derek snapped out of it in time and gently pushed Stiles back down. “You are absolutely insane.”  He laughed as he hauled Stiles up to his feet.  “Of course I’ll marry you.”  He kissed Stiles deeply as he wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles let the kiss go for a few seconds before pushing Derek back. “Go shower Sexywolf.  Your clothes are waiting for you.”

Derek kissed Stiles again before running up to their room. He laughed as he heard everyone cheer and/or howl.  He showered quickly but thoroughly then dressed in the black suit and white button down that had been chosen for him.  He took a quick look in the mirror before deciding his hair was the best it was going to get and he ran back downstairs.

Stiles was sitting at their breakfast bar when he appeared. “Wow!”  He said breathlessly as Derek approached him.  “Sexywolf indeed.”  He leaned in to kiss his soon to be husband but was interrupted by their pack yelling for them to save it for later.

Derek laughed as he took Stiles’ hand. “Come on Mr. Stilinski-Hale.  Let’s make this official.”

Stiles practically dragged him out the door. When they stepped out everyone cheered and both men blushed.  Derek was sure there were a few camera flashes as they made their way down to the beach.  He didn’t mind though because he was about to marry his mate.

He thought the surprises were over until they got to the altar and Deaton was there. “Derek.  Stiles.”  He nodded as they took their places.  That’s when Derek really looked around; his Betas, Scott, Mrs. McCall, Deucalion and his wife Lena, Cora, her mate Michael, and their son Elijah, and of course Stiles’ dad.

The ceremony was short, simple, and beautiful. After Stiles had decided to surprise Derek with a wedding Derek had left his ring at home.  Stiles called ahead to the local shop and told them what he wanted and how fast.  They said they engraved in the store and could have it done in a few hours.  Stiles dropped it off before going to school and picked it up on his way home.

Stiles held Derek’s band up. “I had something added.”  He held it out to Derek.  “I hope you don’t mind.”

Derek took it and looked at the engravings. Along with the triskele and the date of their mating ceremony Stiles had added the current date. 

Derek smiled and slid it on his finger. “It’s perfect.”

They shared a kiss as their family cheered and howled. After they pulled apart they were met with hugs and congratulations from everyone.  Derek shook his head as he looked around. 

“This is amazing Stiles. I can’t believe you did all of this without me figuring it out.”  He cupped Stiles’ face as he talked.  “You’re amazing.”

Stiles blushed and shook his head. “No.”  He turned so he was facing Derek.  “I owe everything to you Derek.  Not only did you bring me back right after…”  He didn’t want to ruin the mood so he skipped on. “You took me back after I tried to kill you.  I didn’t deserve it.  I fucked up really bad and I knew that there was no one else that could love me like you do.  I’m so lucky to have you and I will spend the rest of our lives proving that you didn’t make the wrong choice.”

“Stiles.” Derek said quietly.  “We’ve both made mistakes.  We’ve learned from them, we've grown together and we’ve healed together.  I love you and there’s no way I’d live this life without you.”

Deaton snuck up on them and they jumped when he said. “You should’ve used that as your vows.”  Derek and Stiles wrapped an arm around each other.  “Derek, your mother would be very happy to see you have found a mate.”

Deucalion and Lena had joined him. “Yes.  Your parents always wanted the best for you and your siblings.  Today would be a happy day for them.  Congratulations to you both.”  They received hugs from the Alpha and his wife then Deaton.

The grill had been moved down to the beach. It didn’t take long for the food to be moved down, music to start playing and John and Deucalion to start grilling the steaks and chicken.  Derek and Stiles were banned from helping with anything.

Lydia looked affronted when they tried. “It’s your wedding day.  Sit, drink your wine, and relax.” 

Since it was hard to sit in chairs in the sand the Betas and Scott carried over several large logs for everyone to sit on. Soon the food was ready and they received plates with anything you imagine on it. 

Stiles and Derek groaned. “We’re going to have to run an extra two miles every day.”

Since they were having a beach wedding Stiles decided to do a small cake. It was a two tier cake; chocolate on the inside, black and white icing on the outside in a nighttime design with a few wolves.  The topper was two men holding hands.  It took Stiles a while to find one that looked similar to him and Derek.  They got pictures before it got too dark.  There may have been some dancing but Derek would never admit it.  It was really late when everyone finally left.  Deucalion, his wife, Cora and Michael went back home that night.  Everyone else stayed in the house next door that Stiles had rented for the weekend.

Derek was given two weeks off work for a honeymoon which they spent at home and mostly naked. Derek was in their closet looking for a book.  He moved the box that held all of Stiles’ comic books and it felt lighter than normal.  He took the top off and looked inside.  It was missing at least 20 to 30 comics.

“Stiles!” He walked out of the closet as he called to his husband.

Stiles appeared in their doorway a few seconds later. “What’s up?”

Derek held up the box. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

“No. Not really.”  Stiles shrugged as he walked further into their room.

Derek sat the box on their bed and took the top off. “Really?  Because there seem to be quite a few missing.” 

Stiles sighed as he sat down on the bed. “I sold some of them.”  He said without hesitation or regret.

“What?” Derek said surprised as he joined him.  “Why would you do that?  These were from your mother.”   

Stiles’ eyes pricked with tears as he nodded. “I know.”  He looked through the remaining ones and smiled.  “It was for something very important.”

Derek looked confused. “What could be so important that you would do something like that?”

Stiles wiped his eyes as he said. “Marrying you Derek.”  He laughed wetly at Derek’s startled look.  “Marrying you was more important.”

“No Stiles…” Derek started to protest and Stiles held his hand up.

He kissed Derek then said. “She would’ve approved.”

Derek was at a loss for words. “You…just…”  He laughed and shook his head.  “What am I going to do with you?”

Stiles moved the box to the floor and climbed into his lap. “Love me forever?”

“Without a doubt.” Derek whispered as he pressed his lips to Stiles’.

Derek decided since Stiles paid for their wedding he was taking them on a real honeymoon. Derek started researching.  He wanted to do something fun and different.  When he was 13 his parents had rented a small boat, a trimaran, to take the whole family to the Galapagos Islands.  That was what he wanted to do for Stiles.  In the end he found a great deal that was 15 days that included Machu Picchu in Peru. 

Derek printed their tickets and itinerary in an envelope and put it by Stiles’ coffee mug. When Stiles walked in and his eyes immediately went to his mug.  “What’s that?”

Derek shrugged as he kept scrambling the eggs he was making for them. “Just a present.”

Stiles tripped over his own feet as he ran to the breakfast bar. “A present for me?”

Derek rolled his eyes even though Stiles couldn’t see them. “No.  It’s actually for Batman.”  He jerked as he felt something hit him in the back of the head.  “Real mature.”  He turned around and started plating their food as he watched Stiles rip open the envelope.  “Careful.”  He winced, hoping the tickets weren’t torn.

Stiles gasped as he looked through everything. “Derek!  This is too much.  You’re insane.  You have to cancel this.”

Derek frowned as he met Stiles’ eyes. “But…”  He ended up dumping some of the eggs on the counter.  “It’s for our honeymoon.”

Stiles couldn’t love Derek more for it but he didn’t like him spending money like that on him. “Oh Der.”  He helped him scoop up the eggs, thankfully their counter was clean.  “It’s amazing.”  He laid his hand over Derek’s.  “It’s just…”  He looked through everything again.  “…so expensive and…”  His voice started cracking.  “…I just…I don’t want you doing something like this for me.”

Derek walked around to the other side of the bar and sat next to him. “Stiles, you sold important comics so you could marry me.  Do you have _any_ idea how that makes me feel?”  A sad look flashed over Stiles’ face.  “I’ve never felt more loved Stiles.  To give up something so important to you to surprise me with a wedding?”  He laughed wetly this time.  “You are the insane one.  You have so little things to remind you of her yet you gave some of it up for me.”

“Because I love you you idiot.” Stiles laughed as Derek glared at him.  “Seriously Der.”  He sighed.  “I don’t regret any of it.  Ok?”  Derek nodded.  “Ok.  So uhh…so when exactly do we leave for this ridiculous trip?”

Derek laughed as he picked up the itinerary and read over everything.  “And we’re taking Batman with us.  It’s already been arranged.”

They were set to fly out of San Francisco the following Monday. Derek bought a satellite phone so they could stay in touch with everyone at home.  Derek had a car pick them up and take them to the airport.  Batman was excited about going but not happy that they were separated at the gate.  He whined as he was put into a cage.  Derek asked for a second alone, he flashed his red eyes as he whispered to Batman that it was going to be ok.  The pup laid down and stopped whining.  The guys were assured that they could visit him during the flight. 

Stiles reached in and scratched his head. “We love you buddy.  We’ll see you soon ok?”

They made their way onto the plane both looking back to make sure that Batman was really ok. Stiles was nervous about their separation until he was able to go down to the cargo hold.  They had a one-hour layover in Dallas then they were back in the air.  Derek made sure he timed their arrival for when they’d be boarding Nemo 1.  Stiles was a ball of excitement as he ran around checking out the boat with Batman.  They were shown to their couple’s cabin to get settled in.

Stiles was unpacking their things and looking out one of the windows.  “You’re still an idiot.”

Derek let out a full belly laugh and dropped a kiss on his head.  “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

Derek was having a blast watching Stiles and Batman on the boat. Derek kept forgetting that Stiles had never been outside of California, and not out of Beacon Hills since he lost his mom.  They had one of the two “matrimonial” suites.  The other one was occupied by a couple from New York that were celebrating their first anniversary.  The other cabins were filled with couples, no children.

Batman kept jumping off the boat and playing in the water. It was like Stiles couldn’t help himself and he would jump in too.  Derek was thankful that the boat wasn’t moving that fast.  The captain seemed amused which made life easier.  Their first night they had a welcome dinner for all of the passengers.  Derek had been so distracted from keeping an eye on his mate and their dog that he missed the fact that there were two wolves on board with them.

At dinner everyone introduced themselves and that’s when Derek sensed them.  Twin brothers, Aidan and Ethan.  They were also Alphas.  Ethan was eyeing Stiles like he was the best Christmas present ever until Derek said they were on their honeymoon.  He actually looked sheepish when he realized Derek was directing it at him.

Aidan spoke for them. “We’re at the tail end of a year of traveling.  We uhh…we have some distant…relatives in California that we’re going to try to find when we get back stateside.”

Stiles, god bless his obliviousness sometimes, perked up and said. “We’re from California.  We live in a little beach town.”  Derek was thankful he didn’t say where exactly.  “But we’re from Beacon Hills.”

Derek watched as Ethan nearly broke his fork. “Oh really?”

Derek looked around before flashing his eyes at the twins. Their expression showed they hadn’t expected another Alpha.  Stiles caught the exchange and clamped his mouth shut.  He looked to Derek who gave him an encouraging smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said quietly and Derek shook his head.  It wasn’t like Stiles could sense it.

Derek leaned in and kissed his cheek. “It’s fine.”

The conversation steered back to the group and everyone joined in. Stiles relaxed and snuck food down to Batman every once in a while.  After dinner one couple went back to their cabin while the others scattered around the deck.  Stiles and Derek found a place where they could be alone and relax.  They hadn’t been there long when Derek stiffened and growled.

The twins appeared and Ethan held up his hands. “We’re not here to cause any trouble.”

Derek growled deeper and Batman whined, he didn’t like his dad being upset. “What _are_ you here for?”

Ethan and Aidan exchanged glances. “Can we sit down?”

Stiles looked to Derek and they spoke without speaking, Stiles encouraged him. “Ok.  Fine.”

“Thank you.” Both men said and took a seat. 

Aidan held out his hand. “I know we kind of said a little at dinner but I’m Aidan and this is my brother Ethan.  We’re from Chicago.”

Derek hesitated before he reached out and shook his hand. “I’m Derek and this is my husband Stiles and you know we’re from California.  This is our dog Batman.”

Batman whined as he moved over so the twins could pet him. He licked their hands and wandered back to his dads.  Stiles scrubbed his head as he wedged himself between them.  “Where are you guys heading to in Cali?”

That’s when Derek smelt the tension radiating from them. “Umm.”  Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.  “We heard about an Alpha in Beacon Hills and…”

Derek groaned and blew out a heavy breath. “Well, talk about a small world.”  Stiles leaned in closer to his husband.  “What exactly did you guys want with the Beacon Hills Alpha?”

“There might be some trouble heading that way and we wanted to give him a heads up.” Aidan said nervously.  “Until very recently we were running with an all Alpha pack.  One of them apparently knew your family.  They know about your alliance with Deucalion and…and they’ve been talking about making a power play.”

Derek growled and his eyes flashed red. “What the fuck?  And you guys decided to take a fucking vacation before coming to let us know?”

“No!” Ethan growled back and his eyes flashed too.  Stiles felt Derek shift so he put his hand on the back of Derek’s neck.  “We found out you guys were going to be on this thing so we booked a spot.”

That made Derek even madder. “So you’re _stalking_ us?”  Derek’s speech slurred a little when his fangs dropped.  “I could rip your throats out.”

Ethan and Aidan shook their heads. “I swear we’re not here for trouble.  We’re here to keep people from getting hurt.”

Derek calmed himself enough to listen to their heartbeats. They were more scared than deceitful.  “So when are they coming to do whatever it is they think they’re going to do?”

Both shrugged and Aidan said. “They’re working on adding more to their pack.  They know you guys are strong but they are too.”

Stiles spoke up this time. “How do they usually do things?”  He was scared for his pack.  Derek sensed it and ran the back of his hand across Stiles’ neck to scent and calm him. 

“They…they’re pretty ruthless and brutal honestly. Ennis and Kali run the pack even though they’re all Alphas.  They like to hunt down strong Alphas and bring them in.”

“What’s the catch?” Stiles asked nervously.

Ethan sighed and wrung his hands as he said. “They force or convince the Alpha to kill his pack members.  If they won’t they kill them all.”

Derek felt sick at the mere thought of something like that happening. “So you want me to trust you with my pack after you killed your own?”

Both shook their heads. “We didn’t kill ours.”  Aidan said and Ethan nodded in agreement.  “We uhh…we kind of have this thing we can do so they wanted us bad enough that they killed them to get us.”

Ethan saw the disgusted look on Derek’s face. “We fought for them.  We were severely injured and while we were down they took them all out.”

Stiles was the one that spoke next. “What is it that makes you so special?”

It was pretty late by this time and the wolves knew that the other passengers were in their cabins. They were on the far side so they knew the captain couldn’t see them.  They stood up and pulled their shirts off.  Derek growled and Stiles patted his chest.  A few seconds later the air shifted and the twins combined bodies becoming a massive monster wolf.

“Oh shit.” Stiles whispered in awe and fear.

Derek’s fangs dropped and his claws popped as he let out a deep growl. The twins separated quickly and put their shirts back on.  “Now you see.”

Derek had to admit they were unlike anything he had ever seen and he’d seen a lot, especially over the last few years. “What do you want from us?”

“We want to join your pack. We know how they fight and we can help.”  Derek sniffed the air and listened to their hearts again.  They were being truthful.

“So you want help taking them out for what they did to your pack?” Stiles asked as he stood up and moved to the refrigerator. 

“Yes.” Both men answered.  “They weren’t just pack, they killed our family.  You know how Alpha wounds are.”  Derek had had a few from fighting Peter.  They take longer to heal.  “We lost our parents and sister also an aunt and uncle that were wolves.  They killed our emissary and her husband too.  Our pack was small but it was strong.”

Derek had always trusted Stiles to assess any situation and find every truth so he let him lead the way. He wasn’t going to let the family factor sway him.  “How do we know that you won’t help them kill us?  Why should we trust or believe you?”  

“First of all, they killed our family.” The twins understood because they should’ve done the same thing when Kali and Ennis came to them.  “Look.”  Ethan said as he excepted a bottle of water from Stiles.  “We don’t expect you to trust us.  We came to let you know what was going on.  What was heading your way.  We want to help if you’ll let us but we understand if you don’t.”

Derek nodded as he listened. “Being part of our pack isn’t just up to us.  Everyone else would have to meet you and agree to it. _If_ we believe what you’re saying.”

Ethan smiled a little. “Derek, you and I…hell we _all_ know that you can tell whether or not we’re being truthful.”

“That’s true.” Derek said honestly.  “But the last time I trusted someone that I didn’t really know she burned my entire family alive.  So you’ll excuse me for being extra careful.”  Ethan and Aidan looked horrified at Derek’s confession.  “My most important concern before my pack is my mate and husband.”  Stiles smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.  “We’re on this thing for 15 days.  I need time to think.”

“Understandable.” The twins said in unison.

Stiles stood up and pulled Derek with him. “It was nice talking to you guys.  As you know we’re on our honeymoon so if you’ll excuse us.”  He waggled his eyebrows and Derek groaned.

Ethan whined and then oomphed when Aidan elbowed him. Derek couldn’t blame him for being attracted to Stiles.  “Good night.”

They walked to their cabin hand in hand, not speaking until they closed the door.  Derek laughed when Stiles pushed him against it and kissed him.  He let his husband lead and he was not disappointed.  The shower in the cabin was barely big enough for Batman but Stiles insisted the closeness would be good for them.  He wasn’t wrong because Derek fucked him against the shower wall and didn’t even have to hold him up.  When they came out they laughed when they found Batman on the little bunkbed stretched out on his back like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I think all of that swimming wore him out today.” Stiles said as he dried off.

Derek ran his hand over the pup’s stomach. “You’ve been a good boy buddy.”  Batman whined and wiggled a little.  “Yeah.  Now we know how to wear him out.”

They didn’t bother with clothes as they fell in bed and made love again. They passed out soon after with Stiles starfished on top of Derek.  Derek surprised himself as he retrieved his cell from the counter and took a selfie of them.  He loved Stiles like this.  The morning they docked would prove to be his favorite.  The boat had been loaded down with information about everything they would be seeing.  Stiles was excited at the idea of seeing six-foot-tall tortoises. Derek was excited about everything.  He loved seeing Stiles so happy.  Derek called Scott from the sat phone to tell him about the twins.  He wanted everyone informed and thinking about it.  The funniest moment for Derek was when they walked up from the boat and Stiles stopped to get Batman on his leash.

He leaned against a rock while he was hooking it and his rock started moving which made him yelp and jump. “What the hell?”

Derek was laughing so hard he was crying. “You sat on a tortoise!”

Stiles glared at him while Batman jumped around and yipped at the large slow moving animal. “Not funny Derek.”

As he tried to regain his composure he held up his cell phone. “We’ll see what the pack thinks when we get home and they see the video.”

Stiles tried his damndest to take it away but Derek kept distracting him with his mouth. Finally, they moved on and followed the others on the tour.  They only saw the twins a few times that day.  Derek was enjoying himself but he never let the conversation with them stray too far from his mind.  That night they had dinner alone and talked about it a little more.

“I think we should seriously consider it Der.” Stiles said as he ate the chicken alfredo he ordered.

Derek agreed but was still leery. “I can tell they’re being truthful about all of it but it’s not just up to me.  The rest of the pack has to hear them out and agree too.”

That’s one of the many things Stiles loved about Derek. He was the Alpha but their pack was definitely a Democracy.  “We’ll talk to them when we get home.”

Derek nodded as he kissed Stiles’ hand. “I’ll call Deucalion too.  He’ll want to know.”

“He’ll come to our aide. Strength in numbers and all.”  Stiles said as he flapped a hand.  “It’ll work out.”

Derek agreed, one way or another it would work out. That night before bed he called Deucalion and told him about the twins and the Alpha pack.  Deucalion promised to keep an eye on Beacon Hills until they got back.  He also offered his unwavering support.  Derek fell asleep that night knowing he had done everything he could to protect his pack until he and Stiles could get back home.

It was the best vacation Derek had ever taken. Most people would think that he had never been on one before but when his family had been alive they would spend half of his summer vacation traveling.  Stiles having barely seen the world is what made it awesome.  He soaked everything in and Derek was pretty sure he was obsessed with turtles and tortoises by the time they left. 

Not to Derek’s surprise they were on the same flight back home as the twins but they were never approached. The pack was waiting in the driveway when they pulled up to their house.  Deucalion, Lena, Cora, and Michael were also there.  Everyone got comfy on the deck while Derek and Stiles took their bags up to their room.  Stiles knew they’d need food so he called in a pizza order and joined the others on the deck.

Deucalion was the first to speak. “What are the names of these Alphas that are leading this pack?”

“Ennis and Kali.” Derek said after a few seconds of trying to remember.  He saw Deucalion and his pack members stiffen.  “What?  Do you know them?”

Lena nodded her head as she looked out over the ocean. “Kali is my sister.”  She said quietly.

Deucalion pulled her closer as he spoke. “She left our pack when she met Ennis because I did not approve of his brutal behavior.  His first day on my land he attacked one of our human members and tried to subjugate them.  You know I do not tolerate the mistreatment of humans so I banished him from our lands.  Kali chose to follow him.”

“We haven’t spoken since and that’s been about 6 years.” Lena seemed to have made peace, as much as that was possible, with the fact that she may have to help fight her sister.  “We will do whatever you need to help fight them.”

“ _If_ it comes to that.”  Derek said.  “I’m not looking for a fight and I’m hoping that they will realize that it would be a bad idea.”

Sheriff Stilinski looked unnerved. “I don’t know if it’ll help but I’ll double up on patrols just in case.  I know there’s not a whole lot I can do to help as a human but if you need me…”

Derek and the sheriff had become close over the last year and he had a lot of respect for the man. “John, much like Stiles, you are just as important to this pack as any of the wolves or the banshee.”

John smiled and nodded a thank you. “I’ll talk to Dr. Parrish.  It wouldn’t hurt having a Hellhound on our team.  Deaton stayed behind to start putting wards around the city.”

“I wish that I could say that everything is going to be fine but we don’t truly know what’s going to happen.” Derek didn’t like raising the already high tension but he would always be honest with them.  “I’m going to contact the twins, have them come to Beacon Hills so you guys can meet them.  Stiles and I will make a few arrangements and be back there within the week.  We’ll stay at the loft until all of this is worked out.”

“I will bring several of my Betas and we will stay close.” Deucalion offered and Derek nodded an agreement.

Derek looked to Cora as she fed Elijah. “I know I’m not your Alpha anymore but I’m hoping as your big brother you’ll take my request into consideration.”  He didn’t give her a chance to respond.  “I would like it if you stayed back at the farm.”

Cora looked pissed when she said. “You are my brother and our packs have an alliance.  You can’t ask me to do that.”

“Cora.” He said soothingly and pleadingly.  “You’re my sister, the only blood I have left _and_ you have a new born.  You have to understand how important this is for both of our packs.”

Michael spoke up, agreeing with Derek. “I’ll be here for both of our family’s sweetheart.”  He took Cora’s free hand.  “If it comes to a fight and God forbid something happened, one of us needs to be around for Eli.”

After a lot of grumbling she agreed with her brother and her mate. “Fine but I don’t like it.”

Everyone chuckled because she was as stubborn as her brother. Derek looked to Stiles and opened his mouth but was stopped before he could speak.  “Don’t even think about it Sourwolf.”  Stiles said, pointing a finger at his husband.  “If it comes to a fight my place is beside you, Alpha packs or not.”

Derek should have known better but he had to try. “Ok.”

The pizza finally arrived and their conversation turned to more pleasant things. They talked about their trip and Derek sent the video of Stiles and the tortoise around without him knowing until it was too late.  “No sex for you tonight.”  Stiles grumbled.

Everyone groaned and begged him not to say anything else. The pack left the next afternoon while Stiles and Derek took the day to wrap up things so they could leave.  Their first stop was Stiles’ school so he could let them know he was going to be gone for an undetermined amount of time.  They set up his electronic assignment delivery again.  He was at his locker grabbing a few things when Jessica walked up.

“Hey.” She said right in Stiles’ ear which caused him to jump.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to scare you.”  She giggled and if Stiles didn’t know any better he would say she was trying to sound sexy.

Stiles frowned a little but shook it off. “Hey.  Umm…Aren’t you supposed to be in Lit right now?”

She smiled as she twirled her finger in a long strand of hair. “Yeah but I saw you out here so I thought…”  She shrugged playfully.  “…I’d see what you were up to.”

“Oh. Uhh.  Ok.”  Stiles said as he pulled a few books out.  “I’m going to be gone a while so I had to get some things worked out.”

Jessica pressed herself against Stiles and whined. “Why?” 

Stiles stepped away. “What are you doing?”  She was making him really uncomfortable.  “It’s personal business.”

She poked out her bottom lip. “Maybe we could get together while you’re out.”

“No we can’t.” Stiles shoved a few more things in his backpack.  “I’m going to be out of town.”

“I could go with you.” She said as she moved closer.

Derek had been waiting at the office while Stiles got his things. He felt discomfort and panic through their bond so he walked around the corner to find Stiles being harassed by Jessica.

“Hey babe.” Derek said as he walked up and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist.  “Are you almost ready?”

Stiles sighed and leaned into Derek. “Hey.  Yeah.”  He smiled.  “I’ve got everything.”  He looked to Jessica.  “Jessica, you remember my _husband_ Derek.”  She paled then flushed.  “And Der, you remember Jessica?”

Derek held his hand out. “Hey Jess.  Good to see you again.”

She nervously shook his hand. “Hi.  Uhh…good to see you too.”

“We should get going.” Stiles said to Derek.  “We’ve got along drive ahead.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple. “Yeah.  We should.”  He took Stiles’ bag.  “Bye Jessica.”

Stiles waved as she said goodbye. Derek could feel him relax the second they stepped away from her.  He was a puddle of happiness by the time they got to the Jeep.  He kissed Derek hard then pulled away and climbed in Roscoe.

Derek chuckled as he closed Stiles’ door. “You’re welcome.”

They stopped at their favorite restaurant and got dinner to go. It was their last night at home for a while.  Stiles set up their table on the deck and built a fire while Derek put their dinner on plates and poured some whine.  Stiles turned on the stereo then helped Derek carry their food and drinks out.  It was a beautiful cloudless night and a new moon. 

“God.” Stiles moaned as he captured a stray string of cheese with his tongue.  “They make _the best_ lasagna.  It’s orgasmic.”

Derek almost choked on his egg-plant parmesan. “Jesus Stiles.”  He coughed a little.  “You’re a menace.”

Stiles laughed as he bit off a piece of garlic bread. “You know you love me.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why.” Derek said as he took a sip of his wine and smirked at Stiles’ glare.

They teased each other until their food was gone. Derek stood up and held his hand out to Stiles.  “What are you up to Sourwolf?”  Stiles asked as he took his husband’s hand and was pulled up out of his seat.

Derek pulled him close and started swaying to the music. “Just want to dance with my husband.”

Stiles would never get tired of Derek saying that. If anyone had told him two years ago when he saw Derek in the woods that they’d be married one day he would’ve checked them into a hospital.  Now he couldn’t imagine his life any other way.

“You are a sappy bastard Derek Hale.” Stiles said teasingly as he rested his head on Derek’s chest.

Derek rumbled softly at the feeling of his mate against him. “That’s Stilinski-Hale to you.”

Stiles’ smile split his face. “Yeah it is.”  He tilted his head up and kissed Derek.  “I’m lucky as hell.”

They swayed to the music for a while, neither saying a word. Derek finally broke the silence as he spoke quietly.  “I…I don’t want you to get upset when I say this but I don’t suppose I could talk you into staying with Cora until this is over.”

Stiles pulled back and looked at him. “No.”

“Ok.” Derek nodded because he knew that would be Stiles’ answer.  “It’s not that I don’t think you can handle yourself ok?”  Stiles nodded because he knew.  “I just…”  He ran his hands up Stiles’ arms until they were cupping his face.  “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“I know babe.” Stiles said softly as he put his hands on top of Derek’s.  “I feel the same way about you.”  He sighed as he watched the emotions playing across Derek’s face.  “You’ve taught me to fight.  I have my handy Louisville Slugger back at the loft.  I’m going to stand with you and our pack.”

Derek couldn’t ask for a more loyal and brave mate. “Ok.  We’ll do it together like we do everything else.”

Stiles slid his hands down and tugged on the hem of Derek’s shirt. “It’s a pretty romantic setting we have here.”

Derek smiled and raised his arms so Stiles could pull his shirt off. His hands wandered down and took the hem of Stiles’ shirt in his hands.  “It is.  Should we make something of it?”  He asked as he pulled Stiles’ shirt off.

They let their hands wander as they kissed and pressed themselves against each other. They moved closer to the Jacuzzi as they helped each other out of their pants and boxer briefs.  Stiles climbed in and Derek followed.  The Jacuzzi was big enough for 6 people so it was perfect for their adventures.

Stiles’ fingers were gripped tightly in Derek’s hair as they kissed and rutted against each other. _“Please Der.”_ He begged so sweetly. _“Please fuck me.”_ Stiles moved and braced himself on the side of the Jacuzzi. _“Please.”_

 _“Fuck Stiles.”_ Derek groaned as he moved in behind him.  _“God. You are so beautiful.”_ He pressed his body against Stiles and nipped at his ear as he ran his hands down Stiles’ sides. _“I love being inside of you.”_ Being in water they didn’t need any lube but Derek wanted to make sure Stiles was ready for him.  _“I’m going to be so good to you. Gonna make you feel so good.”_

Derek wasn’t much of a talker during sex so when he did it drove Stiles crazy. _“Take me Der.”_ Stiles groaned and pushed back against his husband. _“Please.”_

Derek started out slow; one finger at a time stretching his sexy husband. When he was three fingers deep he scissored them, stretching him even more.  “So perfect for me.”  Derek guided the tip of his leaking cock to Stiles’ entrance and pushed in.  “So fucking tight and warm.”  Derek rumbled as he buried himself to the hilt.  “Oh god.”  He shuttered as Stiles pushed back.

 _“Derek. Derek.  Derek.”_ Stiles chanted as Derek entered him.  “Fuck yes!”  He braced himself as Derek started to move.  “Feels so good Der.” 

Derek’s fangs dropped and scraped across Stiles’ shoulder as he moved in and out of his husband. He could barely think straight as he fucked into him harder and faster.  He slurred around his fangs. _“Stiles.”_ He thrust harder and faster, water was sloshing over the sides. _“Feels so good.”_

Stiles leaned back and wrapped his hand around the back of Derek’s neck, his tongue darted out, licking over Derek’s fangs.  “I fucking love you.”  Derek gripped his hips harder, his claws pricking his skin.  “Fuck yes Derek.”  Stiles panted into Derek’s mouth as he came.  “Ahh!  Yes!”

Derek was right behind Stiles.   He slammed into him, grinding against his ass as he came. _“Stiles.”_ Derek whimpered as he emptied into his husband.  “Oh god.”  He bit down gently on Stiles’ shoulder. _“Perfect.”_ He was slurring again as he basked in their joint orgasm.

Derek pulled Stiles back so they were sitting and Stiles was in his lap.  They relaxed in the warm water for a while with the jets hitting the right places.  Stiles was resting with his back against Derek’s chest with Derek’s arms wrapped around him.

“That was amazing.”  He sighed happily and Derek rumbled in agreement.  “What time are we leaving tomorrow?”

Derek nuzzled his neck.  “I thought we’d leave around lunch.  Ethan and Aidan are going to meet us at the loft.”

“Sounds good.” He slid out of Derek’s lap and held out his hand.  “Come on Sexywolf.  I’m turning into a prune.”

Derek chuckled but excepted Stiles’ hand and stood up.  “Shower or bed?”

They grabbed towels out of the cabinet beside the Jacuzzi and dried off before heading inside.  “Bed.”

They went through their nightly routine and fell into bed.  Stiles curled up against him with his head on his husband’s chest.  “I love you Der.”

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair and kissed the top of his head.  “I love you too.”  A few minutes passed then Derek said.  “Stiles?”  He knew he wasn’t asleep, he could tell by his breathing.

“Yeah?” He tried to move but Derek held him where he was.  “What’s wrong Der?”

He sighed as he thought of how he was going to ask.  “I need to know…”  He paused as he thought.  “…if something happens.  If it comes to a fight and…and something happens…to you.”  He sighed as he closed his eyes, fighting off the thought of something happening to his mate.  “…if nothing else can be done do you want me to…to give you the bite?”

Stiles hadn’t really thought about whether something would happen to him.  “I uhh…I don’t know.”  He said honestly as his fingers ran circles over Derek’s bare chest.  “I need to think about it.”

“Ok.” Derek whispered against his head.  “Ok.”  It was hard to hear but he wouldn’t push.

They had a late breakfast, packed up the Jeep and headed to Beacon Hills.  By early evening they were pulling up to the building that held their loft.  By the time they made it up to their apartment the twins were on their way.  Derek sent out a group message to the pack to tell them to come over.

The meeting went better than Derek thought it would.  He had to call Isaac and Boyd off a few times.  “Stop!”  His Alpha voice boomed over the apartment.  All of the wolves in the room flashed their eyes and whined.  “We need their help.”  He looked between the two Betas.  “They don’t join without everyone agreeing but we still need them.”

Ethan looked around at the gathered group; five wolves, one banshee, two humans (Stiles and John), a hunter, an emissary, and apparently they had a Hellhound on their side.  Deucalion and his group weren't even there yet.  “You guys have no reason to trust us but we came to you.  We lost our family to them and as soon as we had a chance we left.  They think we’re on vacation.  You have a very strong pack but don’t underestimate them.  They’ll do anything to win.”

Derek had never seen Scott so serious as he paced back and forth. He stopped in front of Derek.  “We talked before you guys got back and made a decision.”  Derek nodded for him to continue.  “We’ll take your help with the Alpha pack _but_ your status with our pack won’t be decided until _after_ we deal with them.”

Aidan could understand.  “Fair enough.”  They agreed as they looked around at everyone.  “We’ll prove that we’re worth trusting by standing with you.”

Two days later the Alpha pack came to Beacon Hills. Everyone had been staying in Derek and Stiles’ spare rooms and the empty apartments in the building.  They were in the loft when they heard the call.  It was a woman’s voice.  “You know where to find us.  Come now or we’ll come for you.”

Derek looked to his pack. They were as ready as they were going to be.  Melissa was at work thankfully.  Stiles grabbed his bat and followed the others out the door.  Ethan and Aidan led the way with Derek and Deucalion.  It took five cars to them to the preserve. 

Aidan gasped a little when they stopped.  “They’ve been busy.”

No one had to point out who was in charge.  Lena squeezed Deucalion’s hand as they climbed out of the car.  “That’s not my sister.”

Deucalion could feel her pain and anger. Kali laughed, hearing her sister denounce her.  “My how your pack has grown.”  She says to Derek, her speech a little slurred from her fangs.

Derek wasn’t going to waste any time.  “I know why you’re here and the answer is no.”  The pack closed in tighter around Derek.  “You have nothing that I want.  Leave now and we’ll forget you even came here.”

Ennis and Kali were in their Beta shift.  Ennis laughed and stretched.  “We’re not going anywhere until we get what we came for.”

Deucalion flashed his red eyes.  “You don’t have the numbers for a fight.”

Kali laughed wickedly.  “Maybe but you have silly humans and Betas.  What do you possibly think you can do against us?”

Stiles spun his bat around and brought it up in a batter’s stance while all of the wolves shifted.  “You really shouldn’t underestimate a family.”

John had never been happier to be carrying a gun.  His bullets were laced with wolfs bane.  Chris Argent had been happy to supply him with them.  Chris was on the other side of Derek with Allison.  They were armed to the teeth with silver and wolfs bane. 

Kali growled as she took in the group.  “We’re prepared to fight.”

Derek looked to Stiles, they had talked about what they would do if it came to this.  “I love you.”

Stiles smiled, his eyes shining for the wolf beside him.  “I love you too.” 

Derek swallowed around the lump in his throat as he nodded.  The other wolves whined, having heard what they had said to each other.  Ennis roared and charged their group.  All Derek could see were claws and red eyes as he fought.  He tried to keep his senses on the others but it's hard when you’re fighting for your life.  It seemed like the fight went on for hours.  His world came crashing down when he heard Stiles scream.  He pushed through the others to find Stiles on the ground, John bent over him crying.  Kali was laughing, blood dripping from her claws.

Derek’s world went red as he charged and tackled Kali. She was so surprised that she didn’t have time to fight off.  He ripped her throat out with his teeth then roared as he threw her limp body as far as he could.

“Stiles.” He slurred around his fangs as he dropped to the ground beside his mate. 

Stiles reached for Derek. “’m sorry Sourwolf.”  He said as a little blood gurgled out of his mouth.  “Love you so much Der.”  He smiled and reached up to caress Derek’s face. 

Derek took Stiles into his arms, he could feel his life slipping away. “Please don’t leave me Stiles.”

Everyone had gathered around them. Scott was kneeling beside Derek with one of Stiles’ hands in his.  His brother was slipping away. _“Stiles.”_ He sobbed as he held his best friends hand. _“Please.”_

Stiles squeezed Scott’s hand. “’s ok Scotty.  ‘s ok.”

Derek’s free hand moved over the gashes in Stiles’ chest. “God damn it Stiles!”  Derek roared, head back as tears rolled down his cheeks.  “Please!”

Stiles eyes fluttered closed as he said. “Love you my Sourwolf.”  The preserve was filled with howls and cries.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little out of control with this chapter's length. I couldn't find a good point to stop. Hope everyone enjoys.

_“Do something Derek!”_   Scott screamed as his best friend’s body went lifeless _.  “He’s dying!”_

Derek growled and he was sure the Earth shook from it.  “I know he is Scott but I won’t do it unless he wants it.  I promised him.”  Stiles’ breathes were becoming more shallow.  “Stiles please.”  Derek tapped his face gently.  “Please talk to me.  I know you’re still with us.  Come on.  You can’t leave us.”  He tapped his face again, hoping to get some kind of response out of him.  “You can’t leave me and Batman.  What are we supposed to do without you?” 

Stiles felt like he was watching from the outside as he listened to Derek talk, like an out of body experience.  He was in Derek’s arms with Scott and his dad beside them.  He could feel and hear the pack around them.  “Der…”  He barely whispered but the wolf heard him.  “Wha…”

“Oh god Stiles.”  Derek leaned in and kissed him.  “Come on babe.  You gotta stay with us.  Melissa is on the way.”  He moved him up more in his arms.  “Can you hang on for me a little longer?”

Stiles let out a quiet laugh.  “Sourwolf.”  He reached up with the little energy he had left and caressed Derek’s face.  “You always take care of everyone.”  He smiled and if it weren’t for the blood coming from his mouth Derek would say it was the most beautiful sight in the world.  “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t.”  Derek’s heart clenched, fear welling up.  “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it Stiles.  Please.  Please tell me what to do.”  Back when they moved to Bodega Bay and were working things out he promised he’d never turn Stiles without his consent.  Now his wolf was roaring, begging for consent to save his mate.

Stiles pulled him down and whispered in his ear.  Derek threw his head back and roared before he brought his teeth down to Stiles’ neck and bit him.  The other wolves howled as Derek sunk his teeth into his pale skin.  John had never wanted this for his son until this moment because he knew it was the only way that Stiles was going to live.

“We need to get him to the loft.”  Derek said a few seconds later as he stood up with Stiles’ trembling body in his arms.  “Scott, call your mom and tell her to meet us there.”

John moved with purpose.  It was the first time that night that he felt like he could really help.  “I’ll drive.  I’ve got the lights and sirens; they’ll get us there faster.” 

Isaac climbed in the front of the cruiser.  Derek barely heard Deucalion promise to get the preserve cleaned up before he met back up with them.  Scott rode in the back with Derek while Lydia, Allison, and Chris followed behind.  The twins along with Boyd and Erica stayed with Deucalion to help get rid of the bodies.  Traffic was a little heavy but everyone moved out of the way for the sheriff.

They skidded to a stop in front of the loft a few minutes later.  Derek quickly carried Stiles up to their apartment.  Melissa arrived a few minutes later and helped Deaton look Stiles over.  Derek didn’t go very far.

He looked to John with guilt all over his face.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  It was the only way.”

John gently squeezed Derek’s shoulder.  “It’s ok son.  You saved his life.”  Derek broke down and John wrapped him in a hug.  “It’s ok Derek.  It’s ok.”  He said over and over.  He had come to terms with Derek and Stiles’ relationship when Derek was there after Stiles was assaulted.  He knew there was nothing Derek wouldn’t do for his son.  “It’s ok.”

Deaton spoke up a few minutes later.  “The bite is taking.  He was pretty close to the end so it’ll probably take a little longer.”  He put his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  “You did good Derek.  You did the right thing.” 

All Derek could do was nod and wipe his eyes.  He walked over to the sofa where Stiles was and knelt on the floor next to him.  He rubbed his face over Stiles’ hand, scenting him, and kissed it.  “I love you so much.  You gotta come back to me Stiles.”

The rest of the pack came back and let Deaton and Melissa look them over too.  Derek directed them to the bathrooms so they could shower and get the bandages they needed.  The wolves got a special tea from Deaton to help with their healing then they showered as well.  Melissa ordered food for everyone while they piled around the living room resting.  John had moved to the sofa and was sitting at Stiles’ head, running his fingers through his son’s hair.  They’d been back at the loft for almost two hours now and Stile still wasn’t moving.  The only reason Derek wasn’t going crazy was because Stiles was breathing, slow and steady.

Melissa finally convinced Derek to eat a little.  “You need to stay strong for him Derek.  I know you’re a werewolf and a little less food probably won’t make a difference but humor the mother in me.”

Derek smiled a little and nodded as he took the plate of food.  “Yes ma’am.”  She ruffled his hair and smiled softly.  “Thank you.”  He closed his eyes and a sob escaped because it made him think of his mom. 

Cora came in a little while later with Elijah.  Michael had faired pretty well during the fight and for that Derek was thankful.  After she checked on her mate she went to her brother.  “Oh Der.”  She sat beside him and wrapped him in a hug.  “He’s going to be fine.  You hear me?”

That’s when Derek completely broke down.  He let Cora hold him and comfort him while he cried.  Four hours after they walked into the loft Stiles’ body jerked up off the sofa and a roar escaped his lips as his eyes flashed yellow. 

Derek moved so he was in front of him and gently gripped his shoulders.  “Stiles.”

The yellow eyes returned to their beautiful amber color and Stiles smiled.  “Derek.  Hey.”

Derek laughed as he pressed his forehead to Stiles’.  “Hey yourself.”  He breathed a sigh of relief.  “Oh god.  You’re ok.”

Stiles nodded as he pressed against Derek.  “Thank you for saving me.”  He kissed Derek softly.  “Alpha.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and he growled.  The other wolves in the room howled as they flashed their eyes too.  John hugged his son so tight that if he had still been human he wouldn’t have been able to breathe.  Stiles could only laugh as he tried not to squeeze his dad that hard.

“Did we do it?”  Stiles asked once he was welcomed by everyone else.

“Yeah.”  Derek said as they curled up to each other.  “We did it.”

They talked over what happened while Stiles ravished several platefuls of food.  John laughed as he watched him.  “It’s nice to know you haven’t lost your appetite.”

No one left the living room that night.  They piled around each other, scenting and healing.  Aidan and Ethan sat on the floor near the door.  Derek looked around to his pack then back to them and said.  “You fought with us.”  They still had a few claw marks that were healing.  “I think I can speak for everyone when I say that you’re pack.”  He felt the happiness from acceptance radiating from the twins as the others nodded.

“Thank you.”  Both said as Derek waved them over.  They were pulled into the puppy pile and scented so they would smell like their new pack.

Everyone fell asleep where they were.  Stiles woke Derek in the middle of the night and tugged him to their bathroom.  “Shower with me?”

“Of course.”  Derek said quietly as he helped him undress.  They climbed in and stood under the hot water.  “How do you feel?”

Stiles took a deep breath as he leaned into Derek.  “I feel good.”  He kissed Derek’s neck.  “It’s like a low level buzz.  I can hear and smell and feel _everything.”_ He kissed his way down Derek’s neck.  “Is it always like this?  Is this how you feel all the time?”

Derek groaned at the feel of Stiles’ hardness against his own and his lips kissing a hot trail across his skin.  “No.”  He swallowed hard and gripped Stiles’ hips harder.  “It’s so strong because you just turned.  Everything will even out soon.”

“God I hope not.”  Stiles murmured as he backed Derek against the shower wall.  “I wanna fuck you Derek.”  He pulled back from kissing his neck.  “Can I?  Please?”

Derek could only nod because Stiles talking like that would never not turn him on.  Stiles _and_ Derek were never more thankful that they left all of their shower stuff there because there was a small bottle of lube hiding behind their shampoo.

Stiles’ hands slid down to Derek’s hips and turned him around gently.  “You’re so beautiful babe.”  Stiles said as he gently pressed Derek against the wall.  “So so beautiful and I can’t wait to be inside you.”

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek groaned as Stiles slid his slicked up fingers over his hole.  He was dying to have Stiles inside him.  _“Please hurry.”_

Stiles knew Derek wouldn’t need much prep so he slid three fingers in and scissored them for a few seconds, stretching him out so it wouldn’t hurt too much.  

“God Der.”  Stiles whispered as he pressed his chest against Derek’s back.  “You are so fucking warm and tight.”  He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the head of his hard cock against Derek’s hole before sliding in.  “Jesus.”  Stiles gritted his teeth as Derek moaned and pushed back against him.  “You’re so perfect.”  It had always felt amazing to be inside of Derek but this time it was different, like he could feel _everything._ “Is this how it feels when you’re inside me?”

Stiles couldn’t stop himself.  He got lost in the rhythm and Derek encouraged him.  “Fuck Stiles.”  He pushed back as Stiles slammed into him harder and faster.  “God that feels so good.  More.  Please.”

Stiles kissed and bit along Derek’s shoulders and neck, scenting his mate.  “I’m gonna cum Der.  Please tell me you’re close.”

“Fuck yes.”  Derek reached back and gripped Stiles’ hip pulling him closer.  “Come on Stiles!”

Stiles wrapped both of his arms around Derek as he started thrusting harder and faster.  Four thrusts later he and Derek were cumming together.  Stiles hid his face in Derek’s neck as he shouted.  There was no way the other wolves hadn’t heard or at least sensed what was going on.  Derek wasn’t going to risk waking the human’s though and bit down on Stiles’ arm as he came.

After a few minutes Derek turned in Stiles’ arms and they held each other as they recovered.  “Is it always going to be _more_?”

Derek chuckled a little.  “Yeah.”  He ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair.  “It’s always going to be more.  Everything.  Your senses are heightened.  You’re going to be able to see, hear, and smell everything.”  He cupped Stiles’ face and Stiles pushed into it.  “I’ll be here for you.  I’ll help you.”

Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, soft and slow.  “I love you and thank you.”

“I love you too.”  Derek said as he smiled against Stiles’ lips.  “And you’re welcome.”  They finally climbed out of the shower, dried off, and dressed.  When they made their way back downstairs they were met by a smirking Isaac.  “Shut up.”  Derek grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen area.  “Coffee?”

Isaac and Stiles hummed so Derek started a pot.  By the time it was finished everyone else was awake too.  Derek pulled food out of the fridge and Stiles helped him cook.  As everyone sat around eating Derek smiled.  It reminded him of his family and how they’d eat everything in the house after a run on the full moon.  Later in the day they went back to the preserve to look over everything.

Derek knew that Deucalion and the others had taken care of everything but it was his family’s land so he had to make sure.  It didn’t even look like a fight had happened.  “Thank you.”  Derek said to the older Alpha.

“My pleasure Derek.”  He clapped him on the shoulder.  “The alliance with your family was and still is very important to me.  We will always be here for you.”

Derek smiled and shook his hand.  “And we will for you as well.”  He put his other hand on his shoulder.  “Anything you need.  We’ll be there.”

Deucalion smiled as he watched his pack running around with the Hale’s.  “You’ve got an incredible mate Derek.  He’s strong and brave.”  Derek laughed as Stiles tackled Isaac and rolled him.  “He’s going to be an even greater addition now that he is one of us.”

“Yes he is.”  Derek said with pride.  “I’m very lucky.”

Deucalion and his pack left that evening to go back home.  For the first time in a really long time Derek didn’t want to leave Beacon Hills.  Stiles eventually made his way back to Derek.  “You having fun?”

Stiles laughed and actually picked Derek up.  “Yes!”

“Put me down.”  Derek grumbled and flashed his Alpha eyes.  “You idiot.”

Stiles laughed but set him back on his feet.  “Oh come on Sourwolf.”

Derek gave him his patented Grumpy Cat look.  “Idiotwolf is what you are.”  Derek sighed as Stiles wrapped his arms around him.  “But thankfully I love you anyway.”  Stiles beamed at him.  “I was thinking that maybe we could stay a little longer if you want.”

“I wanna go home.”  Stiles surprised him when he said that.  “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve loved being here all things considering but I want to get back to our life.”

Derek nodded happily.  “Ok.  How about we have a big dinner, have the pack over one last time before we leave?”

“Sounds great to me.”  Stiles said as he watched the others run around.

It took a few days to get everyone back together for dinner.  Derek and Stiles hit their favorite butcher and bought really nice steaks.  Then they went to the grocery store and bought everything else they’d need.  Derek fired up the grill by the pool and threw the potatoes and ears of corn on first.  Everyone was starting to arrive and the pool started to fill up with pack members.  Stiles, Scott, and Allison brought down the salads, rolls and things for the potatoes while Derek cooked the meat.

Melissa and John were the last to show up and it was just as Derek was pulling the steaks off the grill.  “I could smell the food a mile away Derek.”  Melissa said with a soft smile.  “I’m starving.”

Derek kissed her cheek as she stepped up beside him.  “Looks like you made it just in time then.”  John clapped him on the back as he admired the food.  “Sheriff.”

John rolled his eyes and chuckled.  “Pretty sure you can just stick with John and those look amazing.”

Derek set the steaks down with the rest of the food and everyone took a spot around the table.  He cleared his throat and everyone looked to him.  “For years I kept everyone at arm’s length.  When I came back to Beacon Hills all I thought I had was Laura.  Then I lost her and found Scott and Stiles then Isaac, Boyd, and Erica.  I still kept everyone away even though I thought I was getting what I wanted.  You all know what happened with Peter and Kate.  Then I was reunited with Cora and married Stiles.  I wasn’t sure what kind of Alpha I was going to be.  I still don’t know if I’m good enough for this but I do know that I am thankful for all of you.  Losing my family was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me and I never thought I would be able fill that void.  You guys have given what I never thought I’d have again.  Thank you.”

Stiles stood up and kissed him.  “You are an amazing Alpha, husband, mate, and man Derek.  Don’t ever doubt that.”

Everyone toasted to Derek and dinner continued.  It went late into the night with most of the members playing in the pool.  

Aidan took a seat beside Derek as they watched everyone play around.  “Ethan and I want to go back to Bodega Bay with you and Stiles.”  Derek looked a little surprised.  “You need some of your pack there.  The others can’t be there because they’re already in school here.  We’re not so we want to go.”

Derek knew he was right.  “I’ll talk to Stiles about it.”

Stiles popped up out of the pool.  “Sounds like a great idea to me.”

Derek laughed because he was still getting use to Stiles being supernatural.  “That settles it then.  My family owns the house next to where Stiles and I live.  You guys can stay there.”

“Great and thank you.”  Aidan said to both his Alpha and his mate.  “You won’t regret it.”

When they got back home Aidan and Ethan enrolled in school with Stiles.  Derek was impressed at their need to protect him even though he was one of them. 

They kept their routine of Stiles picking Derek up from work except now they had two extra passengers.  Ethan and Aidan would ride along.  One day only Ethan showed up to pick Derek up.  “Not that I mind that you’re here but where’s Stiles?”

Ethan had nominated himself to be the one to pick Derek up and tell him what happened so he’d be calm by the time he got to Stiles.  “There was an incident at school.”

“What?”  Derek growled as he clicked his seat belt.  “What kind of incident?  Is Stiles ok?”  He gritted through his teeth and Ethan could feel the worry.

He pulled out of the lighthouse parking lot and turned towards their homes.  “First off, he’s basically fine.”  Derek growled deeply.  “Derek.  He’s fine.  He…”  He sighed as he looked to his Alpha.  “There was a fight.  Well at least someone _tried_ to fight Stiles.”

“What the fuck Ethan?  Tell me what happened!”  He roared and Ethan flinched a little.

“He’s a wolf now Derek.  He’s not even hurt anymore.”  He smirked as he flashed his Alpha eyes.  “Which is more than I can say for the other guy.”  He watched as Derek dug holes into the dash of the Jeep with his claws.  “Please calm down.  Stiles is going to be unhappy if you damage Roscoe.”

“I paid to have the damn thing fixed I can fuck it up if I want to.”  Derek roared.

“Jesus!  Ok.”  Ethan held a hand up.  “Some guy called him a fag and thought he could hit him and shove him into a locker.  Stiles was calm about it but Aidan wasn’t.  Luckily for everyone involved a teacher saw what happened and didn’t even suspend Aidan.  Stiles had a black eye and his lip was busted when we left but you know how fast we heal.  He didn’t want you to see it so he asked me to come get you.”

“Fucking son of a bitch!”  Derek yelled and hit the dash so hard it busted his knuckles.  “I’m going to kill the little son of a bitch.  His head can’t take that.”

Ethan was now regretting telling Derek at all.  “He’s not human Derek.  His head isn’t affected anymore.”  He looked at his phone.  “Aidan says he’s already healed.”

Five minutes later they pulled up to the house and Derek jumped out before the car even stopped.  Stiles was sitting at the breakfast bar when he ran in.  “Stiles!”  He ran over and grabbed him, looking him over.  Ethan was right, he was completely healed.

Stiles looked to Ethan and growled.  “You told him.”

Ethan held up his hands.  “He needed to know.”

The twins left them alone.  Derek was still cupping his face like he couldn’t believe Stiles was ok.  “Derek.”  Stiles put his hands over his mate’s.  “I’m really fine.”

Derek sighed as he leaned his forehead against Stiles’.  “It’s going to take some time getting used to the fact that you heal like we do.”  He pulled back and flashed his eyes.  “What happened?”

Stiles shrugged and sighed.  “Some dicknose called me a fag and hit me a few times, shoved me into my locker.  It’s no big deal.  I don’t really hang out with anyone at school so I’m not exactly sure how he knew.”

Derek knew exactly how the guy knew.  Jealousy that came in the form of a blonde female.  “Jessica.  She probably told everyone after that day we stopped to get your stuff.”

Stiles hadn’t even thought about her since the day they left.  “Yeah.  Probably.”  He flapped a hand.  “It doesn’t matter.  It’s not like I’m the only gay kid there.”

“It _does_ matter.”  Derek growled.  “And it doesn’t matter if there are 15,000 gay kids there.  I’m going to the school tomorrow to see what’s being done about this.”

Stiles sighed because he knew Derek was going to go overboard about this.  “Please don’t.  He was expelled and that‘s all that matters.  Apparently they’ve had other “behavioral issues” with him and this was the final straw.”  He kissed Derek to try and distract him.

Derek wasn’t having it and pulled away.  “I worry about you.”  He brushed his thumb across Stiles’ cheek.  “I can’t help it.”

Stiles smiled softly and kissed his Sourwolf’s hand.  “I know but you don’t have to.”  His amber eyes flashed yellow.  “I’m like you now.  Well, I’m a bitten but I’m still a wolf.  I heal just like you.”

Derek smiled for the first time since he ran through their door.  “I just can’t believe it.”  He ran his nose across Stiles’ cheek.  “You smell so good.”

Stiles shivered at the sensation and the sound of his mate’s voice.  “You smell different to me.  Do I smell different to you?”

Derek nodded and inhaled again.  “It’s deeper and richer.  You smell like cinnamon, woods, home, mate.”

Stiles smiled and ran his nose up Derek’s neck.  “You smell like all of that and the ocean, pine too maybe.”

“Our scents mix together a little when we mate.”  Derek pulled Stiles close and exhaled a deep breath.  “Are you sure you’re ok?”  Stiles nodded.  “Ok.”  He gripped a handful of hair.  “Ok.”  They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying being close to each other.  “I guess we should tell Ethan and Aidan it’s safe to come back in.”

Stiles reached out and listened.  “They heard.”  Two seconds later the back door was busting open with a yipping Batman and hungry Alpha twins.

“Thank god!”  Ethan said a little too dramatically.  “We were starving.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he let go of Stiles and walked around the counter.  “You guys do have your own home last time I checked.”

Aidan poked his bottom lip out.  “Yeah but we don’t have any food and you guys always let us eat here.”

“Oh my god!”  Stiles laughed at his ridiculous pout.  “Don’t be such a big baby.”

Derek grabbed sandwich stuff out of the fridge.  “Don’t make anything too big.  We’re going to have dinner in a couple of hours.”

They made sandwiches and went out to the deck to do their homework then went for a swim.  Stiles and Ethan cooked dinner that night.  Derek sat back and watched as his mate worked with Ethan.  He smiled as he listened to them tease each other about their cooking skills.  Derek could honestly say he was glad that they had chosen to let the twins in.

When the sun went down and the beach cleared they all went for a run.  This was Batman’s favorite time of the day.  They ran for a few miles then headed back to the house.  Ethan and Aidan went to their own house for the night.

“Shower?”  Derek asked as they walked up to their room.

Stiles was pretty turned on by Derek’s smell.  “I have a better idea.”  He said as he stripped and fell back onto their bed, slowly stroking himself.

Derek growled and flashed his eyes as he practically ripped his clothes off and jumped on his husband.  “I’m going to mark you up.  Make you smell like me so _everyone_ knows who you belong to.”

It was fast and rough and they ended up falling off the bed.  Both men laughed but didn’t let it stop them.  Afterwards they took a much needed shower.

Life in Bodega Bay was about to get interesting for the guys.  They were celebrating the end of a long week.  Derek had decided to let Stiles man the grill.  Stiles bounced with pride as he walked out onto the deck with their steaks.  He whistled as he laid each one down.  Derek was finally trusting him with fire.  He did a little dance as the meat sizzled.  He could hear Derek and the twins laughing at him but he didn’t care.  As he was watching Batman run up and down the beach he caught a smell on breeze.  There was another wolf close by, one that he didn’t know.  His eyes flashed and then he heard a cry, like a baby or a small child.  He whined as he shifted and ran towards the sound.

Derek was in mid laugh when he saw his mate take off.  “Stiles!”  He ran out of the house and followed him down the beach with the twins close behind.  “Stiles!”  He called after his mate, knowing no matter how far away he was he could hear him.  “What the hell are you doing?”  That’s when Derek caught the scent and heard the crying.

“Wolf.  Baby.”  Stiles growled as he skidded to a stop near a patch of trees.

All four wolves were standing in front of the patch now.  Aidan’s nose wrinkled a little at the smell of distress.  “Is that…a baby wolf?”

Derek reached into the patch and growled when he was bitten on the hand.  He pulled out a shifted baby with dark brown hair and the greenest eyes Derek had ever seen.  “Hey.”  He said soothingly to the cub in his arms.  “You’re ok.”  Each of them flashed their eyes and then the baby started crying.

Stiles cooed over it as he took it from Derek and scented him, the baby wolf was definitely a boy.  He immediately stopped crying and latched on to Stiles.  “It’s ok little one.”  Stiles said quietly as the little boy hiccupped and rubbed his face in Stiles’ neck.  “You’re safe now.  Don’t let Sourwolf scare you.”  He smirked at Derek.  “He’s a big softie.”

The baby cooed and flashed yellow eyes.  Derek knew they were in trouble.  The way Stiles was looking at the baby meant they were going to have a hard time getting him to let go.

Ethan and Aidan volunteered to check up and down the beach to see if they could find the baby’s parents while Stiles and Derek took him back to the house.  Stiles sat him on the sofa and the little boy started crying.

“Hey now!”  Stiles said softly as he sat beside him.  “I promise you’re safe here.  I’m not going to leave you.”  The little wolf curled against him.  “Can you talk yet?  Can you tell me your name?”  Stiles asked softly and all he got in return was a little growl and a nip at his arm.  He chuckled.  “Der, I think he’s hungry.”

Derek watched his mate fondly.  “I think you’re right.”  He dug through the fridge and found some applesauce and a spoon.  He sat down beside Stiles and the baby growled.  Derek flashed his Alpha eyes and the baby whimpered.  “He’s my mate little one.  You’re going to have to get used to it.”

“Stop scaring the pup Sourwolf.”  Stiles said as he gently elbowed him and took the applesauce.  “Are you hungry?”  Stiles held it out for him and he made grabby hands.  “I’ll take that as a yes.”  He laughed and helped him feed himself.  “What do you think happened to his family Der?”  Stiles asked as he leaned back against his husband.

Derek shrugged as a smile spread across his face watching the pup eat.  “I don’t know.  Hopefully the twins will find something.”

“What do we do with him of they don’t?  I mean, clearly…”   He waved his hand around the wolfed out baby.  “…we can’t call children’s services with him like this.”

Derek was going to regret the next words out of his mouth.  “We’ll have to keep him.”  Stiles was already attached to the baby.  “If they don’t find anything we’ll have to go into town and see what we can find out.  But I get the feeling it isn’t going to be good.”

Stiles’ stomach churned because he felt the same way.  The twins reappeared twenty minutes later with no news.  “We couldn’t find anyone else.  We caught a scent near the highway but it basically disappeared after we traced it back to where we found him which doesn’t make sense.”  Ethan sat down on the other side of the little boy and got a growl.  He laughed and poked at the baby.  “He’s like a little Derek already.”

Derek growled and flashed his eyes.  “Shut up.”  The baby laughed at Derek’s facial expression. 

Stiles laughed and elbowed.  “I think he likes you.”  Derek made another face and the little boy giggled and clapped his hands. 

“Hmm.”  Derek’s expressive eyebrows pulled together and baby boy squealed.  Derek made his Grumpy Cat face and the baby fell backwards laughing.  “I think you’re right.”

Stiles picked up him and held him close.  “We have to give him a name until we find out who he really is.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Stiles.”  Derek said following a heavy sigh.

Stiles frowned and held the baby close.  “Why the hell not?”

Derek was trying to avoid upsetting Stiles because as soon as he said that the baby growled.  “Because if we name him, we get attached and if we get attached and find his family then what?”

He understood what Derek was saying but the boy needed a name.  “We can’t call him wolf boy Der.  He needs a name.  We’ll deal with everything else later.”

Derek listened to Stiles’ heart.  “Ok.”  He carefully reached for the boy and when he leaned towards him Derek ruffled his hair.  “What should we call him?”

Stiles watched the baby for a few minutes.  “Michael?”  The baby growled.  “Or not.”  It took ten names; Daniel, Kevin, Joseph, and Hank to name a few, none of which the baby liked.  “What about Gavin?”

The baby howled and flashed his eyes.  He turned three Alphas and a Beta to mush.  They flashed their eyes and he jumped into Derek’s lap.  “Gavin it is little man.”  Gavin hugged him.  “I’m Derek.”  He wasn’t sure if the baby really understood him but he continued.  “And this is Stiles, my mate.  This is Aidan and Ethan; they are part of our pack.”  Gavin smiled at all of them.  “Deaton needs to see him.  We need to know he’s ok.  Maybe your dad can discreetly ask around.  I know we’re a few hours away from there but you never know.  I’ll call Deucalion too.”

Stiles called his dad, Derek called Deaton, and Aidan called Deucalion.  The sheriff and Deaton rode to Bodega Bay together that night.  The wheels were set in motion and hopefully they’d hear something soon. 

Stiles’ dad had slightly abused his authority and used his lights and sirens to get there as fast as possible.  He’d feel bad about it later.  Maybe.  After all his son and son-in-law found a baby abandoned on their beach.  What else was he supposed to do?

“So what is this about a baby?”  Deaton said as he walked into the living room four and a half hours later.  Gavin sat up and growled at the doctor.  “Well, hello there.”  He walked over and sat beside Stiles.  “I’m Alan.”  He said as he reached for the baby. 

Gavin moved over Stiles and into Derek’s lap.  Derek felt his heart expand at the trust.  “Hey.”  He flashed his red eyes.  “It’s ok.  He’s pack.”  He knew Gavin was young but was pretty sure he understood.

Gavin crawled back over and sat in Stiles’ lap so the doctor could look at him.  He listened to Gavin’s heart and lungs first.  “He sounds good.”  He did a few other checks.  “I’d say he’s at least two years old.  I need to look at his teeth.  Think you guys could help?”

Derek poked Gavin and when he looked at him Derek opened his mouth and dropped his fangs.  He pointed to Gavin and he did the same.  Deaton took a look and was happy with what he found.  “He seems pretty healthy.  Where did you guys find him?”

“About a mile down the beach.  I was grilling…”  Stiles was cut off by his dad.

John snorted in surprise.   “Derek let you near a grill?”

Stiles huffed while Derek snickered.  “Yes father.  I am not completely incompetent.”  John frowned and Derek squeezed the back of his neck.  “Anyway.  I caught his scent on a breeze.  He definitely wasn’t there long.”

Ethan piped up.  “We took a look around.  The only scent we found started at the highway and disappeared where we found him.”

Deaton frowned as he stood up and started pacing.  “That’s very strange.”  Everyone else hummed in agreement.  “He’s been well taken care of wherever he’s been.  Why would someone abandon their baby?  Especially a pup.”

Derek went to the coffee pot and started pouring cups.  “Whoever did it was obviously in trouble.  They must have smelled us and knew he would be safe.”

Gavin was now asleep in Stiles’ arms with his thumb in his mouth.  “We have to do whatever it takes to protect him.”  Stiles said quietly.  “If he’s lost his family we can’t let an agency take him.”

Deaton nodded in agreement.  “I haven’t heard of any wolf families around here.  If he goes to humans and wolfs out…”  He didn’t need to finish that sentence.  Everyone knew what the consequences would be.

John smiled wistfully as he watched his son.  “It’s an awful big responsibility son.  You’ve been through so much recently.”

Stiles looked up at his dad and smiled.  “I know Pop but…”  He stared down at Gavin for a few long seconds.  “I have to do it.”  He looked up when Derek growled.  “ _We_ have to do it.”  He smiled and Derek softened.  “We _can_ do it.”

Derek was surprised that he agreed with Stiles.  “If we can’t find his family then he’ll stay with us.”  Stiles nodded reluctantly.

“I can make some arrangements for necessary documents when it’s time.”  Deaton said from his place at the breakfast bar.  “You guys are going to need a lot of stuff.”

Derek had been thinking about that since they’d found him.  “The next town over has a 24 hour Walmart.  Aidan and I could head over there and get everything.”

“I’ll go with you.”  Deaton said.  “You’ll need all the car space you can get.”

Three hours later they came back with enough stuff for a family of four kids.  Stiles laughed when he looked at all of the stuff.  “Don’t get attached huh?”  Derek’s ears turned pink.  “You’re too cute Sourwolf.”

They took everything up to the spare bedroom.  Derek assembled the crib while Stiles put the clothes away.  Ethan brought Gavin and put him in the bed.  Stiles scented a stuffed wolf that Derek bought and put it beside him.  Gavin curled around it and growled a little.  Stiles leaned over and kissed the top of his head.  “Night buddy.”

Technically it was almost daytime but the little boy needed to sleep.  Derek put blankets over the windows so the light wouldn’t shine through in a couple of hours.  “Come on Stiles.”  He tugged gently on his mate’s hand.  “He’ll be fine and we’ll be at the end of the hall if he wakes up.”

“Ok.”  Stiles ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair and followed Derek out. 

It was near dawn and since everyone had been up for so long they all passed out for a while.  Derek woke the next afternoon when Gavin started to whimper.  He slipped away from Stiles and walked down the hall.

“Hey little one.”  Derek said as he scooped him up out of the crib.  “You ok?”

Gavin smiled sleepily at Derek and surprised him when he said.  “Ok.”

“Hey!”  Derek said excitedly.  “You can talk.”

“Hey.”  Gavin garbled and Derek chuckled.

He walked back towards his bedroom.  “Should we wake up Stiles?”  Gavin squealed when he saw Stiles.  “Sounds like a yes to me.”

Gavin crawled out of his arms and onto the bed.  Stiles could sleep through the zombie apocalypse so it was no surprise that he didn’t stir as Gavin crawled up him and sat on his chest.  Derek laughed quietly as he sat down beside them.

Gavin patted Stiles’ face.  “Hey.”  Stiles’ nose twitched a little and Gavin giggled.  “Hey.”  He said again as he patted him.  “Ti.”  Derek gasped a little.  He was pretty sure Gavin was trying to say Stiles.  “Ti!”  Gavin squealed and Stiles’ eyes flew open.

He recognized the weight on his chest and the smell of Gavin.  “Hey buddy.”  He said sleepily as he took the little boy’s hands.  “Good morning.”  He looked to his mate that was lying beside them.

“Ti!”  Gavin squealed again.

Stiles’ jaw dropped as he looked do Derek.  “Did he just…?”

Derek nodded because he was pretty sure that’s what was going on.  “Yeah.  I think so.”

Stiles actually giggled.  “Oh my god.”  He wrapped Gavin in a hug.  “You’re adorable.”

Derek knew this baby boy was never leaving their family.  They’d been watching the news and had feelers out everywhere.  No one for 20 miles had come forward about a missing baby boy.  Derek would give it a couple of more days before he’d let himself believe they had added to their family.  He had imagined children with Stiles but not for years.  He should’ve known just like everything else with Stiles their family would happen when he wasn’t looking for it. 

He ran his hand through Gavin’s hair and the little boy growled happily.  “Da!”

Stiles’ eyes widened and Derek stopped breathing for a second.  “D..e..r..e..k.”  He sounded out his name, hoping that Gavin would try it.

Gavin clapped his hands and gave them a toothy grin.  “Der!”

“That’s right buddy!  Der!”  Gavin climbed into his lap and nuzzled him.

Stiles was sitting up now, he snapped a picture before joining in the cuddle session.  Gavin flashed his eyes as he settled in between them. 

They had been sitting there a while playing with Gavin when the twins came in.  “Any more room in that puppy pile?”

Derek patted the bed and they found a couple of comfortable spots.  Derek had never been more thankful for a California King.  Gavin loved the twins.  Once they got settled he crawled down and started playing with them.  Stiles took a few more pictures.  He knew there was a possibility that someone could come forward but he couldn’t help himself. 

Derek wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.  “I don’t want anyone to come looking for him either.”  He whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles sighed as he got comfy against his mate.  “How long do we wait before we give up?  And how do we explain a kid to people around here that know we haven’t had one?  And…?”

Derek kissed him quiet.  “I know your mind is working overtime and I don’t really have all of the answers right now.  We’ll give it a few more days and go from there.”

“Ok.”  Stiles said quietly as he watched Gavin and the twins continue to play.

After a week and extensive searches no one came forward.  Stiles was equally parts happy and sad.  Gavin’s parents were either dead or in so much trouble that they couldn’t risk having him with them.  John, Deaton, and the pack came for a visit.  Gavin was shy at first but was soon winning everyone over.  Deaton had all of the necessary forms for Derek and Stiles. 

“You guys will get a birth certificate in two weeks.”  Deaton said as he signed everything.  “What would you like for his middle name to be?”

Both men thought for a few minutes, whispering back and forth.  Derek finally said.  “We would like for his birth certificate to read Gavin John Stilinski-Hale. 

Stiles’ dad gasped in surprise.  “What?”

Stiles was too busy wiping his eyes to answer so Derek spoke for both of them.  “My dad’s name was Jonathan and your name is John.  We want to honor both of you.”

“I don’t even know what to say you guys.”  There really wasn’t a dry eye in the house.  “Th…thank you.”

Gavin started whining at the heavy emotion in the room.  Derek picked him up and flashed his eyes.  “It’s ok.”  He said soothingly.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”  He finally scented Gavin.  He was their son and officially part of their pack now.

Gavin howled and scented Derek.  He jumped to Stiles and scented him as well.  Every other pack member took their turn and by the time he came back to Derek and Stiles he smelled like pack, family. 

Stiles held him as he made faces at Ethan and Aidan.  “Do we teach him to call us Dad now?”  Stiles looked to Derek.  “I mean, if he’s going to be our son then…”

Derek kissed Stiles’ temple.  “Yeah.  We can teach him that now.”

Stiles beamed with happiness and turned Gavin around.  “Gavin can you say Daddy?

Gavin put his little hands on Stiles’ face and said.  “Dada.”

Tears rolled down Stiles’ cheeks as he nodded.  “That’s right.  Dada.”  He pointed to himself.  Then he looked at Derek with a furrowed brow.  “I guess he’ll call both of us Daddy?”

Derek chuckled and poked at Gavin.  “What do you want to call me buddy?  Dada?” 

He reached up and touched Stiles’ face.  “Dada.”

“Ok.”  Derek said with a smile.  “What about Papa?”

Gavin howled as he reached over and touched Derek’s face.  “Papa.”

“Papa it is then.”  Derek said proudly.  He didn’t tell anyone that that was what he had called his dad.  Not until later when he and Stiles were alone.

The twins along with Isaac and Boyd went to the grocery store to get food to celebrate.  Derek and Stiles made plans to decorate Gavin’s room while the pack was around.  They made a list of everything they’d need so the guys could go to the store the next day to get everything. 

Stiles stood on the deck with his dad and Scott while Derek and the others ran around with Gavin on the beach.  “Oh god.”  Stiles said as he rubbed his hand down his face.  “I’m a dad now.”

John laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.  “Yep and now you’re going to know what it’s been like for your old man all these years.”  Stiles groaned because it would probably be his luck that Gavin, although not blood related would probably give him as much hell as he gave his dad.  John gently pushed him towards the stairs.  “Go run with your boy.”

Stiles flashed his yellow eyes and ran for the beach.  Gavin squealed with delight as he joined them.  “Dada!”

They ran around a little longer before it was time to put Gavin to bed.  He wasn’t happy about it but was so tired his little eyes wouldn’t stay open.  Derek gave him a bath and Stiles dressed him for bed.  He went around to the pack and said goodnight.  They were all in love with him already.  Gavin was asleep before the guys could cover him with his blanket.

Derek stood behind Stiles with his arms around him.  “Are you happy?”

“Ridiculously.”  Stiles answered as they watched the little boy sleep.  “Are you?”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles’ neck.  “I knew we would have kids one day.  I just thought it would be a while.  I can’t begin to explain how happy I am.”

Stiles reached back and wrapped his hand around the back of Derek’s neck.  “I love you so much Der.  We’re going to be so good for Gavin.”

Derek agreed, they had so much love to give the little boy.  “I’ve been thinking.  Should we move back to Beacon Hills so we can be closer to the pack?”

“As much as I love them I’m not sure I want Gavin that close to that place.”  He turned in Derek’s arms.  “It holds good memories of course but the danger there, I just…”

Derek kissed him so he’d stop rambling.  “You’re right.  We have the house next door so they have a place to stay when they visit or if they want to come live.  I know Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are thinking about it.  It’s much safer here for him.”

They joined everyone on the deck for a couple of more hours before heading to bed.  John slept in the room with Gavin and Deaton went with the others to where the twins lived.  Derek, Boyd, Scott, and Ethan left early the next morning to get everything they’d need to decorate and furnish Gavin’s room.  Erica and Allison requested a wall or two to paint a mural and the guys picked up paints for that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about adoptions and just did what I wanted. They all deserve happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading fics lately with Danny as part of the pack either as a wolf and mate or just a mate. I really loved Danny so I thought I'd bring him in. Hope you guys enjoy.

They painted Gavin’s room tan so that the mural Allison and Erica wanted to paint would stand out more.  His ceiling was painted so it looked like the night sky when his lights were out.  They even gave him a full moon which he howled at constantly.  Two walls were painted in a forest scene.  They turned all of the pack members that were wolves into fully shifted ones, giving each distinctive markers so Gavin would always know who they were.  Allison carried a bow and arrow and Lydia, since her voice was her weapon, was given fiery red hair.  Gavin loved the scene his aunt’s painted for him.  Stiles and the twins decided not to go back to school.  Stiles because he wanted to be home with Gavin and the twins because they wanted to help their Alpha and his mate.

Derek returned to work two weeks after they found Gavin.  He hadn’t really told his boss why he was out but he knew he’d have to because Stiles would bring Gavin to work eventually.  He walked into the lighthouse restaurant his first morning back and was greeted by Josephine and her husband Ben. 

“It’s about time you came back!”  Josephine called from behind the counter.

Ben laughed and waved her off.  “Now Josie!  You leave Derek alone.  I’m sure he had a good reason for being gone.” 

Derek smiled and nodded as he approached the older couple.  “First I want to thank you for being so understanding.”  They smiled and hugged him.  “Also, I have some news.”  They looked a little concerned.  “Stiles and I are fine so don’t worry.”  They loved Stiles as much as they loved him.  “We umm…”  He sighed and rubbed his hands together.  “We adopted a little boy.”  He wasn’t expecting the squeal from Josephine.  “His name is Gavin and he’s 2 years old.”

The older woman came around the corner while her husband hugged the new father.  When she made it to him she squeezed him tight.  “Oh my god!  That’s so wonderful!”  She finally let him out of the hug.  “I didn’t know you guys were trying to.”

Derek chuckled as he took a seat and the cup of coffee that she had poured him.  “Honestly, we weren’t.  I mean, we haven’t been married that long.”  He smiled goofily as he thought about their little family.  “I knew we’d have kids one day but…”  He shrugged.  “Anyway, there was an accident in our home town and Gavin was the only survivor.  Stiles’ dad is the sheriff there so he did a country wide search on the couple and they didn’t have any family so…”  He shrugged again.  “We took him in.”  He pulled out his phone and showed them pictures.  “He’s the best.”  He was so glad they weren’t wolves so they couldn’t sense the story he made up.

“Aww!”  Josephine squeaked.  “Derek!  He’s just beautiful!  I can’t wait to meet him.”    

For many years Derek didn’t think he’d know what it meant to be a proud father and husband.  And if the chance did arise he thought it would be much later in life.  Now all at once he was both and he thought the only way he could be any happier was when they added to the family.

They talked a little longer then Ben and Derek went to work.  At lunch he called Stiles to see how they were doing.  Stiles laughed as he answered.  “Hey Sourwolf!  How’s your first day back going?”

Derek sighed with relief at the sound of happiness in his mate’s voice.  “Everything is good.  Baby boy is running the twins ragged which I never thought was possible.”  At that moment both were sprawled on the living room floor with Gavin crawling back and forth over them.  He squealed when Aidan poked him in the side.  “He definitely has turned the bad ass Alpha’s into mush.”

Derek chuckled and wiped a stray tear as he pictured Gavin with his uncle’s.  “I’ve been thinking about something the last few days.  I just want to run it by you.”  He waited for Stiles’ hum of consent to continue.  “I want to turn the beach house into a real pack house.  Either expand on it or tear it down and rebuild.”

Stiles wasn’t surprised by this news.  “I think either is a great idea.  Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks are coming up and I know everyone will want to be here.  It would be great if we could have everyone in the same house.”

Derek smiled and nodded.  “I’ll talk to Ben.  I’m sure he probably knows about the building ordinances for the beach.  If we can come up with a plan within the next few days for what we want we could get it done by Thanksgiving.”

“Sounds great Der.”  Stiles said happily.  “Gavin has been asking for his Papa.”

More tears filled his eyes.  “Can I talk to him?” 

Before he could finish asking Stiles was sitting on the floor with Gavin.  “It’s your Papa.”  He said as he held the phone up to Gavin’s ear.

Derek choked up a little as he listened to Stiles.  “Hey buddy!”

Gavin giggled as he made grabby hands at the phone.  “Papa!”  Everything that followed was a garble of words but Derek had never heard anything sweeter.  “Papa!”

“I’m right here buddy.  Papa is at work but he’ll see you soon ok?”  Derek almost felt foolish over being so emotional until Gavin spoke.

“Wuv Papa!”  He said and squealed.  “Wuv Paaaapaaa!”

Everyone on his end laughed at his excitement.  Derek on the other hand let out a little sob before he managed to say.  “Papa loves you too son.  Papa loves you too.”

Stiles could feel Derek’s emotion.  He took the phone back.  “You ok Sourwolf?”  Derek choked out a response and Stiles smiled a little.  “He’s been saying it all morning.  He misses you.  I know you miss him too.  I know your lunch break is almost over.  We’ll be there to pick you up in a few hours and I love you.”

“I love you too.  Kiss him for me ok?”  Derek asked before they hung up.  He went back to work with a smile on his face.  He couldn’t wait to see his family.

Josephine and Ben went crazy for Gavin and he equally loved them.  He was doing better about not wolfing out around new people too and Derek was so proud.  That night at home they talked about the new pack house. 

“Ben says that as long as we don’t go past where we already are then we’ll be fine.”  He took out a sketch pad and started drawing out ideas.  “I want to make it two stories so that everyone can have their own room.”  He stopped for a second and counted.  “So that’s ten bedrooms.  Our bedroom could connect to Gavin’s via a bathroom.  We could have the other bedrooms do the same.  So ten bedrooms and five bathrooms.  I really don’t want the deck to be changed much, maybe a little wider.”  Everyone was nodding in agreement as they watched him sketch.  “I also want to double the kitchen and living room.  I was thinking about maybe making a rec room so you guys could have a place to game if you want.”  He looked up when no one said anything.  “What do you guys think?”

Stiles looked over Derek’s rough drawing and nodded.  “I love the idea.  We could definitely use the room but ten?”

Derek ticked off the names for the rooms and Stiles smiled because his dad had been included.  “I think it’s great.  Cora, Michael, Lena, and Deucalion could use my dad and Melissa’s rooms when they come.”

Derek nodded.  “I didn’t really think about that.”  He said sheepishly.  “Aidan?  Ethan?  What do you think?”

“Sounds great!”  They said in unison.

“Ok.”  Derek closed the notepad.  “We’ll stay at the other house while construction is being done.  I think it could, barring the weather, be done in two to three months.  We may have to have Thanksgiving at the other house.”

“We’ll make it work.”  Stiles said confidently. 

A week later they had a construction crew there working.  Ethan and Aiden helped as much as possible.  Derek eventually quit working with Ben because he felt like he was missing too much time with Gavin and Stiles.  He also pitched in and began helping the contractors with the house.  It was coming together so well and he couldn’t wait to move everyone in.  They hadn’t told the pack what they were doing so they could surprise them.

Stiles carried Gavin around the house as they watched everyone work.  He would make lunch and take it over to them.  Gavin was growing so fast and his vocabulary was mind blowing.  Derek was pretty sure it was because he was a wolf.

He could almost say Ethan and Aidan which had the Alpha twins smiling with pride.  “Unca Efan!”  He held his arms up.  “Up pwease!”

Ethan couldn’t deny the little wolf so he happily picked him up.  “Hey buddy!  Where do you want to go?”

“Wiming!”  Gavin said excitedly. 

Ethan laughed.  “Well, we have to ask Daddy and Papa if that’s ok first.”  He walked out to the deck where the guys were grilling.  “Hey!”  Derek and Stiles turned to look.  “Gavin wants me to take him swimming.  Is that ok with you guys?”

Derek and Stiles nodded.  “We’re just starting dinner so you guys will have plenty of time.”

Ethan and Aiden took Gavin down to the beach and swam for a little while.  Derek laughed as he listened to their little boy laugh and play.  “I can’t wait to get everyone in the same house.”

Stiles ran his hand up and down Derek’s back.  “Yeah.  It’ll be nice to have us all together.”

They were ahead of schedule on the house and Derek couldn’t be prouder.  Stiles had picked out and paid for the furniture and appliances.  They would be delivered in two weeks, just in time for the pack coming for Thanksgiving. 

The pack arrived together and were in awe of the new place.  “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!”  Isaac complained.

Stiles shrugged.  “We wanted it to be a surprise.  Looks like we got a surprise too.”  Derek was referring to Isaac bringing Danny with him.  “Are we going to have any problems?” 

Isaac shook his head.  “He knows about us and he’s cool with it.”

Derek hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  “Alright then.  Go check out your room.”

Isaac perked up a little.  “Come on.”  He grabbed Danny’s hand and led him up the stairs.

Derek called out to everyone as they made their way through the living room.  “Everyone or every couple has their own room but you’ll have to share a bathroom with someone.”

Stiles waved his hand at the stairs.  “Go on!  Go get settled.”

All of the Betas made a dash for the stairs like the teenagers they were.  Derek had their room along with Gavin, John, and Mellissa’s rooms downstairs.  They felt more comfortable not having to worry about him waking up in the middle of the night and falling down the stairs.  Stiles put little signs on all of the doors so they’d know where to go.  The first night Derek wanted everything to be simple so he ordered a couple of dozen pizzas to feed everyone.  They were spread around the living room while they ate and caught up.  After an hour or so Stiles, Scott, Danny, and Boyd disappeared to the rec room to play a few games.

Gavin spent his time entertaining his grandpa and Melissa.  Derek wandered between the rec room and living room to make sure everyone was ok.  The new house seemed to be loved by everyone.  The next day, the day before Thanksgiving was spent prepping everything.  They had fifteen people to feed after all.  Derek had never been more thankful to have a big kitchen.

Everyone had a job and were hard at work.  Derek had been smart enough to leave the open floor plan so that those interested in the football games could watch while they worked.  He and Stiles flirted with their eyes as they worked around the kitchen.  Every time they passed by each other they’d steal a kiss.  Derek felt the happiness flare in his chest.  Thanksgiving went off with very few problems.  They only had to chase Batman from the food a few times.  Gavin was having fun being passed around.

Isaac and Derek were alone on the deck when Isaac surprised his Alpha.  “I know there’s a lot going on right now but I promised I would bring this up.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow as he watched Isaac move around nervously.  “Ok.”

“Danny wants the bite.”  Isaac blurted out.  “He uhh…he’s been thinking about it for a while and…and he wants it.”

Derek was more than a little surprised by the news.  “And I’m guessing you’re telling me this because you want me to do it?”  Isaac nodded.  “Ok.  Well, I need to think about it too.  He knows what the bite comes with?”

Isaac helped Derek check over the table as they talked.  “He does and he still wants it.  He…we want to be mates some day and…”  He shrugged as he looked up at his Alpha.

“Wow.”  He said as he blew out a breath.  “I really miss a lot with you guys in Beacon Hills.”  Isaac looked sheepish.  “How long have you been dating?”

“Just a couple of months.”  He smiled and looked dreamy.  “It’s been great.  He’s really amazing Derek.”

Derek thought back to when he’d first met and turned Isaac.  He was the first, at least the first that went well.  No one would forget what happened to Jackson.  “Isaac.”  He put his hand on his Beta’s shoulder.  “If you’re happy that is all that matters to me.  If turning Danny helps this happiness then so be it.  Give me until Christmas to think about it ok?”

Isaac smiled brightly and hugged Derek.  “Thank you.” 

He ran back inside without giving Derek a chance to say anything else.  Stiles walked out to find his husband and mate staring out over the ocean.  “You ok babe?”  He asked as he wrapped his arms around him.

Derek leaned back against him.  “Yeah.  Just thinking.”  Stiles didn’t ask, he just gave him time.  Derek finally said.  “Isaac told me that Danny wants the bite.”  He felt Stiles nod against his shoulder.  “You don’t seem surprised. 

“I’m not.”  Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s shoulder.  “If I hadn’t been seriously injured I would eventually have asked for it.”

Derek was surprised by his confession.  “I didn’t think you ever wanted it.”

Stiles walked around so they were face to face.  “A part of me always said no but considering everything we went through there it was inevitable.”

Derek pulled him close and buried his face in his neck.  “I told him to give me until Christmas.”

Stiles knew this wasn’t something Derek took lightly.  “I’ve known Danny since we were kids Derek.  I would trust him if it’s what he says he wants.”  He said quietly as he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair.  “But I know how you feel about this so you should definitely take as much time as you need.”

Derek pulled back and kissed Stiles.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Stiles replied with a goofy grin on his face.  “Come on Sexywolf.  Let’s go feed the family.”

It took several minutes and everyone’s help to get the food out to the deck.  Derek’s favorite thing about California was the weather.  When other states had snow they had sunny and 70 degree days. 

Everyone told what they were thankful for as they passed the food around.  Derek and Stiles were the last to go.  Stiles put food on his plate then Gavin’s.  “I’m thankful to have you all here.  I’m thankful for my mate and that he saved my life.  And I’m thankful for our son.”  He ruffled Gavin’s hair and got a little howl in return.  “I love you and thank you for everything you do for our pack.”

Derek’s blush was permanent because everyone thanked him in some way.  “I never thought I’d have a pack again.  I know in the beginning I was a horrible Alpha.  I was never meant to be one but that shouldn’t have made a difference.  I’m thankful for all of you.  Stiles, I never thought we’d be here when we met three years ago.”  He took Stiles’ hand and kissed it.  “I’m so glad you trusted me to give you the bite and become my mate and husband.  I don’t know who we have to thank for Gavin but I will always be thankful we found him that day.  He has been the addition that I never knew we’d have and that I never knew I wanted.  I couldn’t ask for a better pack or family.”

Gavin howled again as Derek leaned over and kissed the top of his head.  “Papa!”  He grabbed at Derek and climbed into his lap.

By the time dinner was over Derek had made up his mind about Danny.  He could tell the young Hawaiian was crazy for Isaac.  He had a particular need to protect him.  As they were cleaning up he stopped Danny on the deck.  “I’ll give you the bite if it’s what you really want.”  Danny looked surprised and happy.  “But I need you to promise me that you aren’t using Isaac to get this.”

Danny frowned and shook his head.  “I swear I’m not.  I love him Derek and all I want is to be with him and protect him.”

Derek could hear his truth so he smiled.  “Ok.” 

That night after John and Melissa went to bed the wolves gathered around the bon fire they’d built and Derek gave Danny the bite.  During the visit they decided since there was so many of them that they’d draw names for Christmas and that if everyone wanted to get Gavin something they were allowed one per person.  Stiles knew he and Derek were going to go crazy for their little boy. 


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas was two weeks away and Derek and Stiles had filled every hiding place they could think of with presents for Gavin and the pack.  They were lying in bed one night, Stiles running his hand up and down Derek’s chest and over his soft cock.  Derek moaned on each pass, not hard yet but definitely enjoying his mate’s touch.  He had an arm wrapped around Stiles and his face buried in his hair, inhaling his scent.  It had been very busy for them since Thanksgiving.  The weekend after they had the pack over, gotten a tree, and decorated the house.  Gavin had been a little fussy but since werewolves didn’t get sick they had no idea what was going on with him.  Deaton had even made a trip to check him out and couldn’t find anything. 

On Stiles’ next pass he gently squeezed Derek.  “You know we haven’t had sex in like a month.”

Derek’s eyes flew open and he pulled his face away from Stiles’ neck.  “That can’t be right.”

“Yep.”  Stiles nodded into his shoulder.  “Last time was the weekend before Thanksgiving.”

Derek ran his free hand down his face and sighed.  “Jesus.  Really?”  Stiles nodded again and all Derek could think was how could he not have realized it.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t even know.  You must think…”

Stiles rolled over on top of his mate and silenced him with a kiss.  “I _think_ we’ve been busy.  We have a 2-year-old now and it’s the holiday season.  That’s _all_ I think.”

Derek pulled him back into a kiss.  “I’m a horrible mate and husband.” 

Stiles’ eyes flashed yellow and he bit Derek’s lip.  “Stop.”  Derek flashed his eyes and rolled them over as Stiles said.  “You are perfect.  You hear me?”  Derek nodded reluctantly.  “There’s no one to blame here.”  He smiled sweetly and rose up to kiss Derek.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Derek groaned as he began moving his hips and thrusting gently against his husband.  _“Stiles.”_ Derek sighed as they moved against each other.  _“Fuck.”_ He pressed his forehead against Stiles’.  “You feel _so_ good.”

Stiles gripped Derek’s ass with both hands and met him thrust for thrust.  “Cum for me Der.  Please.”  He panted against Derek’s mouth.  “Mark me Alpha.”

Derek let out a little roar as he came all over Stiles’ stomach.  He reached between them and stroked Stiles to his orgasm seconds later.  “That was… _god_.”

Stiles shook under his mate as he rode out the high.  “Yes.  Yes it was.”

They kissed lazily for a few minutes before Derek rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom for a wash cloth.  He peeked in on Gavin before he went back to their room.  After he cleaned them up he collapsed beside Stiles and wrapped around him like an octopus. 

The next two weeks flew by and it was time for the pack to arrive for Christmas break.  Their local store was pretty small so they went to the next big town that had a Sam’s Club and spent close to $1,000 on food.  They were hosting a pack of teenage werewolves for a week after all. 

It was like a caravan arriving that weekend.  Derek smiled as they all filed out of their cars, arms loaded with bags and stumbled into the house.  Gavin was bouncing with excitement at the arrival of his aunt’s and uncle’s.  After bags were dropped off presents were set out around the tree. 

Derek looked at all of them and shook his head.  “I’m pretty sure we all agreed on _one_ present from each of you for Gavin.”

They all looked sheepish, except for Lydia.  “Oh Derek!  He’s the first pack baby.  Surely you didn’t really expect us not to spoil him.”  Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times as everyone else snickered.  “Exactly.”  Lydia said as she flipped her hair back and picked up the little boy in question. 

“Ydia!”  Gavin squealed as she hugged him.  “Wuv you.”

Lydia was usually the calmest and most collected of the group but apparently turned to mush at the hands of a green eyed baby wolf.  “I love you too.”  She cooed and kissed his cheek.

Scott hugged Stiles and shook Derek’s hand.  “My mom won’t be able to make it for a couple of more days.”  They understood, it wasn’t easy for her to get time off.  “She said she knows that you have the food covered but if you can think of anything that she can bring to just let her know.”

“Thank you.”  Derek said sincerely. 

“Speaking of food.”  Isaac whined from across the room.

Danny elbowed him. “We haven’t even been here thirty minutes and we ate on the way here.”

Isaac wasn’t entirely sure why him being hungry was a bad thing.  He looked at his Alpha and Derek laughed.  “We’ve got plenty of food.”  He waved him towards the kitchen.  “Come on.”

Isaac bounced across the living room and pulled a grumbling Danny with him.  Derek wasn’t surprised when the kitchen soon filled up with the other pack members.  He and Stiles pulled out all the sandwich stuff they bought and everyone dug in.  Derek stood leaning against one of the counters with Stiles between his legs, leaning back against him.  He couldn’t believe how far they had all come in the last three years.  He couldn’t be prouder of a pack than he was of the one filling his kitchen.

He smiled when he felt a nip at his jaw.  “What’s on your mind Sourwolf?”  Stiles asked quietly.

He looked down and brushed his nose across his husband’s.  “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”  He tightened his hold on Stiles.  “I’ve got a great pack.”  He chuckled and shook his head.  “One I never expected.  Then you, which I _really_ didn’t see coming but I’m so thankful for.  Then Gavin, which…”  He shook his head again as he watched him go from pack member to pack member getting some of their food.  “…I don’t even have words for how happy he makes me.  How happy all of you make me.”

Stiles caressed his cheek and smiled softly.  “You’re not so bad yourself Sourwolf.”

Much to Derek’s surprise there was a rowdy rumble of agreement around the kitchen.  He blushed and hid his face in Stiles’ neck.

After they ate they changed into their beach clothes and played for a while.  That was the best thing about living in California, it was four days before Christmas and they were playing on the beach.  Danny, Isaac, and Allison helped Gavin build an epic sandcastle.  Which he later proceeded to wolf out on and attack like Godzilla.

Derek had had to clear out his phone at least three times since they'd found Gavin.  He had pictures of everything.  One of his favorites was of Stiles and Gavin passed out on the sofa with Gavin starfished on Stiles’ chest.  His second one was a picture, that Jackson of all people had taken, of the three of them walking down the beach together holding hands.

One of his presents to Stiles were these two pictures framed plus a third one that they had posed for at Thanksgiving.  Tears came to his eyes every time he thought about it.  Stiles was a natural at the parent thing.  He’d been taking care of people he loved for years so it was no surprise.  That night Allison and Lydia stayed with Gavin while the rest of them went for a run.  Derek hadn’t realized how much he had been itching for a pack run.  He fell back a little and watched as the others chased each other and tumbled around.  Danny was taking the change better than he had expected.

Christmas Eve came too quickly.  All of the food for Christmas Day was prepped that morning with each member of the pack helping out again.  Christmas Eve dinner was something simple and a pack favorite that Derek had prepared earlier in the week and frozen.  All he had to do that night was make the salad while the lasagna’s cooked. 

Gavin ran in and wrapped his arms around Derek’s legs.  “Papa!  Up!”

Derek wiped his hands off and scooped up his son.  “Hey buddy.  Did you come to help Papa cook?”

He scented Derek as he nodded.  “Help.  Pwease!”

“Ok.  Ok.”  He laughed as he took him over to the sink.  “First, before you cook you always wash your hands.”  He turned the water on and squeezed a little soap in Gavin’s hands. 

The little boy washed them excitedly.  When he finished he held up his hands.  “Clean Papa.”

“Good job buddy!”  Derek ruffled his hair then dried his hands.  “Ok.”  He carried him back to the counter he had been working at.  “I have the perfect job for you.  Are you ready?”

“Yes!”  Gavin cheered. 

Derek had already buttered the bread so he let Gavin sprinkle on the garlic and parmesan mix.  Thankfully it was more parmesan because Gavin had it everywhere.  The oven timer dinged and Derek put the bread in. 

He picked his son up and headed to the living room.  “Let’s go see what Daddy and the others are doing.”

“Daddy!”  Their baby wolf cheered and clapped as they wandered through the living room and down to the rec room.  “Daddy!”  Gavin cheered when he saw Stiles on the floor playing Halo with Isaac, Boyd, and Scott.  Danny and Jackson were playing pool against Lydia and Allison. 

“Hey guys!”  Derek called when he walked into the room and everyone looked up.  “Food will be ready in less than ten.”  He put Gavin down and he ran to Stiles.

Stiles picked him up and kissed his cheek.  “Hey!  Were you helping Papa cook?”  Gavin nodded as he scented Stiles.  “Did you have fun?”

“Papa.  Fun.”  Gavin said as he tried to take Stiles’ game controller.  Thankfully the game was over so when he pushed a few buttons it didn’t hurt anything.  “Wanna pway Daddy!  Pwease!”

“Sure thing.”  Stiles started up the game and let Gavin have a little fun before they went up to eat.

The timer went off and everyone headed upstairs.  The food was set out on the counter and everyone helped themselves before gathering around the massive table Derek had picked out.  They laughed and talked about different things as they ate. 

“So…”  Everyone got quiet as Derek spoke.  “…umm…my family used to have this tradition.”  Stiles took his hand because he knew how hard it was for him to talk about them.  “On Christmas Eve our parents would let us open one present.”  He smiled a little at the excited looks on his pack’s faces.  “So to kind of follow with that I uhh…I, Stiles and I kind of did something.”  Stiles kissed him and then disappeared for a few seconds. 

When he came back everyone was in the living room now.  He was carrying a box of very full Christmas stockings.  He handed them out and watched as each member dumped theirs out.  Each stocking had the pack member’s name on the outside and the inside held candy and small gifts geared toward the recipient. 

Stiles had even made one for Derek without him knowing.  When he passed it to his mate he received a playful glare.  “I wasn’t supposed to get one.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his husband.  “Take it anyway Sourwolf.”

The pack favorite was that each received a small bottle of their favorite alcohol laced with wolfs bane so they could get a little drunk.  Lydia went crazy over her earrings and Allison over the engraved arrowheads.  Stiles unwrapped a small package and looked astonished when he looked up at Derek.

“How did…?  Where…?”  He sputtered out as he held the Christmas ornament.

Derek caressed Stiles’ cheek.  “Your dad helped.”

Stiles held it tight.  “Der.”  It was from Stiles’ childhood, something he’d made in one of his classes.  “It’s perfect.”  It was a picture of Stiles with his mom and dad, one he hadn’t seen since before she passed away.  He wrapped his arms around Derek and buried his face in his neck.  “I love you.  Thank you.”

Derek held him close, running his hands up and down Stiles’ back.  “I love you too.  I’m glad you like it.”

“Daddy.”  Gavin called to Stiles, sensing his emotions.

Stiles turned and picked up their little boy.  “Hey buddy.”  He kissed his cheek.  “Do you like your presents?”  They had filled his stocking with toy cars, wolves, and dinosaurs.

Derek was really hard to buy for as far as Stiles was concerned.  He never really talked about things that he wanted and it drove Stiles a little crazy.  After talking with Cora he found something that he knew Derek would want.  In the Hale vault that was still under Beacon Hills High there was a watch, a pocket watch to be exact, that had belonged to Derek’s dad.

Derek let the tears fall as he held the watch in his hand.  “Stiles.”  It was a family heirloom that he had no idea had survived the fire.  His father had always told him that it would belong to him one day.  “Where did you find this?”  He didn’t bother hiding his emotions.

“In the family vault.”  He said quietly.  “Cora helped me.”

“Thank you.”  Derek whispered and followed it with a passionate kiss.

They sat around talking for a while, Gavin fell asleep in Aidan’s lap, gripping every toy his little hands could hold.  After a while Derek stood and walked over.  “I’ll take him.”

They transferred him with little movement.  “There’s plenty of food still.  We’ll see you guys in the morning.”

Stiles followed his little family upstairs.  When Derek put Gavin in bed Stiles tried to take his toys.  “No Daddy.”  Gavin whined and held tight.

“Shh.  It’s ok.”  Both men chuckled as they tucked him in.  “We love you.  Good night.”

“Wuv you too.”  Gavin snuggled under his blanket and was breathing lightly again in seconds.

The next morning was full of surprises.  Boyd proposed to Erica and Jackson proposed to Lydia.  Derek was excited about mating bite ceremonies and weddings in their future.  He was more than a little surprised that Scott hadn’t joined the crowd.  He knew how much he loved Allison.

An hour after they woke the table was covered with plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles.  After breakfast they moved to the living room to open presents.  Derek shook his head as he watched Gavin’s pile grow and grow.

“I think we’re going to have to turn my office into a playroom just from all of this.”  He glared at his pack and they all waved him off.  Gavin was having more fun with the paper than anything else.

The pack stayed until New Years, then headed back for school.  Stiles had let his school work slip because of the holiday’s so once they were over he made sure he caught up quickly.  Watching Gavin learn so excitedly he decided that once he graduated he wanted to get his license so he could teach at home.

Derek always loved having the pack around but was happy to have the house back to normal after the holidays.  Gavin was less wound up and would go to bed when he was supposed to without argument.  Valentine’s came around and was a quiet affair.  The twins kept Gavin for the night while Derek and Stiles celebrated.

It was 3 in the morning two weeks later when Stiles’ phone went off.  It was Scott’s ringtone and Stiles bolted out of bed to answer it.  “Scott?”  His best friend was crying and rambling.  “Scotty, slow down.  I can’t understand you.”  The next moment he fell back onto the bed.  “Oh god.”

Derek had heard everything and was beside him in seconds, wrapping his arms around him.  He took the phone from Stiles.  “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”  He hung up and called Isaac.  “Something happened to Allison.  I need you and the others to get to Beacon Memorial until we can get there.”

“We’re on our way.  You guys be careful and we’ll call if anything changes.”  Isaac said as he rallied Erica and Boyd.

Derek pulled Stiles up to his feet.  “Come on.”

He grabbed clothes for both of them.  He dressed quickly then got Gavin packed up and ready.  He could feel the pack through their bond and it wasn’t good.  He knew Stiles could feel it too because he’d snapped into action and grabbed what they would need for Gavin while Derek dressed him.  The twins were waiting by the Camaro when they walked out. 

No one spoke as they made the four hour trip in two and a half.  Isaac called after they’d been on the road for an hour and so far nothing had changed.  They finally made it to the hospital and quickly found her room.  The sight they were met with nearly brought Stiles to his knees.  Chris was standing on one side of her bed holding her hand, crying.  Scott was lying across her sobbing as his mom held onto her. 

“Oh god.”  Stiles whispered as they made their way in.  “What happened?”

Isaac and the rest of the pack were in the corner holding onto each other.  “She was shot by some hunters.”

Derek’s eyes flashed and his fangs dropped.  “What the fuck?”

Chris wiped his eyes and looked up at Derek.  “She left the house to meet Scott for a date….”  Chris’s fury was so strong Derek could hardly breathe.  “Out of nowhere…”  Chris shook his head.

“What about the code?”  Stiles practically screamed.  “You don’t attack innocents!”

“It’s my fault.”  Scott sobbed as he sat up and caressed her pale face.  “She got shot because of me and…and then I...”  Scott’s breath hitched, his agony permeated the room.  “…I tried to track them but I…I lost them.”  He growled and flashed his eyes.  “I tried the bite but…”

Chris growled from his spot by his daughter.  “Those mother fuckers used wolfs bane laced bullets.  It nearly killed Scott when he bit her.”

Everyone in the room growled and their eyes flashed.  Lydia pulled away from Jackson and went to Allison’s side.  She cried as she leaned over and kissed Allison’s forehead. 

“We’re not safe here.”  Derek said and this he could feel deep in his bones.  “We need to get everyone, including her out of here.” 

Stiles’ dad had finally joined them.  “I think Derek’s right but I don’t know how we can without anyone seeing us.”

“We have to figure something out.”  Derek now wished they’d never brought Gavin with them.  “There’s more security at the loft.  I think we should all go there until we figure out who we’re up against.”

Scott surprised everyone with his roar.  “We’ll fucking kill them all.”

Derek flashed his eyes as he soothingly said.  “No.  We will not.”  His Alpha voice making all of the were’s whine.  “Now we’re going to the loft”

No one argued with Derek as he passed Gavin to Stiles.  “You go to the loft now with the rest of the pack.  Chris and I are going to get Allison out of here.”

“I’m your best bet to get out of here.”  Stiles’ dad said.  

Scott’s mom walked in, interrupting them. “Actually _I’m_ your best bet to get her out of here.”  She sighed as she looked around.  “I don’t like to play off tragedies but we’ve got victims from a five car pileup coming in in five minutes.  That’ll be our best chance.

Derek kissed his mate and their son.  “Go now.  We won’t be far behind.”

Stiles kissed him passionately.  “Be careful.”  He whispered before looking to the others involved in getting Allison out.  “All of you.  Please be careful.”

Melissa started changing all of Allison’s machines to portable ones as the rest of the pack left.  “We’re going to have to get her to the basement and then the loading dock.” 

“What are we going to transport her in?”  Chris looked nervous about moving her.

Melissa smiled and winked.  “We’ve got transport arriving in…”  She looked at her watch.  “Three minutes so we should really go now.”

John peeked out into the hall and saw it was clear.  “Let’s go.”

As they were leaving the car crash victims were pouring in and it was great cover.  Deaton was waiting at the loading dock with a van.  “It’s about time.  I’ve had to run a few people off.”

An hour later they were all sitting around the loft.  Stiles had taken Gavin up to their room so he could sleep.  Scott paced the apartment raging while they waited for Deaton to finish his assessment of Allison.

Deaton was surprised at the news of Allison’s killer.  “I don’t understand this, hunters don’t kill innocents.  It’s against their code.”

Derek nodded in agreement.  “It sounds like a rogue group to me.  We’ve run into a few groups over the years but none of them would do something like this.”

Chris spoke for the first time since they got there.  “The Calaveras are the least forgiving of any group of hunters I have ever seen and they would never do something like this.”

“Are you thinking something else then?”  Derek asked as Chris finally joined the group.

“Yeah.”  Chris nodded as he pulled his phone out.  “I’m going to call Araya, see if she has any ideas.”

They sat quietly for a while, none really being able to process what had happened to Allison.  Deaton’s cell ringing broke them out of their silence.  “Dr. Deaton.”  Alan answered.  It was Stiles’ dad.   After helping them he went back to work to keep suspicion low.  “Yes Sheriff.”  He nodded as he looked around the room.  “No.  Don’t go there.  Come to the loft.  Ok.”  He hung up and let out a heavy sigh.  “That was Sheriff Stilinski.”  Stiles stiffened as he listened.  “Dr. Parrish was attacked.  He called the sheriff and he’s bringing him here.”

Derek growled.  “What the hell is going on?”  He began pacing as he ran his fingers through his hair.  “What kind of shape is he in?”

“John said that he took a shot to the shoulder before he could get away.”  He chuckled dryly.  “I guess being a Hellhound counts for something.”  He hitched his thumb over his shoulder.  “I need to get more stuff out of the van.”

“You’re not going alone.”  Derek said and looked to Boyd and Isaac.  They escorted the doctor without hesitation.

By the time they made it back John had arrived with Parrish.  Isaac and Boyd were practically carrying him.  Derek had already cleaned off the breakfast bar and that’s where the guys laid him down.  Deaton went right to work with everyone waiting for directions.  After years of dealing with different strains of wolfs bane Deaton had developed a quick test to determine which it was and equally quick remedies.  He was only slightly surprised that two different strains had been used on the doctor and the young woman on the couch.

He looked to Scott and Chris.  “I’m positive that she’s going to make a full recovery.  It’s just going to take some time.”

Chris nodded and waved him off.  “Thank you Doc.  I know you’re doing everything you can.  She’s alive and that’s all that matters.”

Stiles covered Parrish with a blanket and slipped a pillow under his head.  “Rest Doc.”  He then went to his best friend and wrapped him in a hug.  “We’re going to find who did this Scott.  I promise.”

Scott finally snapped as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.  “God Stiles.  I love her so much.”  He shook as he held tight to his best friend.  “I was going to propose tonight.  They have to pay for this.”

The rest of the pack gathered around and wrapped him in a hug.  Derek stood behind him with his hand on the back of his neck, soothing his raging wolf.  “I swear Scott.  We will find them.”

Melissa came over after her shift to check on Allison.  “No one’s noticed she’s gone yet which works to our advantage.  If we had a hacker we could remove her not only from the system but edit the security videos too.”

Danny smiled and raised his hand.  “I think I can help with that.”  He went to the bedroom he’d dropped his bags in and came back out with his laptop.  It took him about 30 minutes but he eventually had her completely erased from Beacon Memorial.

Derek smiled with pride at their new Beta.  Everyone had found a place around the living room or in one of the bedrooms and settled for the night.  Derek followed Stiles up to their bedroom and they curled around their son.  Each only got a few hours of sleep and when the others started moving around downstairs they joined them.

Stiles’ dad looked worse for wear.  “Did you get any sleep Pop?”

John shook his head as he took a long drink of his coffee.  “There were three more attacks last night, one of them, didn’t make it and it doesn’t look good for the others either.”  He scrubbed a hand down his tired face.  “Melissa went back and she’s keeping an eye on them.”  He drank down the last bit of his coffee.  “I’ve got to get back out there.”

“Please be careful dad.”  Stiles said as he hugged his dad.  “I don’t like the idea of you going out there alone.”

John ruffled his hair.  “I’ll be fine son.  I’ve got everyone riding with a partner today.  Tara is on her way to pick me up.”

That only made Stiles feel slightly better.  “Ok.”

John left and Stiles started making breakfast for everyone with Ethan’s help.  They were halfway through their meal when there was a knock at the loft door.  Derek sniffed the air and growled.  “I don’t recognize them.”

The others sniffed and agreed.  Stiles stood and walked to the door.  When he opened it he was met by a Sasquatch of a man with long brown hair and puppy dog eyes like Scott’s.  The other man was a bit short with short lighter hair and a hard face.  “Can I help you?”

The taller man spoke.  “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we’re looking for Chris Argent.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Chris walked over to the door with the others behind him. “I’m Chris Argent.  Who the hell are you?”

The one named Dean smirked and shrugged. “We were sent by Araya Calaveras.  She said you have a uhh…”  He looked around at the small crowd behind the hunter.  “… _problem_.”    

Chris snorted and looked to Derek. “A _problem_ is an understatement.”  He looked back to the fellow hunters.  “What were your names again?”

Sam held out his hand. “Sam Winchester and the snarky one is my brother Dean.”

Chris reluctantly shook Sam’s hand. “I’ve heard of you guys.  I’m a little surprised Araya sent you though.”

Everyone was in a standoff for a few seconds watching and assessing each other. Derek broke the silence when he said.  “Why don’t we do this inside?  Don’t want to worry my tenants.”

His Betas moved out of the way, further into the room away from the hunters that every supernatural creature had heard of and were smart to be leery of. Stiles offered them coffee and they accepted.  When he came back Derek and Chris were on one sofa while the brothers were on another.  The twins had moved closer to the stairs, guarding Gavin who was still asleep.

“You said you were surprised Araya sent us. Why?”  Dean asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Because of who you are.” Chris knew they needed help but seriously? _The Winchesters._ Araya must be having fun with this.

Sam looked confused as he asked. “What exactly does that mean?”

“Everyone knows that you guys don’t like the supernatural. We do things different around here.”  Chris said stiffly as he eyed the brothers.

Sam knew that they, especially Dean, had a reputation. “Why don’t you explain everything to us and we can go from there?”

Chris wrung his hands a took a deep breath before saying. “Some hunters shot my daughter last night.  Well, not only my daughter but our friend over there.”  He motioned towards Parrish who was propped in a recliner.  “..plus a half a dozen others.”

Dean looked around at the group, most of them were kids. “Why the hell would they do that?”

Chris snorted and rubbed his face. “You know I think this was a bad idea.  I think we’re going to be fine on our own.”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Sam spoke up first. “We just want to help anyway we can and Araya apparently thought we could.  We deal with supernatural’s so it obvious that that is the starting point.”

Derek took over for his friend. “We know how you _deal_ with our kind so you’ll have to forgive us if we don’t exactly trust you.”

 _“Our kind?”_ Dean asked.  Every supernatural in the room that could flashed their eyes.  “What the fuck?”  Dean responded as he jumped up and reached for his gun.

“Dean no!” Sam yelled as he moved between them and grabbed his brother’s hand as Derek roared.  “We came here to help.”

Dean yanked his hand lose. “We came here to help a fellow hunter not to work with these…”  He waved his hand around.  “…whatever they are.”

“You need to leave.” Derek’s voice rumbled and he snarled.  “Now.”  His eyes were glowing red and his fangs had dropped.

Sam held up both of his hands. “We’re not going to do anything.”  He looked back to his brother.  “Right Dean?”  It took a few long seconds before his brother finally nodded.  “Ok.  So can you tell us what we’re dealing with here?”

Derek motioned for this Betas to relax. “We’re werewolves, most of us anyway. There’s also a Hellhound and a Banshee.”  Each raised their hand respectively.  “Dr. Deaton…”  Derek pointed to him.  “...is our emissary.”

Sam was in awe of all the news. “Wow.”  Dean looked even more skeptical than before.  “So what does all of this mean?”

“I’m the Alpha of this pack even though Ethan and Aiden are Alphas as well.” Derek took Stiles’ hand.  “This is Stiles and he is my mate.”  He introduced the others.  “They’re my Betas.”

Dean finally spoke, voice lined with deep sarcasm and distrust. “Why should we help you?”

Chris surprised everyone with his growl. “Because they’re innocents and we live by a code.  Or at least some of us.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam wanted to kick his brother. “We do too but if you’ve heard of us then you know we haven’t exactly had the best luck with trusting supes.”

“Except for Cas.” Dean said and Sam looked at him like he’d lost his mind.  “What?  There have been moments but…”

There was a flutter in the room and all of the supernatural’s rumbled. “Hello Dean.”  A voice came from the kitchen and everyone jumped.

Dean smiled as his favorite angel appeared in the living room. “Hey Cas.”

“You called for me Dean?” Cas asked as he looked hesitantly around the room and pulled out his angel blade.

Dean grabbed his hand. “That’s not necessary.”  He squeezed gently.  “It’s ok.  I promise.”

Cas put the blade back and moved to stand beside the brothers. “What’s going on?”

Sam didn’t like the tension radiating around the room. “We were sent here by some hunters we know to help them out.  We were just talking about what we’re up against.”

Cas assessed the others and tilted his head. “They’re only children Dean.  Why would you want to hurt them?”

“I don’t want to hurt them but their supes Cas and I just don’t trust them.” Derek supposed he could appreciate Dean’s honesty.

Derek sniffed and asked. “What are you?”

“I am an angel of the Lord.” Cas said in his monotone voice.  “And you are a werewolf Derek Hale.”  Derek was too shocked to nod.  “These are your children.”

“Uhh.” Derek stammered a little.  “Not…not exactly.”

Cas tilted his head as he looked at Derek. “But you made them werewolves so they are your children.” Derek couldn’t argue with angel. 

“I thought you said they’re all innocents.” Dean asked tightly.

All of the Betas moved closer to Derek but Stiles was the one that spoke. “Derek is an innocent.  He may have turned us but he saved all of our lives when he did it.  Literally.”  Stiles told each of their stories.  “The only person he’s ever killed was his uncle and that was to save the town because he had gone crazy.”

Cas looked to Dean. “You must stop with the judging Dean.  I sense nothing but truth.”

There was a distant cry and everyone jumped. “What the fuck is that?”  Dean asked as he went for his gun.

“Watch it.” Stiles growled as he flashed his eyes.  “That’s our son.”  Ethan and Aiden parted when Stiles walked between them and up the stairs.  A few minutes later he came back with a wolfed out 3 year old in his arms. 

Gavin was whining and scenting Stiles. “Daddy.”  When he saw Derek he practically jumped out of Stiles’ arms.  “Papa!”

Sam watched as the little boy crawled into the Alpha’s lap and rubbed his face around on his father’s. “Shh little one.”  Derek whispered as he scented his son to calm him.  “Everything is ok.”

Gavin looked to the Winchesters and Cas. “Who that?”  He asked he cuddled closer to his Papa.

Derek smiled and pointed to each man as he introduced them.  “They’re here to help us find who hurt Aunt Ali.”

Gavin reached for Sam and the man took him. “Hey.  Nice to meet you.”  Gavin started rubbing his face on Sam’s neck.  “Uhh.  What is he doing?”

“He’s scenting you so you smell like the rest of us.” Stiles took Gavin back.  “You can’t scent stranger’s son.  Not without their permission.”

Gavin frowned but nodded. “Ok daddy.”  He was still learning.

Dean’s face twisted in disgust. “You turned a child?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red. “No.”  He growled.  “We found him abandoned near our home in Bodega Bay.  Gavin is a born like me.”

Gavin went around the room scenting and playing with the others as they continued to talk. Chris took over.  “Can we get back to the reason you’re here?”  The brothers finally nodded.  “Allison, my daughter, was shot with wolfs bane laced bullets.  She’s healing but it’s going to take longer than it would if they were just regular bullets even though she is human.”

Sam was disgusted that any hunter would harm a human. “I’ll help you and I can only speak for myself because as you may have noticed my brother is an idiot.”

Everyone snickered at Dean’s affronted look. “We will help you.”  Cas said, surprising only those that didn’t know him.  “I am an angel of the Lord Dean, it is my duty.”  He said this as he looked at Dean.

“Thank you.” Chris and Derek said together.

The next few hours were spent planning on _how_ they were going to locate the responsible ones.  Dean finally said.  “Is there a good diner around here?  I could use a good burger.”

Stiles smiled and stood. “You’re in luck.  I make the best burgers in town.  Curly fries too.” 

That made Cas smile. “I love the curly fries.  I do not understand how they get them like that though.”

“Again it’s your lucky day. I make them homemade.”  Stiles motioned to the kitchen.  “I’ll teach you if you want.”

Cas practically glowed with excitement. “I would like that very much Stiles.”  The awkward angel followed the Beta into the kitchen. 

Derek caught Dean’s growl and smiled. “Hmm.  Kind of hypocritical don’t you think?”  Dean looked at him, brow furrowed in confusion.  “You judging us for being supernatural when you’re sleeping with an angel.”  Dean’s jaw dropped and he sputtered, trying to argue.  “You can try to deny it if you want to.  The only thing is werewolves have an acute sense of smell.  And I can smell him all over you.”

“Wow.” Sam said as he looked between his brother and the werewolf.  “You can really smell that?”

Derek nodded as he kept his eyes on Dean. “We can smell everything; love, anxiety, fear, and so on.”

Dean excused himself to the kitchen. “I’m sorry about my brother.”  Sam said.  “He’s really a good guy, it’s just been a rough few years.”

Derek waved him off. “I had siblings once.  I remember what a pain they can be.”

“Once?” Sam didn’t need an incredible sense of smell to detect the emotion behind that.

“Yes.” Derek said quietly as he held Gavin closer.  “When I was 16 I was seduced by an older woman that happened to be a hunter.  I didn’t know until it was too late.  She…I gave up all of my family’s secrets and she trapped them in our house and set it on fire.  I thought for years that my older sister Laura and I were the only ones that made it out.  A year or so ago I found one of my younger sisters living with a pack my family had an alliance with.  They took her in and kept her hidden.  She only reappeared when the woman that killed our family was killed by our uncle.”

Sam thought they had a horrible back story. “Damn.  I’m so sorry.  Our uhh…a demon killed our mom when we were kids, set her on fire in my bedroom.”

“We’re not so different after all it appears.” Derek said as he made eye contact with Dean.  “All we want to do is save people if we can.”

They gathered around the big table after Stiles set everything out. Cas ate like he was starving.  “This is very delicious Stiles.  Thank you so much.”

After dinner they started the patrols around town. Stiles grumbled about having to stay home.  Derek cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly.  “There’s nothing I’d love more than to have you by my side but I need you here with our son.”

“I know.” Stiles whispered as he tried to catch his breath.  “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Aiden and Parrish stayed at the loft to help Deaton and Stiles watch over Allison. John met up with the rag tag group at the high school.  “There haven’t been any more deaths so far.  I’m not sure if I should be relieved or scared.”

All of the wolves stayed on alert as they huddled together. Derek agreed with his father-in-law.  “I don’t even know where we should start.  It’s not like we know all of the supernatural’s in town.”

Cas came back after wandering for a few minutes. “We should just stick with the plan.  Split up into our groups and patrol our areas.  I feel that something is going to happen soon.  There’s an electricity in the air.”

At that exact moment Lydia let out a scream that put them all on their knees. “What the fuck was that?”  Dean asked as they all stood back up.

“She’s a banshee.” Cas said in awe.  “She can sense a death when it happens.”

“Great.” John grumbled. 

Lydia leaned against Jackson. “I can take you to them.”

Everyone piled into their cars and followed Jackson and Lydia across town. Once the body was found John called it in and sent the pack away.  “Be careful out there son.  Call me if you see anything.”

Derek clapped him on the shoulder. “You too.  Stiles would kill me if something happened to you.”

John chuckled and nodded. “I’ll swing by there and make sure they’re all ok once I’m done with this.”

It was a long night of patrolling and not finding any sign of who they were looking for. It was several days when they were out again that they finally caught a break.  A new family had moved into town and were unpacking their truck.  A scream ripped through the air and Derek ran towards the sound with Isaac and Dean hot on his heels.

When they found the noise they also found a young woman glowing yellow and wielding a katana. Derek and the others joined in the brief fight.  Even with guns the hunters knew they were outnumbered so they ran. 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked as the young girl stopped glowing.

She nodded as she panted. “Thank you so much.”  She collapsed and Derek knelt beside her.  “My parents.”

Dean ran inside to clear the house. Her parents were hiding in the kitchen and were unharmed.  “They’re ok.”  Dean knew Derek would hear him and relay the message.  “We’re coming out.”

“What’s your name?” Derek asked as he stayed by her side.  “I’m Derek.  Derek Hale.”

The young Asian woman smiled at him. “I’m Kira Yukimura.”  Her parents joined them.  “And this is my mom Noshiko and my dad Ken.”

Derek shook hands with them then introduced Isaac and Dean. Noshiko eyed them carefully.  “How did you know?”

Derek flashed his Alpha eyes. “There’s been some trouble with hunters.  We’ve been out patrolling and trying to find them.  They’re killing supernaturals and anyone involved with them.”

Kira held onto her parents a little tighter. “Oh god.  What…what are we supposed to do?”

Derek didn’t hesitate to say. “I’m the Alpha of this area.  You should come stay at my place.  My mate and I have plenty of room.”  It wasn’t entirely true but they would make it work.

Being new to the area and having just been under attack Kira’s parents didn’t hesitate to accept. Derek and Isaac helped them unload the rest of their things and lock up the house.  He called Stiles to tell him they were on their way back with a few extras. 

Stiles welcomed them warmly and offered them food and drink. They accepted both and Stiles showed them the kitchen.  The last few days Stiles had kept a stock pile of ready to eat food for everything but dinner.

Kira and her family thanked Stiles as they moved to the living room with their food. “Thank you for your hospitality.  I don’t know how we will ever repay you.”

Stiles smiled and gently squeezed Mrs. Yukimura’s shoulder. “It’s our pleasure and you can repay us by staying here until we catch the hunters that are hurting people.  It’s a tight fit I know but it’ll be ok.”

Noshiko smiled softly and nodded. “Yes.  We would very much like that if it isn’t too much trouble.” 

Derek walked in from the kitchen. “It’s no trouble all.”  He kissed Stiles’ cheek.  “Like my husband said, it’ll be a tight fit but we’ll make it work.”

Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek. “You look tired babe.”  He turned to face him and cupped his face.  “You should go get some sleep.  I know Gavin would like to see his Papa.”

Derek smiled at the mention of their son. “I’ll sleep later.  I want to make sure everyone makes it back first but you should go up and sleep.”

Stiles grumbled a little and said. “I’ll go when you go.  Everyone should be back soon.”

Almost two hours later the apartment was full. Derek felt a little more at ease now.  “Everyone should get some rest.  We’ve been going pretty hard this week and I can see you’re all tired.  We’ll be safe here so you won’t have to worry.”

Scott was dragging because he’d been pushing himself between patrols and staying with Allison, who was now awake and doing much better. “G’night.”  Scott mumbled as he moved towards the room where Allison was.  Lydia and Jackson followed him.

“Go on babe.” Derek nudged Stiles towards the stairs to their room.  “I’ll be up in a bit.”

Stiles smiled softly. “Liar.”  He kissed Derek and pulled back.  “Come on Sourwolf.  It’s time for you to rest too.   There are enough wards to keep us safe.”

“Stiles is right.” Cas said, surprising everyone.  “And I am here.  Angels do not require sleep so I will watch over everyone.”  Derek thought about it for a second and nodded.  “May I add my own wards?”

Derek nodded again. “Thank you Castiel.”  He held his hand out to the angel.  “We appreciate everything you guys are doing to help.”

Cas shook his hand firmly. “It is our pleasure Derek.”

Stiles tugged on Derek’s hand. “Come on Sourwolf.”

Derek chuckled as he followed his mate up the stairs to their room with Ethan and Aiden close behind. Dean watched with a confused look as the pack separated into different rooms.  Erica, Boyd, and Isaac crashed out on the couch with Parrish and the Yukimura’s. 

Parrish noticed Dean’s confused or maybe slightly disgusted look as he watched the twins follow Derek and Stiles. “It’s a pack thing.”

Dean snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Being _pack_ means you get to screw whoever you want?”

Every werewolf in the apartment growled but before any of them could respond in any other way Kira said. “First, eww and second, pack members make each other stronger.  They literally draw strength from each other.  And in a time of distress it’s even more powerful.  They thrive on closeness.  That’s what everyone is doing.  Being close and sharing strength.”

Castiel was smiling brightly. “I have always found the inner workings of wolf packs to be quite interesting.”

“Of course you do.” Dean chuckled and reached out for his hand.  

Cas took it without hesitation. “You should sleep too Dean.”  They looked over to Sam and he was practically drooling on the leather recliner he was sprawled out in.

Dean had finally learned the importance of rest so he smiled up at Cas and said. “I think I will.”

Within minutes Cas was the only being in the house that was awake. He stood at the large window and whispered wards to protect and hide them all.  

Stiles and Derek wrapped themselves around their son and each kissed his temple. Gavin patted each of their cheeks.  “Daddy.  Papa.” 

He was back asleep within seconds. Ethan and Aiden climbed into the bed with them and instantly fell asleep.  Derek looked over their son’s head at his mate.  “How are you really doing?”

Stiles shook his head as he reached over and caressed Derek’s cheek. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”  He frowned a little.  “I don’t like how long this is taking.”

“I don’t either.” Derek sighed and turned his head, kissing Stiles’ palm.  “Have you talked to your dad today?”

Stiles had right before everyone started coming back. “Yeah.  Nothing new so far unfortunately.”

Derek reached over and pulled his family a little closer. “Sleep babe.  We’re safe right now.”

It wasn’t long before both men let sleep take them over. Derek was a little surprised to find the sun setting when he finally woke and he was alone.  He grumbled because he couldn’t believe Stiles let him sleep that long if he was already up. He brushed his teeth then headed downstairs.  When he walked into the living room the crowd he found was a lot smaller than he was expecting.

Aiden looked sheepish as he met Derek’s eyes when Derek said. “Where is everyone?”

Aiden picked Gavin up and walked over to his Alpha. “They’re uhhh…they’re out on patrol.”

“What?” Derek growled and his eyes bled red.  “Stiles too?”  Aiden nodded and grimaced.  “Why the fuck would you let him leave?”

Gavin whined as his father’s anger bleed through. “Papa!”  He reached for his father and Derek took him.

“Shh. Shh.”  He whispered and kissed the top of his head as he held him close.  “It’s ok baby.  It’s ok.”  After he felt like Gavin was calm he looked back to Aiden.  “Well?”

Aiden had told Stiles he wasn’t happy to have to be the one to tell Derek. “First, It’s not like I can stop him Derek.  And second, his dad called with a lead so he went with Chris, Ethan, Scott, Cas, and Dean to see what it was.  The others headed out around town to keep an eye out.”

Derek would admit that he would forget from time to time that Stiles was more than a capable Beta. He was just worried because he hadn’t been awake when he left.  “Have you heard anything from them?”  Aiden shook his head.  “Ok.”  He blew out a breath and looked down at his son.  “Have you eaten buddy?”

Gavin’s eyes widen and he patted Derek’s face. “Hungwy Papa.”

Aiden chuckled and poked at the little boy. “You just ate you bottomless pit.”

Derek laughed and moved towards the kitchen. “Tell Uncle Aiden you’re a growing werewolf so you can eat as much as you want.”

Gavin pointed at Aiden and smiled. “Eat!”

Aiden threw his hands up and poked out his lip dramatically. “Ok fine!  Eat it is.”  He stopped next to Jordan.  “You hungry?”

Jordan pushed himself up off the sofa. “I could eat.” 

The three men sat around the breakfast bar with Gavin and ate on fruit and leftover steak. Derek checked the clock several times.  “I wish they would call or something.”

Not long after that Derek got his something. The loft door banged open with Chris and Scott practically carrying Stiles and Cas and Ethan with Dean between them.

Derek jumped up, knocking over his stool. “What the hell happened?”

They gently sat Stiles down on the sofa as not to aggravate the arrow sticking out of his leg. “We got ambushed.”  Chris said huffing as he slid down to the floor next to Stiles.

“Somebody call Deaton! Now!”  Derek bellowed as he knelt in front of Stiles with his hands hovering over his leg.

Deaton was apparently right behind them along with Stiles’ dad. “I’m right here Derek.  Please calm down.”

“Calm!” Derek roared and Gavin howled.  “Don’t tell me to calm down!  Why the hell would you all leave without telling me?”

Stiles cupped Derek’s face and flashed his yellow eyes. “Der please.  You need to calm down.”  Deaton pushed him to the side so that he could work on Stiles’ leg.  “I’m ok.”  He gripped Derek’s hand.

“You’re not ok Stiles!” His speech was slurring because of his fangs dropping.  “You have a fucking arrow sticking out of your leg!”

Gavin crying and tugging on his shirt made him snap out of it. “Papa!”  Their little boy sobbed as he reached up for him.  “Papa.  Daddy.”

Derek took a deep breath as he picked up their son. “Daddy’s ok.”

“I’m ok baby.” Stiles said as soothingly as possible.  “Daddy just has a boo boo.”

Derek grumbled something about giving him a boo boo then asked. “Was it worth it?”

John reached over from behind him, holding a piece of paper. “I think so.”

“What’s this?” Derek asked as he took the paper and read the names on it along with numbers to the side.  “And what are these numbers?”

Dean groaned from the other side of the room. “They’re prices for the names of the people they’re beside.”

Derek looked up at John and he nodded in confirmation. Derek furrowed his brow as he found Parrish’s name.   “Jordan’s worth $5,000?”

John scoffed and said.   “Try five million son.”

“Oh fuck.” Everyone sitting around grunted in agreement.  “This is worse than we thought.”

“Yeah.” John said as he came around and sat next to Derek.  “One of _my_ deputies, well ex deputy now, had this in his possession as he set another deputy on fire because he was on the list.  Needless to say Griffin wasn’t happy about being set on fire and showed up at the station to get a little payback.”  John pointed to the paper.  “The worst part is he said there’s going to be at least three more lists.”

Derek threw the list down on their coffee table as Deaton asked for help holding Stiles down while he pulled the arrow out. “How did this happen?”

Stiles gritted his teeth as Derek and Ethan held him down. “We were leaving the house of one of the people on the list and we were attacked.”

Deaton hummed happily as he pulled the offending object. “Good news guys.  There wasn’t any wolfs bane on the arrow.”

That was the best news of the night. Stiles was heeled within the hour.  “We need to get back out there.” 

He stood up and was promptly pushed back down by his growling mate. “You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Stiles did his own growling. “Derek, I’m a wolf too and you’re not the boss of me.”  John couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out and he received a pretty nasty glare from his son in return.  “This is far bigger than anything we’ve ever dealt with.  We need everyone out there to stop these people.”

Derek stood up and dropped his hand. “Yeah well what about our son?  Or did you conveniently forget about him?”

“Fuck you Derek!” Stiles was in his face in seconds.  “I was out there _because_ of our son!”  He poked his husband hard in the chest.  “Don’t you _ever_ question my commitment to him!”

“Ok you two.” John said as he and Ethan stepped between them.  “Emotions are high but there’s no need for you to take it out on each other.”  Both men were still raging.  “Derek!”  His son-in-law snapped his head up to the man in front of him.  “Step outside and get some fresh air.  Now.”  Derek pushed past everyone and stomped outside.  John then turned to Stiles and smacked him in the back of the head.  “You’re an idiot and you need to calm down too.”

Stiles looked so shocked that all he could do was fall back onto the couch. “I can’t believe you hit me.”  He grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

John shook his head as he looked down at his son. “You’re a werewolf.  You’ll be fine.”

There were a few crashes and roars from the balcony. Chris grabbed a couple of beers and went out to see if he could calm Derek down.  “Derek.”

Derek held his hand up at the hunter. “Don’t.”

Chris sighed and nudge his arm, holding out the bottle. Derek took it and chugged half of it down in one go.  “He’s not a human anymore man.  You can’t keep him locked up like a house wife.”

Derek looked disgusted at the thought of it. “I would never do that to him.  Even as a human he was one of the strongest in the pack.”

Chris nodded as he took a sip of his own beer. He’d always admired Stiles’ tenacity.  He wasn’t supernatural nor did he have any kind of training with weapons but he would run into a fight with his head up and shoulders straight. 

“Stiles always amazed me that’s for sure.” He noticed Derek’s shoulders relax a little.  “Derek, he’s…he saved Dean.  That’s how he got the arrow.”  Derek looked at him, eyebrow raised a little.  “Dean was fighting with one of the others and didn’t see the guy.  Stiles heard the bow and pushed Dean out of the way.”

Derek sighed as he hung his head. “It’s not that I don’t think he can do this.”

“I know.” Chris finished off his beer and tossed it in the trash.  “You coming in?”

Derek nodded and pushed off the table he was sitting on. “Yeah.”  He walked in and Stiles wasn’t there.  Before he could open his mouth John pointed upstairs.  “Thanks.”  He climbed the stairs and found Stiles sitting on their bed.  “Hey.”  He said as he quietly approached him.

Stiles couldn’t even look up at his mate. He couldn’t believe Derek would bring Gavin into their argument.  “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

Derek dropped to his knees in front of his husband. “I don’t blame you.”  He slowly reached for Stiles’ hand and was slightly surprised when he didn’t pull away.  “Stiles.”  Derek said so quietly.  “I’m…”

Stiles pulled his hand away and looked up at Derek, tears shining in his eyes. “I’m a werewolf and I don’t need your permission to do anything.”  His voice cracked as he looked at him.  “But worst of all you used Gavin.”  He shook his head.  “That was a low blow.”

Derek nodded his head so fast Stiles was getting dizzy. “I know.  I know.  I’m so sorry.”  He reached up and cupped Stiles’ face.  “Jesus Stiles.  I have never doubted your commitment to our son.”  He ran the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ cheek.  “You are the best father any child could have.”  He leaned in slowly and kissed Stiles.  “I was just…so…scared.  Being an Alpha is no excuse but I can’t help to want to be protective.  It’s…it’s my job.”

Stiles socked him in the shoulder with his free hand. “That was a dick move.”  Derek didn’t want to interrupt him so he just nodded.  “I’m still mad at you.

Derek moved closer and pulled him down into a kiss. “As long as you still love me you can be as mad at me as you want.”  Derek pulled him off the bed and down onto the floor where they made up and made out for a little while until they moved it into the shower.

When they eventually made their way back downstairs everyone had returned. They shared the news about the list of people and that there were more to come. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sure how this chapter is going to "sound". Even though I brought in the Dead Pool I didn't do it like the show. Hopefully it's enjoyable. I'm not sure how much farther I'm going to go with this one. If anyone has any ideas about what they'd like to see I'm open for suggestions. If they "speak to me" I will definitely try to work it out. I'd like to give them at least one more kid but maybe through a surrogate this time.

Stiles’ dad paid a visit to a friend in a bigger city close by and borrowed a few items.  He also paired up one of his deputies with two of the pack and that’s how they patrolled every night.  They left messages all over town that they were ready for a face to face with the hunters.  Their answer came a few days later and they were to meet in the preserve the next night.  Derek knew they were taking a chance but it was now or never.

Derek and the others stood in the middle of the clearing in the preserve waiting.  Kira, her mom, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and a few of the ones they’d saved were flanking him on both sides along with his own pack.  Stiles standing next to him, holding his hand.  They’d been there maybe twenty minutes when the hunters walked into the clearing from their right being led by a woman named Jennifer Blake.

She laughed as she led her group.  “You’ve got balls Hale.  I’ll give you that.  Apparently a death wish too.”

All of the were’s shifted and Derek looked around.  “We haven’t run since you got here and we’re not going to start now.”

She picked at her nails like she was bored.  “I’ll give you the chance to leave town now or we’re going to kill all of you.”  She looked up at them and said.  “Then I’m going to go to your loft and kill that little monster you call a child personally.” 

There were several sounds of shotguns cocking behind her and she looked over her shoulder.  John and all of his deputies were behind them.  “Watch your mouth, that’s my grandson you’re talking about.”  Blake at least had the sense to look nervous.  “I think you’ll find that _you_ are the ones that are outnumbered.”

She laughed as she took in the scene around her.  “You’re the Sheriff.  All you can do is arrest me.”

“Not tonight.”  John said as he stepped closer and his deputies followed him.  “Tonight I’m a father, a grandfather, and a father-in-law.  There’s no badge here.”

A few of her hunters took off.  She looked around at the almost three dozen people that had them surrounded.  “We still have more firepower.”  The wolves could sense her fear.  “We’re not backing down.”

John laughed as he looked at her people.  The ones that were left were scared out of their minds and he doubted they would last much longer.  He was a little surprised when she raised her gun and fired several times on Derek and the others.  Stiles, Isaac, and Sam fell backwards at the impact and she laughed maniacally.

Derek roared as he dropped to his knees beside his mate.  “I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth.”

“Bitch.”  Dean cursed and Boyd roared as they both dropped to help their loved one. 

She laughed as she watched him.  “Your little _darlings_ …”  She sneered as she said it.  “…will be dead in about….two seconds.”

Stiles smiled up at Derek as his mate helped him stand.  “I don’t think so.”  Stiles said as he opened up his hoodie to reveal the bullet proof vest that was hidden under it with Dean and Isaac following suit.

“Now you have two choices.”  John said from behind her.  “You can surrender or die.   And I have to be honest when I say I kind of hope you want a fight because of all of the people you’ve hurt or killed.”

All of her people dropped their guns as they dropped to their knees, she growled at them as she watched.  “Cowards.”

“You’re on your own Blake.”  Derek said, his voice slurring around his fangs.  “Are you really that eager to die?” 

It seemed like hours passed before she finally dropped her gun and put her hands up.  Everyone was cuffed and loaded into a police van that pulled up. 

John walked over to Stiles.  “You ok son?”

Stiles rubbed his chest as he nodded.  “I’m ok Pop.  I promise.”

John checked on the others then hugged his son, squeezing the back of his neck.  “I’m really proud of you.”  He looked to Derek and smiled.  “Both of you.”

Derek clapped John on the shoulder.  “You’re not too bad either sir.”  He rubbed Stiles’ chest gently.  “Good thinking on the vests.  I never even would’ve considered it.”

Dean, Sam, and Cas joined them.  “You are quite creative Sheriff.”  Cas said with admiration in his voice.

John smiled and shrugged.  “You do what you have to do to protect the people that you love.”

Cas looked to Dean and smiled at his hunter.  “Yes you do.  Sometimes you even give up everything you’ve ever known for them.” 

Dean draped an arm around Cas’s shoulder and pulled him close, resting his forehead against his angels’.  “I love you Cas.”

Castiel smiled brightly.  “I love you too Dean Winchester.”

Derek was very surprised by the hunter’s behavior.  When he first met him he would’ve sworn that the elder brother had a cold storage chest for a heart.  Now watching him with _an angel_ he knew better.  Just like himself he was a victim of his past and was cautious about who he let through his barriers.

Derek looked around at his family and the others that had joined them.  “Let’s get back to the loft.”

They walked the two miles, each holding onto the ones they loved.  When they walked into the loft Gavin charged Derek and Stiles.  “Daddy!  Papa!”  He squealed and jumped into Derek’s open arms.  “Missed you.”

They wrapped their son in a hug and scented him.  “We missed you too buddy.”   They sighed as they inhaled his scent.  “We love you so much.”

Gavin took his turn with the rest of the pack, then Cas and the Winchesters.  He had become pretty attached to Sam and Castiel.  Cas seemed just as attached and it was funny.  He would even show Gavin his wings.  Stiles watched both Dean and Cas. 

“You guys should have one.”  He said as he watched Dean watch Cas with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Dean snorted and sat up straighter.  “Kids are a lot of time and work.  A hunter’s life isn’t exactly ideal for a family.”

Derek sat on the chair arm beside Stiles.  “I wasn’t exactly looking to be a father this early in our relationship either.  But there’s nothing in this world I’d trade him for.”

Stiles nodded in agreement.  “I’m technically still in high school and I’m married with a three-year-old and they are the best things in my life.”

Cas blew a raspberry on Gavin’s cheek and he squealed with laughter.  “Cas funny!”

Cas laughed as he tickled Gavin.  “You are funny as well little one.  You bring great happiness to those around you.  You will do great things.”

The serious moment was broken when Gavin squeezed his nose.  “Beep.  Beep.”

Everyone laughed and Cas hugged Gavin tightly.  Stiles found himself, with assistance of Aiden and Isaac, in the kitchen not long after that cooking a large meal.  He made burgers and curly fries again much to Cas’ delight. 

Everyone cleaned up and spread out around the living room talking.  Dean was playing with Gavin when Derek said.  “Where are you guys headed after this?”  The Winchesters traveling life was no news.

Dean shrugged as he tickled Gavin.  “Hadn’t really thought about it.”  He looked around the room.  “How do you really do it?”  Derek raised a questioning eyebrow.  “Have a family and live in the supernatural world after everything you’ve lost?”

“First it was Stiles and now our son.”  He looked to his mate and smiled.  “I met Stiles four years ago when I came back here for my sister Laura.  I thought he was…”  He chuckled as he watched Stiles perk up.  “…a pain in the ass.  This fragile human; 147 lbs of pale skin and sarcasm.  The most spastic teenager that I had ever seen and he just would not go away.”  Dean could see the fond look on Derek’s face.  “I was gone at first sight but I had been through so much and refused to let anyone in.  Stiles dug his way under my skin.  He stood side by side with all of the supernatural creatures of this town.  You’re probably wondering how I could resist such loyalty and bravery.”  Dean shrugged.  “I didn’t want him to be any more a part of this world than he already was.  I also didn’t think I deserved to have someone so amazing.”

Stiles made his way over and sat next to Derek.  “You’re always too hard on yourself Der.”

Derek took his hand and kissed it.  “I know babe.  I know.”  He smiled up at his mate.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Stiles whispered as he leaned down and kissed the man that owned his heart.

Dean smiled as he watched the exchange.  “I admit that I was…leery when we met but you guys have proven that not all supes are bad.”

Stiles smirked and said.  “Just like you guys have proven that not all hunters are bad.  We will never be able to thank you enough for helping out.”

Sam waved his thanks off.  “It’s who we are.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.”  Derek said as he pulled Stiles closer.  “I took Stiles away from here.  He needed a normal life away from all of this even though I had to turn him to save him.  We live in a sleepy town and have a great life.  It’s not unobtainable Dean.”

Dean looked to Cas and then to his brother, thinking of all of the things they’ve missed but also of all the things they could have.  “We’ve just spent so many years fighting.  I’m not sure I’d even know how to stop.”

Derek understood because he’d spent so many years running.  “You’ll figure it out.”  Derek said reassuringly.

Dean continued to watch Derek with his pack as he worked his way around the room.  Stiles stayed and watched him.  “I was sexually assaulted by a guy I had been dating and three of his friends.  Derek…”  Stiles swallowed hard, the memories still difficult.  “…he saved my life.  I was a mess and he took care of me.  We’ve been through a lot together.  The guy…Oliver…he got away with probation because he only participated in the beating.  I was angry and I wanted revenge.  I tried to talk Derek into giving me the bite and when he wouldn’t I tried to force him.  I was going to kill him for it.”  Stiles looked over to where Derek and Gavin were sitting with the Yukimura’s and a few others.  “Derek constantly struggles with his Alpha status and what he’s responsible for.  He’ll never agree with me but he’s doing an amazing job.  He doesn’t have to fight anymore Dean and neither do you guys.  You can have a real life, let someone else fight for a change.”

Dean wanted to believe it was true.  He looked to Cas and found the angel watching him with a fond smile.  “We’ll see what happens.”

Two days later the loft was near empty.  Dean, Sam, and Cas were the only ones left besides Derek, Stiles, and the pack.  Everyone had returned to their homes and life on Beacon Hills would return to normal.

John was sitting at the breakfast bar having coffee before going to work.  “When are you guys heading back?”

Derek plated up pancakes and set them on the bar.  “Two days.  The threat is gone so I think it’s time.”

Stiles agreed with him as he set down a large plate of bacon and sausage.  “Plus we need to get back to Batman.  We left him with Derek’s boss.”

Gavin cheered at the sound of Batman’s name.  “Puppy!”

“Yep.”  Stiles said as he kissed his son’s cheek.  “We’re going back to see our puppy.”

“I suppose we’ll be heading out then too.”  Dean said as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a look and Stiles nodded.  “Well, umm…”  Derek started.  “Stiles and John and I had an idea.”

“What is it?”  Sam asked from his brother’s side.

John took the reins, having talked it over with Derek and Stiles.  “We were thinking you guys could stay here for a while.”  He waved his hand around.  “I mean, we’ve got plenty of supernatural stuff to keep you busy.  Plus, they just lost the building superintendent and could use someone they trust to look after things.”  They’d thought it would be a perfect job for Dean since he was always working on things.  “And I have few deputy positions to fill.  You guys could do anything you want here.”

Dean watched Sam and Cas perk up.  “We can finally have some kind of life Dean.”

Truthfully Dean didn’t need to be sold.  He wasn’t getting any younger and he was tired of all the moving.  “Yeah.”  He nodded slowly.  “Yeah.  I think it’s a good move.”

There were no words for the excitement radiating off of Cas and Sam.  Derek smiled at the three men.  “Great.  We’ll clean up after ourselves and you guys can just stay here.”

They had taken almost all of their personal belongings to the house in Bodega once it was renovated.  “If you want to change the place up at all go for it.  This is what Stiles designed for us but honestly we’re too happy where we are to consider moving back here permanently.”

Dean and Sam thanked them over and over.  Cas disappeared and reappeared with all of their stuff.  Dean laughed at Cas’ enthusiasm.  “Thank you.”

The next night they had a big dinner together then Stiles, Derek, Gavin and the twins headed back home.  They stopped at the lighthouse to pick up Batman who went crazy when he saw his masters.  Gavin wobbled around the parking lot with him for a few minutes before they packed up and headed home.

Of course nothing in the house had changed in the three weeks they had been gone.  Derek unlocked the front door and they moved everything inside.  Gavin started yawning so Stiles took him up to his room and put him in bed with Batman beside him. 

“We’ll go grocery shopping.”  Ethan said as he pulled his head out of the refrigerator. 

Stiles and Derek were very thankful for the time they were going to have alone.  Derek made a quick list and the brothers were out the door.  Stiles was on Derek before they even made it into the car.  No words were spoken as they practically ripped each other’s clothes off and Derek had Stiles spread out on the breakfast bar.

“God Stiles.”  Derek groaned as he licked, kissed, and nipped the inside of Stiles’ thighs.  “You taste so fucking good.”  He slowly drew his tongue over Stiles’ balls and then took each one into his mouth. 

Stiles’ back arched and he cried out.  “Derek.  Derek please.”

He knew the twins would give them time but truthfully he couldn’t wait any longer.  He dug through the duffel bag beside him and pulled out a little packet of lube.  He was never more thankful that Stiles was a wolf.  He would require very little prep. 

Derek slicked up his fingers as he kissed the inside of Stiles’ thigh.  “I’m going to make you feel so good babe.  God!  I’ve missed being inside you.”

Stiles moaned as Derek slipped a finger inside him.  “Missed you too.”  He made grabby hands and pulled Derek up so they could kiss.  “Need you inside me Der.  Please.  Hurry.”

Derek chuckled darkly as he slipped two more fingers inside his mate, scissoring them before pulling out.  He was rock hard and leaking as he slid into Stiles.  “Oh god.”  He groaned as he buried himself balls deep.  “Fuck yes Stiles.”

“Move.”  Stiles demanded as he crashed his lips into Derek’s.  “Now!”  He growled and flashed his yellow eyes.

It was hard, fast, and dirty leaving them a heaving sticky mess just minutes later.  Derek was bent over Stiles with his face buried in his chest.  “I love making love to you but god when we fuck like that…”

Stiles is still panting from his orgasm as he hums and grabs a handful of Derek’s hair pulling him up so they can kiss.  “Yeah.  Same babe.  Same.”  He kissed Derek deeply again.  “Holy shit Der.”  He whined a little as Derek slipped out of him.  “I always hate it when you leave me.”  Stiles said quietly as Derek pulled him up into a sitting position.  “I just…”  He cupped Derek’s face and searched his eyes.  “It’s going to sound ridiculous.”  He shook his head and started to slide off the counter.

Derek stopped him and leaned in.  “Tell me.  Please?”

Stiles knew Derek would never make fun of him but even after everything they’d been through he sometimes had difficulty being vulnerable.  “I feel empty sometimes.”  He whispered and shrugged.  “’S all.”

Derek cupped his face and tilted it up.  “I feel that way too.”  He smiled softly.  “You being inside me is one of the most amazing feelings in the world.  So believe me when I say that I feel the same way.”

Stiles smiled and wrapped himself around Derek like a monkey.  “The twins are coming.  We should probably go upstairs.”

“Yeah.”  Derek rumbled as he picked Stiles up.  “I don’t want them seeing you like this.”  He growled as he moved towards their room.  “Mine.”

Stiles laughed and kissed the tip of Derek’s nose.  “I love when you get all Sourwolf caveman.”

Derek deposited Stiles in their room and ran back out to wipe down the counter before Ethan and Aiden could get in the house.  They showered quickly then went out to help put up the groceries.  The twins smirked as they worked around each other putting everything away.  They knew better than to comment though.  For dinner that night Stiles put together some kabobs and they cooked them over the fire pit while the twins took Gavin and Batman down to the beach to play. 

“It’s so good to be home.”  Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles from behind.  “Things are getting a little better in Beacon Hills but this is the best place for us.”

Stiles leaned his head back and kissed Derek’s jaw.  “You relaxed the moment we pulled into town.  I don’t ever want to leave for that reason alone.”  They laughed as Gavin squealed when a small wave crashed into him.  “And for that reason.  He’s so happy here.  We couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Derek nuzzled Stiles’ neck as he hummed.  “Home.”

“Home.”  Stiles agreed as they watched a part of their family play.


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles and Derek had just come down stairs for the morning, Stiles with his phone in hand catching up on the pack group messages. “What the fuck?”  Stiles stopped in the middle of the kitchen, glaring at his phone and scratching the back of his neck.  “Have you seen this shit?”  He held up his phone and waved it.

Derek covered Gavin’s ears even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. “Language dear.”  He said as he gritted his teeth.  “And what exactly are you going on about?”

Stiles read from the group text and tried to keep his language PG. “Well apparently Scott and Allison broke up, Isaac and Danny broke up and now Scott is dating Kira, Isaac is dating Alli and Danny is dating…”

Danny’s head popped up over the back of the sofa. “Hi!”

Derek and Stiles did a double take because they had no idea the newest pack member was in the house. “Hi?”  They said in unison and as a question.

Ethan popped up then too. “I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Danny nodded as he looked between his Alpha and his mate. “It was all mutual.”

Stiles’ phone beeped again. “Everyone says it was mutual just like Danny said.”  He looked up at their newest member.  “Not that we didn’t believe you.”  Danny just smiled like it was no problem.  Stiles spoke as he typed.  “Why are the parents always the last to know?”

Derek was doing his best not to laugh at his mate who was obviously upset about the news. “Babe, are you ok?”

“NO!” He squawked and flailed his hands around, almost hitting himself in the face with his phone.  “Why the hell am I the last to know?  And… and how is everyone ok with switching partners?  Oh!  And apparently Jackson and Lydia have split too and Lydia is dating Dr. Parrish now.”

Derek walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around Stiles. “You really are upset about this aren’t you?”  Stiles nodded and Derek pulled him closer.  “But if they’re all happy isn’t that what’s important?”

“Of course.” Stiles said a little petulantly.  “But…I guess I just can’t believe that Scott didn’t say something first.  And Jackson proposed to Lydia at Christmas.  I just don’t understand.”

Danny was still watching and listening. “Jackson has decided to uhh…well he’s supposed to come see you soon but…”  He moved around so he could see Derek better.  “He’s going to…he’s moving to London with his parents.”

Derek frowned at the news. “I guess he’ll make the trip when he’s ready.”

All of their phones beeped five times and Aiden burst out laughing as he read the messages. Stiles looked down at his and growled.  Scott, Kira (she had become part of the pack after the Dead Pool), Allison, and Isaac had all sent the same text. **_Sorry Mom._ ** While Erica was her usual cheeky self and sent.  **_We get to call Stiles Mom now? Yay!_** Then she sent a screen shot of Stiles’ new contact name.  **_MUTHROFPK_**

Derek couldn’t hold it in any longer as he read everything. Stiles glared at him.  “Not funny.”

Derek kissed him passionately. “I’m sorry but it’s very funny.”

Stiles huffed and pushed Derek away as he stuck out his tongue. “No sex for you tonight Mr. Funny Pants.” 

Derek pulled him back against him and nipped at his ear. “Come on babe.  Let me make you pancakes.  You’ll feel better.”

Stiles grumbled for a few minutes until Gavin climbed up in his lap. “Daddy, love you.”

He could no longer frown as his son stared up at him. “I love you too little one.”  He kissed his little boy and ruffled his hair.  “Papa is making us pancakes.”

Gavin cheered. “Booberry Papa?”

Derek chuckled as he pulled a container of fresh blueberries out of the fridge. “Absolutely.”

“Yay!” Gavin clapped excitedly.  “Thank you Papa.”

Derek leaned over the counter and kissed his son’s cheek. “You’re welcome little wolf.”  Gavin gave him a little howl and flashed his eyes.  “You joining us for breakfast Danny?”

Danny’s dimpled face peeked over the sofa again. “If there’s enough.”

Derek scoffed, he kept enough food for an army. They were all werewolves after all.  “There’s plenty.”

“Yes please and thank you.” Danny flashed his yellow eyes at his Alpha.

Before Derek started cooking he washed off a few blueberries, put them in a bowl and passed them over to Stiles and Gavin. Gavin inhaled them in seconds and Stiles laughed fondly at how excited their son was.

Without really thinking Stiles blurted out. “We should have another one.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and started washing off a few more blueberries. “Someone a little hungry?”

“Uhh.” Stiles cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.  “I actually meant another...”  And he nodded to Gavin.

Derek dropped the spoon he had been using to mix the pancake batter. “Really?”  He swallowed a few times to wet his dry throat.

Stiles shrugged and nodded. “Yeah.  I mean I know we’ve never done this before but I think we’re doing pretty good with him.  So why not?”

Derek threw the sausage and bacon on the griddle, giving himself time to think before he answered. “I’d give you a house full if that’s what you really want.”  Stiles knew it was true without even having to listen to his heartbeat.  Derek had come from a big family and had always wanted a big one of his own.  “But don’t you want to go to college?  I wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world and I definitely want us to have more.  If we go with a surrogate or adopt an infant there’s going to be three times more work.  I just don’t want you to miss out on anything.”

Stiles’ smile nearly made Derek melt. “Der, my life with you and Gavin is all that matters to me.  I want to have a football team sized family with you.”   There were some playful gagging noises coming from the twins and Danny.  Stiles glared at them before he continued.  “I can get my degree online so that I can be home with the kids.  It’s what I want.”

“Wow.” Derek’s eyes filled with tears.  “I knew we’d have a family one day.”  He chuckled as he walked over and kissed his mate.  “I want it too.  Let’s eat and we’ll talk some more.”

Derek finally finished breakfast and everyone gathered around the breakfast bar to eat. Danny and Ethan reeked of happiness and Stiles was all for it.  Everyone that had been involved in the break ups seemed to be handling it all well so who were they to argue?  Derek and Stiles talked a little more about having another baby and how they were going to do it.

Stiles was spread out on top of Derek, recovering from an amazing orgasm when he said. “I want to try a surrogate first.  It would be so amazing to have a little Derek running around.”

Derek rumbled at the thought. “What about a little Stiles?”  He ran his fingers through his husband’s hair and pulled him up so they were eye to eye.  “I wouldn’t mind seeing a little gangly whiskey eyed Stilinski running around.”

Stiles scoffed and waved him off. “No one wants to see that.”  He rolled off of Derek and laid his head on his chest.  “I was way too awkward and clumsy.  If they could be like my dad then that would be perfect.”

Derek growled and rolled over on top of Stiles. “You know I don’t like it when you talk about yourself like that.  Stiles you’re amazing.  This world would be lucky to have more people like you in it.” 

Stiles shook his head and sniffed a little. “You’re just high right now.”  He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.  “I love you Sourwolf.”  They kissed for a few minutes.  “What if we both donated?”

Derek smiled brightly and nipped at his mate’s chin. “I love it.  I don’t want the surrogate to be pack though.  That would just be too weird.”  Stiles nodded in agreement.  “So I’ll find an agency Monday and we can start vetting potential women.  I’ll call Deucalion and Deaton to see if they know of an agency that deals with our community.  Wouldn’t want someone here that doesn’t know about us.”

“Agreed.” Stiles said as he scraped his nails down Derek’s back. 

Stiles’ dad called in a few favors at Beacon Hills High and was able to arrange for Stiles to walk at graduation with his friends. “Dad.”  Stiles was so choked up all he could do was hug his father.  “Thank you.”

Two months later they made the trip to Beacon Hills for graduation. Dean and Cas were at the loft when they arrived.  Sam was at the store with Isaac and Boyd getting more food for the weekend. 

“Hey guys!” Dean greeted them as he opened the door.  “How was the trip?”

Gavin was already making grabby hands for Cas. The angel happily took the little boy.  “It wasn’t too bad.  No traffic to speak of so that’s always nice.”

Cas disappeared into the apartment flying Gavin around like an airplane. Dean smiled fondly and shook his head.  “He’s been looking forward to seeing him since you told us the news.”  They all moved into the living room.  “Are you excited Stiles?”

Stiles blew out a breath and nodded. “Yeah.  Nervous and excited.  I never thought I was going to be able to walk with them since I transferred.”

Derek draped his arm over Stiles’ shoulder. “Your dad and the principal came to an understanding.  I think the school thought it was the least they could do.”

Stiles didn’t care, he was just glad that he was going to be with his friends. “I need to get ready.  We’re supposed to be lining up in like two hours but need to be there in an hour.”

Derek pulled him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you.”  He whispered in his mate’s ear.  “I love you.”

“I love you too Sexywolf.” Derek blushed and Dean snorted.  “I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” 

Cas had changed Dean a lot over the years but there was no way he was going to watch them be affectionate and not say something. “Oh come one you two!’  He said gruffly but playfully. “Nobody wants to see or hear that.”

Derek blushed a little and Stiles stuck his tongue out at the older hunter. Ethan and Aiden walked in at that exact moment.  “Try being stuck in a car with them for six freaking hours.”  Ethan complained as he dropped his bag by the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

The Winchesters had apparently kept the open door policy for the pack that Derek and Stiles had had. Aiden scoffed at his brother as he put him in a headlock.  “It’s better than what we would’ve been subjected to if _Danny_ had been with us.”

That caused a wrestling match around the loft until Derek stopped them when they got too close to the flat screen. “He’s got a point.  You and Danny are pretty disgusting.”  Derek scrunched up his nose.

“Oh please!” Ethan’s hands flailed around, looking almost like Stiles.  “You guys can’t even make it to your own room for Christ’s sake.  Don’t think we didn’t know about the kitchen counter.  We eat on that thing!”

Stiles squeaked and hid his face in Derek’s neck, Dean groaned and covered his ears while Derek smiled proudly and said. “I cleaned the counter off with Clorox wipes.  What’s the problem?”

“Ok. Ok.”  Dean waved his hands around.  “That…that’s enough.”  He pointed at Derek and Stiles.  “Don’t you two have to get ready or something?”  Stiles didn’t bother answering he just dragged Derek into the closest bedroom and closed the door.  “And you two…”  Derek and Stiles chuckled as Dean went Dad on the twins.  “No supernatural’s wrestling in the loft.”  Both grumbled but said ok.

Stiles showered and dressed in his clothes for the ceremony, and white button down and dark red dress pants. He slipped into his gown but didn’t zip it up.  Derek was still dressing when Stiles asked.  “How do I look?”

Derek stopped dressing and looked up at his mate. “You look amazing babe.”  He walked over to him and kissed him softly.  “It’s going to be a great day.”

 

Once Derek finished they walked out into the living room to find it full of their pack. Everyone cheered when they laid eyes on Stiles.  His dad got the first hug then the pack circled him and wrapped him in an emotional hug.  After a few minutes they broke apart and chatted before they had to leave.  Stiles’ dad rode with him and Derek.  He sniffed and wiped his eyes the whole time.  Stiles teased him but he was just as emotional.

They reached the high school within minutes. The ones graduating hugged their family members and headed inside to check in.  Derek followed his father-in-law and Scott’s mom to their seats.  He couldn’t stop smiling as he shifted Gavin around.  “Are you ready to see Daddy?”

Gavin smiled, showing his fangs a little. “Daddy!”  He cheered and clapped.  Derek knew he didn’t really understand what was going on but he was still excited.

Derek pulled out some snacks and a couple of toys to keep Gavin occupied while they waited. They were so lucky that he was a quiet, patient child but you could never be too careful.  Derek and the others cheered loudly for each member of the pack but he saved his best for Stiles.

“We love you Stiles!” Derek yelled and Gavin cheered.  “Love you Daddy!”

Stiles blushed and waved shyly at his family. He mouthed. _I love you too_.  And blew Gavin a kiss.  He made his way off of the stage and was engulfed in a hug by his friends.  They took a second before going back to their seats.  The rest of the ceremony went pretty quickly since Stiles was one of the last ones.

Afterwards they all gathered in the parking lot and drove to the nicest restaurant in town to celebrate. Stiles was a little surprised when they were escorted to the back to a private room.  “What is all this?”

Derek shrugged and pulled him close. “I wanted it to be just us, the pack.  So I rented the room.”

“My Sappywolf.” Stiles teased as he kissed Derek’s cheek.  “It’s perfect.”  They took their places around the table then ordered their food and drinks.  Once the drinks came Derek stood up and got everyone’s attention.  “First, I want to say how happy I am that everyone could be here tonight.  I’m so proud of you all.”  He looked to Stiles.  “Especially Stiles; my husband and mate.  It’s been a rough year and a half but you did it.  You are the strongest and bravest person I know and I love you more than you and our son could ever imagine.”  Everyone wiped their eyes at Derek’s words.  “To my Beta’s.  I know we had a rocky start.  I wasn’t a very good leader but I’m trying.  I am very proud of the wolves you’ve become but I’m even prouder of the people you’ve become.”  He raised his glass higher.  “To our futures and making our pack stronger.”

Every wolf howled and every human cheered. John stood up and gave his own speech.  “I couldn’t be prouder of the men, the husbands, and the fathers you and Derek have become.”

Their food arrived not long after and Derek couldn’t be more thankful. The food was amazing and the conversation flowed well.  Dessert was ordered and Derek spoke to the group again.  “I know you all probably have summer plans but I would like for all of you to come to the pack house so we can talk about a few things.”  Everyone agreed and Jackson finally told Derek he was going to London with is parents.  “We’ll always be your pack and you are welcome anytime.”

“Thank you.” Jackson said a little emotionally.  “For everything Derek.  You could’ve killed me when I was the Kanima but instead you saved me in so many ways, so thank you.”

Derek hugged his Beta and they went back to their desserts. Two weeks later the pack was at the beach house.  Derek gave them the first two days to relax and enjoy themselves.  At dinner on the third night Derek broached the subject that he brought them there for.

“I wanted you all to come so we could talk about your futures.” He said as they all made their plates.  “As we all know Jackson is going to London.”  Everyone nodded, a little sadness showing.  “Lydia, I know you’re going to MIT.”  The strawberry blonde banshee nodded with a happy smile.  “That’s really amazing and of course I’m not surprised.”  He looked to Allison.  “Allison and Danny, you guys are going to Berkeley?”  They nodded.  “Great.  Berkeley is going to be such an amazing experience for you.”  Scott and Kira were going to UC Davis while the twins, Isaac, Boyd and Erica had made no plans for college.  “Why aren’t you going anywhere?”  He frowned when he heard the news. 

Ethan exchanged looks with his brother. “We feel like our place is here with you.  Someone from the pack should always be with you and we don’t really care about college.”

Derek looked to his first Betas. “What about you guys?”

“I barely made through high school.” Isaac said quietly.  “I’m not smart enough for anything else.”

Derek growled. “Don’t ever say that Isaac.  Please.”  Stiles took his hand in his and squeezed.  “I know your father…”  Derek swallowed and cleared his throat.  “Isn’t there anything that you want to do?”

Isaac wiped the tears from his cheeks as he nodded. “Yeah.”

“What?” Derek encouraged softly.

Isaac sat up straighter as he said. “I want to be a counselor.  I want to help people that have gone through what I went through.”

Derek smiled with pride. “Then that’s what you’ll do and as your Alpha I will pay for it.” 

Isaac’s jaw dropped and he sputtered. “Derek…you…but…”

“I’m paying.” Derek said sternly then turned to Boyd and Erica.  “What bout you two?”

Erica and Boyd looked like deer caught in headlights. “Umm.  Uhh.”  They didn’t know what to say.

Erica shrugged. “I never really thought I’d make it through high school.”  She frowned as she looked down at her hands.  “Would you be disappointed if I didn’t go to college?’

“Hell no.” Derek said vehemently.  “I just want you to be happy.”

Erica perked up. “I want to stay here.  At the pack house and help with Gavin.  Maybe find a job in town.”

Stiles spoke this time. “We’re going to need another set of hands around here anyway.”

Everyone looked confused and Derek chuckled. “We have some news of our own.  We are going to try to have another baby with a surrogate and if that doesn’t work then we’re going to adopt.”

Everyone cheered and practically tackled them. They celebrated the possibilities before Derek got back to Boyd.  “Is there anything you want to do?”

Boyd pursed his lips and nodded. “I want to be an electrician.”

“Consider it done.” Derek clapped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.  “I’m really proud of you guys.”

After their week of play Stiles helped Boyd and Isaac apply for school. Derek got Eric aa job at the lighthouse.  Then he and Stiles started looking for a surrogate.  Deucalion found an agency that had strictly wolfs and was excited about the possibility of a new addition.

Malia Tate was who they chose. She was around Stiles’ age and a werecoyote.  She was brash and Stiles loved her.  Derek wasn’t so sure he wanted her genes but in the end, he gave Stiles exactly what he wanted. 


	16. Chapter 16

The months flew by as they busied themselves with Gavin’s 4th birthday party, Stiles and the other Betas settling into their classes, Derek renovating the lighthouse restaurant that he bought from Josephine and her husband, and going through the treatments with Malia.  Derek was still uneasy with her around but Stiles was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Gavin followed in his Papa’s footsteps and was also uneasy around Malia. He didn’t behave well the few times he was left alone with her so Derek tried not to let that happen as much as possible.  A bad storm had come through and done some significant damage at the restaurant.  Derek, Boyd, and the twins had been spending long hours trying to repair everything. 

Derek text Stiles to let him know they were on the way home. Even though he’d been working at a restaurant Stiles knew Derek would appreciate a home cooked meal so he made him his favorite meal; fettucine alfredo with shrimp and crab.

Derek and Boyd trudged in with heavy sighs. Gavin jumped out of Erica’s arms and ran to Derek.  “Papa!”  He squealed when Derek lifted him from the floor and hugged him tight.  “Love you!”

-Derek’s tired face broke out in a big smile. “Papa loves you too little wolf.”  He moved towards the kitchen where his mate was waiting.  “Hey babe.”  Derek leaned in for a kiss.

Stiles hummed as their lips pressed softly together. “Hey Sexywolf.”  They kissed again and Stiles smiled.  “I missed you.”

Derek held his family close as he scented them. “I missed you guys too.”  He inhaled deeply.  _“Home. Mate.  Family.”_ Derek said quietly as he bathed in their combined scents. 

Stiles scritched his fingers through Derek’s hair on the nape of his neck as he enjoyed their embrace. “Made your favorite for dinner.”

“You didn’t have to.” Derek murmured against his neck, his wolf enjoying Stiles’ fingers. 

“I did.” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s neck.  “You’ve been working so hard.  It’s the least I can do.”

Several throats cleared and they pulled away from each other.   Isaac was smirking.  “Can’t you two save that for later?”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at the blonde Beta. “Nobody likes a Jealouswolf.”

Everyone laughed as Isaac rolled his eyes. “Yeah.  Yeah.”

Stiles took Gavin from Derek. “Why don’t you guys go get cleaned up.  Dinner is almost ready.”

Derek kissed them again then disappeared to their room. He showered quickly then went back downstairs.  When he walked into the kitchen he picked Gavin up and walked over to where Stiles was pulling bread out of the oven. 

“It smells amazing babe.” Derek rumbled as he inhaled the garlic bread mixed with the pasta.

Stiles hummed as he stole a kiss from his husband. “Not as amazing as you.”

Their kiss was interrupted by Danny. “Ugh.  You guys are really gross.”  His playful smile told them he felt otherwise.

Stiles used his go to reaction and stuck his tongue out. “I’m sorry your boyfriend isn’t as awesome to you as my husband is to me.”  He laughed at Ethan’s growl. 

Danny wrapped an arm around Ethan. “Just because we don’t make out on every available surface doesn’t mean my boyfriend isn’t amazing.”

Derek took Stiles in a passionate kiss. “You guys will never touch us.”

Ethan wrinkled his nose. “Can we please stop talking about you guys before you decide to defile the kitchen counter again?”

Derek burst out laughing as he walked over and hugged Ethan. “Come on.”  He cupped the back of his head and they walked over to the dining room table.

Stiles and Danny brought the food over to the table. Malia joined them a few minutes later and everyone began to eat and talk about their day.  Derek was still trying to bond with Malia, even after six months. 

“How are you feeling Malia?” He asked as he helped Gavin eat some of the pasta. 

Malia shrugged and smiled. “Pretty good I think.  I have an appointment with Dr. Keith on Friday.”

Stiles and Derek nodded because they made the appointment together. “I’ll remember to take the day off so Stiles and I can go with you.”

“Ok.” She said with a small smile.  “Thank you.”

Derek and the twins worked even harder for the rest of the week so that he could go with Stiles and Malia to the appointment. Unfortunately, the last round hadn’t worked.  Derek and Stiles weren’t discouraged though.  They’d been warned it could take time. 

Derek was days away from finishing the work at the restaurant when a fair came to town. Stiles wanted to take Gavin but Derek was too tired to go.  “Are you going to be upset if I don’t come?”  Derek asked hesitantly.

Stiles was so fond of his husband. “Of course not babe.  You’ve been working so hard.  You deserve to rest.”  He moved around the kitchen as he prepared dinner for Derek.  “I’m making something easy for you to eat when you get home.  Malia isn’t going either.  She says she’s not feeling well.”

Derek groaned inwardly. He wasn’t thrilled about being left home alone with her.  He had planned on going home, eating, showering and sleeping until Stiles and Gavin got back.  Now he was thinking of going just so he didn’t have to be alone in the same house with her.  He put it to the back of his mind and finished what he could so he could get home before everyone left.

Stiles looked up in surprise as Derek walked in. “Hey!  I thought you were going to work later.”

Derek shrugged as he kissed the top of Gavin’s head. “I thought I’d come home early and go with you guys.”

“But…” Stiles frowned and looked at him with concern.  “You said you don’t like fairs because of all of the smells.”

“I know.” Derek said as he avoided looking at Stiles and picked up a sandwich.  “But it’s our little ones first fair and I don’t want to miss it.”

Stiles moved over to stand in front of his mate. “You know I can tell when you’re not being truthful.”  He watched as Derek’s ears turned pink.  “What’s really going on Der?”

Derek sighed and put his food down.   “I don’t…”  He said quietly, hoping no one else would hear him.  “I don’t want to be alone in the house with her.”  Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Derek held his hand up.  “I know what you’re going to say.  I know you like her and I accept that.”  He cupped Stiles’ face and smiled.  “I just…there’s just something…and I can’t help it.”  He smiled softly as he kissed his husband.  “But I trust you so we’ll keep trying with her until…”  He shrugged.  “Until.”

Stiles nodded and whispered. “Ok.”  He hated that Derek was unsettled.  “We can find someone else if you want Der.”  He said seriously.  “I want you to be just as happy with whoever carries our baby as I am.”

Derek ran the pad of his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. “I’m happy as long as you are.  I can live with my unease.”  Stiles tried to argue with him but Derek shut him up with a kiss.  “Let me grab a shower and I’ll be ready to go.”

Stiles packed up a few sandwiches for Derek while he got ready. Derek focused on his family’s scent to make it through the fair.  Gavin’s excitement at the four foot wolf Derek won him made his night. 

“What do you want to name him bud?” Derek asked as he carried Gavin on his shoulders.

“Umm.” He heard his little boy say as he thought.  Derek swore he could hear the gears turning.  “Sourwolf!”  Gavin giggled as he held onto his dad.  “Sourwolf Papa!”

Stiles laughed as he carried the stuffed wolf. “I happen to think Sourwolf is a wonderful name.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

The rest of the night a few other names were thrown around and Gavin finally decided on Wolfie since his Daddy called his Papa Sourwolf. Derek laughed as he watched his mate and his Betas have fun on the rides.  After a year and a half of trying with Malia she decided that she didn’t want to lose any more time from her life so she left. 

Stiles was distraught but Derek convinced him that everything would be ok. If they couldn’t find someone else, then they would adopt.  Three months’ after Malia left a woman named Braeden came into their lives.  She wasn’t a Supe but she was definitely something.  She came into the restaurant looking for a job.

Derek was surprised to say the least. “Do you have any experience?”

He heard her heartbeat pick up as she said. “Oh yeah.”  She smiled and shifted a little.  “I’ve uhh…I’ve waited tables and uhh…and bartended and…”

Derek held his hand up to get her to stop. “Ok.”  He looked at her for a few seconds trying to figure her out.  She never broke eye contact though.  “Look Braeden, I’m not sure this is the job for you.”  He watched her shoulders slump.  “It’s just…there’s not a lot of money to be made here truthfully.”  He waved his hand around.  “We have a pretty regular crowd but it’s only really busy during the summer.”

Braden sat up and leaned towards him. “Look, I…I just need to work.  I like to keep busy you know?”  Derek totally understood. 

“Are you running from something or someone?” He took a chance and when she looked away he knew he was right.  “You’ve got the job as long as that trouble doesn’t come here and put people in danger.  I have a husband and son, a family that I will do anything for to keep safe.”

Braden gave him a genuine smile. “I swear it’s not that kind of running.”

Derek held his hand out and smiled. “Welcome to the Lighthouse Grille family then.”

“Thank you.” She said happily as she shook his hand.  “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Derek had Stiles bring Gavin and the Betas to the restaurant the next night for dinner. He wanted everyone to meet Braden.  He was in the back but he heard Braden greet them when they came in.  “Hi!  Welcome to Lighthouse.  My name is Braeden.  How many in your party?”

Stiles liked her immediately. There was something about her that just made him smile.  “There’s going to be 8 and a quarter.”  He said as he winked and looked at Gavin. 

“Great.” Braeden laughed and grabbed the menus.  “Just follow me please.”

Derek washed his hands and walked out into the restaurant as he watched his family get seated. It didn’t take long for Gavin to sense Derek.  He squealed and ran across the restaurant.  “Papa!”  He jumped into Derek’s waiting arms.  “I missed you.”  He exclaimed as he Eskimo kissed him.  “You work too much.”

Derek laughed as he peppered his son’s face with kisses. “I know Little Wolf.”  Derek said as he scented him.  “Papa’s sorry but I promise that you, Daddy, and I will do something together this weekend ok?”

“Yay!” Gavin cheered as Derek walked them over to the table.  “Daddy!  Papa says we’re going to do something together this weekend.”

Stiles laughed as happily accepted the kiss from his husband. “I heard.  You better start thinking about what you want to do.”  Derek kissed Stiles again.  “Hey babe.  Good to see you.”

Derek wrapped an arm around his husband and nuzzled his neck. “Good to see you too.”  He rumbled. “You smell so good.”

Stiles whispered quietly. “Used your body wash.”  He bit his lip as he pulled back.  “You gonna introduce us?”

Derek shamelessly squeezed a handful of Stiles’ ass before turning to Braden. “In case you haven’t figured it out this is my family.” 

Braeden was smiling brightly. “Yeah.  I kind of guessed that since you were practically molesting that one.”  She nodded to Stiles.

Everyone laughed and said in unison. “Yep.  She’s going to fit in perfectly.”

“This is my ma…husband Stiles, our son Gavin.” They shook hands with her then Derek continued.  “And these are our friends; Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, and you already know Erica.”

“Very nice to meet all of you. He talks about you guys all the time.”  Everyone settled at the table and Braeden took their orders.  By the end of dinner Derek knew he’d made the right decision.  “You have a beautiful family Derek.”

“Thank you.” He blushed and ducked his head.  “I’m very lucky.”  He watched Gavin go from one Beta to the next.  “You did great tonight.  Anyone that can handle all of us is definitely worth keeping around.”

She waved him off. “You guys were great.”

Derek scoffed. “Just wait til you meet the rest of the pac…of them.”  He scratched the back of his head, he kept slipping up and he needed to be careful.  “We’re a pretty rag tag group but we’re relatively harmless.”

“I’ve certainly dealt with worse.” Braden admitted as she headed back to the kitchen.

Three weeks later Braeden got more than an eyeful of Stiles and Derek. She knew that Stiles had dropped in to see Derek and that they were in the office.  What she _didn’t_ expect was to walk in on them having sex.  Derek had always told her and the others the door was always open if they needed anything.

Derek had Stiles pinned against the wall and was fucking into him hard and fast, talking dirty.  “You feel so good around me babe.  I want to fill you up.  Breed you with my pups.”

“Hey Derek! Oh my God…Sorry.”  She called out and giggled as she closed the door quickly.

She heard Stiles hiss. “Fuck Der!  I told you that not locking it was a bad idea.”

“Fuck Stiles.” Derek groaned as he continued to thrust into his husband.  “I’ll give her a raise.”  He slammed harder and harder into Stiles.  “Come on babe.”  He bit down on Stiles’ neck.  “Cum for me.”

Stiles shouted as he came with Derek’s teeth buried in his neck. _“Derek.”_ He moaned as Derek came right after.

Derek fell into him and held him as he caught his breath. “God Stiles!”  He breathed into his neck.  “You are always so amazing.”

Stiles finally reached back and swatted at him. “Get yourself together and go see what she needed.”

Derek spun him around and kissed him hard. “I love you.”  He ran his finger through some of Stiles’ cum and licked off his fingers.  “Jesus.  I _love_ the way you taste.”  He kissed Stiles and stepped away, tucking himself into his jeans.  “Round two and three and four…”  He winked at his husband as he ducked out of the door.  “…later tonight.”

“Look forward to it Sexywolf.” Stiles called after him as he redressed himself.  He ducked out the back and headed back home.

Derek found Braden in the kitchen. “Hey.  I’m really sorry about that.  We don’t usually do that here.  As a matter of fact, we’ve never done that here.”

Braden laughed as she listened to him. “Trust me Derek, it wasn’t a hardship.”  She shrugged as she filled up ketchup bottles.  “You guys are pretty great together.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “Yeah.  Stiles is amazing.  I don’t know how I got so lucky.”  He started helping her fill bottles.  “What did you need by the way?”

She nodded to the corner of the room. “Just had a delivery but I signed for it.  I hope that’s ok.”

“Of course.” He said with a thankful smile.  “I really am sorry you saw that.  You won’t have to worry about that happening again.”

“I’m sure it’s difficult to find time for each other with a 4-year-old and a house full of people.” Braeden had been curious about their group from the moment she met them.

Derek nodded and scoffed. “Yeah.  Not a lot of privacy.”  He smiled.  “And just think we want to have another one.” 

Braden caught his little frown. “Are you guys trying to adopt or…?”  She let her question trail off.

Derek sighed as he looked up. “Well, we hired a surrogate for a while.  After about a year and a half she decided that she wanted to go back to her life so…”  He shrugged.  “I’m actually kind of glad because there was just something about her that didn’t sit right with me but Stiles loved her.”

“I’m really sorry.” And Braeden meant it.  She’d had friends over the years that had had the same problem.  She knew she was taking a chance as she began rolling silverware.  “It’s really too bad that the Omega lore isn’t true.”

Derek had started helping her but froze when he heard what she said. “Excuse me?”

Braeden almost laughed at how high his eyebrows were on his forehead. “You know, about Omega wolves being able to carry, to be…to have babies.”  She didn’t look up at as she continued.  “I mean, I know Stiles isn’t an Omega but…”  She shrugged.

“I’m not really sure what you’re talking about.” Derek tried to keep his voice as steady as possible.  “I’ve never heard of Omegas.”

That’s when she looked up and shook her head. “Derek.”  She smiled fondly.  “I may not be one myself but I come from a family of them.  My Dad was an Alpha and my brother and sister were Betas.  My mom and I were the only human ones in our family but not in our pack.”

Derek was speechless for several moments then said. “Did you come here for us?”

“No.” He knew she was sincere.  “I had no idea you were even here until Stiles and the others came to join you for dinner.  Obviously as a human I can’t sense wolves but I caught Erica flashing her eyes at Gavin when they were playing.”

Derek sighed in relief. “I’m sorry I’m so defensive.  A while back we were attacked by an Alpha pack so I’m always a little wary.”

“Wow.” Braeden whispered in awe.  “I’ve never heard of an Alpha pack.  That…that’s…wow.”  Derek nodded in agreement.  “Looks like everyone on your side came out ok.”

Derek smiled and nodded again. “Yeah.  I mean, it was a rough go but we made it.  Made a few new friends too.”  He continued to help roll silverware for a few minutes.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

She smiled brightly. “Me too.”

That night Derek told Stiles about Braeden and not to Derek’s surprise Stiles said. “I knew there was a reason I liked her.”

They continued to look for a surrogate or an adoption option but weren’t having a lot of luck. Stiles took Gavin up to the restaurant one day so they could have lunch with Derek. 

Derek knew Stiles was getting discouraged. “You deserve to have a million babies Derek.”  Stiles’ voice shook as they talked.  “You deserve a mate that can give you a big family.”

Derek growled and pulled Stiles closer. “Don’t start that Stiles.”  He tilted his head up so they were eye to eye.  “Before Gavin you were more than I ever thought I would have.  And if he is the only child we have then I will spend the rest of my life being the happiest man in the world.  Please, after _everything_ we’ve been through don’t…just don’t say…”

Stiles captured his lips in a heated kiss. “I’m sorry.”  He whispered.  “I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Derek kissed him back.  “Shh.  I know.”  He gripped a handful of Stiles’ hair and kissed him passionately.

Braeden gave them a few minutes before she walked over. “Hey guys.  Mind if I sit down?”

Both men smiled and nodded. “Please.”

Stiles was leaning into Derek. “What’s on your mind?”

“I want to help you guys.” She said with absolute certainty in her voice and a steady heartbeat.  Stiles and Derek looked at her confused.  “I want to be your surrogate.”

Their mouths opened and closed a few times before either of them were able to say anything. “What?”

She knew they would be reluctant at first but she was determined. “I want to be your surrogate.”  They started shaking their heads but didn’t get a chance to say anything.  “I’ve done it before.  My oldest sister couldn’t conceive.  I carried two beautiful girls for her and her mate.”  She took both of their hands.  “Please.  I really want to help you guys.”

Derek could feel Stiles practically vibrating. “I can’t tell you how much it would mean to us but we need to think about it.”

“I understand.” Braden said as she squeezed their hands.  “You know where to find me.  Also, I can call my doctor and have all of my records sent to you guys.”

Derek and Stiles called a pack meeting for Spring break so the ones that were out of town could make it. They told everyone about Braden’s offer and that they had spoken to her doctor and her Alpha which was now her oldest sister. 

Boyd was the one that surprised everyone. “I’ve spent a lot of time with her at the restaurant.  I think she would be great.”  No one missed Erica’s growl.  “Stop.”  Boyd said with fondness.  “I only have eyes for a sassy blonde wolf.”  Erica blushed and hid her face in his neck.

Everyone that had met Braeden seemed to agree with Boyd. “I’ve closed the restaurant for a private party tonight.  We’ll all be having dinner there so the rest of you guys can meet her.”  Derek was pretty sure they were going to come home with a go ahead from the rest of the pack but this was how they worked.  Derek valued the opinion of every one of his Betas.  They had even called John, Deaton, and the Winchesters to tell them about Braeden. 

A month after she made the offer Derek and Stiles said yes. If you believed in fate it was like it had brought Braden into their lives for this reason.  The appointment after the third treatment found Braden 8 weeks pregnant.  Stiles and Derek cried as they listened to the news. 

“I told you!” She cried as they engulfed her in a hug.  “I’m so happy for you guys.”

She had been reluctant to move into the pack house but in the end agreed. The months passed and found her belly growing.  At 20 weeks they found out that not only was she having a girl but she was having two girls.  Stiles was speechless for the first time in his life.  Like literally.  Derek was starting to worry when he hadn’t said anything in over two hours.  All he would do was stare at the ultrasound picture.

Derek got Braden settled on the sofa. “I’ll get you some tea.”

She grabbed his wrist as he started to walk away. “Is he going to be ok?”

Derek looked over to where Stiles was still standing. He was still staring at the picture.  “He’ll be fine.”  He kissed the top of her head and then walked over to his husband.  “Hey babe.”  He hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and pulled him close.  “You ok?”  Stiles nodded but still didn’t say anything.  “Are you sure because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet.”

Stiles held up the picture. “Twins Derek.”  He said quietly.

Derek turned him around and took his hands in his own. “I know.”  He ran a figure over the picture.  “Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Derek!” Stiles squeaked and waved the picture in front of him.  “We’re having _twins!_ ”

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, it earned him a glare. “Twin girls.”  Derek led Stiles over to the stove so he could make tea for Braeden.  “Are you scared?”

“Hell yes I’m scared!” Stiles sputtered and flailed again.  “Girls!  We’re having girls!  Do you have _any_ idea what that will do to our sanity?”  

Derek had filled the kettle and set it on the stove top. “I highly doubt they’ll do any more damage to my sanity than you have done and still do.” 

Stiles gasped and Derek laughed. “Asshole.”

“I love you too.” Derek said with a smirk as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband.  “Babe, you’re an amazing father.  You have nothing to be afraid of.”

Stiles leaned against Derek and rested his head on his shoulder. “They’re going to be so small.  What if I hurt one of them?”

Derek cupped the back of his head. “You won’t.”  He said soothingly.  “You’ve been perfect with Gavin.  He loves his daddy so much.  And our girls are going to love you so much.”

Stiles sniffed a little as he thought about them. “Can we name them after our mothers?”

Derek’s heart clenched but he couldn’t think of anything better. “We can name them whatever you want.”

Stiles looked up at the man that he loved. “Talia and Claudia Stilinski-Hale, I think they would be perfect.  Or we could name them Talia and Laura.”

“I think Claudia and Talia are perfect.” Derek wiped the tears from Stiles’ cheeks. 

 _“Derek.”_ Stiles sobbed and threw his arms around Derek’s neck.

Derek held his mate and rubbed circles on his back trying to soothe him. “Shh.  I know.”

Finally, Stiles choked out. “I’m so happy Der.”

Derek rumbled with laughter. “I know.  Me too.”

Stiles finally got himself together and he made Braeden a cup of tea. She patted a spot on the sofa and Stiles sat down.  “They’re moving.”  She put his hand on her stomach and he smiled like a fool.

“Thank you so much for doing this for us Braeden.” Stiles said quietly as he laid his hand on her stomach.  “I’ll never be able to express how thankful I am.”

“We.” Derek said as he leaned in and gave Braeden her tea.  “ _We_ will never be able to tell you how thankful we are.”  He kissed the top of Stiles’ head.  “You rest and call us if you need anything.”  He handed her the TV remote then pulled Stiles up from the sofa and led him to their room.

Stiles was still in shock from the news they got at the doctor. “What are we doing?”

Derek smiled as he guided Stiles over to their bed. “We are going to take some time alone to celebrate our daughters.”  He stripped Stiles down to his boxer briefs and then gently pushed him down onto the bed. 

“Derek.” Stiles chuckled until Derek started undressing.  “God.  It’s still so unfair how hot you are.”

Derek smirked as he kicked off his jeans and crawled up the bed, pushing Stiles up as he went. “You have no idea how fucking sexy you are do you?”  Stiles gulped hard and shook his head.  “You drive me crazy.”  He started kissing and nipping his neck.  “Your moles should be illegal.  Your nose, it’s so cute.”  Derek kissed it.  “And your mouth.  It’s sinful Stiles.”  Derek whispered as he kissed him.

“Fuck Derek.” Stiles groaned as he arched up into his husband and gripped a handful of his hair.  “Please don’t tease me right now.”  His eyes flashed a brilliant yellow.

Seeing Stiles’ wolf side was always Derek’s undoing. “Look at you.”  He smiled as he traced Stiles’ lips with the tip of his tongue.  “I want to be inside of you so bad Stiles.”

Stiles flailed around until he found their nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Then get to it Sexywolf.”

Derek growled as he yanked the lube out of Stiles’ hand. He took his time taking Stiles apart.  He was three fingers deep in Stiles.  “I want you to ride me Stiles.  You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.”

Stiles shuttered as Derek breathed into his ear. “Yes please.”  Stiles made grabby hands.  “God please Derek.”

Derek manhandled Stiles onto his side then lay behind him. “I love you so much Stiles.”  He whispered as he slipped a leg between Stiles’ to open him up.  “You’re so beautiful.”  He slid into Stiles and both men groaned. 

“Derek.” Stiles keened as he leaned back and opened himself up more to his mate.  “I feel so full Der.”  Stiles moaned as Derek began to move.  “I love you so much.  You’re the best mate, husband, and father a man could ever want to be with.”

Stiles’ compliments made Derek and his wolf preen. “You’re so tight Stiles.”  He groaned and pushed in deeper.  “Fuck.”  Derek growled and his eyes flashed red. 

They got lost in each other for a little while before Derek rolled them over so he was on his back. Derek held Stiles against him as he thrust up into him and ran his hands slowly up and down his chest.  Stiles’ senses were on overload.  Derek hit his prostate on every thrust and after a few he gently pushed Stiles up so he was sitting across his hips.

“I wanna see your face Der.” He moaned as he slowly moved his hips.  “I love watching you cum.  You…”  He cried out.  “You are so sexy when you let go.”

Derek tapped his hip. “Come on babe.”

Stiles rose with Derek’s help and turned around, also with Derek’s help. He sunk back down and both men moaned.  “God Derek.”  Stiles moaned as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and started to rise and fall.  “Feels so good.  So freaking full.”

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck as they fell into a rhythm. Stiles held on by a handful of Derek’s hair as he rode him sexy mate.  Derek bit and sucked on his neck and shoulders, murmuring encouraging words.  “Fuck Stiles.  You feel so good.  I love being inside you.”

Stiles could feel his orgasm building. “Come on Derek.  Fuck.” He bit down on Derek’s neck and Derek thrust up harder into him.  “God yes!  Fuck me harder.  Come on.”  Derek growled, flipped them over, and pounded into Stiles.  “Fuck yes!”  Stiles cried out.

“Come on Stiles.” Derek thrust harder, faster, and deeper.  “Cum for me.  Cum on my cock.”

Stiles arched his back and cried out as he came between them. “Derek.  Derek.  Derek.”  He chanted as he shuddered.

Derek threw his head back and roared as he filled Stiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Stiles managed to slur.

Later at dinner they told everyone about the twins. Gavin was so excited they couldn’t get him to sleep that night.  The months flew by and the guys found themselves being woken up at 4am by Braeden. 

Derek jumped out of bed and ran to her room when he heard her cry out. “Are you ok?” 

Stiles was seconds behind him. “Are you ok?”

Braeden chuckled through another contraction. “I’m ok.”  She went through a couple of Lamaze breathing exercise.  “I’m pretty sure it’s time to go.”

Stiles had pulled on a t-shirt and shoved one at Derek along with some sweats. “I’ll go let the guys know what’s going on.”  They had agreed to keep Gavin at home as long as possible.

Derek kissed him before he ran off then he quickly pulled on his clothes. “Why didn’t you call us sooner Brae?”  He took her hand and pulled some of her pain.    

“It’s going to be a while before they get here. There was no need for you guys to lose sleep too.”  She let out a sigh as she felt the pain subside.  “Thank you.”

Derek kissed her temple. “Least I can do.”  He helped her up and grabbed the bag by her bed.  “Can you walk?  If not I can carry you.”

Braeden swatted him. “I can walk Derek but thank you.”

Stiles came busting back into the room with Isaac in tow. “Hey.  Are you ok?”  Braeden smiled sweetly and nodded.  “Oh. Thank God.”  He grabbed her bag from Derek.  “Boyd and Erica are bringing the car around.”

Isaac was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “What can I do?”

Derek motioned for him to come over to him. “Help me with Braeden.  It’s going to be a while for delivery so there’s no need for her to exert all of her energy now.”

Isaac went to her other side and he and Derek basically carried her out of the house. Erica was standing by the car when they walked out.  “Boyd and I will stay behind with Gavin. He went to wake up the twins.  They won’t be far behind you guys.”

Derek and Stiles kissed her cheek. “You’re the best Catwoman.”  Stiles said as he slipped in the car behind Braeden. 

Derek smiled at his Beta and winked. “You really are the best.  We’ll see you soon.”

Erica could be as snarky as the next person but she blushed at her Alpha’s praise. She stood watching as they drove away.  When she went back inside the twins were running around like crazy.  They left 20 minutes after Derek and Stiles.

Derek pulled into the emergency bay and Stiles ran inside to get help. Braeden laughed at his flailing when he ran back out behind a nurse with a wheel chair.  Stiles helped her out of the car and into the chair.  Derek parked quickly and ran in behind them.  They soon got her comfortable in a room and her doctor was on her way. 

It took 14 hours for Claudia and Talia Stilinski-Hale to come into the world. The entire pack minus Jackson had made it there and were patiently waiting.  Derek and Stiles finally walked out with their daughters.

Derek was the proudest papa anyone had ever seen. “Everyone.”  They all gathered around and cooed at the bundles.  “We’d like for you to meet Claudia and Talia.”  Derek didn’t miss the tears streaming down his father-in-law’s face.

“They’re so beautiful.” He whispered as he took a hand of each baby.  “Hey.”  His voice shook as he looked at both of them.  “I’m your grandpa.  It’s so good to finally meet you.”  The little girls squirmed and squeaked.  John looked at Derek and Stiles.  “I’m so proud of you guys.”

Stiles was crying too as he held one of his daughters. “Thanks Pop.”

Derek was so over run with emotion he couldn’t even say anything. “How’s Braeden?”  John asked as he took the little bundle from Derek.

The Alpha wiped his eyes. “She’s great, resting.  She did so good.  That woman is amazing.”

Stiles nodded as he moved closer to Derek. “She…”  He choked up.  “We’re so lucky to have her.”

They spent a few more minutes with the pack before taking their girls back to the nursery. A second bad was set up in Braeden’s room so they could stay with her.  Two days later everyone went home.  Derek and Stiles had purchased Braeden a house close by for helping them.  She stayed with them for a few more days before moving in.  The pack stepped up and helped the new fathers with the newest additions to the pack. 


	17. Chapter 17

Neither Stiles nor Derek would trade their kids for anything in the world but having newborn twins and a 6-year-old was hard work, with or without the pack. Derek was so thankful to have Boyd and Erica running the restaurant with Braeden while he was at home with Stiles and the kids.  Stiles had sent Derek out for the day to run some much needed errands.  He assured his husband that he could handle the kids on his own for a couple of hours.  Danny, Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac had gone to Beacon Hills to help Cas and the Winchesters with a small with coven. 

Talia had a meltdown about an hour after Derek left but Stiles refused to call him to come back. Gavin was trying to help by feeding her but made a huge mess with the baby formula.  Then Claudia started crying and Stiles could only assume it was in support of her sister.   He Googled everything he could think of that might be wrong and followed every step short of giving her medicine.  Well, he gave her gas medicine but that was it because she definitely didn’t have a fever.  After three hours of crying and hair pulling they all passed out on his and Derek’s California King. 

When Derek walked in he was a little nervous because there wasn’t a sound in the house. He focused a little more then heard 4 calm heartbeats.  He followed their sound back to the master bedroom and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.  Stiles was passed out star fished in the middle of the bed with both girls on his chest and Gavin laying with is head on his Dad’s stomach.  Derek took a few pictures then quietly walked over and slid into bed with his family.

His little boy growled and opened sleepy eyes to look up at him. “Papa?”

“Shh little wolf.” Derek said as Gavin moved over to him and crawled up to lay his head on his Papa’s chest.  “We need to let daddy and your sister’s sleep.”

Gavin nodded his head into his Papa’s shoulder. “Sisters cried the whole time you were gone.”  He said sleepily.

Derek rubbed his son’s back. “Did you help Daddy?”  Gavin nodded.  “You’re a good boy.”  Derek ruffled his hair and Gavin rumbled.  “Sleep little wolf.”  Derek tucked him in closer and kissed the top of his head.  “Love you buddy.”

Gavin rumbled again as he fell back asleep. Stiles was still sleeping soundly with both arms wrapped snugly around their girls.  Derek lay there for a while just watching his family.  He’d never been happier in his life.

When Stiles woke he felt someone else in the bed besides him and the kids and of course he knew it was Derek.  “Hey babe.”  He said sleepily.

Derek had put Gavin between them and turned on his side. “Hey.  How was your day?”

Stiles laughed quietly and shook his head. “It was fine.”

“Not what I heard.” Derek smirked as he kissed Stiles’ hand.

“Little traitor.” Stiles chuckled.  “Yeah.  Ok.  It was a _little_ crazy for a while but as you can see.”  He waved his free hand over their girls.  “Everything is fine now.”

Derek hummed and leaned over Gavin for a quick kiss. “What was wrong?”

Stiles shrugged as best he could with two sleeping babies on his chest. “Not a clue.”  He sighed and scrubbed his face.  “I just did everything I could think of and eventually she stopped, they stopped crying.  Gavin tried to help.”  He ran his fingers through their son’s hair.  “He was so sweet but made a mess with the formula.”

The Alpha in Derek was proud of his little boy. “He’s a good kid.  He’s going to take care of them with everything he has in him.”

“Do you think he’s going to be an Alpha?” Stiles asked quietly.

Derek shrugged as he rubbed Gavin’s back. “I don’t know.  We don’t know anything about his previous pack.  It’ll be a while before he presents.  But you know I don’t care about that right?”

“Yeah. Of course.”  Stiles said with a soft smile.  “I don’t either.  Just like I don’t care if the girls are human or wolves.  I’ll love them no matter what.”

Derek never thought he’d have a family much less think about how they would present. “I don’t care either.  I just want them to be happy and healthy.”

They enjoyed the quiet for a little longer before waking them all up. They wouldn’t sleep that night if they didn’t. 

Stiles and Derek’s seventh anniversary was quickly approaching. Since they had newborns they just planned to stay home and have a big dinner with the pack.  The pack had other plans.  They still owned the house next door so a few of the gang snuck away and set up a romantic getaway.

As they sat around the table eating Derek could tell something was going on. “Ok.  What did you guys do?”  Everyone tried to look innocent.  “Don’t act like I didn’t see the four of you…”  Pointing to Lydia, Allison, Isaac, and Erica.  “...sneak away for an hour.”

Stiles had totally missed them leaving. “What did you guys do?”

Lydia flipped her hair and stabbed a piece of her chicken. “Well, we know you guys didn’t want to take a trip because of the kids so we decided to set up the house next door so you could have some time alone.”

“You guys.” Stiles sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Derek felt so much pride for his pack. “Thank you.  You guys didn’t have to do that.”

Scott scoffed and gave him a lopsided grin. “Of course we did.  You’re not just our Alpha Derek.  You’re our family.  You, Stiles, and the kids are our family.”

Derek got a little teary eyed this time. It had been a rough go to begin with but he wouldn’t trade any of it for what he had right now.  “Thank you all.”

They didn’t rush dinner or putting the kids to bed. Gavin was a little fussy.  “Hey little wolf.  It’s ok.  Daddy and Papa will be next door if you need us.  All of your aunts and uncles will be here so you and your sisters will be safe.”

“Ok.” He said with a little pout still in his voice.  “Love you Papa.  Love you Daddy.”

Derek and Stiles kissed their son good night then stopped by to see the girls again before they headed next door. They were surprised to find the flameless candles lighting a path to the master suite and bathroom. 

“Wow.” Stiles said in awe.  There were candles all around their room and around the tub.  There was also a bucket with champagne by the bed with two glasses.  “This is beautiful.”

Derek walked around the room smiling as he looked at what had been left. “We’re very lucky.”

“What shall we do first?” Stiles asked as he waggled his eyebrows. 

Derek chuckled and shook his head as he made his way over to the bed and sat down. “Well…”  He said as he reached for the champagne.  “…we could start with this.”  He poured two glasses and held one out to Stiles.

“Sounds good.” Stiles walked over and took the offered glass and squawked a little when Derek pulled him down into his lap.  “Jerk.”

Derek laughed as he planted little kisses down Stiles’ neck. “You love me.”

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and sighed as his husband nibbled on his neck. “Without a doubt.” 

They sat like that for a little while then Stiles stood up. “I need a shower.  Want to join me?”

Derek reclined back on the bed and shook his head. “Hurry up though.”  He ran his hand over his hard cock.  “I want you naked as soon as possible.”

Stiles growled as he watched Derek stroke himself. “You’re playing dirty Derek.”

“Then take your cute ass to the shower and hurry up.” Derek flashed his eyes and let his fangs drop.

Stiles flailed and yipped as he ran to the bathroom. Derek laughed as he kicked off his shoes and put on some music.  He sat up when he heard the water turn off a little bit later.  Stiles came sliding out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist.  Derek watched with amusement as his mate began to shake his hips “seductively”.  Even as a werewolf Stiles was still a little awkward and gangly sometimes.  Derek didn’t mind because that was one of the things he loved most about him.

Stiles shimmed and shook to the music but when he tried to spin around he lost his balance and started to fall. Derek was lightning fast and grabbed him before he hit his head on the bench at the foot of the bed.

“My hero.”  Stiles giggled as he was scooped up.

Derek shook his head and carried him to the bed. “You’ve been watching that stupid Magic Mike movie again haven’t you?”

Stiles squawked and shoved at Derek. “It was XXL Derek!”  He flailed and made grabby hands for Derek’s face.  “I can’t help it!  Joe Manganiello, Adam Rodriguez, and Matt Bomer are hot.”  Derek raised an eyebrow.  “Not as hot as you of course.  Because no one is as hot as you Der.”  He poked his lip out.  “I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Derek kissed him until he had to catch his breath. “You having a concussion on our anniversary is not my idea of something special.”  He kissed Stiles deeply again.  “Besides, you gave me something special when you became my mate, when we got married, when we adopted Gavin, and when we had Claudia and Laura.”

“Sappywolf.” Stiles cooed as he kissed his husband.  “I think you need to be naked now and let me show you just how special you are to me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Why did I marry you?”

“You married me because you love my sass and sarcasm.” He pulled Derek’s shirt over his head and threw it across the room.  “You married me because we’re fantastic in bed together.”  Derek couldn’t argue with that one.  “You married me because…”

Derek had shut him up with a kiss. “Less talking more stripping.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. “Anything for you babe.”

Soon Derek was as naked as his husband with three of Stiles’ fingers buried deep in his ass. “Fuck Stiles.”  He panted as Stiles moved slowly in and out of him, brushing his prostate.  “That feels so good.”

Stiles bit one of his cheeks as he caressed Derek’s prostate as he pulled his fingers out. “You ready for me Der?”  He crawled up his husband, letting his hard dripping cock rub against the cleft of Derek’s ass.  “You’re so fucking beautiful like this.  Spread out and ready for me.”  He kissed and bit his way up Derek’s back and across his shoulders.  “I love you so much.”  He reached down between them and guided the head of his cock to Derek’s waiting hole.  He slid in gently as he continued to whisper words of love into Derek’s neck.  “You’re such an amazing dad.  Our kids worship you.”  He thrust his hips slowly.  “God Der.  So tight and perfect.”  His body shook as Derek pushed up to meet him.  “How’d I get so damn lucky?”  Their thrusts began to speed up.  “Fuck yes.”  Stiles dropped down so he could wrap both arms around Derek and he buried his face in the nape of his mate’s neck. 

Neither could speak for a while as they were lost in the pull of their orgasms. “Stiles!  Stiles, I’m close.  I’m gonna cum.” 

Stiles thrust harder and faster. “So sexy.”  He bit Derek’s neck.  “So fucking hot.”  And the bite to the neck was all it took to push Derek over the edge.

“Stiles!” He cried out as he came all over the sheets.  He shook and panted as it rocked through his body. 

It took a few more thrusts for Stiles to follow him. “Oh God Der.”

He panted heavily into Derek’s back as he recovered. He kissed and licked as he traced Derek’s triskelion.  It was a mark each member of the pack took on when they joined.  Stiles’ was on his back as well.  Derek had spent many nights tracing his with his lips, tongue, and fingers.

He eventually rolled onto his side while Derek turned over onto his back. Once he settled Stiles curled up against him.  “Happy anniversary Sexywolf.”

Derek chuckled as he kissed the top of his head. “Happy Anniversary babe.”

Stiles leaned his head back so they could share a slow kiss. Both hummed as they settled in against each other.  “It was really nice of the pack to do this.”  Stiles said quietly and Derek hummed in agreement.

They fell asleep soon after but woke each other up a few times during the night for more. Derek and Stiles agreed the next morning that although they’d had a wonderful night alone they wanted to be with the kids.

When they walked back into their house both chuckled. Isaac was sprawled out on the couch with Claudia on his chest, Boyd was in a recliner with Talia curled up on his chest and Scott’s mop head was sticking out from under a blanket on the other end of the sofa with Gavin practically wrapped around it. It took everything both men had not to laugh out loud.  Derek went around the room taking pictures.  He and Stiles managed to remove the twins from their spots without waking anyone and carry them to their rooms.  Derek usually had the most luck moving Gavin without waking him so he did and carried him to his room as well.

Once the kids were settled Derek and Stiles went to work in the kitchen; first starting the coffee pots. Yes pots, as in three.  They had a house full of caffeine addicted pack members that would be up very soon.  Erica and Lydia were unbearable without at least two cups.  Once the pots were going they started on breakfast.  Stiles was in charge of pancakes and bacon while Derek made the eggs and cut up fruit.  Within 10 minutes the kitchen was full of half-asleep pack members.

“Wha’r’u guys doing back already?” Ethan asked through a yawn.

Derek reached over the counter and ruffled his already mussed up hair. “Good morning to you too sunshine.”

Ethan flipped him off before grabbing mango juice off the counter and pouring a glass for himself and Danny. “Seriously.  We had this for you guys.”

Stiles slipped in between them and hugged Ethan. “We appreciate it but we really just wanted to be with all of you.”

Ethan blushed a little. “Oh.  Ok.”

“Food smells good guys.” Danny said sleepily as he took his juice form Ethan and kissed him.  “Thank you.”

Jordan had joined them as well and started pouring up and passing out mugs of coffee. Everyone put what they wanted in their cups then took a spot around the breakfast bar as their Alpha and his mate continued to cook for them.  When the cries of the girls came over the monitor Allison and Isaac went to retrieve them. 

Gavin waddled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. “Papa.  Daddy.”

Derek scooped him up and kissed his cheek. “Morning Little Wolf.”  Stiles leaned in and kissed him too.  “You ready for breakfast?”  Gavin nodded as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.  “It’s ready.  You want your chair or do you want to sit in Papa’s lap?”

“Daddy’s lap.” He mumbled as he made grabby hands at Stiles.

Stiles chucked and took their son. “How’s my Little Wolf this morning?”

Gavin growled a little as he cuddled against his dad. “Sleepy Daddy.”

Stiles hugged him tight. “You’ll wake up once we get some food in your belly.”  Stiles poked at him and Gavin bent over double laughing.

Everyone helped move the food and drinks to the big table. Once it was all passed around they dug in.  Not much was said for a few minutes as they filled their stomachs.  Derek sat watching everyone with a big smile on his face. 

After breakfast they all went for a walk on the beach. Batman stayed close to Gavin, being his protector as he walked along the water playing.  Derek and Stiles each carried one of the girls in a pack on their chests as they walked.  Gavin collected a large pile of shells that he had suckered his aunts and uncles into getting out of the water.

“We don’t stand a chance.” Stiles said to Derek as they watched their Betas run after things for their son. 

“Nope.” Derek said fondly.  “They’re all going to be spoiled like crazy.”

It was time for Gavin to start school so Derek and Stiles searched for a teacher for home schooling. They wanted one that was in the know about the supernatural.  Deaton had the perfect person in mind, her name was Marin Morrell and she was his cousin.  With Derek handing the everyday running of the restaurant to Erica and Boyd he was able to stay home with the girls.  That allowed Stiles to take more classes so that he could finish school earlier.  He still took as many of the classes as he could online though so he could be with Derek and the kids.

Cas and the Winchesters had been handling things pretty well in Beacon Hills, the pack only having to go help a few times. Derek knew when Dean and Sam called he couldn’t say no so they packed up and drove home.  They looked like a small caravan carrying someone famous.  Derek had to buy bigger cars for them when they traveled so he went with three Honda Odyssey’s.  They had enough room for the pack and all of their weapons and luggage.

Derek wasn’t thrilled about the kids going. “I wish the kids had stayed behind.  I don’t like the idea of having them in the same town as a Wendigo.”

“I don’t like it either Der but if it’s as bad as they say then we all need to be there.” Stiles said as he leaned between the seats to check on the kids for the 15th time since they left.

Boyd and Aiden rolled their eyes as Stiles looked back. Boyd had found it humorous the first few times but now it was irritating him.  “They’re fine Stiles.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his pack mate. “Thank you _Vernon_.”  He said sarcastically and was about to continue when his cell rang.  Derek had it set up on the car’s Bluetooth so he answered it.  “Hey Daddio!”

“Turn around and go back home.” Stiles’ dad said before either could say anything else.  “We can handle it without you.”

Derek was surprised it had taken this long for John to call. Stiles appreciated his father’s concern but Beacon Hills was their responsibility.  “We can’t Dad and you know it.”  Stiles smiled as his father grumbled.  “Pop, we brought protection for the kids.”  Marin had become a member of the pack and she was in the car behind them.  “We may not live there anymore but Beacon Hills is the Hale packs responsibility.”

John huffed, Stiles could hear him moving around his office. “Is Marin going to be enough protection for them?  This thing, these _things_ are crazy.”  He whispered. _“They eat people Stiles.”_

Derek found it funny that John was whispering but didn’t laugh. “Sir, I swear I wouldn’t have brought them here if I didn’t think we could keep them safe.  The loft wards have been reinforced, Marin and Deaton are going to add more when we get there.  Marin will stay behind with the kids along with Aiden and Mrs. Yukimura.”

Aiden spoke up from the back with Gavin. “I promise you sir that they will not be harmed.”

John knew every member of the pack would die for his grandkids, he just hoped none of them would have to. “I know son.  Thank you.”  He sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk.  “Parrish, Sam, and Chris are out around town keeping an eye on things.  How much longer until you get here?”

Derek looked at the clock on the dash. “Two more hours sir.”

“Be careful." John disconnected the call and sat back in his chair. _“God I hope no one else gets hurt.”_ He said quietly into the air.  They’d found three bodies already.

Two hours later John was pulling up to the loft as Stiles and Derek were getting the kids out. Boyd and Marin took them upstairs after John hugged them.  He waited until they were inside before he looked to the rest of the pack.  “You know I always love seeing you all but I don’t like this.”

Dean and Cas appeared a few seconds later. “We didn’t want to call you but we’re going to need all the help we can get.”  Dean looked around.  “We should take this inside.”

Scott and Kira were playing with the girls when they walked into the loft. Stiles smiled wickedly.  “That’s a good look for you two.  Are you going to give them a cousin or cousins any time soon?”

Kira blushed, Scott sputtered, and Melissa threw a pillow at him. “Do not push it Stiles.”  She glared playfully.  “They have plenty of time to worry about having kids.”  Stiles knew that wasn’t a cut to him and Derek already having three.  “Now Scott, pass me one of my grandchildren.” 

John laughed as he took a seat next to Melissa. Talia was passed to her grandparents and she cooed when John smiled down at her.  “You boys did a great job.  Our kids are beautiful.”

Derrek and Stiles couldn’t disagree with that. Sam, Chris, and Parrish finally made it back to the loft.  “How are things looking out there?”  John greeted them as they walked in.

Sam limped in with a little help from Parrish. “Well, I had a little run in with one of the Wendigos.  They’re freaking huge by the way.”  Jordan eased him down into a chair then Melissa came over to look at his wound.

Derek was on alert, hoping that the creature or creatures didn’t follow the scent of Sam’s blood to the loft.

Deaton squeezed his shoulder as he walked by to go help Melissa. “Relax Derek, with all of the wards up they’ll never be able to follow him much less get into the building.”

Sam grimaced as Melissa cleaned the scratch marks on his leg. “I promise that I, that _we_ did everything to keep them from following us.”

Derek nodded and smiled a little. “I trust you guys.”

“My sense of smell is nothing like yours.” Parrish nodded to the werewolves in the room.  “But…I could smell others.  They smell like death to be honest.”

Cas had been walking around reading a book. “From what I can see Wendigo’s are pack minded like wolves.  Typically, they are families.  How big was the one you saw Sam?”

Sam groaned as Melissa put medicine on the claw marks. “Ugh.  God.”  He shifted a little.  “I’d say at least seven feet tall.  It was pretty big.”  Pretty big coming from Sam said a lot considering he was the tallest person in the room.  “I was on the outskirts of the Preserve when I heard like…a screeching noise I guess.  Anyway, I tried to follow it and when I thought I’d lost it, it came out of nowhere and attacked me.”

Chris handed him a glass of whiskey and some Advil. “I heard the commotion, ran to see what was going on.  As I got there the Wendigo was running off.”

Derek smirked a little. “I’d run too if I saw you coming.” 

Everyone laughed and Chris shrugged. “What can I say?  A town like this requires carrying a small arsenal everywhere you go.”

“Maybe it heard one of its family?” Stiles posed although unsurely.  “Did you guys hear anymore noises?”

The ones that had been out there shook their heads.

“We need a plan and we need to get out there.” Derek said as he massaged the back of Stiles’ neck.  “Three bodies are three too many.”  Everyone nodded in agreement.  “I know I’m not in charge of you Sam but I think you should stay behind.”

Sam wasn’t happy about it but he also agreed. “I promise the kids will be safe.”

Dean pulled a map of the town out and they began plotting. Since Sam was staying behind Aiden was now going out.  Melissa went back to the hospital to keep an eye on things from there.  They spilt into their groups and worked the grid slow back into the Preserve.  While the supes of Beacon Hills were working, John had his deputies working around town as well.

Two hours into their search they got word from one of the deputies that there was a disturbance near the high school. Chris, Kira, Cas, Boyd, and Isaac were the closest so they moved around the area slowly. 

Chris saw a shadow moving behind the school towards the lacrosse field. “I’ve got eyes on one of them.”  He said quietly into his headset.  “It’s moving towards the lacrosse field.”

Derek, Aiden, Lydia, and John were the next closest group so they made it there next. “We’re coming up from the woods Chris.  From the visitor’s side.”  A loud screeching noise came from behind them and they stopped.  “Looks like there’s more than one.  We’ve got one behind us now too.”

Deaton and his group; Ethan, Allison, and Scott were coming in from the home side. “We need to push them towards the field.  The others may be out so we should be really careful.”  Deaton spoke quietly into the mic. 

Stiles was with Parrish, Dean, Danny, and Erica. “We’re a half a mile away.”  As he was running he heard movement on his left.  “Something’s following me.”  He said quietly.

Derek’s adrenaline spiked. “Stiles, be careful.”

“I’m coming up behind you Batman.” Erica said quietly.  “I can see you and there’s definitely something behind you.  And dude it’s big.”

Everyone felt Derek’s roar. “I’m coming Stiles.”

“No.” Stiles said through gritted teeth.  “We stick with the plan no matter what.”  Derek growled again.  “Promise me Derek.”

It took a few seconds then Derek said. “I promise.”

Stiles and his group continued their trek towards the field. He could feel the Wendigo getting closer but they needed to get them all together so they could kill them.  He felt the presence just as the claws swiped across his back.  He couldn’t hold back the scream from pain but he kept running. 

He saw Erica out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t stop Catwoman.  We have a plan, we stick to it.”

Derek was yelling in his ear. “Stiles!  Stiles are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He groaned because he knew that wouldn’t be convincing enough for his husband.  He knew he’d feel his pain through their mating bond.  “We’re almost to the field Der.  Just keep going.”

Derek roared and Stiles flinched a little. By the time they all made it to the field there were 4 relatively large Wendigos in the middle of the field fighting for their lives.  Deaton held the spells that kept the monsters on the field while the others fought to bring them down.  There wasn’t a werewolf on the field that wasn’t injured.  They got their break when Chris shot one of the Wendigos with a flare gun.  He only had two shots left and was able to get two of the others.  The rest of the group used the distraction to take out the remaining one but not before it got it claws in Dean.

Cas screamed and it brought the supernatural’s to their knees. Allison helped Cas move Dean away.  Derek could feel his pain.  If it had been Stiles…  “Ge him out of here Cas!”  Derek yelled and the angel wrapped his wings around the hunter before disappearing.

“Now!” Derek yelled and they all jumped on the last one.  Derek and Boyd going for its head while the others held it down.  The roars that were released were so powerful they shook the ground.

Chris and Deaton sent everyone back to the loft with a promise that they would take care of the Wendigo’s. Derek scooped up Stiles much to his mate’s dismay and they ran back to the loft.  Derek was almost brought to his knees when they entered the loft.  Cas and Sam were bent over Dean crying.

Sam’s voice cracked when he looked up. “He’s dying.  Cas can’t…”  He wiped his eyes and looked down at his brother.  “Cas tried but he can’t.”

Derek didn’t need Sam to finish that sentence. He sat Stiles down in a chair and walked over to them.  “I could…try.”

“Do it!” Dean gurgled.  “Please.”

Derek didn’t hesitate to kneel beside the hunter and take his arm. “Are you sure because there have been occasions that the bite didn’t take.”

Cas’ eyes glowed as he looked at the Alpha. “What happens if it doesn’t take?”

“He’ll die.” Derek said, not holding back the seriousness.

“Do it.” Dean groaned.  “If you don’t I’ll die anyway.”

Derek beta shifted and let his fangs drop. He raised Dean’s arm to his mouth and sank his teeth in.  Dean bit back a groan.  “Son of a bitch.”

Derek pulled back and watched Dean. “Let’s get him on the sofa.  Keep him as comfortable as possible.”  Derek and Cas lifted Dean off the floor and laid him on one of the sofas.  Derek squeezed Sam and Cas’ shoulders.  “We should know pretty soon if it’s going to take.”

Stiles was Derek’s next destination. “Hey babe.”  Derek said softly as he knelt beside him.  “How are you feeling?”

Stiles winced as Marin put a medicine and a bandage on the wound. “I’m ok.”  He looked around the room at their friends.  “How is everyone else?”

Derek looked around, sent out his bond with the others. “They’re ok.  Nothing we can’t heal from.”

Stiles leaned over and rested on his mate. “I love you.  We’re going to be ok.”

Derek gripped a handful of his hair and held him close. “I know.  I love you too.”  He planted a lingering kiss on Stiles temple.

After a few minutes Derek went around to his other pack mates to make sure they were ok. Marin did her best to get everyone patched up.  Chris and Deaton finally came back from disposing of the bodies.  Allison and Kira took it upon themselves to make food and get everyone drinks.  After they all ate they took turns in the shower. 


	18. Chapter 18

Derek stood on the balcony of the loft and looked out over Beacon Hills. His family had protected the small town for generations.  He met the love of his life there and now he was thinking about their future.  They’d moved to the beach side town to get Stiles away from his assailant and they’d decided that it was the best place to settle down.  Things had been getting crazier in their hometown in the last year.  Dean, Sam, and Cas had been doing a great job but it was Derek’s responsibility as the Alpha.

He leaned back into Stiles as his husband wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hey babe.  You ok?”

Derek pulled him around to stand in front of him and held him close. “I’m ok.  Just thinking.”

Stiles nodded as he cuddled up to him. “I’ve been thinking about things too.  How about you tell me what’s on your mind first?”  He looked up at Derek and gave him a reassuring smile.

Derek caressed his cheek and smiled softly. “I think we should move back.”  He expected a fight but didn’t get one.  “You’re not surprised?”  Stiles shook his head.  “What do you think about it?”

“I think you’re right.” Stiles said honestly.  “There’s been a lot of activity this past year.  We left because of me, we stayed because of the kids.”  He shrugged.  “I think it’s time to come back.  Dean’s going to need you and we can’t afford to have them leave here until he’s ready.”

Derek nodded along as Stiles talked. “I worry about the kids.”

Stiles could understand that concern of course. “There are enough of us to protect them.  We can get Morrell and Deaton to ward any house we buy or whatever we do.”

“I want to build a house on my family’s land. It’s time.”  Derek said quietly.  “What do you think?”

Stiles smiled softly and cupped Derek’s face. “I think it would be the perfect place to raise the kids.”

That settled it for Derek. “Ok.  It’s going to take some time to design and build the place.  I’ll get my contractor on it as soon as possible.  I’d like to talk to the others about it first.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck and held onto him.

They eventually went back inside to check on everyone. Dean’s change went well and he seemed to embrace his new life.  That night at dinner Derek asked everyone about moving back and they all seemed on board with the idea.  Cas, Dean, and Sam would stay in the loft but have rooms in the new pack house as well.

“That’s going to be one hell of a house.” Dean grumbled as they ate dinner.

Derek chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah.  Pack houses are usually like that.  My family had a house like that.  My parents, sisters, brothers, and I lived there but we had room for all of our relatives and other pack members too.”

Cas found the idea intriguing. “We would all live there?”

“If you want to.” Derek responded with a small smile and a shrug.  “We would like to have you there but you guys are welcome to stay in the loft if you want.  There’s plenty of time to think about it.  It’ll be at least a year before the house will be finished.”

The next morning Derek called his contractor to get them started on clearing the land. Stiles took the kids back to Bodega Bay with Aiden, Danny, and Braeden.  Derek and the others stayed for another week to make sure everything was still ok and for Derek to work with Dean. 

Stiles let the kids attack Derek first when he came home. “Papa!”  Gavin squealed as he attached himself to Derek’s legs.  “Missed you Papa!”

Derek hefted him up and hugged him as he scented him. “Missed you too Little Wolf.”  He rumbled as he scented his son more.  “I love you.”  Derek scented, hugged, and kissed his girls before taking his mate into his arms.  “Hello Mr. Hale.”

Stiles laughed as he threw his arms around Derek’s neck. “Hello yourself Mr. Hale.”  They traded kisses for a few seconds.  “How is Dean doing?”

Derek picked Stiles up and carried him to the sofa where he surrounded himself with his family. “He’s doing pretty well actually.  He’s going to a great Beta.”

“Good.” Stiles said as he nuzzled into Derek’s neck.  “Doesn’t surprise me at all.”

Derek smiled as his family surrounded him. “Good is being back with you guys.  I really missed you all.”

Gavin was sitting between his dad’s. “We missed you too Papa.”

Derek and the pack spent the following weeks drawing up plans for the new house in Beacon Hills while the construction crew leveled the burnt out house and prepared the land.

It had been six months since anything supernatural had happened in Beacon Hills. John had been happy to have the town he protected so quiet for so long.  A multi car accident eventually stirred up the quiet time and left a 11-year-old boy without parents.   John knew it wasn’t going to be an easy investigation but it got really complicated when he saw the boy’s eyes flash yellow.

Derek groaned as Stiles’ phone rang. “Babe.”  He nudged his sleeping mate.  “Babe.  Your phone is ringing.”  He rolled Stiles off of him and reached across to get it.  “Hello?”  He said sleepily.

“Derek.” John sighed as he heard his son-in-law answer.

"John?" Derek sat up, wide awake. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles sat up too feeling his mate’s fear. “Derek?”

“It’s your dad.” Derek smoothed a hand down Stiles’ back as he put the phone on speaker.  “Go ahead John.”

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face as he watched the young boy through his office window. “There was an accident earlier and it left a boy as an orphan.”  He sighed.  “He’s a werewolf.”

Derek looked to Stiles. “We can be there in a few of hours.”

“Thank you.” John said tiredly.  “See you soon and be careful.”

Derek didn’t want to leave the kids behind but it was way too late to wake them. He woke Boyd and Ethan to let them know what was going on.  Aiden woke too and he and Danny rode to Beacon Hills with Stiles and Derek. 

John was in his office when they walked into the station. Stiles knocked as they walked in.  “Hey Pop.”

John smiled as he stood up and walked over to them. “Hey son.”  He hugged all of the men then motioned for them to follow him.  “Come on.”

They stood outside of the lounge and watched the young man sleep. “What happened?”

“A drunk driver.” John said quietly.  “He caused a four car accident.”  He motioned to the young man.  “His name is Hank.  Hank Delacroix and as far as we can tell he doesn’t have any family.  We’re still looking of course, spreading the search nationwide.  I thought maybe he could stay with you guys until…”  He shrugged.  “…just until.”

“Of course.” Derek said as he watched the young boy.  “He’ll be safe with us.”

Stiles walked into the room and the boy jolted off the sofa flashing his yellow eyes. Derek bristled but Stiles held his hand out as he flashed his eyes.  “It’s ok Hank.  You’re safe here.  Safe with us.”

The young man slumped over and started crying. “I want my mom and dad.”

Stiles sat down with him and draped an arm over his shoulder. “I know.  I’m so sorry.”  He was surprised when Hank collapsed into him and hugged him tight.  “It’s ok.”  Stiles whispered as he ran a hand up and down the kid's back.  “It’s going to be ok.”

Derek walked closer and knelt in front of Hank. “My name is Derek Hale and this is my husband and mate Stiles.  I’m’ so sorry about your mom and dad.”  He ran a hand over the young boy’s head.  “Stiles and I are you going to take you home with us while the sheriff looks for relatives.  Would that be ok?”

Hank sniffed and nodded. “I don’t have anyone else though.”

“You have us.” Stiles said as he took the young man’s hand.  “And you’ll be safe with us.”

 John had already called child services and set it up so all they had to do was take Hank home with them after signing some release forms.  Hank fell asleep on the way back to Bodega Bay.  Derek carried him inside once they got home and put him in the spare room next to theirs.  It took seconds for them to fall back asleep once they checked on the kids and let the others know they were back.

John searched for months before giving up on finding family for Hank. Hank had settled in pretty well with Derek and the others.  He was great with Gavin and the girls and loved school.  Stiles was finally graduating and would be taking over teaching the kids at home. 

Three months had passed since they had taken Hank home with them. They had discussed several times whether they should adopt him if he wanted.  They decided to finally sit down and talk to Hank about it.

“Hey buddy!” Derek said as he ruffled Hank’s hair.  “How was your day?”

Hank perked up at the Alpha. “It was great!  Stiles let me help teach Gavin math.”

Derek was kissing Stiles’ cheek as he listened. “That is great.  I know how much you love math so I know you were amazing.”

Hank’s eyes flashed yellow at the praise. “I hope so sir.”

Derek felt warmth in his heart. There was nothing he wanted more than to adopt the young boy.  “Hey babe.”  He said warmly to Stiles.  “Have a good day?”  Stiles nodded as he accepted another kiss from his mate.  “Where are the others?”

“Nap.” Stiles said tiredly.  “They had a really productive morning and crashed early for their nap.”

Derek grabbed a water out of the fridge then sat between Stiles and Hank. “So Hank, Stiles and I want to talk to you about something.”

Hank put his pencil down and looked up at Derek with wide eyes. “Ok.  Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Derek pulled him into a hug.  “Absolutely not.”  Derek said as Stiles ruffled his hair.  “We wanted to talk to you about adoption.  About making you officially our son.”

Hank’s eyes glistened with tears as he looked between Stiles and Derek. “Really?” 

Both nodded and Stiles said. “How do you feel about that?”

Hank started to cry so Derek and Stiles wrapped him in a hug, trying to console him. Derek ran his hand up and down Hank’s back.  “You don’t have to decide right now ok?”  Hank nodded.  “As far as we’re concerned you’re our son.  We love you and want you to stay with us forever.  But it’s really up to you.”

Hank wiped his eyes then looked between them. “Can I call you Daddy and Papa?”

Their eyes stung at that question and both men nodded. “Absolutely.”  Stiles said.

Hank broke out in a smile. “Ok Daddy.”  He looked to Derek.  “Papa, can we play basketball later?”

Derek let out a shaky laugh and ruffled his hair. “Do you want to wait for your brother and sisters or play now?”

He looked a little hesitant when he asked. “Can we play now?”

“Absolutely.” He stole a kiss from Stiles.  “Want to come with us?”

Stiles smiled as he watched Hank put his school work away. “Nah.”  He smiled up at Derek.  “I think I’ll stay here and finish up some lesson plans and listen out for the others.”  He knew bonding with Derek was important for Hank.  “You guys have fun.”

“Why don’t you go change into some shorts and t-shirt?” Derek nudged Hank towards his room. 

“Ok Papa!” Hank yelled as he ran for his room.

Derek pulled Stiles up out of his chair. “Missed you today.”  He said as he kissed him passionately.

Stiles moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “Missed you too.”

They made out until they heard Hank running back into the room. “Ready Papa!”

“Ok. Let me go change.”  He kissed Stiles again and jogged back to their room where he changed quickly. 

When he came back Stiles had Talia and Claudia sitting at the table in their chairs. Both squealed when they saw him.  “Papa!”

He walked over and kissed both of his girls. “How are my beauty’s today?”  Each babbled and Derek made reassuring noises as they talked.  “That sounds like a lot of fun.” 

Talia pulled on her dad’s shirt. “Play Papa!  Play!”

He kissed his little girl. “Of course.”  He ran his fingers through her hair.  “Papa is going to go play with Hank for a little bit first.”  When she started to make a fuss he said.  “Be a big girl for Papa ok?”  She sniffled a little.  “By the time you finish your snack it’ll be time to play ok?”

“Ok Papa.” Talia sniffled and wiped her eyes.

Hank looked a little sad, like he thought Derek was going to change his mind. “Come on buddy.”  He gently squeezed the back of his neck, scenting him as he guided him towards the back door.

By the time they made it back inside Gavin was up and eating a snack with his sisters. “Papa!”  Gavin jumped up and ran to Derek.  “I missed you!”

Derek scooped up his youngest son and scented him as they hugged. “I missed you too.”

Gavin began to tell Derek about his day and Derek listened with a big smile on his face. “That’s pretty awesome.  Hank said you were great at math.  Did you like it?”  Gavin nodded excitedly.  “Would you like it if he taught you more?”  Gavin nodded again.  “Hank?  What do you think?  Would you like to keep helping Daddy teach your brother math?”

“Yes sir.” Hank looked to Stiles.  “Could I Daddy?”

Stiles’ heart swelled at Hank calling him Daddy. “Of course.  You were great and your brother loved having your help.”

The next day Stiles called children services in Beacon Hills to get the adoption process started. The construction crew had started on the house so they checked on it while they were in town. 

The kids ran around the yard while Derek and Stiles checked on things. “It’s really coming together babe.  Do you think will be in by Christmas?”  Stiles asked as he leaned against him.

“Hmm.” Derek hummed as he looked at the progress.  “I think so.”  He kissed Stiles’ temple.  “Might be cutting it close but yeah.  I think so.”

Stiles felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. “I would really love to have the family in our new house for Christmas and your birthday.”

Derek didn’t care about his birthday but he wanted to be in the new house for the holiday. They ran around with the kids for a little while then went to meet with their lawyer to sign the papers.  After they signed them they took the kids out to celebrate with the rest of their family. 

Stiles was so happy that they were actually able to move into the new house the week before Thanksgiving.  It was perfect; a two story house with 15 bedrooms and bathrooms with room to build more if needed.  Stiles practically bought out the grocery store to have enough food for the pack.  He was able to enlist Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Melissa, and Cas to help make the food. 

“Smells good babe.” Derek said as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck.  “You guys are doing an amazing job.  Is there anything I can do to help?”

“What do you think about taking the kids to find a Christmas tree so we can decorate it after we eat?” Stiles asked hopefully.    

Derek chuckled at his husband’s excitement. “Sure.  Don’t you want to go though?”

Stiles shrugged as he looked around at all the work they still had to do. “I do but…”  He waved his hand around.  “…there’s still a lot to do.  I don’t think I’ll have time.”

“Ok.” Derek nodded as he pulled Stiles against him.  “I’ll take the kids and a couple of the guys.  We’ll find the perfect tree.”  He kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose.  “I promise.”

“I love you.” Stiles proclaimed as he squeezed Derek tight.  “You’re the best.”

Derek chuckled as he kissed him. “You’re just easy.”  Derek said as he squeezed his mate’s ass.  “Get back to work and I’ll get the tree.”

Derek took the kids, Boyd, Aiden, Sam, and Dean with him. He left the others to bring out the decorations.  Two hours later they came back with two of the biggest trees Stiles had ever seen and a small one.  “What the hell babe?”

Derek looked sheepish as he shrugged.  “I thought we could put one in the front yard and one in the kids’ play room.”

Stiles laughed at Derek’s cuteness.  “You are the biggest Mushy wolf that ever mushed.” 

The food was prepped by the time they went to bed that night.  They even had the decorations and lights out and ready to put up. 

Derek held Stiles against his chest.  “Can you believe we have four kids?”

“Not really.”  Stiles chuckled as he pressed back against Derek.  “Are you happy?”

Derek flipped him over and was hovering over him before he knew what was going on.  “Are you kidding?”  Stiles shrugged a little.  “ _Stiles_.”  Derek breathed out.  “You and the kids are _everything_ to me.  My life.  My breath.  My heart.”  He kissed Stiles deeply.  “Everything Stiles.”

 _“Derek.”_ Stiles whined a little as he pushed up into Derek.  “I love you.”

Derek rumbled as he rocked down into Stiles.  “I love you too.”

The next day was a blur of activity. Derek had never been more thankful to have had the kitchen size and appliances tripled for the new house.  There was no way they would’ve been able to pull it off otherwise.  There was no way they would’ve been able to cook enough food for 25 people in a regular kitchen much less when over half of them were supernatural. 

Every member of the pack was elbow deep in some part of cooking their dinner.  Melissa and John were at work and wouldn’t be in until much later.  Stiles was starting to freak out a little.  Derek could sense his mate’s panic. 

He wrapped his arms around him from behind.  “Breathe babe.”  He whispered in his ear.  “Everything is going well, the food will be ready on time.  Besides, everyone is already here so if we’re a little later then it’s no big deal.  Ok?”

Stiles took a few deep breathes.  “Yeah.  Ok.  You’re right.”

By 7:00 the food was ready and the entire pack was sitting around the dining room table.  Derek carved the meat while Stiles got the kids settled.  He smiled as he looked around at his family.  He never thought he’d have this kind of thing after Kate had killed almost everyone that he loved.  Cora, her husband and their two kids had even managed to make it home.  Everyone took their turn to say what they were thankful for and Derek was a little surprised that his Beta’s included him and Stiles.  After dinner they all moved to the living room to start decorating the tree.  Derek and Stiles picked up each kid and helped them put ornaments on the tree.  They let Gavin and Hank put the angel on top together.

Derek and Stiles took the kids upstairs to help them decorate their tree while the rest of the pack cleaned up from dinner.  Erica and Lydia snuck in to take pictures of them while they decorated.  Christmas came too quickly as far as Derek was concerned.  He _HATED_ shopping but he loved Stiles and the kids of course so he let Stiles drag him out to the stores. 

Stiles wasn’t thrilled with all of the scents assaulting his nose but he was having fun shopping with Derek.  “Have I mentioned how much I love you Sourwolf?”

Derek groaned and rolled his eyes.  “Maybe.”

Stiles stopped and stepped in front of his husband.  “Seriously Der.  I know how much you hate shopping yet you came with me.”  He kissed the corner of his mouth.  “You’re the best husband ever.”

Derek pulled him in for a deeper kiss.  “You’re lucky you’re good in bed.”

Stiles smiled brightly and waggled his eye brows.  “And believe me I have something _very_ special planned for you when we get home.”

Derek growled in his ear as he squeezed Stiles a little tighter.  “Tease.”

“No.”  Stiles bit his earlobe and whispered.  “People that tease don’t plan on following through.  I on the other hand am going to make you cum so hard that you see stars.”

Derek was immediately hard.  “ _Fuck Stiles_.”  He used his husband’s body to hide that he had to adjust himself.  “You keep talking like that and I’m going to, as you say _go caveman on you_ , throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for when we are leaving.”  Stiles bit his earlobe again then led him to another store.

The pack was so big so they decided to draw names.  Derek drew Cas and Stiles drew Kira.  Derek had noticed Cas’s limited wardrobe and that he liked some of the sweaters that Isaac wore so Derek bought him a couple along with a scarf and a jacket.  Stiles bought Kira a new set of throwing knives that she had been talking about.  Derek’s birthday being on Christmas was something he had always hated even though his parents always made a point to have a big celebration for him, usually on Christmas Eve.  Stiles was no different, he always made Derek’s birthday special.

They had a special dinner for Derek then let the kids open one present each.  Derek sat with the girls passed out in his lap watching the pack play charades.  It had to be one of the funniest things he’d ever seen, especially when it was Boyd’s turn.

Stiles winked at him from across the room and nodded at the girls.  Derek knew they needed to be in bed so he nodded.  Stiles walked over and gently picked Talia up.  Derek stood up slowly with Claudia cradled against his chest.

“We’ll be right back.”  He said to the room before they disappeared to their room.

They tucked them in, kissed their foreheads then went back to the party.  When Derek walked back into the living room he was handed a wolfsbane laced beer.  He blew out a long breath and took his seat back on the sofa.  It was after midnight and officially his birthday, his 30th birthday.  If he had been told after the fire that one day he’d be an Alpha, married with 4 children, and a pack he would’ve laughed. 

He smiled as he took a sip of his beer.  “Hey guys!”  Everyone looked to him.  “Thank you.”  He waved is beer around.  “For everything.”  They tipped their drinks.  He crooked his finger at his Stiles.  “C’mere.”

Stiles broke away from the others and walked over to Derek.  “Can I help you with something?”

Derek smirked and patted his lap. Stiles sat down and leaned back against him.  Derek knew everyone would be able to hear if they wanted to but he whispered anyway.  “Why don’t we go to our room and unwrap our own early Christmas presents?”

Stiles cackled and swatted Derek’s leg.  “Smooth Sexywolf.  Real smooth.”  He stood up and held out his hand.  “Come on.”

“Good night guys.”  Derek called over his shoulder as Stiles led him back to their room.

The pack yipped and howled at their Alpha and his mate as they disappeared down the hall.  Stiles slammed their bedroom door closed and shoved Derek against it.  Each flashed their eyes and growled at his aggressive movement.  Stiles ripped Derek’s shirt open as he kissed him hard.  He ripped it all the way off and threw the remains across the room.  He attacked Derek’s mouth and neck; licking, biting, and kissing.  Derek was a puddle under Stiles’ sinful mouth and hands.  Stiles always had the power to turn him to mush.  Stiles moved slowly down Derek’s chest paying the same amount of attention to that as he had with his neck and shoulders. 

Stiles made his way down Derek’s abs, licking each perfect ripple.  “I love you so much Der.” 

Derek arched off the door into Stiles’ touch.  “Your mouth is fucking sinful.”   He reached down and cupped Stiles’ jaw.  “I love it and I love you babe.”

Stiles worked Derek’s jeans open and took his time kissing every inch of skin that he exposed.  He slid back on his knees and turned Derek around so he had his perfectly sculpted ass in his face.  Stiles kissed and bit each cheek making Derek groan. 

When Stiles turned him around Derek leaned against the door, his palms flat against the wood.  He gasped when Stiles bit down on his cheek.  His forehead thumped against the door when Stiles ran the tip of his tongue up the crack of his ass.  He held his breath as Stiles pulled his cheeks apart and his talented tongue licked over his hole.  “Fuck.”  He groaned and pushed back.

Stiles smiled and hummed as he buried his tongue inside his husband.  He licked and slid his tongue in and out until Derek was panting and his knees were buckling.  Stiles pulled away and tapped Derek’s hip.  “Turn back around for me babe.”

Derek did as he was asked and leaned back against the door.  Stiles moved forward as he looked up at Derek through his lashes.  Derek threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he took him all the way into his mouth.  “Fuck Stiles.”  He moaned as Stiles bobbed up and down a few times.  “I want to be in you but not like this.”  He thrust into Stiles’ mouth.  “Please.”

Stiles nodded and hummed as he pulled back.  “Ok.”

Derek pulled him to his feet and walked him back to their bed.  “You are so beautiful.”  He kissed Stiles slowly.  “Perfect mate.”  He pecked Stiles’ lips with each compliment he gave.  “Perfect father.”

Stiles grabbed Derek by the face and plunged his tongue in his mouth. He ravished Derek’s mouth as they fell back on the bed.   _“Derek.”_   Stiles whined as he was manhandled up the bed.  “I’ll never be as perfect as you.”

Derek slid off the bed and removed his jeans then helped Stiles out of his.  He climbed back up and took Stiles shirt off.  “Mmm.”  He moaned as he covered Stiles’ body with his.  “God!  I _love_ being skin to skin with you.”

Stiles wrapped himself around his husband and hummed in agreement.  “You feel so good Der.”

Derek soon had his fingers covered in lube and thrusting in and out of Stiles. “So tight and so warm for me.”  He kissed Stiles passionately.  “So good for me babe.”

“Come on Der.”  Stiles reached between them and pulled Derek’s fingers out.  “Need you in me.  Now.”

Derek lined himself up and slid into Stiles as he kissed him softly.  “Love being inside you so much Stiles.  Never in my life have I loved someone like I love you.”

“Der.”  Stiles’ eyes shined with tears.  “Me either.”  He pecked Derek’s lips.  “My heart has only ever belonged to you.”

Derek rumbled and thrust deep into his husband.   _“Perfect.”_

“Make me cum Derek.  Please!”  Stiles begged and met Derek’s thrusts.  “Please.”

Derek threw his head back and howled as he pounded into the beautiful man under him.  Stiles cried out as he held on tightly.   Derek brought them both over the edge and they came together, each other’s names on the others lips.  Derek collapsed onto Stiles, face buried in his neck. 

“Happy Birthday Derek.”  Stiles breathed out as he ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

Derek chuckled and kissed his neck.   “Merry Christmas Stiles.”

A few hours later they were woken up by four children bouncing up and down on their bed cheering for presents.  Stiles’ affinity for sleeping in hadn’t changed with becoming a werewolf.  He groaned and covered his face with a pillow.  “Who are these heathens?”

Derek chuckled as their kid’s puppy piled on top of them.  “I think they’d be our children.”  He hugged the girls tight against him as the boys rolled around on Stiles.  “Morning rug rats.”

“Papa!  Daddy!”  They all cheered. 

Stiles pulled the pillow away and was met with puppy eyes from their kids.  “Morning animals.”  They were smiling like crazy.  “Ugh.  You know, it’s a good thing you guys are adorable.”  He tickled the ones he could get his hands on.  “Come on.  Let’s go get coffee and breakfast started.”

They wrangled the kids into the kitchen.  Stiles started the coffee pots while Derek got the kids to help him start breakfast.  Slowly each of the other pack members made their way into the kitchen and pitched in where they could.  Within an hour they were sitting around the table eating.  After breakfast they made their way into the living room and opened presents. 

Later that night in bed Derek told Stiles it was the best birthday and Christmas he’d had in a long time. Stiles was happy to know that he could help give Derek that after everything he’d been through.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest fic I've ever written. In the next chapter I'm going to do a time jump. I want to age the kids up more, marry off the others and add more kids to the pack. I know some people don't like them but it needs to happen so I hope you'll continue to read.

The Hale pack was thriving back in Beacon Hills. Derek and Stiles agreed that when the new school year started that Stiles would take the job offer at Beacon Hills High.  Taking the job meant that they would be putting the kids in school.  Hank hadn’t known anything different so it wasn’t going to be a big change for him.  Gavin was a little unsure about it and had become unusually quiet. 

Stiles found him sitting under a tree while the others played. “Hey Little Wolf.  What are you doing over here alone?”  Gavin shrugged as he picked at the grass around him.  “Are you mad at your brother and sister’s?”  Gavin looked at him wide eyed and shook his head.  “Ok.  Well, you know you can talk to me or your Papa if you need to, right?”  His little boy nodded.  “Ok.”  He leaned over and kissed his son’s head.  “I love you.” 

Gavin didn’t say anything for a while, taking comfort in having one of his fathers with him. “Daddy?”  He looked over to find Stiles watching him.  “I’m scared.”

“What?” Stiles asked surprised.  “Why are you scared baby?”

Gavin shuffled around so he was sitting closer to Stiles. “I’ve never been to school before.  What if the others don’t like me?”

Stiles couldn’t stand seeing one of his children sad. “Gavin.”  He pulled him into his lap and hugged him tight.  “Everyone is going to love you.”  He brushed his son’s bangs back.  “You’re smart, funny, and so kind.  You’re going to have _so_ many friends.”

Gavin still looked unsure when he said. “Did you and Papa have lots of friends?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded and smiled fondly as he thought about everyone.  “I had your uncle’s Scott, Danny, and Jackson.  I also had your Aunt Lydia.”  Gavin looked surprised and Stiles chuckled.  “Your Papa played basketball and he had lots of friends on and off the team.”  Gavin picked at Stiles’ shirt sleeve as he listened.  “I’ll make you a deal.”  Gavin looked intrigued.  “If you don’t like being in school we’ll take you out and I’ll continue to teach you.  How does that sound?”  He asked as he poked his son in the side.

Gavin giggled and tried to squirm out of his dad’s lap. “Stop!  Stop!  Stop Daddy!” 

Stiles laughed along with him. “Well what do you say?”

“Ok. Daddy!”  He said as he finally caught his breath.

He ruffled his hair and kissed his temple. “Ok.”  He nudged him gently.  “Now why don’t you go play with your siblings.”

Gavin jumped up and ran across the yard where he proceeded to tackle Hank. It wasn’t long before Derek joined Stiles under the tree.  “Crisis averted?”

Stiles nodded as he moved between Derek’s legs and leaned back against him. “He’s worried the other kids won’t like him.”

Derek rumbled a little at his son’s fear. “I hate it that he’s scared.”

Stiles patted his arm. “Easy Alpha wolf.  I told him that he was going to have tons of friends.  I also told him that if he didn’t like it that we’d take him out and I would keep teaching him.”

Derek nodded as he buried his face in Stiles’ hair, inhaling his calming scent. “You’re the best father you know?”  He could feel Stiles blush.  “We’re lucky to have you.”

Hank surprised them when he found and fell in love with lacrosse. Derek watched Stiles nervously as Hank talked animatedly about it.  “It was so cool.  They have sticks and wear helmets and pads.  I want to play Daddy!  Can I play Papa?”

Derek waited to see how Stiles was going to answer and he wasn’t disappointed. “It just so happens that I played lacrosse in high school.  It’s ok with me and if it’s ok with your Papa, then I don’t see why you couldn’t play.”

Everyone looked to Derek. “Yeah.  I’m…I’m ok with it too.”

Hank ran around the kitchen cheering. “Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  You guys are the best!”

Stiles walked over to Derek and kissed his cheek. “He’s going to have fun.  He’ll be much better at it than me.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pulled him close. “Are you really ok with this?”

“Yep.” Stiles didn’t need his husband to elaborate on why he was asking.  “What happened to me didn’t happen because of lacrosse.  It happened because some people were idiots.  I want the kids to do anything they want as long as they’re safe.”

After hearing his brother was going to play lacrosse, Gavin decided he wanted to play a sport too. Derek and Stiles felt like he was too young to play lacrosse but suggested basketball or baseball.  Derek was excited when Gavin chose basketball.  They had their own half of the stadium when the boys practiced or had games.  Everyone from the pack showed up to support them.  On the pack side of things were going well with all of them back together in Beacon Hills.  Dean’s transition was still going well.  Derek had been worried because he could only imagine how hard it had to be to become what you once hunted. 

Erica and Boyd’s wedding was just around the corner. Derek was sitting out in the yard watching the kids when Boyd joined him.  Derek could tell something was on his friend’s mind but also knew not to push. 

Boyd laughed as they watched Claudia and Talia hold Hank down and tickle him. “They’re growing so fast.”  Derek hummed and nodded.  “I hope Erica and I have kids as beautiful as they are.”

“You will.” Derek said with certainty.  “And you’ll be amazing parents.”

Boyd took a few more minutes before he said. “I haven’t…I was wondering if…”  Derek looked over to his friend who looked like he was really struggling.  “The wedding.”  Derek nodded for him to continue.  “I need a best man.”  Derek nodded again.  “You’re not going to make this easy for me are you?”

Derek looked a little confused. “Are you…asking… _me_?”  Boyd smiled a little and nodded.  “To be your best man?  Are you sure?”

Boyd looked confused and upset. “Well yeah.  Why wouldn’t I?”  Derek didn’t have a good answer for that so he shrugged.  “You’re not just my Alpha Derek.  You’re my best friend.  I know it wasn’t always like that but we’ve been through a lot together.  Pack is family.  So will you?”

Derek sniffed a little, it was the most Boyd had ever said at one time and it was certainly the most emotional he’d ever been. “Yeah man.”  He jumped up and pulled Boyd into a hug.  “I’d be honored to.”

They laughed as they heard Erica squeal from inside the house. Boyd shrugged and said.  “She was kind of hoping for it too.”  They laughed again when another squeal rang out from the house.  “She asked Stiles to be her…”

Stiles yelled from inside the house. “Maid of Honor jerk!”

Derek laughed at his husband and clapped Boyd on the shoulder. “I’m not sure you’re prepared for the shenanigans that are going to go down now.”

Boyd couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous with Stiles helping Erica plan their wedding. “She promised it would be lowkey.”

They felt like they’d waited long enough so the wedding would be held in a month. Every member of the pack was given a wedding related job.  Derek, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and the twins were assigned the job of building the stage they’d stand on and arches for flowers that would go over the aisle and behind the stage.  Stiles, Erica, and Lydia were in charge of flowers, food, and the cake.  Kira, Dean, Cas, and Sam were in charge of tables and chairs.  And to everyone’s surprise she asked Jon to give her away. 

The month flew by and the day of the wedding was on them. Erica, surprisingly, was nervous.  “He loves you more than his own life Catwoman.  Why are you nervous?”

Erica swatted Lydia’s hand away and exhaled deeply. “Am I enough for him?”

“Oh my god!” Lydia screeched and made everyone jump.  “You have to be kidding me.  Erica Reyes, that man has eyes for no one but you.  Get it together and let me finish your hair and makeup so we can get you two married.”

Erica giggled and smiled. “Thank you.”  She inhaled and exhaled a few times.  “I’m so glad I have the two of you.”  She squeezed both of their hands.

Stiles kissed her cheek and suffered a smack in the back of the head from Lydia. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world Erica.  Boyd would be a fool not to love you and want to spend the rest of his life with you.”

There was knock at the door of the room they were in. “Someone open this or I’m kicking it in.”

It was Boyd and no one was surprised. Stiles huffed and opened the door.  “It’s bad luc…”  He was shoved out of the way before he could even finish.  “Rude.”

Boyd walked over and knelt in front of her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”  He took her hand and kissed it.  “I love you Erica.  Now stop doubting and let Lydia get you ready so we can get married.”

Erica smirked and nodded. “Yes sir.”

Claudia and Talia were the flower girls and Hank and Gavin were the ring bearers. Hank was excited about dressing up but Gavin kept wolfing out.  Derek had to use his Alpha power to get him to calm down.  An hour later the kids led the way as John walked Erica down the aisle to Boyd.  Derek stood beside Boyd and Stiles beside Erica.  Cas performed the ceremony, who better than an angel of the Lord.  After the _I do’s_ were exchanged they danced, ate, and drank the night away.  Derek’s present to Erica and Boyd was a trip just like the one he and Stiles took where they met the twins.

Stiles led Derek to their room by his tie. “You look very sexy tonight Mr. Hale.”

Derek stopped short and made Stiles stumble backwards. “I told you that’s Stilinski-Hale.”

“Rude.” Stiles said as he righted himself.  “Very rude _Mr. Stilinski-Hale_ and now you’re going to be punished.”

 _“Fuck.”_ Derek groaned at the thought of what Stiles would do to him.

Stiles manhandled over to their bed. “Strip.”  He demanded and Derek complied.  “Now undress me.”  Derek did as he was told.  “Get on the bed.”  Stiles picked up both of their ties and crawled up the bed after his husband.  “Hands on the headboard.”  Derek wrapped his hands around the slats and Stiles loosely tied his wrists to them.  Both knew there was nothing that could keep Derek there but were happy to play along.

 _“Stiles.”_ Derek moaned as he tugged on his restraints. _“What are you going to do to me?”_

Stiles moved back a little and flicked his tongue over Derek’s left nipple. “I’m going to tease you.”  He sucked and then bit gently on the same nipple.  “I’m going to make you beg for mercy.”  Stiles spent a while mapping out Derek’s body while Derek was at his mercy.  He tried and failed to arch against Stiles whenever he could to get even just a little bit of friction.  “I don’t think so Derek.”  Stiles teased as he pulled a bottle of lube from under his pillow. 

Stiles turned himself around and straddled Derek’s chest putting his ass in Derek’s face. Derek tried to fight against the ties to lean up and get his mouth on the perfect ass in front of him.  “Untie me Stiles.  Let me please you.”

“Mmm.” Stiles moaned as he reached behind himself and ran the tip of his lubed-up index finger around his hole.  “I’m going to do all of the pleasing tonight babe.”  He hissed as he slid his finger inside himself then took Derek’s hard cock into his mouth. 

Derek screamed as he arched off the bed. _“Fuck!”_ He fell back to the bed panting.  “You’re going to kill me Stiles.”  Stiles’ only response was a hum as he continued to work both of them over.  Once he had stretched himself on three of his fingers he pulled them out and turned around.  “Now I’m going to ride you Derek.”  He slid himself down onto Derek’s cock and settled astride his hips.  “I’m going to ride you until you cum hard and fill me up.”

“Oh Christ!”  Derek gritted out as Stiles began to move.  “Fuck yeah.  You feel so good Stiles.”  He took the _punishment_ for a while then begged Stiles.  “Please untie me.  I want to touch you.  Please Stiles.”

Stiles slowed his movements as he bent over and kissed Derek deeply as he untied him. The only thing Derek wanted more than to flip them over and fuck Stiles senseless was to watch Stiles in all his glory taking what he wanted.  Derek ran his hands all over Stiles body.

Stiles took one of his hands and sucked on Derek’s index finger. “Come Der.  Give it to me.”  He talked around the finger.  “Fuck me.  Make me cum on your cock.”

Derek gripped Stiles’ hip with his free hand and pushed up into him. “So tight Stiles.  You take my cock so well.”  He pushed two fingers into Stiles’ mouth.  “Look at you.”  He slammed their bodies together as Stiles deep throated his fingers.  “Fucking sinful mouth and ass.  You’re going to take my cock so deep that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”  He pulled his fingers out of Stiles’ mouth and flipped them over.  “’m close Stiles.”  He panted in his husband’s ear as he thrust hard and fast into him.  “Cum for me Stiles.  Cum on my cock.”  Derek growled and flashed his red eyes.  “Now!”  He roared as they both came.  Stiles shuddered beneath him as he painted his own stomach. “So perfect.”  Derek whispered as he licked Stiles’ cum off his stomach.  “Mine.”

Stiles gripped a handful of Derek’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.  “All fucking yours.”  Stiles growled as he tasted himself on Derek’s tongue.

Derek finally collapsed on Stiles.  “I love you.”

“Mmm.”  Stiles hummed and stretched.  “I love you too.”

After they cleaned up they fell asleep tangled up around each other. The next morning they had breakfast with the pack before taking Erica and Boyd to the airport. 


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles was mixing up pancake batter, listening for the kids as they filtered in when he heard two roars behind him. He spun around to find both of his sons wolfed out and crouched in a fighting stance.  “Gavin!  Hank!”  Both boy’s eyes remained locked on each other as he noticed red glowing eyes from their youngest son.   _“Derek!”_

Derek was in the doorway in seconds.   “Whoa!  What’s…?”  He found his boys in a standoff; eyes glowing and claws out.  Stiles was staring open mouthed.  “Uhh.”  Derek was a little surprised to find Gavin with his glowing red.  “Gavin.”  Derek said calmly.  “Son.  I need you to calm down buddy.”

Gavin was panting as he turned and found his Papa with red eyes. “Papa?”  He said and Derek felt his confusion and pain. 

Derek knelt in front of his 12 year old and put his hands on his shoulders as he said quietly. “It’s ok son.”

By this point Stiles had put down the pancake batter and was kneeling beside Derek as their little boy began to tear up. “Shh.”  Stiles said soothingly and ran his hand up and down Gavin’s arm.  “It’s ok Little Wolf.”

Hank looked as panicked as his little brother. “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  He slurred around his fangs.  “It’s my fault.  I was picking on him.”

Derek pulled Hank closer and wrapped an arm around him. “It’s ok Hank.  It’s ok.”  He looked between the two of them.  “Can you guys take some deep breaths for me?”  Both nodded and Derek talked them through shifting back. 

Gavin was still sending off waves of distress. “Papa.”  His voice cracked.  “What’s wrong with me?”

Derek smiled lovingly at his son. “Nothing my Little Wolf. Not a single thing is wrong with you.”

“But…” He looked around and this was when he, although he wasn’t their biological son, reminded Derek so much of Stiles.  “…but I _feel_ different.”

“Because you are.” Derek’s heart beat with pride.  “Come on.”  He stood up, helped Stiles up, then they led the boys to the living room and sat on the sofa.  “You feel different because something has changed about you.”  At his son’s terrified look Derek shushed him.  “It’s nothing bad I promise.”  He exchanged a look with Stiles and found his husband smiling as he nodded.  “Gavin, you feel different because you are an Alpha.” 

Gavin looked a little terrified at the news. “No! I…No! I can’t be an Alpha!”  He jumped up.  “Look at me!”

Derek took his son by the arms.   “Gavin. Gavin clam down.”  His fangs and claws had dropped again. “You have to breathe.” 

Gavin was panting and his fangs had dropped again. “But…but I’m…how can _I_ be an Alpha, Papa?”

It was true that Gavin was more likely to be built like Stiles than Derek but things like that never mattered in their world. “It’s passed through your family and it doesn’t always go to the oldest.”

Gavin looked sad as he said. “But we don’t know anything about my other parents.”  Both Stiles and Derek nodded.  It had only been a year since they had told Gavin how he came into their life.  “I’m sorry.”  He said as he looked up at his older brother.  “I’m sorry Hank.”

Hank understood things a little better. “What?  Why are you sorry?”  He smiled as he hugged his little brother.

“You’re supposed to be the Alpha.” He said as he cried into his brother’s shoulder.  “It should be you.”

Hank pulled away and cupped the back of Gavin’s neck. “No.”  He said with conviction.  “I disagree.  I can’t think of anyone better to be the next Alpha for the Hale pack.

Derek and Stiles couldn’t be more proud of their eldest. They’d had a hard time getting Hank through puberty and teaching him how to control his shift on the full moon.  Now he was the most supportive teenager they could ask for.

Derek’s heart hurt for his little boy. “Gavin, I wasn’t supposed to be an Alpha.”  At his little boy’s shocked look he nodded.  “My older sister Laura, she was next in line after our mother but…”  Derek wasn’t sure he was ready to tell Gavin about his crazy uncle but he was always honest with the kids.  “…but we had an uncle that had been hurt badly when our family was killed and he was sick up here.”  He pointed to his own head.  “Some people, some really bad people had hurt our family and he wanted to make them pay for it. He…”  Derek sighed and Stiles took his hand offering him comfort.  “He hurt your aunt Laura so that he could make the bad guys pay for what they did.  He didn’t mean to hurt her because he was still healing.  Anyway, he hurt a lot of other people and I had to stop him so that’s how I became an Alpha.”  The girls had wandered in at this point and even at 7 years old they could tell something was wrong. They pulled all four kids in closer and Derek said.  “I don’t care what color your wolf eyes are, your Dad and I will always love you.  We love you all the same no matter what.  Ok?”

The girls didn’t understand what was going on, they just nodded with a sweet smile on their faces. Hank and Gavin practically threw themselves into their dad’s arms as they nod in understanding.  Derek and Stiles happily hugged all four of them like the world was coming to an end.  Their moment was broken when other members of the pack started filing in and saw what was going on, not that they hadn’t heard it all already.

Without any prompting Ethan and Danny took over making breakfast while their Alpha and his mate finished calming their children. Soon everyone was gathered in the kitchen but no one talked about the turn of events.  Derek was pretty much in a daze as Stiles helped the kids get ready for school.

“Hey.” Stiles said quietly to his husband.  “Are you ok?”

It took Derek a second but he finally smiled big and nodded as he pulled Stiles against him. “Yeah.  I’m great.”  He planted a slow hot kiss on his husband’s lips.  “I’m perfect.”

Stiles squeezed his ass and nodded. “You most definitely are.”  Both laughed as they pressed their foreheads together.  “I know you don’t want….well, I don’t know what…”

Derek was used to Stiles’ stammering. “I want to teach all of the kids what it means to be an Alpha.”  He cupped the back of his mate’s head.  “I know that it’s usually only passed to the next in line but we all know what lack of information can do.”  Stiles nodded in agreement.  “Yeah.  We’ll teach them everything.”  Derek said with finality.  “Ok.”  He kissed Stiles deeply.  “You guys should get going before you’re late for work.”

Stiles didn’t argue much as he grabbed up his backpack and ushered the kids out to the car. “I love you.”  He whispered against Derek’s lips as they kissed again.  “See you in a few hours.”

Derek hugged and kissed the kids before making sure they were all buckled in. “Love you too babe.”  He looked to the kids.  “I love you little monsters too.  Be good today.”

“Yes Papa! We love you too!”  They all called out before Stiles drove away.

They’d been back in Beacon Hills for almost five years now. At first Derek had Claudia and Talia to occupy his time while Stiles, Hank, and Gavin were at school. Now with all four children in school Derek had a lot of free time.  Too much if he were asked. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Allison had decided to stay behind in Bodega Bay and run the restaurant.  

Derek had decided to fill his time in Beacon with a new restaurant, a diner actually.   It was the one Stiles and Scott loved to go to growing up.  When he bought it he kept everyone that wanted to stay.  Aiden ran the night shift for him and then Derek would relieve him as soon as Stiles and the kids were off to school.  Derek didn’t do too much to change the place up; a new paint job inside and out, new furniture, and new kitchen equipment.  He pulled up in front of the diner 20 minutes later with a smile on his face.  After 10 years of marriage and 4 kids he was sometimes still surprised at how happy he was with the life he had. He had let himself believe for so many years that he didn’t deserve things like this.

Edna, Stiles’ favorite waitress greeted him with a warm smile and a cup of coffee when he walked in. “Morning Derek.”

He kissed her cheek as he took the offered coffee.  “Morning Edna.  How is everything this morning?”

“Great.” That was what she always said.  “Aiden is signing in the food delivery and Chuck is getting ready for breakfast.”

Derek took a sip of his coffee and hummed.  “Ok.  Sounds like a usual morning to me.”  He walked to the back to find Aiden and Chuck talking to Larry, the delivery guy.   “Moring guys.  How’s everyone?”

“Derek!” Everyone greeted him and they all shook hands.  

Larry said goodbye, he’d brought everything in and needed to get on to his next stop.  Chuck talked to Derek and Aiden for a minute before going back to the grill for an order that had just come in. 

Aiden looked a little flustered and Derek found it funny. “What’s going on with you?”

“Huh?” Aiden looked up from going over the bill one last time.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You.   What’s going on with you this morning?”

Aiden broke out in a huge grin. “Oh. Uhh.”  He scratched at the back of his head.  “Well, we were going to tell everyone later but…” He looked around for a second like he was making sure no one else could hear.   “Lydia’s pregnant.” He whispered excitedly.

“Oh my god! Aiden!”  Derek pulled him into a hug.  “Congratulations man!”  Derek knew this was big for them because they’d been trying for a couple of years, since Lydia had gotten her consultant company off the ground.

When they pulled back Aiden had tears in his eyes. “Thanks.”  He wiped his eyes and chuckled.  “I swear I didn’t know it was going to feel like this.”

Derek knew, he understood more than anyone could imagine. “Your whole life is about to change man.”

“Derek.” Aiden said quietly before looking up to his Alpha.  “I don’t think I’ve ever really thanked you and Stiles for taking us in.” Derek tried to wave him off but Aiden held his hand up.   “Seriously.  Even if we weren’t the type to kill our whole pack to join Kali and Ennis, we weren’t very good people. You guys saved us in every way so….thank you.”

Derek would never deny that he had been unsure about letting them join but now he couldn’t imagine the pack without them. “I spent many years not being a very good person too.   You’re not always going to be perfect Aiden but that’s ok.   You and Ethan have more than made up for anything bad you could’ve done before.   You have Lydia and now you guys are going to have a family.”   He clapped him on the arm.   “Be happy.”

“I am.” Aiden said with conviction and a bright smile.   “I really am. Besides joining this pack Lydia is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  A few years back Parrish had been offered a job in New York and had taken it and Lydia had stayed behind. He was still part of the pack and came back for important dates. Aiden and Lydia had started dating.  They had never meant for it to be anything serious but it turned out to be.

Derek knew exactly how he felt. They took a few minutes to put the food away then Aiden headed home.  Breakfast and lunch was as busy as usual. Derek manned the register and phones while helping get the food out to customers.  John and Sam came in for lunch. Even after four years of seeing Sam in a deputy uniform Derek still wondered how they managed to find one to fit him.

“John.   Samsquatch.”   He laughed as he joined his father-in-law and Sam for a few minutes.  “I guess I can rest easy knowing the streets of Beacon Hills has the sheriff and his best deputy on duty today.”

Both men grumbled a little but smiled. “How’s everyone this morning?”

“Pretty good.” Derek wanted to tell them about Gavin but he wanted to wait until everyone was together. “I think we’re going to have everyone over this weekend.   It’s been a while since we’ve had the whole pa…”  He looked around.   “Umm…group together.”

Sam sipped his coffee as he nodded. “I think it was two months ago for Dean and Cas’ anniversary.”  His brother and the angel had finally gotten married and they had just celebrated their second anniversary.

John smiled and said. “Then it’s past time.   I need to see my grandchildren.” Even though they lived in the same town with everyone’s schedules it wasn’t always possible to see each other.   “I’ll see what night Melissa has off and I’ll let you know.”

Both Sam and Derek smiled at the sheriff. John had finally taken the step with Stiles and Scott’s blessing and asked Melissa to marry him. They had been married for three years now.   “Sounds like a great plan. I’ll let Stiles know.”

Lunch was finally over and Derek smiled because he knew that Stiles and the kids would be popping in for their after-school milkshakes soon. At exactly 3:30 the bell on the door rang and the restaurant was filled with yells. “Papa!”

Derek walked out from the back with a huge smile on his face. “Hey guys!”  All four kids tackled him and he oomphed on contact. “I’m so happy to see you.”   He scented them as he hugged them tightly.   “How was school?” Each bombarded him with highlights of their day. Derek listened intently, throwing his own comments in when necessary. “Ok little wolves. Why don’t you go tell Ms. Edna what you want and find a table while I say hello to your Daddy.”

“Yes Papa!”  They all called as they found a booth and gave Edna their orders.

Stiles was waiting patiently for his turn with Derek. “Hey sexy.” He said quietly into Derek’s ear as they hugged. 

Derek rumbled and pulled him closer. “Hey yourself.”   He kissed Stiles neck as he scented him. “I missed you today.”

Stiles giggled as Derek’s beard brushed over his neck. “You miss me every day.”

“What can I say?” Derek said before kissing Stiles deeply. “Ten years together and you still drive me insane.”

“Mmm.” Stiles rumbled this time. “Ten years. Who would’ve thought?”

They shared a few more kisses before joining the kids. After their milkshakes, they went home. Derek and Stiles worked on dinner while they helped the kids with their homework.  Lydia, Aiden, Scott, Kira and Sam were living with them in the pack house.   Sam loved his brother and Cas but wasn’t interested in living in the loft with them any longer than necessary, especially after they got married. Speaking of his brother and Cas, they were sitting at the dining room table with everyone else.   Sam walked in just as everyone was sitting down for dinner.   Usually he liked to shower and change but he was too hungry for that.

Claudia surprised him by climbing into his lap. “Uncle Sammy!”   She squealed in excitement. “You’re home.”

Sam chuckled, his crazy day draining from him as the little girl settled in his lap. “Hey sweet pea. Yeah.  Uncle Sammy is home.”   He kissed the top of her head. “How was your day?”  Talia joined her sister as they told him everything they’d done that day at school.   “That sounds really awesome.”

Derek knew Sam would never get to eat his dinner if the girls stayed in his lap. “Ok Thing One and Thing Two.” Both girls giggled. “Get back to your own chairs and let Uncle Sam eat his dinner in peace.” All three grumbled but the girls took their own seats again. “So Stiles and I were thinking about getting everyone here this weekend. We haven’t had the pack together in a couple of months.” Everyone was happy about the news.

After dinner, homework checks, and making sure the kids had had their baths Derek and Stiles were in their room alone. Stiles fell face first onto the bed and groaned. “’M god.”

Derek chuckled as he pulled his husband’s shoes off. “Tired babe?”

“Mmm.  Hmm.”  Stiles mumbled into his pillow before he rolled over to look at his husband.  “Werewolf strength and I still get worn out by them.

Derek tossed his shoes onto the pile by the closet and then slipped his socks off.  “You’re doing just fine babe. Just think.” He smirked a little.   “I’ve got to keep up with you on top of the kids.”

Stiles gasped and threw a pillow at him. “Rude.”

Derek laughed as he caught the pillow before it made contact. “Hmm.” He tugged Stile sup off the bed. “Let me make it up to you baby.” He said huskily as he tugged Stiles’ shirt up over his head.  “I promise you’ll like it.”

Stiles burst out laughing and shook his head. “Please stop.”   Derek laughed with him as Stiles helped him out of his shirt. “Let’s take a shower.”

Derek found no reason to argue with that request so he followed Stiles into their bathroom. Stiles turned on the water and they let it warm up while they continued to undress. Stiles guided his husband under the hot stream of water and joined him. 

“God.” Stiles groaned and leaned into Derek. “Hot water is the best.”

Derek chuckled as he moved Stiles further under the hot water. He ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair to get it wet and then grabbed the shampoo.   He massaged the liquid into his husband’s hair, scratching his nails through Stiles’ scalp. “Long day babe?”   Derek asked quietly and Stiles nodded.   “Hmm.”  Derek murmured as he leaned in and kissed Stiles. “I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles was braced against Derek with his hands on his shoulders. “I was supposed to be taking care of you.”

Derek pulled the shower head down and rinsed Stiles’ hair. “Another time.” He grabbed the body wash next and started with Stiles’ shoulders. “You’re a little tense babe.   Everything ok?”

Stiles nodded as he hung his head. “Just a long day.”   He was quiet for a few seconds as Derek worked his hands down his body. “Do you think Hank and Gavin are going to be ok?”

Derek had been a little worried about the boys but remembered how things had been for him and his sister’s when they went through puberty.   “I do.   It’s tough but they’re strong boys and they have us.” He kissed Stiles’ neck.  “Don’t worry about them ok?  I promise it’ll be ok.”

“’m K.” Stiles murmured as Derek worked his strong fingers into his muscles.  “Feels so good Der.”

Derek massaged Stiles from head to toe then let Stiles return the favor. They collapsed in bed not long after.   The following weekend they announced Gavin’s new status while Lydia and Aiden announced their pregnancy.   It was happy day for the Hale pack.

Spring Break for Stiles and the kids was around the corner and they decided to go to Bodega Bay for their break.   They were in the living room packing up; making sure everyone had what they needed when the doorbell rang.   Derek had been distracted by arguing with the girls about what they could and couldn’t take and had missed the scent of wolf.  Of an Alpha.

Everyone caught the scent at the same time and surrounded the kids with fangs and claws as Derek answered the door. Derek’s eyes were glowing as he took in the figure in the door.  “Who are you and what are you doing in my territory?”

The man in the door held up his hands. “I mean no harm.”  Derek listened to his heartbeat and gave a single nod.   “My name is Alcide Herveaux and I’m from Jackson, Mississippi.”

“You’re a little out of your territory.” Derek crossed his arms as he attempted to shield his family.   “I ask again.    What are you doing here?”

Alcide towered over Derek so he didn’t have to strain to look over his shoulder.   “My sister was Rebecca Delacroix.”   Derek’s heart skipped a beat as he looked over his shoulder then back to the Alpha in front of him.   “I hadn’t seen her in many years.   I just found out about her death a few weeks ago and that I have nephew.” 

Derek felt Stiles beside him as he flashed his eyes and said.   “Alpha or not, you’re not taking our son.”

Alcide held his hands up again.   “I promise that’s not what I’m here for.”  He sighed as he locked eyes with Hank.   “You look just like your mother.”

Derek pushed Stiles back as he stepped back.   “Come inside.”

“Are you sure?”   Alcide was surprised by the invitation of the other Alpha.   Derek nodded as he pushed Stiles further inside.   “Thank you.”

“What are you doing?”   Stiles hissed at his mate.

Derek took him gently by the shoulders.   “Breathe babe ok?”   He looked into Stiles’ wide wild eyes.   “You can hear his heartbeat too.   He’s not lying.”  He rubbed circles with this thumbs.  “If he is Hank’s family, they deserve to know each other.”   Stiles didn’t agree but he didn’t disagree either.   “You trust me don’t you?”

Stiles looked like he’d been slapped as he angry whispered. “With my life Derek.   You _know_ that.”

Derek kissed him softly.   “Then trust me to do this.”  Stiles finally nodded.  “Thank you.”   He brushed his nose across Stiles’.   “I love you.   Now come on.”   Derek looked to find their visitor standing at a respectable distance from the kids.   Derek walked over to Hank and knelt beside him.   “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk to him.   You know that right?”

Hank nodded as he looked at Derek.   “Is it ok if I do?”

“Of course.”   Derek said with a bright smile.   “He’s your uncle.   He’s family and there’s nothing more important than family besides pack.”  Hank nodded excitedly, Derek stood up and turned to their visitor.   “Hank is an amazing young man.   He’s been with us for six years.  He is our son and I’m only letting this happen because he wants it.”

“Understood.”   The stranger said as the teenager approached him.   “It’s very nice to meet you Hank.”  He held his hand out and Hank shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you too sir.”   He stayed close to Derek.   “Are you going to take me away?”

Alcide frowned as he knelt in front of his nephew.   “No.  I promise that’s not what I’m here for.”  He looked to Derek and Stiles.  Stiles was still glaring but Derek nodded so he took the nearest seat.   “Hank, your mother and I shared the same father but not the same mother.  When our parents separated I of course went with my father.   We kept in touch for a while as we got older.  When she met your father, she followed him to college and we lost track of each other for many years.  When she found out that she was pregnant with you she found me.   She called me to tell me that I was going to be an uncle and…”  His voice cracked.  “…I was _so_ excited. You were going to be the first born of the next line in our family.”  Derek was surprised when he watched the man wipe his eyes.   “Everyone was devastated when they moved to Hawaii during her first few months.   We lost contact with your parents after that.  I’m so sorry that I couldn’t find you all sooner.   I’m so sorry that you lost your family but I’m really happy that you found another one.”  He smiled and looked around the room at the pack that was taking care of his nephew.   “I don’t know them but I can see that you have a strong pack.   You’re very very loved and I could never ask for anything more.” 

The more Stiles listened to the new Alpha in their life the more he relaxed into Derek’s side.   “We love him very much and we would, will do everything we can to protect him.”

Alcide smiled and nodded.   “I know.   I’ll never be able to tell you how thankful I am that he has all of you.”

Derek and the others gave Hank and his uncle some time alone to get to know each other.   Alcide was given and accepted an invitation to stay for dinner.  It was a little interesting when Sam came home from work and found the kids with a stranger.  He had his gun on him in seconds.  “Who the hell are you?”

Alcide was of course taken by surprise and he growled.   “Put that down!”

Derek was by Sam’s side in a second and pushed the gun down.   “Easy Samsquatch.  He’s family.”

 “Stop calling me that.”   Sam grumbled as he holstered his gun.   “Who the hell is he because I thought I met all of the _family_?”

Derek chuckled at Sam’s grumpiness.   “He’s Hank’s uncle.   His mother’s brother.”   Derek walked Sam over and Alcide stood up.   “Alcide Herveaux this is Sam Winchester.   He and his brother Dean are hunters from Kansas that joined our pack a few years ago.”

Alcide growled a little and sounded disgusted as he said. “You let hunters into your pack?”  

Sam reached for his gun again and Derek put his hand over his.   “Sam.   Play nice with our guest.”   Sam glared and Derek smiled.   “Seriously.  It’s ok.”

“I’m going to go check on everyone else.”   Sam growled as he walked away.

When Derek looked back to Alcide his eyes were still glowing red.   “The hunters here live by a code.   They help those that can’t help themselves.   It was rocky to say the least when it started but we _are_ a family now.   Sam’s brother was turned when we were attacked by a family of Wendigos.   He accepted the bite and he’s been one of us for a few years now.   We also have a father and daughter in our pack that are hunters.”

Alcide shook his head in disbelief.   “I’ve never heard of hunters and were’s getting along.”

“Neither had I.” Derek motioned for Alcide to sit down and he took the other sofa across from him.   Derek told Alcide about Kate and what she’d done to his family.   “Her brother had no idea that she’d done it.   She and their father lived by their own code.   Kill all werewolves no matter what.   Chris is one of the most honorable men that I know.”

Alcide could barely process what Derek had told him.   “You are a better man than me because I would’ve killed them all.”

“I thought about it for a few years.”   Derek said honestly.   “Chris and his daughter have stood by us through the rest of their family trying to kill us.  Don’t get me wrong, there are definitely bad hunters out there.”

Alcide ended up staying for dinner and found their rag tag pack entertaining.   He talked with Derek and Stiles about keeping in touch with Hank and they were happy to agree to let him.  The next afternoon they headed to Bodega Bay for Spring Break.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles stood in the living room of the pack house and watched everyone run around like maniacs.   “What the hell are all of you doing?”   Kids and grownups alike froze as they turned to find Stiles with a water gun in hand.   “You started without me!   This means war!”

Everyone made a mad dash for the door screaming and yelling as Stiles started firing on them all.   Batman was running behind him barking like crazy.   Derek had the twins under each arm as they fired their water balloon guns and one hit Stiles in the face.     

“Papa run!”  Both squealed as Derek made a mad dash for the other side of the deck to give them all cover.

Derek put Talia and Claudia down and peeked around the corner.  “Ok girls.” He whispered conspiratorially as he looked around for his husband. “We’re going to have to sneak up on Daddy. It’s not going to be easy.”

 “We’ve got this Papa.”  Derek turned to see his girls with yellow glowing eyes and guns in hand.

Derek chuckled and shook his head.  “Alright then.”  He pulled a water gun out of a holster on his thigh.  “Let’s get him.”

Derek charged out into the yard yelling as cover for the girls.   Stiles was waiting and he lobbed water balloon after water balloon at Derek, soaking every stitch of clothing he had on.   Derek laughed as he ran towards Stiles.     

Stiles squawked as Derek charged him.  “Oh my god _Derek_!”   Derek fully shifted and pounced on Stiles, knocking him to the ground.   They rolled around and Derek licked Stiles’ face as he laughed.  “I give Sourwolf.  I give.”

Derek shifted back and kissed Stiles deeply.   “I love you.”

“I love you too.”   Stiles said as he laughed.

Their children ran over and dog piled on top of them and all yelled.  “We love you too!”   

They laughed and rolled around until the rest of the pack called them out and they continued their water gun/balloon war.  Afterwards they all went to their rooms to clean up and put on dry clothes.   Stiles had planned on making lunch but when he walked into the kitchen Cas and Dean were elbow deep in spaghetti and meatballs.    

Gavin was helping by making the garlic bread and Hank was making the salad.  “Hey guys!   Is there anything I can to help?”

Claudia came running in and tackled him from behind.     “Daddy can you make strawberry and blueberry cake for dessert?”

Stiles reached back and picked up his little girl.  “I think that sounds like a perfect edition to this wonderful meal.  Want to help Daddy?”   Claudia nodded excitedly.   “Alright then.”     He set her to her feet.  “Go get your sister so she can help too.”

She ran off and came back with her sister a few minutes later.   The kitchen was big enough for the entire pack to work in it so they weren’t in anyone’s way as they made dessert.   Derek wandered in to find his family cooking and it warmed his heart.   He snapped a few pictures before he went over to help.

After Alcide’s visit he asked that Derek bring Hank to Jackson, Mississippi to meet the rest of his family, his pack.  Derek and Stiles had talked about it a few times and decided to go as soon as the kids were out of school.

He called Alcide to tell him the news.  “I’m really glad you guys decided to come Derek.   An alliance between our packs would be a great move and I would really like Hank to meet what’s left of his family.”

“Our packs are strong.”   Derek agreed.  “I think it would be good for all of us.  We’ll see you in a few weeks.”

Alcide was bursting with excitement.   “Sounds great.”

Derek wasn’t going into unknown territory alone so he asked the twins to accompany them.  Cas and Dean volunteered their services too.  Derek figured it couldn’t hurt to have an angel with him.   In the end the rest of the pack refused to stay behind. They loaded up three cars and headed out two days after the kids got out of school.

Alcide was waiting in his yard when they finally arrived.  The kids jumped out of the car and ran for man.   He scooped all four kids up in a hug and laughed.   “It’s so good to see you guys.   Wow.”    He looked around at them.   “You guys have each grown a foot since I saw you last.  What are your Dad’s feeding you?”   They all laughed and hugged him again.   Alcide welcomed everyone with a handshake and a hug.  “I’m so glad you all could make it.”

“Thank you for having us.”   Stiles said as he shook his hand.   “Your home is beautiful.”

Alcide looked around his family’s land and smiled.   “Thank you.”   He motioned towards the house.   “Come on inside and I’ll show you to your rooms.”   They followed him inside as he continued to talk.   “I hope you guys don’t mind that I did some doubling up.   He opened a door to what was once a large parlor but had been turned into a bedroom.   “Derek.   Stiles.  This room is for you and the kids.   It has its own bathroom.”

The kids ran in cheering and Derek laughed.  “It’s perfect Alcide.  We’re imposing on you so we appreciate any room you have for us.”

Alcide waved a large hand.   “You’re family.   Most of my pack have their own places so it’s no problem.”   He showed everyone else their rooms and they were all impressed.   The rooms were more than spacious.  “I want to take you guys to my favorite restaurant for dinner.  I already have reservations since we have such a big crowd.   You guys get settled, the kitchen is at the end of the hall.  It’s fully stocked.   I have to go out for an hour or so to check on one of my job sites.   Our reservations are for seven.   I didn’t want to get them too late because of the kids.”

Stiles and Derek were blown away by his hospitality.  “We couldn’t ask for more Alcide.”    Stiles said as he shook his hand.  “Thank you so much.   We’ll make sure to be ready.”

Alcide said bye to the kids and left them all alone.  Derek looked around at his pack.  “I think you kids should take a little nap.   It’s been a long drive and we may be out later than normal.”

He didn’t have to argue with the twins, Claudia was leaning against a wall with her eyes fluttering every few seconds and Talia was wrapped around Derek’s legs with her thumb in her mouth, something she only did when she was exhausted.

Hank scooped both girls up.   “I’ll get them settled Papa.”

Gavin perked up.   “I’ll help Papa.”

Derek ruffled their hair and they growled.  “Thank you pups.   Daddy and I will be in there in a little bit.”

Everyone else went down the hall to the kitchen.   Ethan whistled as they walked into the kitchen.   “Man, this is nice.”

The kitchen was as big as theirs; black appliances and wood.   There was a huge bar in the middle of the kitchen and its top was made of black marble.   There were pots, pans, and large spoons hanging from beautiful copper racks over the bar.   

Stiles bounced up and down.  “Der!”  He whined a little as he pointed at the racks.   “I want those. _Please_!”

Derek laughed as he pulled Stiles to him and kissed his temple.   “Anything you want babe.  I’ll get our kitchen guy on them as soon as possible.”

Stiles jumped up and down with delight.   “You’re the best husband ever.”

Lydia made a gagging noise and swatted Stiles.  “You are so disgusting.”

“You’re just jealous.”   Stiles sang as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Derek covered his face with his hand and said.   “And you’re both ridiculous.”

Danny and Ethan raided the refrigerator for food and drinks for everyone.   Stiles could hear the kids talking so he made a plate of cheese, a bowl of mixed fruit, and some bottles of water.   “I’m going to take this to the kids.   Maybe it’ll help the girls sleep.”

Derek grabbed him by the hips and pushed him back against the counter as he kissed him deeply.   “I’ll be in in a few.”

Stiles wrapped his hand around the back of Derek’s neck and melted into the kiss.   “Ok babe.”   Derek ignored his pack making gagging noises while they kissed.   Stiles flipped them off behind Derek’s back as he pulled away and licked his lips.  “Don’t take too long.”

Derek snarled as he let his husband go.  “Tease.”

Stiles pranced his way down the hall to the room they were using.   He yanked the door open and the kids squealed.      “Daddy!”

He laughed as he walked into the room.  “You pups are supposed to be sleeping.”

They yipped as he walked over with the food.  “We’re sorry Daddy!”

He sat the food and drinks down on the bed.  “It’s ok.   I had a feeling it would take all a while.  I brought you some food.”

“Thank you!”   They all sang as they ate and talked.

Derek walked in a few minutes later with a plate of food for him and Stiles.  The kids froze and looked a little nervous.   “Got any room for your Papa?”

There was a scramble to make room for Derek on the bed they were on.   He sat in the middle with his family around him and rumbled quietly when they all cuddled as close as they could and still be able to eat.  The girls went to sleep pretty quickly with Gavin right behind them.  Hank was a little older and didn’t really need a nap so Derek and Stiles let him read a book.

“We’re going to take a shower.”  Derek said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Hank’s head.  Come get us if you need us.”

“Yes sir.”   Hank said quietly so he wouldn’t wake up his siblings.

Stiles had gone ahead to the bathroom to start the water.     He was standing under the hot spray when Derek joined him minutes later.   “Hey my sexy husband.”  Stiles said in greeting.

Derek growled softly as he bit at Stiles’ neck.   “Look who’s calling who sexy.”   He murmured as he reached down and parted Stiles’ cheeks, slipping his hard cock between them.  “You’re so beautiful Stiles.”   Derek whispered against Stiles’ wet skin as he began to slowly rut against him.  “I love you.   I love how you are with our pack, with our children.”   His voice was so full of emotion that Stiles’ eyes began to prick with tears.  “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Fuck Derek.”   Stiles groaned as Derek wrapped a hand around his cock.  “You have no idea how amazing you are.  You literally saved my life Derek.”   He said as he reached back to grip Derek’s hip.   “I owe everything that I am today to you.”   He gasped as the head of Derek’s cock rubbed over his hole.  “Please Derek.”   He gasped and pulled him closer.  “Fuck me.   I _need_ you to fuck me Derek.”

Derek snarled and snapped his teeth as he slipped into Stiles.  “You’re so fucking hot.  You fit so good around me baby.”   Derek said as he buried himself deep into Stiles.   “So fucking good.”

Stiles was never more thankful to be a werewolf as he hissed at the burn of Derek taking him without any lube.  It was quickly replaced by the heat of his werewolf husband’s cock deep inside him.  “That’s it baby.”  Stiles groaned as his head thudded against the shower wall.  “Fucking take me Derek.    Mark me, claim me, make me yours.”

Stiles knew just how to get to Derek.  Derek roared as he thrust hard and fast into Stiles.  “Take my cock baby.  It’s all for you.”  Derek panted and growled as his thrusts sped up.  “Nobody but you baby.”

Stiles clenched around him as he came, shooting across the shower wall.  “I hope to fucking hell this place is soundproof.”

“It’s not.”  They heard Erica hiss and both broke down in laughter.

“Deal with it.”  Derek finally growled as he fucked harder and faster into Stiles, cumming seconds later.  “So fucking good Stiles.”

He buried his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles reached back, wrapping a hand around the back of Derek’s neck holding him close.  “I love you so much.”   He sighed and fell against the wall pulling Derek with him.

They showered up quickly then went back out to the bedroom.  Stiles was thankful that Hank had put in his headphones while they were gone.

They set their alarm in case they fell asleep then crawled into bed.  When the y woke hours later all of the kids had made their way into the bed their parent were sleeping in.   Derek chuckled as he shifted Claudia off his chest.     He practically had to do a gymnastics move to get off the bed without squishing Gavin who was lying behind him.   When he came back from the bathroom everyone was awake and stirring.

“It’s six o’clock pups.  We need to get up and start getting ready for dinner with your Uncle Alcide.”   He said as he leaned over the bed and poked at the kids.

They all groaned but also giggled.  They got up and took turns in the bathroom changing clothes.   Stiles wrangled them out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get drinks.   Alcide was in the kitchen and smiled when he saw them walk in.     “Hey guys!”

“Uncle Alcide!”  The kids yelled and ran to him like they hadn’t seen him already.

He laughed as he hugged all of them.   “I’m so glad you’re all here.”   He had the girls in each arm and Gavin in his lap.  “I can’t wait for my pack to meet all of you.”   He even looked to Derek and Stiles.   “Why don’t you guys go out and check out the backyard?   There’s a pretty impressive swing set out there.”

They all cheered and ran out the back door.  Alcide looked a little nervous as he waited for the door to close.   “I wanted to talk to you guys about something.”   He sighed and rubbed at his forehead.  “There’s no easy way to say this so I’m just to spit it out.  There are some in my pack that may be a little….that may not quite understand your relationship.”   Derek growled and Stiles grabbed his arm while Alcide held up his hands.  “I warned them that if they were so much as rude to you or any other members of your pack that I would let you handle any way you saw fit.   And I mean any way.   I will not tolerate that kind of nonsense in my pack.   And especially not towards my extended family.”

Derek could hear the steady beat of his heart.   “I’m going to trust you.  But I promise you that if _any_ of them upset my mate or our children I will rip their throat out with my teeth.”

“Fair enough.”   Alcide said with a head nod.

The rest of the pack wandered into the kitchen.  “Everything ok?”   Ethan asked with his fangs dropped and his eyes glowing red.

Derek held up his hand as the kids ran in from outside.  “Everything’s fine.   We were just saying that we should leave soon.”

Ethan growled a little but shifted back.   “I think we’re all ready.”   Everyone could feel the tension but didn’t say anything.

Alcide stood up and walked around the breakfast bar.   “It’ll take us about twenty minutes to get there.”

“Let’s get moving then.”   Derek said and motioned towards the front of the house.

 The kids took off for the front door.   Stiles grabbed Derek’s to keep him back while everyone else headed to the cars.   “It’s going to be fine babe.   Ok?”   Derek stepped closer to Stiles.    “Babe, open mind.”

Derek snuffled against his neck.  “I will kill anyone that offends my family Stiles.   I don’t care who they are.”

Stile slapped his ass.   “You’re sexy when you’re being protective.”

“Oh my god you two!”  Aiden yelled from the front door.   “Let’s go.”

The ride to the restaurant was quiet even with Alcide leading the way on his motorcycle.   They arrived twenty minutes later just like Alcide said.   They parked and everyone followed Alcide in.  Derek held the kids close as they made their way to the back of the restaurant.   Alcide’s pack was smaller than theirs and they looked a little reluctant when the newcomers walked in.   

The guy to the left of Alcide held out his hand.   “It’s nice to meet you Alpha Hale.   I’m Alcide’s second, Nick Walker.     Welcome to Mississippi.”   He introduced the rest of the pack.

Derek shook his hand, grip tight and confident.  “Thank you.  This is my mate Stiles.   I guess you could say that he is my second.”   He introduced everyone else and Castiel made a growling noise.

“Derek, I do not think this is a safe place.”   He said in his husky voice as he looked around at the members of Alcide’s pack.

Derek looked around at them and rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder.  “It’s ok Cas.  I’ve been assured that we have nothing to worry about.”

Cas gave him a single nod as he looked at the others.  “I will bring the wrath of God on anyone that tries.”

The one named Cooter, of all things, said.  “Who the hell is he?   Bring the wrath of God?   Seriously?”  He found himself against a wall with Cas’ eyes glowing.

“I am an angel of the Lord.   You do not mess with my family.”   His voice was loud, almost deafening.

Dean pulled him away.  “Come on Cas.”   His gruff voice in his mate’s ear.  “It’s not worth it.”

Nick was astonished at the confession.  “He’s an angel?  Like a literal angel?”   Everyone nodded.   “Wow.   I umm….that’s really cool.”

“I do not understand this reference.”   Cas said and his packmates laughed.

Alcide’s Alpha voice boomed over everyone’s.   “Let’s sit down and eat.”

With the idea that the Hale pack had an angel on their side there were no issues during dinner.   It turned out to be good for both packs and they agreed on an alliance.  Derek was happy as they drove back to Alcide’s.   Derek and Stiles put the kids to bed then joined everyone in the kitchen for drinks.

Derek sat on one of the empty bar stools and pulled Stiles between his legs.   “Thank you for a great dinner.   It went better than I thought it would.”

Alcide nodded as he took a drink of his beer.  “I half expected to leave dinner short a few members.   It’s no excuse but it’s a little different down here you know?”   Derek nodded.   “I personally could care less as long as you’re a decent human being.   I’m glad that we could work this out though.”

“Me too.”   Derek said honestly as he held Stiles tighter.  “I think it’s going to be good for all of us.”

They talked a while longer then everyone went to bed.   It turned out to be a great week.   The kids got to fish and play in a river for the first time.   They even went on a pack run.   The kids seemed to love that the most.    

Derek and Hank went for a walk alone so that Derek could see how he was feeling about everything.   “You having a good time?”

Hank turned a smiling face to his Papa and nodded.  “Yes sir.  Uncle Alcide is really nice and so was Aunt Janice.”

Derek stopped and turned Hank towards him, leaving his hands on his shoulders.  “Your Daddy and I love you so much.   You know that right?”   Hank looked a little nervous and confused as he nodded.   “Family is important.   It’s as important as pack if not more.”    Derek’s heart hurt with what he was about to say.   “Hank, your Daddy and I….well we just….”

Hank’s eyes welled with tears as he said.   “You don’t want me anymore.”

“Oh my god son.”   Derek breathed out as he dropped to a crouch.   “That is so far from the truth.”   He cupped his son’s face.   “We love you and you’ve made us so so happy.”

Hank had started crying.   “Then why do you want to give me away?”

Derek pulled him against him, cradling the back of his boy’s head with one of his hands.   “ _Never_.   We _never_ want to lose you.   I swear with my life.”   He pulled back and flashed his red eyes.   “I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to be with them then we would understand.”   Derek’s cheeks were wet with tears now too.  “We just want you to be happy son.”

“I don’t want to stay here Papa.”   He sobbed as he held on tightly to Derek.   “I want to go home with you and Daddy.    Please don’t make me stay.”

Derek whispered soothing words into his son’s ear.  “I’m so sorry.   I didn’t mean to upset you.  Of course you can come home.”   He was kicking himself for even saying anything.  “I’m sorry Hank.   I’m so sorry.” 

It took a few minutes for both of them to calm down and for Hank to finally understand what Derek was trying to give him.   “I’m glad that I have them but you guys are my family Papa.”

Two days later they packed up and drove back to Beacon Hills.   Derek wouldn’t have believed until he met Stiles that he’d ever be happy to be back in that town.   He hoped he and his pack were making his parents proud.   


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles watched his children play and thought about how much they’d grown over the last few years. Three years had passed since Gavin presented as an Alpha. Derek made sure all of them knew everything it took to be a good werewolf and Alpha just in case. Hank was finishing his senior year, Gavin was 15 and a freshman, while the twins were 10 and in their first year of Middle School. Stiles couldn’t be happier with how they were growing.

However, his marriage was another story. With the continued success of the Lighthouse restaurant and the diner Derek took over three years ago he had decided to open a third business that was a partnership with a few of the pack members. Cas, Dean, Boyd, and Erica had shares but Derek was the primary. Stiles couldn’t have been more proud of everyone than he was the day they broke ground.

That was until Diego Hayes arrived in Beacon Hills and was hired to manage Howling. Six months had passed since the werewolf had walked into their lives. Derek had spent nearly every waking moment with him at the new club. At first Stiles understood because it was new and there was a lot to be done. But now he felt like there was no excuse for his husband to be gone 16 hours a day neglecting his pack and especially his children. Stiles had tried to talk to him about it several times after the first few months but Derek would just dash off to the club stating it was new and he needed to be there.

Stiles didn’t think or at least didn’t want to think that Derek was cheating on him with Diego. He couldn’t smell the new wolf on his husband the few times they were in the same room but he also knew that Derek knew how to mask the scent if he wanted. The kids were the hardest part. Hank was angry at Derek. Gavin seemed to be in some kind of denial; burying himself in school work and lacrosse. The girls missed their Papa and didn’t understand why he was never there.

Hank knew his dad hid his emotions. He would her him crying every night that Derek didn’t come home before the girls went to bed. He had decided that he was going to confront Derek about his absence since his dad wouldn’t.

Derek was surprised to find his eldest in the kitchen when he came home. “Hey! What are you doing up so late?” He greeted Hank as he ruffled his hair on his way to the refrigerator.

“I was waiting on you.” Hank said as he watched him pull food and a bottle of water out.

Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled at his son. “Do you need some help with homework?”

Hank could tell he was clueless which made him even sadder if that was possible. “No. No help with homework.”

Derek was now facing him as he made a plate from the leftover dinner that he had missed. “What is it then bud? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

That was the opening he had been looking for. “Good. So I was just wondering when you are leaving.”

Derek scrunched up his face. “Leaving? I just got home.”

“When are you leaving us for Diego?” Hank said in a cold tone.

“What?” Derek dropped the fork he had been holding. “What are… Hank, what are you talking about?” 

Hank sat up straighter as he confronted his other father, his Alpha. “I’m talking about the fact that you are never home because you are with him. I’m talking about the fact that you missed my team’s championship game, Gavin’s first lacrosse game as a starter, Claudia’s concert as a solo, and Talia’s match for her Blue belt. You’ve missed everything we’ve been involved in the last six months. That includes pack dinners and meetings and you’re supposed to be the Alpha. Dad is going to be upset with me for telling you this but he cries when he goes to bed every night after he gets us all to bed because you ‘re never here.” Derek felt sick to his stomach as he listened to his son. He pushed the plate of food away as Hank said. “So I repeat, when are you leaving us for him?”

Derek felt tears sting his eyes as he looked at the cold look his son was giving him. “Hank, I would never leave any of you for anyone else. You guys mean more to me than anything in the world. You have to know that.”

Hank stood up and shrugged. “I used to know that. Now….now all I know is I have one father and an Alpha that I never see.”

Derek felt his heart shatter. He had been so wrapped up in the club the last few months. Now that he was really thinking about it he had been spending more time with Diego than he realized. He found the new wolf interesting and attractive but he had never once thought about cheating on Stiles. Stiles was his mate, husband, and father of their children for Christ’s sake. 

“I’m so sorry you even thought that I would leave you guys Hank.” Derek said as he rounded the breakfast bar and approached his son. “I would rather die than to be without any of you.”

Hank spoke around the lump in his throat. “I don’t believe you anymore Derek.”

As if the look in his sons’ eyes wasn’t bad enough, being called Derek and not Papa ripped a hole in his heart that he hadn’t felt since he lost Laura. “I understand.” He wrapped his hand around the back of his eldest’s neck. “I’ll win back your trust son. I promise.” He pulled him into a hug and at first Hank resisted. “I love you, your siblings, and your dad more than life.” He squeezed him one last time and stepped back. “I’ll see you in the morning ok? We’ll have breakfast together. I promise.”

Hank nodded and stepped away. “We’ll see. Good night.”

Derek dropped onto one of the bar stools and buried his face in his hands as he thought about the conversation he’d just had. Hank was right; Derek had been neglecting his family and his pack. He couldn’t understand why no one had said anything sooner. Or maybe they had and he’d just not been paying attention.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Boyd without even looking up. “So he finally approached you?” Boyd asked as he took the seat next to his Alpha and best friend.

Derek nodded and sighed as he ran his hands down his face. “I can’t believe I let this happen.” He said quietly. “I know I only have myself to blame.” Boyd neither agreed nor disagreed. He’d known Derek long enough to let him talk things out without interruption. “Stiles must hate me right now. My oldest son sure seems to.”

“You know that’s not true.” Boyd said in his calming but strong voice. “If he didn’t love you he wouldn’t have bothered. As for Stiles he hasn’t said a word to anyone.”

Derek laughed painfully. “Of course he hasn’t. That’s not the type of person he is. He just takes care of everything and everyone while I fuck up the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Boyd leaned back against the counter. “Well, how are you going to fix this? Because you know you can.” He paused for a moment before he said. “If that’s what you want.”

Derek jerked back and looked at Boyd like he had grown twelve heads. “Of course it’s what I want.” He growled at his Beta, his second next to Stiles. “How could you even say that?” Boyd shrugged one shoulder and Derek sighed. “As my husband would say, I’m going to use my words and do whatever it takes to fix the mess I’ve made.”

Boyd gave him a bright smile and clapped him on the back. “That’s the Derek Hale we’ve missed.” He stood up and took a few steps back. “See you at breakfast?”

Derek nodded and thought about the meal that would be in a few hours. “Yes. You will and I’m cooking.” He realized he hadn’t made breakfast for his family in months. 

Boyd fist pumped and started walking away as he said. “Erica will be so happy.”

Derek sat at the bar for a few minutes longer before making his way to the room he shared with Stiles. His mate was facing away from the door when he quietly walked in. He could feel and smell the sadness radiating from his husband and hated himself for being the cause.

He walked over and climbed onto the bed. “Stiles?”

Stiles knew that Derek knew he was awake but he briefly considered ignoring him anyway. Then he realized that this conversation was inevitable so he rolled over and sat up. “Hey.” He couldn’t even meet Derek’s eyes and that was a kick to his gut. “You just get in?”

Derek nodded as he reached for his hand. “Yeah, a few minutes ago.” It was further proof of how bad things were when Stiles let his hand just lay there as Derek held it. “Stiles, I’m sorry.” 

Stiles pulled away, shoved the covers off, and stood up from the bed. “It’s fine Derek.” He choked out as he wrapped his arms around himself and moved to the other side of the room. “I knew this was coming. Have for a while now.”

Derek jumped up from the bed and cleared the distance between them. “No.” He said with a strong tone. “You’re wrong about what you think is happening.” He stopped in front of his husband and reached out for him. “I love you Stiles, only you. I’ve only ever loved you.” He gently pulled Stiles’ arms from around his body. “I am so sorry that I’ve let this go this far.” He cupped Stiles’ face. “I have not nor would I ever cheat on you.” He felt Stiles relax a little. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been the husband and Alpha that I swore to you I would be. But I promise you, with my life, that it will all change from tonight on. I will be here for you, our children, and the pack.”

Stiles let the tears run down his cheeks as he listened to Derek. He wanted to believe that things would change. “Why now?” Derek used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from Stiles’ cheeks. “After all these months, after all the times I tried to talk to you. Why now?”

Derek pulled Stiles against him and buried his face in his neck. “I have no excuse for how I’ve acted. And I’m sorry that it took Hank confronting me to make me realize what I’ve been doing.” He scented Stiles as he spoke. “Stiles, you…you are the only one that I want. I need you like I need air to breathe. Almost twenty years together and I still feel like we just met.” He chuckled softly. “Please say you forgive me. Please?”

Derek was begging him and Stiles wanted to believe him because Derek had never lied to him before. But he was scared and couldn’t help how he felt. “I want to Derek.” He said quietly as he leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. “I really do. I’ve never been unsure about us before, about how you feel about me.”

Derek cupped his face and lifted it so they were eye to eye. “Then please don’t be now. Let me show you. Ok? I’ll cook breakfast in the morning. We’ll eat together. I won’t even go to work. Howling doesn’t need me.”

“Ok.” Stile said softly. “The kids will love having you here. So will the pack.” Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’. “So will I.”

Derek was so thankful that Stiles was such a forgiving person. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and climbed in bed with his husband. He pulled Stiles close against him and held him tight. “I love you so much.”

Stiles cuddled close against Derek and tucked his head under his chin. “I love you too.”

Breakfast the next morning was a tough affair. Most of the pack was unhappy with Derek but had kept quiet because Stiles had asked them to. Derek let everyone have their say and he promised to be a better everything. He took a few weeks off from Howling and dedicated all of his time to his family. He even took Stiles away for a weekend to themselves.

Hank’s graduation was quickly approaching and Derek was going crazy. His eldest had been offered four basketball scholarships; Duke in North Carolina, Villanova in Philadelphia, UCLA, and Gonzaga Bulldogs in Spokane, Washington. Stiles was a mess because he was certain Hank would pick the furthest school away. Derek tried to reassure him that they could hop on a plane or jump in a car and go see him anytime. In reality that would be a little difficult because Stiles was still teaching.

Stiles waved his finger at his husband and Derek nipped at it. “Do not try to talk me down Derek Hale. It will not work. Our oldest son is leaving us.”

Derek chuckled at his husband’s dramatics. “Our son is going to college. He will come home for every break and….”

Stiles jumped in wagging a finger again, dodging Derek’s second effort to bite it. “Until he meets some tramp that…”

Derek laughed as he covered his husband’s mouth. “First of all, Hank is too smart to get involved with a tramp. Second, what is the male version of that since he’s bi?”

Stiles licked Derek’s hand in an attempt to get him to move it. Too many years together kept that from actually working. He huffed and rolled his eyes, a message promising Derek he would be reasonable and he could move his hand. “Not the point and Rude.” He said as he darted away. “I don’t know Der.” He threw himself down onto their bed and buried his face in a pillow. “He really wants to go to Duke but I don’t want him that far away.”

Derek sat down beside his overly dramatic mate and ran his hand up and down his back. “I know babe but we promised him that we wouldn’t interfere with his choice. It has to be his choice.”

Stiles turned over, flailing limbs everywhere and waved his hand for his husband to hush. “I know. I know.”

They were interrupted by a knock at their door. Derek opened it to find the son they were just talking about on the other side. “Pop. Dad. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Derek said as he stepped aside.

Stiles was sitting up now, doing his best not to look like a petulant child. “We were just talking about you.”

Hank chuckled as he sat down next to Stiles. “Were you telling Pop about the tramp that I’m going to run off with once I get to school?” 

Stiles gasped and hit him with a pillow while Derek nearly fell to the floor laughing. “Rude.” Stiles exclaimed to both of them. 

“Dad.” Hank said fondly. “I swear that I will never run off with a tramp, male or female.” Stiles hit him with a pillow again.

“Derek, please tell your son that he is not as funny as he thinks he is.” Stiles tried his best not to laugh at the pouty face Hank was making but it did no good. He burst out laughing anyway.

Once they sobered up Hank blew out a heavy breath. “I wanted to talk to you guys because I’ve decided where I want to go.” Both of his father’s opened their mouths and he held up a hand. “Wait. Please?” They nodded. “I didn’t make this decision lightly. I never dreamed of having four of the top ten colleges in the nation making an offer. But I’ve decided not to take any of them.” To say that Derek and Stiles were shocked would be an understatement. It was all Hank had talked about since the offers came in. “I’ve decided to take an offer from the University Of Southern California.”

Derek and Stiles said in unison. “That’s great son.” Then they seemed to realize at the same time that they had no idea he had even applied there. “Wait.” They exchanged looks and Stiles covered Derek’s mouth. “When did you apply there?”

Hank laughed as Derek let his fangs drop and stab Stiles a little so he would move his hand. “I applied late actually. I love basketball, you guys know that. But it’s not going to be a career for me. I…I want to be a nurse like Aunt Melissa. She’s bad ass and she really helps people. I want to do that too.”

His fathers’ tackled him in a hug. “We’re so proud of you.” Both men mumbled as they hugged their son.

Hank let them smother him for a few more seconds before he begged them off. He sat up and tried to act like they were being over bearing. “You guys are gross.” He huffed before breaking out in a smile. “Are you really ok with the choice?”

Derek was too full of emotion to speak so Stiles took over. “We want you to decide your future Hank. That’s why your Papa and I haven’t said anything.” He cupped the back of his son’s neck. “We are so proud of you. So proud of the man and the wolf that you’ve become. Don’t ever think otherwise ok?” Hank sniffed and nodded. Stiles elbowed his quiet husband. “Use your words Sourwolf.”

Derek growled and snapped playfully before looking to their son. “Your dad is right. As your Alpha and your father, I couldn’t be more proud. You’re going to be an amazing nurse and your Aunt Melissa is going to be so excited.”

That night they all went out and celebrated Hank’s news. He insisted on staying at the pack house but Derek and Stiles insisted that he experience dorm life. They took him shopping for room supplies and for a car. He tried to fight that as well but they both insisted that he have his own way to go where ever he wanted.

The twins clung to Hank like an octopus when they got to his dorm. Surprisingly Talia was the more emotional one and teared up when it was time to leave her big brother. “Why do you have to go to college? You’re supposed to stay home with us.”

Hank ruffled her hair because he knew she hated it. “Education is important Little Wolf. What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A ranger so I can work in the Preserve.” No one was surprised at her response.

Hank smiled at his little sister. “Well, park rangers have to go to school too.” She looked to their dad’s for confirmation and they nodded. “I want to be a nurse like Aunt Melissa so I have to go to school to learn how.”

“Ok then.” She said as she crossed her arms and huffed. “I guess it’s ok.” Then she looked up at him with her amber eyes wide and said. “But will you come home every day?”

He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. “Not every day kiddo but I promise I’ll be home as often as I can.”

That was when Claudia got emotional and her lip started to quiver. “But…you…you’re not going to be home every night?”

Hank lifted her off her feet into a tight hug. “No.” He felt his own heart break as she shook a little. “I’m sorry.” He and Claudia were closer than he and Talia. “I promise I will be home as much as possible. And we can talk on the phone and video chat as much as you want. I won’t be playing basketball anymore so I’ll have more time.”

Derek ended up having to peal Claudia off of Hank so they could leave. Stiles drove home and Derek sat in the back with the girls so he could console them. Gavin was quiet the entire day and Stiles was a little concerned. He hugged his big brother tight and told him he’d miss them when they left but that was all he’d said all day. Unfortunately he was so much like Derek in that sense and would come to either of them when he was ready to talk. 

There was no shortage of kids in the pack house and every day was like trying to wrangle wild animals. Dean and Cas had just adopted their third child. Now they had Thomas who was 13, Elijah 9, and their little girl Diana 9 months. Boyd and Erica had so far only had one child, a little boy named Marcus and he was 6. Lydia and Aiden were at four; twin boys Jacob and Jeremiah 3 and twin girls Addison and Avery 1. Danny and Ethan had no desire so far to add to the pack and were more than happy to play uncle. Allison and Isaac had a tough start, having had two miscarriages but then their miracle came along and that seemed to be all they needed. Now they were proud parents of two girls; Gabby 6 and Hannah 3. Scott and Kira rounded out the baby pack with 6 year old triplet boys; Alexander, Xavier, and Oliver. Sam and his fiancée Emma, a member of Alcide’s pack, had just gotten engaged and were pregnant but it was too early to tell what they were having.

Derek had turned over the day to day running of Howling to Dean two weeks after the talk with Hank. His relationship with Stiles was better than it had ever been. It was a rare morning that they were by themselves in the kitchen and Derek wasn’t going to pass up the chance to make out with his husband. He walked up behind him and nuzzled his neck. “You smell so good.” He rumbled as Stiles shivered.

“Der!” Stiles whined a little as he leaned back into his husband. “We can’t start anything now. We have a literal wolf pack that will be downstairs in….” He looked at the clock on the microwave and groaned. Derek’s hands had found their way under his shirt and his finger tips were skimming lightly over Stiles’ ribs. “…twenty…minutes….” He groaned as Derek gently bit a trail up his neck. “…and you know….” He groaned as Derek gently pinched a nipple. “Fuck me.” He gasped.

Derek hummed as he moved to the other side and continued to kiss and bite. “I’m trying.” Derek upped his efforts as he ran a hand down the front of his husband’s pants. “I promise to be quick.” He whispered as he nibbled on an earlobe.

Stiles’ body betrayed him as he hardened under Derek’s talented hand. “Derek, no complaints but you’re never quick!” He pushed back against Derek’s very obvious erection and forward against his hand. “We’re going to get caught.”

“Ask me if I care.” Derek growled as he spun Stiles around and kissed him. “I’m the Alpha.” His eyes flashed red as he backed Stiles against the counter he had been working at. After kissing Stiles stupid he dropped to his knees and pulled down Stiles’ sweats. “I’m going to make you cum so hard Stiles. You’re going to see stars.”

“Holy shit!” Was all he could manage before Derek was swallowing him down. “Fuck yes!” He gasped as he gently gripped handfuls of his husband’s hair. “Fuck babe. You look so fucking hot on your knees with my dick in your mouth.”

Derek could only hum and he knew that would drive Stiles even crazier. He began to slowly bob his head up and down, swallowing as the head of Stiles’ cock it the back of his throat. 

Derek pulled off with a poop and Stiles tugged on his arm until he stood up. “Laundry room.” He tucked himself back in his sweats and maneuvered his husband to their laundry room. “I need you to fuck me.”

“Fuck yes.” Derek growled as he closed the door, lifted Stiles up off his feet, and shoved him against the back of it. 

Stiles fought with Derek’s shirt as he pulled it over his head. “Get in me now Derek.”

“Fucking bossy.” He slurred around his fangs as he pulled Stiles pants out of the way and then his own. “You’re practically begging for my cock.”

Stiles snagged a pack of lube that he’d hidden in there for a moment just like this. Almost twenty years together did nothing to decrease their need for each other. Stiles reached behind himself and shoved two fingers into his own ass. He needed Derek badly and he was a werewolf so he would heal.

“Now Derek. Fuck me now.” Stiles said as he moved in his husband’s arms, trying to position himself. Trying to take what they both needed.

Derek thrust into him and Stiles bit down on his shoulder to muffle his cry, forgetting momentarily that they were in a soundproof room. Derek made sure every room was so that he and Stiles could have sex anywhere they wanted without their kids or rest of the pack hearing.

When they stumbled out of the laundry room a few minutes later they were met with disapproving looks and snickers from the pack members that had arrived for breakfast to find that there was none. Derek looked smug and unapologetic as hell while Stiles squawked and flailed as he ran across the kitchen to finish what he had started.

Dean and Erica had the kids chanting. “Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!”

Derek could only laugh, it was his fault after all. He made pancakes, bacon, and sausage while Stiles made the eggs and cut up fruit. They had it ready in record time. Getting the kids to school was always fun. Stiles taught elementary school so he drove the van with those kids while Dean drove Thomas to the junior high. The pack babies were watched over by Cas and Isaac. Isaac usually worked from home with his consultant company and enjoyed the time with the little ones. 

Derek enlisted Kira, Lydia, and Allison to help with the surprise anniversary party for his and Stiles’ twentieth. “I want to do something special. I was thinking about a masquerade ball.” The three women squealed, actually squealed, so he knew it was a good idea. “Sounds like we don’t have to debate on the idea.”

Lydia, now composed, nodded and began immediately making a list. “Stiles is going to die.”

“Everyone has to wear a mask. “ Allison throws in as she gives Lydia ideas for the ever growing list.

Kira is a ball of excitement. “Yeah. No beta shifts. Makes are mandatory.”

Derek had no problem with that. “Getting the invitations out are going to be the hardest.”

Lydia and Allison smiled devilishly. “You let us worry about that. Stiles will never know start but him.”

A valet service would be hired to take all of the cars to the houses of the other pack members so Stiles wouldn’t see them. The best caterer in town was chosen for the food and cake. Derek would order the alcohol through his vendors at Howling. 

“We have three months to plan Derek.” Lydia said as she took notes of everything. “It’ll be the biggest and best party this town has ever seen.”

The party would actually be three days after their actual anniversary but that was even better. Stiles was busy with school so it was easy slipping the planning by him. Lydia enlisted John and Melissa to help get the invites out to the town.


End file.
